When You're Gone FR
by Thebabypwincess
Summary: "Je l'ai perdu, Clarisse. Il est parti. Sans un au revoir. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ces choses arrivent toujours?" "L'espoir est tout ce qu'on a parfois. Silena me l'a appris."  Traduction de la fiction de annabethjackson121; se situe après "Le héro perdu"
1. Chapter 1

**Cette histoire appartient à annabethjackson121 et les personnages à Rick Riordan, moi je ne fais que traduire... **

**Bonne lecture =)**

* * *

><p><strong>PDV Annabeth<strong>

Je me suis réveillée ce matin-là plus tôt que d'habitude. J'étais toujours la première debout, mais ce jour-là je me suis réveillée deux heures avant tout le monde. L'horloge lisait 5:15. J'ai essayé de me retourner, me rendormir, mais mes pensées se sont précipitées dans mon cerveau toutes à la fois. Ma première pensée: Percy. Ma deuxième pensée: trois semaines ensemble.

Cela a suffi pour me faire lever. Je suis allée dans la salle de bains que seuls les petits et moi utilisons. Les autres (dix ans et plus) ont un temps de douche après le feu de camp dans le bâtiments des douches communes à la fin de la rangée des dieux féminins. Je suppose que c'est un des avantages d'être Chef de cabine. Le hic c'est que je dois aider mes frères et sœurs les plus jeunes à se laver si ils ont besoin de moi. La plus jeune a quatre ans; elle s'appelle Macey.

Après que je me sois douchée, j'ai brossé mes cheveux et mes dents, j'ai mis un jean et une T-Shirt orange du Camp des Sang-Mêlé. J'ai même mis un peu de mascara. Silena Beauregard, mon héroïne déchue, serait fière. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me maquiller, mais vu que je n'ai pas vraiment vu Percy depuis trois semaines, j'ai fait une exception.

Ne vous méprenez pas, je l'ai vu au cours des derniers mois. Mon pensionnat n'est qu'à huit blocs de son appartement. J'ai passé quelques week-ends chez lui, dormant dans son lit alors qu'il insistait pour dormir sur le canapé. La dernière fois que nous avons été surpris à dormir dans le même lit, Chiron a juré sur le Styx que nous serions punis sévèrement. Je suppose que, même à des kilomètres du camp, Percy ne voulais pas prendre ce risque. Je ne le blâme pas, Chiron m'a effrayé comme Hadès ce matin-là.

Notre week-ends ensemble étaient agréables, mais pas assez. Percy et moi sommes habitués à faire des choses dangereuses... comme sauver le monde de Cronos, le Seigneur du Temps. Ce genre de choses dangereuses.

Ces week-end passaient tellement vite: il venait me chercher le vendredi, nous allions voir un film, nous embrassions un peu, puis rentrions chez lui pour voir ses parents. C'était un peu bizarre au début parce que Sally me traitait comme si j'étais sa fille. Je me sentais mal à l'aise parce que je suis sacrément sûre que sa fille ne flirterait pas avec son fils quand il n'y a personne autour. La gène se dissipa avec le temps. Le samedi était toujours mouvementé: réveil un peu tard, promenade en ville, puis retour chez lui pour le dîner. Nous avions l'habitude de jouer à des jeux de société le samedi, mais Percy est frustré que je gagne toujours et me moque un peu de lui. Le dimanche était tranquille. Nous faisions nos devoirs, ce qui est une tâche difficile pour nos esprits hyperactifs et dyslexiques. Nous en venions à bout quand même. Après le dîner, il me conduisait à mon école, parfois m'accompagnait à mon dortoir dire bonjour à ma compagne de chambre, Sarah. Elle pense qu'il est sexy. Je suis d'accord.

_(Flashback :D)_

_C'était la mi-Octobre. Nous n'avions été nul part ce jour-ci. Il pleuvait très fort et l'appartement était trop confortable pour qu'on le quitte. Notre journée avait super bien commencée: Sally avait fait des crêpes aux myrtilles. Nous avions regardé la télévision, nous rappelant nos quêtes, et avions raflés (enfin, plus lui) des chips. Sally et Paul avaient un rendez-vous ou quelque chose comme ça et nous avaient laissé seuls, à la grande inquiétude de Paul. Il avait l'idée folle que les monstres nous attaqueraient si nous étions seuls... il a probablement raison, mais nous ne l'aurions pas admis._

_Nous étions a nous embrasser sur le divan. Tout a commencé quand un épisode de Jersey Shore a __commençé à la télévision. J'ai éteint, avant que Snooki explique à quel point, euh, sa nuit avec un mec était géniale. Percy avait l'air un peu confus. Je lui ai fait la remarque._

_« Tu es confus. Elle allait expliquer sa nuit, Cervelle d'Algues. » J'ai ri de lui. Il est si mignon quand il est confus. Ses sourcils se froncent, et ses lèvres se pincent._

_« Je sais ! Je suis juste confus parce que je ne comprends pas __commentils peuvent le faire, » dit-il._

_« Euh, Percy, je ne vais pas t'expliquer comment ils ont eu des rapports sexuels. » Ai-je dit un peu maladroitement. Nous étions assis sur les côtés opposés du canapé. Son visage s'empourpra._

_« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Annabeth! » Il essaya. « Je veux dire, quel est le but ? »_

_« J-Je ne sais pas, Cervelle d'Algues, » avouai-je. Je me suis levée et me suis dirigée vers lui. Il tendit le bras, m'invitant à m'asseoir sur ses genoux. Je m'exécutais. Je me blottis dans son torse, laissant mon visage s'enterrer dans son cou. Il sentait bon._

_« Comment va l'école, Puits de Sagesse ? Y a-t-il des gars dont je dois m'occuper ? » A-t-il murmuré._

_« Mon professeur de mathématiques. Il ne comprend pas le théorème de Pythagore et ne veux pas l'admettre. J'ai été envoyé au bureau du directeur pour avoir répondu au professeur. » Ai-je avoué. Il eut un petit rire. Je lui donnait un petit coup dans la poitrine. « Ce n'est pas drôle ! »_

_« Bien sûr, que ça l'est. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, de toute façon, » il blottit son nez dans mes cheveux. J'étais très à l'aise._

_« Dans ce cas là, alors il n'y a pas de problème dont je ne puisse pas m'occuper, » lui dis-je. Il soupira, un peu frustré par mon indépendance. Je me sentais un peu mal. Tout ce qu'il voulait faire, c'était m'aider, mais je ne pouvais pas en faire son problème._

_« Tu me manques, » murmura-t-il dans mes cheveux. Des frissons traversèrent mon corps._

_« Tu me manques aussi, » lui dis-je. Il a soulevé mon menton et m'a embrassée doucement sur la tempe._

_« T'as raté, Cervelle d'Algues, » grommelais-je. Il haussa un sourcil. Je me suis déplacée de telle sorte que j'étais en face de lui, mes jambes enroulées autour de son corps. J'ai enveloppé mon bras autour de son cou et ai tiré son front contre le mien. Je l'ai embrassé. Ses lèvres avait un goût salé, mais d'une mauvaise manière. Dans la « ne-voudrais-tu-pas-nager-dans-l'océan-maintenant » manière. Au début, c'était un doux baiser, léger. Puis il m'a tiré plus près en saisissant ma taille._

_Les baisers légers se sont transformés en longs et passionnés. Sa langue me lécha la lèvre inférieure, me demandant d'ouvrir ma bouche. Je l'ai fait et sa langue massa la mienne. Il était vraiment doux. Nous sommes passés de la légèreté à la passion en quelques secondes. Je jouais avec ses cheveux. Ils recommençaient à être longs. Je les entortillais entre mes doigts. Ses mains caressaient mes côtes, effleurant le côté de ma poitrine. Il n'a pas dépassé ses limites. Je l'ai fait._

_Je me suis allongée sur le divan, le tirant au-dessus de moi. Il s'est détaché un instant, me regardant. Je jouais encore avec ses cheveux. Je lui ai souri. Il haussa un sourcil à nouveau, me demandant silencieusement si c'est ce que je voulais. Bien sûr, nous avions déjà agit comme ça avant, mais pas depuis la fin du mois d'août. Chiron s'en est assuré._

_« Ô dieux, tu rends ça sacrément dur, » gémit-il avant de poursuivre notre baiser. Je n'étais pas sûre de quoi il parlait: ne pas coucher ensemble ou obéir à Chiron._

_J'ai pris l'initiative comme il n'a pas ouvert la bouche tout de suite. J'ai léché ses lèvres, et il ouvrit la bouche. Après une minute ou deux, j'ai entendu un gémissement. Je n'étais pas sûr si c'était lui ou moi._

_Son poids au-dessus de moi était agréable. Ses mains se promenaient de haut en bas sur mes côtes et mon estomac. J'ai perdu ma patience. J'ai enlevé mes mains de ses cheveux noirs et tiré sur les extrémités de son T-shirt. Il s'est éloigné de moi._

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » A-t-il demandé, reprenant son souffle._

_« Ton T-shirt. » Dis-je en haletant. « Vire. Le. Maintenant. » Ai-je grogné. Il sourit de son stupide, sourire de travers et passa son T-shirt par-dessus sa tête. Ses muscles étaient bien définis. Je suppose que botter le cul des monstres fait un bon exercice. Ses abdominaux étaient parfaits. Il a commencé à m'embrasser encore une fois, sans même attendre ma permission pour mettre sa langue dans ma bouche. Je ne m'en plains pas._

_Il était un peu restreint, ce qui ne lui plaisait pas. Il n'y avait pas de mal avec son torse nu. Cependant, je ne pouvait pas enlever mon T-shirt. Percy est un peu imprudent, laissant ses hormones prendre le meilleur de lui. Même si il mettait juste sa main sous mon T-shirt, il deviendrait fou. Je parle d'expérience. Il était très sexy._

_« Fait le, » Ai-je dit. Même quand il se battait contre Cronos, je ne pense pas qu'il bougeait aussi vite. Il a tiré mon T-shirt par-dessus ma tête, révélant mon soutien-gorge de dentelle noire. Il était en délire. Ses mains sont allées partout. Nous nous sommes embrassés pendant environ vingt minutes. Nous avons été interrompus par un nuage dans le milieu du salon. Un Iris-message attendait notre accord._

_« Percy, » Ai-je dit. Il l'a pris comme un gémissement et eu un petit rire contre mon cou. « Percy ! » Ai-je dit avec un peu plus d'urgence. Il leva les yeux, l'air de s'excuser._

_« C'était trop. Désolé. » Il baissa les yeux._

_« Quoi ? Non ! Iris-message, derrière toi. » Lui ai-je dit, en secouant la tête. Ses yeux se sont agrandis._

_« Est-ce qu'il est... ouvert? » Il a murmuré. C'est une bonne chose qu'il n'ait pas été ouvert, ou qui que ce soit nous aurait vus._

_« Non, » murmurai-je en retour. Il sourit._

_« Alors, il n'y a pas de problème, bébé, » dit-il en riant, m'embrassant encore. Il m'a fallu plus de volonté pour arrêter cette fois._

_« Réponds, » dis-je en grognant. Il s'est détaché de moi à contrecœur, me regarda et sourit._

_« Putain. »_

_« Donne-moi mon T-shirt, Cervelle d'Algues. » Il me le tendit. J'ai mis mon T-shirt noir et il a remis __son T-shirt vert._

_« O Iris, déesse de l'arc-en-ciel j'accepte ce message, » dit-il. Le visage de Thalia apparut. Elle avait l'air impatiente._

_« Hey, Thals, » Sourit Percy._

_« Dix minutes, » murmura-t-elle._

_« Quoi ? »_

_« J'ai attendu dix. Putain. De minutes. Idiot.» Elle le foudroya du regard. Elle m'a remarqué dans le fond, redressant mon T-shirt. Ses yeux s'agrandirent, réalisant._

_« Persée Jackson, » elle éleva la voix en colère. « Si tu lui as fait du mal, je vais te tuer. » Menaça-t-elle._

_« Quoi ? » A-t-il demandé bêtement._

_« SI. TU. LUI. FAIT. DU. MAL. JE. TE. TUE. » A-t-elle hurlé. « Tu as mal, Chérie ? » Elle me regarda. Je sentais mon visage chauffer._

_« Thalia-nous-je-attends une seconde ! » Ai-je bégayé. J'ai réfléchit pendant une fraction de seconde et sortit de ma confusion. « Nous ne l'avons pas fait, Thals ! » Le visage de Percy vira au rouge._

_« Oh dieux, non. »_

_Elle soupira. « Je ne vous crois pas, » a-t-elle décidé._

_Pendant les vingt minutes suivantes, nous avons dépensé tous nos drachmes pour lui expliquer que nous n'avions rien fait._

_(Fin du flashback. Merde, c'était long.)_

J'ai émergé de ma rêverie, en souriant. J'étais encore dans la salle de bains. Je suis sortie et j'ai vu qu'il était six heures vingt. J'ai été là-dedans pendant une heure, ce qui ne m'a pas vraiment surprise. Personne d'autre n'était éveillé. J'ai fait mon lit, ramassé les livres que Macey avait commencé à lire et les mis sur sa table de nuit. J'ai un petit faible pour elle. Je sais combien il est difficile de ne pas avoir une figure-féminine dans votre vie à un si jeune âge. J'en fait mon boulot d'être son modèle.

Macey a les cheveux blonds, comme moi, mais ils s'arrêtent à ses épaules. Elle a les yeux gris comme le reste de nos frères et sœurs et elle a des lèvres pleines et boudeuses. Sa peau est pâle. Elle est adorable. Elle remuait dans son lit, sans doute encore un rêve de son père. Elle rêve de l'homme qui l'a laissée sur la colline de Sang-Mêlé en août récemment. Ça nous rend tous triste. Elle a dû se sentir indésirables. Chacun d'entre nous fait de son mieux pour l'aider à se sentir plus à l'aise.

Je souris à ma petite sœur et commença à travailler sur mon projet Dédale. Je l'ai nommé d'après le génie, parce que je ne serais pas capable de travailler sur la reconstruction de l'Olympe sans lui. Le temps est passé si vite alors que je travaillait sur l'ordinateur portable. Bientôt le réveil de Malcolm sonna. Mes frères et sœurs gémirent simultanément et ricanèrent quand ils ont réalisé qu'ils l'ont fait en même temps. Ils se redressèrent. Il faisait encore sombre. Ils ont tous regardé vers moi.

« Bonjour, » dis-je d'une voix douce. Quelques réponses flottèrent dans l'air. Macey a été la dernière à s'asseoir.

« Papa ? » A-t-elle demandé, perplexe. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Les autres avaient un air alarmé sur leurs visages. Personne n'aimai voir pleurer Macey. Avant je que je puisse me lever, Malcolm se tira hors de son lit, et alla la serrer dans ses bras. Il l'aimait autant que moi. Elle renifla quand elle se rappela où elle était et laissa Malcolm l'assoir sur ses genoux.

« Les garçons, dépêchez-vous et allez vous habiller. Chacun votre tour, dans la salle de bains. Dépêchez-vous que les filles puissent y aller. » Leur ai-je dit. Nous étions seulement seize. Neuf filles et sept garçons. Il y avait seulement trois personne de moins de dix ans, alors il y avait beaucoup de disputes.

Je me dirigeai vers le lit de Macey et m'assit à côté de Malcolm. Le visage de Macey était blanc et gonflé par les larmes ruisselant sur son visage. Elle m'a remarqué et je lui tendis mes bras. Elle rampa vers moi.

« Je devrais aller m'assurer qu'Alex ne tue pas Matthew, » dit-il. Je lui souris. C'est pour ça qu'il est mon second-en-commandant. Macey gémit contre ma poitrine. Je lui murmurais quelques promesses. Je lui ai dit à quel point nous allions nous amuser au camp et que je voulais qu'elle rencontre Percy.

« C'est ton ami ? » M'a-t-elle demandé. Je me mordis les lèvres, ne sachant pas comment je devais dire ça à un enfant de quatre ans.

« Oui, chérie. »

« Alors, pourquoi je vous ai vu vous embrasser derrière le pavillon? » A-t-elle hurlé. Elle riait maintenant. Suivie par mes frères appuyés contre le mur, attendant pour la salle de bains. Mes sœurs riaient. Malcolm était hystérique. Il aimait quand les gens me piègent ainsi. L' humeur de Macey sembla s'égayer. Mon visage était brulant.

« Percy est son petit ami, Macey, » Ricana Matthew. Il avait treize ans.

« Je le savais, Annabeth ! » Hurla-t-elle.

« Alors pourquoi m'as-tu demandé si il était mon ami? » Demandai-je.

« Parce que je pensais que ce serait drôle d'être plus maligne que toi, Bethy ! » Elle eut un petit rire. Je _déteste _ce surnom. J'ai grimacé quand je l'ai entendu.

« C'est pas très gentil, » Dis-je en la grondant légèrement.

« Mais si. Percy m'a dit que je pouvais te taquiner, hier, quand j'ai été le voir ! » A-t-elle avoué. Mon visage était encore brulant.

« Je vais le tuer, » murmurai-je.

« NON! Ne le tue pas! Il est gentil avec moi. D'ailleurs, tu ne pourrais pas même si tu essayais. Matt a dit qu'il était invincible » Je fronçais les sourcils à cette remarque. Je n'aimais pas que cette info circule de trop. Matt a tourné sa tête avant que nos yeux puissent se rencontrer.

« Je sais où est son point faible, » murmurai-je comme si c'était le plus grand secret dans le monde. Oh, attends, ça l'est !

Elle retint son souffle. Macey se redressa, tenant mon visage entre ses mains. Elle avait un air trop grave pour une enfant de quatre ans. Je suppose que c'est juste comme ça que les enfants d'Athéna sont: sérieux, grandissant trop vite et trop intelligent pour leur propre innocence.

« S'il te plaît ne lui fait pas de mal ! » Me pria-t-elle. J'ai ri.

« Je ne le ferais pas. Je te le promets. D'ailleurs, quelqu'un va avoir des ennuis, pas vrai ? » Elle a rampé hors de mes genoux, s'agitant dans sa chemise de nuit rose. Elle sortit une drachme et revint vers moi pour me faire voir.

« Il m'a donné ça ! » Hurla-t-elle. Elle sautillait de haut en bas. J'ai souri. « Il m'a dit, « Macey, si tu as un jour jamais, _jamais_, besoin de moi, il suffit de m'envoyer un message, d'accord ? » Elle sourit, fière de cela.

« Ça ressemble bien à quelque chose qu'il ferait, Macey. » Agréais-je. Elle recommença à sautiller, heureuse de mon approbation. Je souris. Elle devenait de plus en plus à l'aise à vivre ici.

J'ai pensé à Percy. C'est quelque chose qu'il ferait certainement. Il est si mignon. Je ne le complimente jamais vraiment, mais il aura certainement un compliment et un baiser, pour cela.

« Très bien, l'équipe, nous allons dépêcher. J'ai faim. Je suis debout depuis cinq heure. Hop, hop ! » Ai-je dit. Mes frères et sœurs gémirent, Malcolm le plus fort. Il est plus jeune que moi de quelques mois et il agit comme un enfant de neuf ans !

« Ouais, allez, les gars, » sourit méchamment Malcolm. J'ai haussé un sourcil, le défiant de dire ce que je savais qu'il allait dire. « Annabeth veut voir son petit ami. » Hum, ce n'était pas aussi terrible que ce que je pensais que c'était.

« Alors, elle pourra le bécoter ! » A rit Macey, en tapant cinq à Malcolm. « Comme tu m'as dit de le dire ! » Elle rit. Le visage de Malcolm s'assombrit.

« Ah bon ? » Demandai-je.

« Ouais ! » Macey hocha la tête. Je me dirigeai vers Malcolm. Il mis sa main devant lui, se couvrit les yeux et feignit la peur.

« S'il te plaît ne pas frapper ma main, _trop fort, Bethy_, » Se moqua-t-il de moi. Je bloquais sa tête sous mon bras. Il se débattit sous ma prise.

« Quand est-ce que tu es devenue aussi forte ? » Grogna-t-il.

« Quand j'ai botté le cul d'un Titan, » lui répondis-je, en jurant. Mes frères et sœurs ont haussé les sourcils. Je ne jure jamais en face d'eux à part Mal.

« Merde ! » Jura Mal comme il inversa le mouvement, me bloquant la tête. Je glapit de surprise. J'ai été jetée sur un lit. Il commença à faire une petite danse de la victoire.

« Bon, trêve. » Ai-je souri. « Maintenant, préparez-vous pour que je puisse aller bécoter mon copain. » Ai-je ri.

Je suis heureuse pour les trois prochaines semaines.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hello everyone<em> ! 1° chapitre de ma nouvelle traduction, je vais essayer de poster une fois par semaine, mais je vous promets rien parce que cette fiction a des chapitres qui sont _beaucoup_ plus longs que ceux de "The Week Olympians Visited", qui, au passage a été plagiée donc, une fois que j'aurais posté l'epilogue (et je vous promets qu'il devrait arriver, d'après ce que l'auteur m'a dit, avant fin Juillet), je la supprimerais _PEUT ETRE, _enfin on verra... **

**Donc, mes ami(e)s, que pensez vous de cette fiction ? :) Vous aimez ? Laissez moi vos impressions ! Et allez remercier l'auteur si vous aimez autant que moi ! ;) Je sais que ça lui fera plaisir... :)**

**Bisous Bisous,**

**L.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cette histoire appartient à annabethjackson121 et les personnages à Rick Riordan, moi je ne fais que traduire... **

**Bonne lecture =)**

* * *

><p><strong>PDV Annabeth<strong>

Une fois tout le monde habillé et lavé, nous nous sommes sortis, alignés du plus jeune au plus âgé en dehors de notre cabine. J'ai dû vérifier les places des mes frères et sœurs. Ils trichent. Je marchais dans les deux sens, contrôlant. Enfin quand j'ai été satisfaite et j'allai me placer devant Macey. Elle a sauté à côté de moi et me tint la main.

« J'ai faim, » dit-elle. Comme par hasard, son estomac se mit à gronder.

« Moi aussi, Macey, » avouai-je. La corne sonna et nous avons marché jusqu'au pavillon. J'ai vu Clarisse aboyer ses ordres à ses frères et sœurs. Je suppose qu'on pourrait dire que ça m'a fait chaud au cœur d'une certaine façon. Il est bon de savoir que certaines choses ne changent jamais. Nous avons fait un bref contact visuel et elle m'a sourit. Je lui ai fait signe. Nous avons atteint le pavillon, où Chiron nous attendait.

« Bonjour, les enfants, » hurla-t-il. Il est de très bonne humeur. Nous avons répété son salut avec moitié moins d'enthousiasme.

« S'il vous plaît, asseyez-vous. » Nous marchâmes à notre table et nous nous assîmes. Je me suis assise à la tête de la table avec Mal à ma droite. Macey était à ma gauche pour que je puisse l'aider. On nous servis des céréales et du pain grillé. Table par table, nous avons marché vers le foyer et fait une offrande aux dieux. Je me dirige vers le feu, guidant ma table.

« O, Aphrodite, déesse de l'amour, rends ces trois semaines incroyables, » murmurai-je.

Il y a quelque chose d'étrange se passait sur l'Olympe. Les dieux ne répondaient plus à quoi que ce soit. Nous priions tout le temps à nos parents, mais nous n'étions récompensés que par le silence. Je n'aurais jamais cru l'admettre, mais j'avais peur. J'avais fait face au Seigneur des Titans, mais j'avais vraiment peur parce que les demi-dieux ont perdu le contact avec les dieux. C'était effrayant. Terrifiant. Angoissant.

_Quelque chose de mauvais va se passer, ma fille. Je t'en prie sois forte. _Murmura tout bas une voix dans ma tête. C'était ma mère. Ma mère, Athéna déesse de la sagesse, venait de confirmé mes craintes.

J'étais dans un état second par la suite. Un millier de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête. J'avais besoin de me détacher d'elles. Mal était à mes côtés, face au foyer. Je n'étais pas encore retournée a notre table. Les gens me regardaient.

Il m'a poussé et je pouvais imaginer à quoi je ressembler: les yeux brillants, bouche bée, et sourcils froncés ensemble. Je retournai lentement à table. Je me suis assise sur ma chaise et ai commencé à manger. J'ai réalisé que je n'avais même pas encore dit bonjour à Percy.

Un frisson traversa mon dos.

J'eu peur de me retourner pour regarder les enfants de la table Poséidon. Les mots de ma mère résonnaient dans ma tête, me hantant, _je t'en prie sois forte_.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi aurais-je besoin d'être forte ? Par Hadès, qu'est qu'il allait se _passer _? Elle ne m'aurait pas dit d'être forte si quelque chose de terrible n'allait pas arriver. Quelque chose de complètement horrible. Quelque chose que je ne serait pas en mesure de résoudre.

_Regarde derrière toi et prépare-toi à l'avenir, ma fille. _Chuchota Athéna avec férocité. Je tremblais et Mal me regarda, confus.

Ma mère me parlait, ce qui semblait miraculeux après le silence de ces derniers mois. Mais je m'en fiche pour le moment. Je regardais fixement le foyer.

_Mon offrande. C'était une perte de temps_. Me suis-je dit. Wow. Je semblais si sûre de moi dans cette pensée. C'était une pensée instinctive, j'avais un présentiment. Et il n'était pas bon.

_Regarde derrière toi ! _Demanda ma mère, en colère contre mes pensées.

Je me retournai lentement. J'ai regardé vers la table de Poséidon. Je regardais l'horrible vérité.

Percy n'était pas là.

NON!

« Quoi ? » A demandé Mal, faisant tomber sa cuillère sur la table. Il regardait dans le vide. Je me retournai pour regarder à nouveau le foyer. Les flammes vacillaient, léchaient à l'air au-dessus du feu. Le feu semblait se moquer de l'air. Le feu pourrait envahir le domaine de l'air, mais l'air ne pouvait pas tout à fait perturber ce magnifique foyer. Vous aurez besoin de beaucoup d'air, comme du vent, pour affecter la flamme qui représente beaucoup plus qu'une offrande sacrificielle de nourriture.

C'est un peu comme les dieux et demi-dieux. Les dieux peuvent nous affecter autant qu'ils veulent: nous utiliser, nous tuer, nous transformer en arbres. Pourtant, nous ne sommes qu'une petite bulle d'air. Bien sûr, vous avez besoin d'air pour le feu, mais c'est comme ça. Les enfants font les parents et les parents font les enfants. **(A/N pas faire faire... juste la personnalité)**

_Nous les sangs mêlés, sommes juste un jouet pour s'amuser. A utiliser. A briser._Pensais-je avec colère. J'ai regardé Mal. Il regardait le foyer. Il a murmuré quelque chose comme: « Oui, mère » et a croisé mon regard. Il me jeta un regard légèrement sympathique puis a continué à manger. Macey tira sur ma chemise.

« Annabeth ! Annabeth ! Per- » Je me suis levée, ma chaise tomba sur le sol et Mal la remis lentement en place, captant l'attention de Chiron et de la plupart du camp. Chiron avait l'air confus. Clarisse était prête à mordre dans son pain grillé. Travis Alatir arrêta de taquiner Connor.

« Percy a disparu, » murmurai-je. Mal regarda vers le sol, comme s'il évitait l'inévitable.

« Qu'as-tu dit ? Je ne t'ai pas entendu, » a déclaré Chiron. Macey a mis sa tête dans ses mains, dévastée. Je n'ai pas fait attention à elle. J'ai fait face aux campeurs.

« Persée Jackson, » ma voix se brisa. Plusieurs personnes regardèrent vers la table où il était censé être.

« Cervelles d'Algues a disparu, » dis-je. Je sentais mes yeux s'humidifier. Les enfants ont commencé à chuchoter. Ils étaient déboussolés. J'ai vu, à travers mes larmes, Clarisse se lever, se précipiter vers moi, faire tomber son jeune frère, et mettre ses bras autour de moi.

Je pleurais dans l'étreinte de Clarisse La Rue, peut-être la seule personne que je connaisse qui puisse comprendre mon mal, ma douleur, ma perte.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! Le 2° chapitre de cette extraordinaire fiction ! Annabeth vient de se rendre compte de l'abscence de Percy... <em>What will happen next ? <em>La réponse la semaine prochaine ! ;)**

**Et je voulais remercier les 2 personnes qui m'ont reviewé ! Et, aussi les personnes qui ont mis cette fiction en alerte... Mais les filles, ça ne vous fera pas de mal de laisser un petit quelque chose pour me signifier que je bosse pas pendant tout mon temps libre pour rien... ;)**

**Bon la dessus, je vous souhaite un très bon, long week (ou un bon debut de vacances pour d'autres... ^^)**

**Bisous Bisous **

**L.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cette histoire appartient à annabethjackson121 et les personnages à Rick Riordan, moi je ne fais que traduire... **

**Bonne lecture =)**

* * *

><p><strong>PDV Annabeth<strong>

Je l'ai perdu. Il est parti. Dieux savent où. C'est ça. Seuls les dieux savent où il est. Ils n'aiment pas partager ce genre d'information, donc tout ce qu'il me reste à faire c'est pleurer dans les bras de mon alliée la plus inattendue: Clarisse.

Nous étions debout au bout de ma table. Tout le monde nous regardait. C'était la première fois que je pleurais devant les campeurs. La dernière fois que j'ai pleuré, c'est quand je faisait le deuil de la perte de nos chers, courageux héros déchus parmi lesquels se trouvaient: Silena Beauregard, Charles Beckendorf, Lee Fletcher, Michael Yew et tant d'autres. Cette fois j'avais pleuré, mais j'étais dans les bras de Percy. Et tout le monde pleurait aussi. Cette fois, j'étais la seule, à l'exception de Macey, et tout le monde était désorienté.

« Chut, » Clarisse me caressa la tête. Je sanglotais dans son épaule. C'est peut-être bizarre: moi, pleurant dans les bras de la fille de l'ennemi de mon petit ami. Ce qui peut paraître le plus étrange c'est que, pour tout le monde, Percy pourrait juste être en retard et je serais là, à pleurer sans raison.

Mais je savais qu'il était parti. Ma mère m'avait donné la confirmation.

« Annabeth, Clarisse, s'il vous plaît allez à la Grande Maison. » Dit Chiron d'une voix presque blasée. C'était une chose constante pour lui: l'amour, la haine, la guerre, la paix, la vie, la mort.

Parfois, un coup après un autre coup peut nous préparer pour le prochain. D'autres fois, le coup suivant frappe plus fort que le précédent.

Je le sentais comme ce dernier.

Clarisse commença à me détourner de Macey et de Mal, qui regardait le fond de son bol. Il savait que je savais.

Mère lui avait dit pour la disparition de Percy, quand je regardais le foyer.

Macey gémit et couru vers moi. Elle tira sur mon T-shirt et je regardais le visage en larmes de ma petite sœur.

Je l'ai soulevée et elle a enroulé ses jambes autour de ma taille et posa sa tête sur mon épaule. Son visage était enfoui dans mon cou et elle sanglotait, ce qui fit tomber mes larmes plus rapidement. Je l'ai emmenée à la Grande Maison, avec Clarisse à mes côtés.

La dernière chose que j'ai entendue dans le pavillon c'était Mal.

« D'accord, tout le monde, on se divise. On cherche par périmètres. Je ne veux plus voir Annabeth pleurer comme ça. Elle a déjà vécu assez, nom de Dieu. Allez-y!"

* * *

><p>Je pleurais encore quand j'ai parlé à Chiron des événements étranges de la matinée. Il avait mis sur son visage un masque impassible, ce qui me laissa encore plus frustrée que jamais.<p>

Macey assise sur mes genoux, pleurait dans mon T-shirt tandis que Clarisse était assise à côté de moi, son bras autour de mon épaule, me consolant.

« Nous attendrons, » a-t-il décidé. Mon cœur chuta dans ma poitrine.

« Quoi ? » Ai-je crié.

« Nous attendrons, mon enfant. » A-t-il dit de façon définitive. Macey savait ce qui était bon pour elle et se glissa dans les bras de Clarisse.

Je me suis levée.

« J'ai donné à un de mes meilleurs amis, que j'ai aimé comme un frère, un couteau pour qu'il puisse sacrifier son âme et mettre fin à la guerre pour laquelle j'ai pris tant de risques ! » Criais-je au Centaure en face de moi. « J'ai été enlevée, j'ai porté le ciel sur mes épaules quand j'avais _quatorze ans _et ai été torturée par un Titan. J'ai perdu Percy une fois auparavant et j'ai attendu, seulement pour découvrir qu'il avait été «abandonné» sur une île avec Calypso ! » Fulminais-je. Ma voix se brisa.

« Je ne peux pas attendre, Chiron. J'ai déjà tellement risqué, » une nouvelle crise de sanglots éclata dans ma poitrine et le centaure me pris dans ses bras. J'ai enfouit mon visage dans sa poitrine.

« Je crains qu'il n'y ait rien d'autre que nous puissions faire, ma chère enfant. » Il murmura ce jugement comme si il venait de donner un bébé à un cannibale. Je sanglotais dans sa poitrine pendant quelques minutes puis me dégageais. J'ai regardé Clarisse, dont les yeux étaient un peu rouges. Macey avait disparu.

« Je l'ai envoyée dans sa cabine. Elle avait l'air fatiguée, » a déclaré Clarisse, sa voix tendue. Elle doit se souvenir de quand Chris n'était pas là... mentalement, du moins.

« Nous devrions aller rejoindre l'équipe de recherche, » ai-je suggéré. Elle avait un air distant dans ses yeux. Elle hocha la tête et nous avons quitté la maison.

Nous avons rencontré Malcolm à l'amphithéâtre, vérifiant les détails de tous les rapports qu'il avait reçu sur son bloc de papier. Il leva les yeux, et me lança un autre de ses regards compatissant à nouveau. Il ressemble tellement à notre mère quand il fait ça.

« Négatif ou positif ? » Aboya Clarisse quand elle a vu son regard.

« Négatif, » murmura-t-il.

J'étais dans un tel état de choc que je n'ai pas compris le reste de la conversation. Pourquoi est-il parti ? Où est-il allé ? Était-ce si important, pour qu'il soit parti sans dire au revoir ? Etait-il avec quelqu'un ? Je regardais dans les bois.

Tant de souvenirs dans ces bois. La première fois que nous avions joué à Capture-l'étendard. Percy n'aimait pas mon plan, car il devait juste rester à sa place. Bien sûr, il s'est battu et a été déterminé ce jour-là. Il trempé Clarisse avec l'eau du ruisseau, a brisé sa lance, et quand tout le monde a rejoint la fête, un trident est apparu au-dessus de sa tête.

Percy avait fugué du camp pour venir me sauver. Il a pris le poids du ciel sur ses épaules pour Artémis cet hiver là. C'était il y a deux ans.

Nous avons trouvé le labyrinthe de ces bois. Parce que Percy attire la chance, nous étions coincés, et Percy a exigé que nous entrions dans une fissure entre les rochers.

Les souvenirs heureux disparurent quand j'ai pensé au Labyrinthe. C'était le début de sa perte.

« Si tu commences à te poser des questions, tu vas te rendre folle, » dit Clarisse à côté de moi, les yeux dans les bois.

Mon instinct me dit de courir. Pour trouver un endroit où je pourrais penser. Où lui il irait.

J'ai couru vers l'océan. Il était à 5km à l'est de l'amphithéâtre, mais j'ai couru tout le chemin. Mes jambes étaient plus en plus légères, à chaque pas et bientôt j'ai eu le rythme que j'ai toujours eu quand je coure. Tout devint noir, sauf ma destination. Je me suis effondrée sur le sable quand je suis arrivée. Cinq minutes plus tard, Clarisse m'a rattrapée, s'asseyant à côté de moi. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me suive. Elle le savait.

Je pleurais doucement. La mer. Ça me rappellait tellement Percy. Ma Cervelle d'Algues. Mon amour.

« Parle-moi, » m'a suppliée Clarisse. Je levai les yeux vers elle. Elle regardait au loin vers l'océan. Clarisse est difficile à lire. Tout le monde pense qu'elle est en colère tout le temps. Personne se souciant de savoir pourquoi. Elle a dû se sentir tellement mal aimée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ai Chris. Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes. Percy lui manque peut être aussi. Elle a besoin de se battre contre quelqu'un.

Les vagues étaient violentes, et grises. Les vagues claquaient sur le sable et les rochers. C'était un temps normal en hiver, mais je doute que ce soit la raison pour laquelle elles soient si mélancoliques.

Le fils du dieu de la mer avait disparu.

« Comment... avance la recherche ? » Ai-je croassé. Elle hocha la tête, approuvant la recherche.

« Bien. Malcolm a MI Thalia. Elle a paniqué un peu, mais elle a accepté de chercher Percy. Sans Artémis, c'est Thalia qui est en charge."

« Puis-je te poser une question ? »

« Seulement si je peux t'en poser une après, » elle ferma ses yeux. Il me fallait un peu de thérapie. J'étais une épave. Je ne pouvais pas penser clairement. Je ne pouvais pas respirer de façon régulière et mon cœur se serra.

« Marché conclu. Comment te sens-tu, Clarisse ? Pour de vrai. » Murmurai-je. Au début, je pensais qu'elle ne m'avait pas entendue. Les vagues étaient si fortes. Elle était penchée en arrière sur les paumes de ses mains avec les jambes allongées comme les miennes. Elle leva son visage vers le ciel et soupira. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle était jolie. Ses cheveux brun clair brillaient à la lumière, sa peau bronzée. Ses yeux étaient bruns. Comme le chocolat. Ses lèvres étaient grandes, prêtes à crier ou à sourire. Son nez était parfait. Elle était magnifique. Peu de gens le réalise.

« Je me sens... perturbée. Tu te souviens quand je suis arrivée ici, quand j'avais dix ans ? Tu venais tout juste d'arriver ici. Tu avais huit ans. Je me souviens avoir pensé, «Wow, cette fille a du courage. Elle est plus jeune que moi et elle garde la tête haute.» J'étais tellement jalouse de toi. Tu étais si jolie. Si intelligente. Tu avais tout à mes yeux. » Elle ouvrit les yeux et me regarda en souriant un peu gênée. J'oublie toujours qu'elle a deux ans de plus que moi.

« Mais tu bottes le cul des gens ! C'est pour ça que tu proque tant de respect ! Tu as une véritable fille d'Arès! » Protestai-je.

« Je sais, » dit-elle en riant. « J'avais tellement peur les premiers mois. J'ai eu peur de ne pas me faire d'amis. Je m'en suis fait, quand même. Je vous ai trouvé toi et Chris. Tu en avais tellement dans ton petit esprit de huit ans, que tu n'étais pas vraiment avec moi. Au début, je pensais que c'était parce que j'étais une brute. Je n'ai pas été déterminée les premiers mois. J'ai finalement été déterminée après mon premier Capture-l'étendard. J'avais tellement peur, Annabeth. Je n'aime pas brutaliser les gens. Même si c'est dans ma nature. J'ai toujours lutté pour que ma voix soit entendue. J'ai _toujours _eu à le faire. Chris m'a écouté. Il était le seul à le faire. Tu avais tant de choses à penser. Ta meilleure amie s'était fait transformer en arbre. Ton autre meilleur ami était en colère contre tout le monde. Tu étais si jeune. » Elle ferma les yeux à nouveau. Elle avait commencé à pleurer.

« Les gens pensaient, et pensent toujours, à moi comme la grosse brute qui s'énerve rapidement et ne ressent jamais aucune émotion. Pourtant, j'en ressens. C'est tellement difficile de les partager. C'est pas mon truc, tu sais ? Eh bien, de toute façon, j'ai continué à vivre dans ma coquille pendant encore quatre ans. Ensuite, ton crétin est arrivé au camp, » a-t-elle sourit au souvenir. Elle ne souriait pas à ce moment là.

« Ouais. Il aurait pu devenir arrogant, hein? » Je me suis battue pour retenir mes larmes.

« C'est un euphémisme. Plus personne n'a eu la même vie après ça. Il m'a fait réaliser à quel point c'était mal de ressembler à la brute que j'étais. Il m'a fait tomber de haut. Vous êtes allés faire votre quête, hum,_ première_ quête et vous êtes revenus couronnés de succès. Plus ou moins. J'étais jalouse. Ça faisant quatre ans que j'étais au camp, à l'époque. Il était là depuis un jour et demi ! Mon père attendait tellement de moi. J'ai essayé, oui, j'ai essayé. Il devais le savoir, mon père devait le savoir. La quête où vous vous étes incrustés ensuite, c'était _ma _quête. Vous m'avez sauvée. Je vous dois la vie. »

« Ne m'en parle pas, » ai-je laissé échapper. Ce n'est pas à moi de dire des choses comme ça. C'est le rôle de Percy de laisser échapper des trucs merdiques.

« Ouais, d'accord. Je ne le ferait pas. Quoi qu'il en soit, vous deux avez à peu près foutu en l'air ma relation avec mon père. L'été suivant,je suis allée dans le Labyrinthe. J'ai perdu Chris. Le seul qui me comprenait. Je l'ai perdu. C'était horrible : le regarder souffrir et se détériorer, c'était si effrayant... » Sa voix tremblait. « J'étais trop fière pour me battre au commencement de la guerre. Silena a fait une erreur, qui lui a coûté la vie. J'ai été mal par la suite. J'ai utilisé mes émotions pour me guider dans la bataille. Je me suis battue. J'ai eu la vraie bénédiction d'Ares. Je n'ai pas encore vengé sa mort, Annabeth. » Des larmes coulaient sur son T-shirt.

« Je ne suis pas bien parce que cette merde ne peut pas être oubliée. Silena était quelqu'un de bien. Beckendorf aussi. Ils ont été si courageux. Ils sont vraiment mort par amour, Annabeth. Les dieux m'énervent avec... leurs comportements d'idiots. »

« Quoi qu'il arrive, je ne pardonnerai jamais aux dieux pour la vie de Silena et Beckendorf. » Termina-t-elle, des larmes coulant sur son beau visage. J'ai regardé l'océan. Les vagues étaient encore plus violents. Je ne pense pas que Poséidon ai apprécié le commentaire de Clarisse, peu importe le fait qu'il soit justifié.

« Alors, » m'a-t-elle regardé. « Comment est-ce que tu te sens ? Vraiment. Parle-moi de ta douleur. » A-t-elle dit, en me regardant regarder au loin la mer, là où je ne pouvais qu'espérer qu'était Percy.

* * *

><p><strong>Héhé ! Salut tout le monde ? Vous avez passé une bonne semaine ? :) Moi c'était génial ! ;)<strong>

**Alors, que pensez vous de ce chapitre ? Vous êtes d'accord avec les sentiments de Clarisse ? Surtout laissez vos impressions ! ;)**

**Je voudrez aussi remercier les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews ! Grace à ça, je suis encore + motivée à traduire alors merci ! :)**

**Petit mot spécial à :**

**_Ludiw -_ Je sais que c'est pas parfait, mais la plupart du temps j'ai le cerveau tellement embrouillé par une exposition trop longue à l'anglais que je me rends même plus compte de mes fautes... C'est triste, mais c'est comme ça; mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'essaie d'arranger ça ! :) En tout cas, merci beacoup pour tes reviews ! :D**

**_Sweetmeli -_ Oh ! Je les ai attendu tes reviews ! 3 Je les aime tellement ! ^^ Merci, merci ! ;)**

**A la semaine prochaine mes petits amours,**

**Bisous Bisous ! **

**L. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cette histoire appartient à annabethjackson121 et les personnages à Rick Riordan, moi je ne fais que traduire... **

**Bonne lecture =)**

* * *

><p><strong>PDV. Clarisse <strong>

Je lui ai fait part de mes sentiments. Ce n'était pas une chose facile à faire. Je ne suis pas expansive. Je garde tout à l'intérieur. C'est ce que j'ai toujours fait. Mais, après avoir vider mon cœur à Annabeth, je commence à penser qu'il est temps de changer des choses. La vie est trop courte pour rester à tour tourner et retourner dans sa tête. Elle est trop courte pour ne pas être charitable avec les autres.

Je lui ai demandé de me dire comment elle se sentait. Ses yeux regardaient au loin. Vers la mer. L'océan n'était pas très joli à voir ce jour-là. Il était gris, sauvage et brumeux. Poséidon était clairement bouleversé. Lorsque je lui ai demandé, ses yeux se mirent à briller à un quelconque souvenir, qu'elle se rappelait.

Ça aurait pu être trop tôt pour paniquer sur la disparition de Percy. Mais quelque chose dans la certitude dans la voix d'Annabeth dans le pavillo ... ça a donné des frissons à tout le monde. Personne n'avait autant de certitude qu'elle sur n'importe quoi.

Percy avait disparu. Je fit une note mentale pour le frapper quand on le retrouvera. Personne ne devrait passer par tout ce Annabeth est passée. Lui parmi tous les gens devraient savoir à quel point ça lui ferait du mal.

J'ai eu le sentiment, quelque part dans mon estomac, qu'il n'est pas lui-même, là où il est. Le Percy Jackson, héros de l'Olympe, je sais qu'il ne serait pas si froid. Il ne serait pas comme l'océan en ce moment.

J'ai regardé Annabeth. Elle souriait, des larmes énormes coulaient sur son visage. J'étais déstabilisée au début par les raisons qui m'ont poussé à courir la serrer dans mes bras dans le pavillon.

Elle doit penser que c'est parce que j'étais dans la même situation une fois. Ou peut-être parce que Percy m'a sauvé la vie une fois, et j'avais besoin de retourner la faveur. Parce que j'avais besoin d'honorer la mémoire de Silena en aimant autant qu'elle. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle en pense.

Je l'ai serrer dans mes bras parce que, peu importe combien je déteste ça, Percy est aussi mon ami. Bien sûr, je tente de le tuer régulièrement, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne le respecte pas et ne l'aime pas comme un frère, un frère hyper compréhensif qui me fait vraiment chier, mais un frère quand même.

Quelqu'un doit être là pour la personne qui a autant perdu.

Cinq minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis que je lui avais demandé de parler. Elle s'allongea sur le dos, en serrant du sable dans ses mains. Elle trouva un petit coquillage, et l'embrassa.

« Je t'ai dit que j'aimerai la mer pour toi, Cervelle d'Algues, » murmura-t-elle. J'ai détourné les yeux. J'avais l'impression comme d'envahir un moment d'intimité. C'était seulement un sentiment, car Percy n'était pas ici pour être avec elle.

Ma colère pour ce fait me revint en mémoire. Je sentais mon sang maudit battre dans mes veines, les instincts de bataille de mon père rendant mon visage rouge de colère.

_Je vais te botter le cul la prochaine fois que je te vois, Jackson, je te le promets._

Annabeth se décala de telle sorte qu'elle était couchée sur le côté, face à moi.

« Clarisse... » ses yeux se remplirent de nouvelles larmes. « Je- » elle s'arrêta. Elle s'assit à nouveau, regardant la mer. Des larmes roulant en cascade sur son magnifique visage. Elle se leva, brossant le sable de ses jeans. Elle enleva ses baskets et ses chaussettes et se dirigea vers les vagues.

Je ne suis pas un enfant d'Athéna, mais je n'ai pas besoin d'en être un pour savoir que ce n'était pas sans danger. Athéna et Poséidon se haïssent. Percy est la seule personne qui protège Annabeth contre la colère de Poséidon. Et il n'est pas là pour la protéger.

Elle marchait pratiquement vers sa mort.

« Annabeth ! Non ! » Ai-je crié. Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule et m'adressa un petit sourire. Des frissons coururent à travers mon corps.

_NON_ ! Ai-je pensé, essayant de me relever. Elle trempa ses pieds dans l'océan et soupira. Jusqu'à présent, n'ayant vu aucun requins ou ouragans je m'approcha lentement.

Je tendis ma main pour saisir son épaule, mais elle avança d'un autre pas, laissant l'eau atteindre ses chevilles. Je ne pouvais pas aller plus loin. Je suis la fille d'Arès, dieu de la guerre. Pas exactement le père de l'année.

Je la pria. « Annabeth, s'il te plaît. Tu es juste boulversée. Tu n'as pas à faire ... ce que tu fais. S'il te plaît. Tu n'es pas en sécurité ici. » J'étais au bord des larmes. Elle devenait folle. Ça doit la toucher _tellement fort_.

D'abord, elle s'est enfuie quand elle avait sept ans, parce qu'elle etait mal-aimée. Puis elle a trouvé une nouvelle famille. Sa meilleure amie s'est fait transformer en arbre et Luke était plus en colère que jamais. Elle était pratiquement seule, vivant dans sa propre croyance que Luke était juste blessé. Il lui avait promit, après tout.

Puis Percy est arrivé. Luke s'est transformé en ennemi. Son frère, son idole. Elle a refusé de le croire. Percy a insisté. Il ne comprenait pas. Luke a été sa _famille_ et la famille ne tourne pas _mal_ aussi facilement. Ensuite, Thalia est revenue; Annabeth a été enlevée. Elle portée le poids du ciel sur ses épaules pour Artémis. Elle a été émotionellement torturée.

Thalia est devenue une chasseresse d'Artémis. Elle l'a quitté à nouveau. Mais ça allait bien. Elle avait Percy.

Ça, jusqu'à ce qu'elle pense que Percy est mort sur le Mont. St Helens. Elle était tellement déchirée pendant ces semaines. Il était difficile de la regarder et ne pas pleurer.

Le Luke qu'elle connaissait se cachait sous sa colère. Ses sentiments pour Percy étaient entachés par sa haine pour Luke.

La famille ne pas fait ça. Luke devait être quelque part sous ces yeux d'or.

En fin de compte, elle avait raison. Elle était son talon d'Achille, en quelque sorte. Les promesses qu'il lui avait fait étaient désormais devenues une malédiction pour la lame qu'il lui a donné. Elle l'a obligé à refaire surface; faire face à sa sœur. Ça a du peiner Percy de voir ça.

Luke Castellan a risqué sa vie pour tenir sa promesse à Annabeth.

Il s'est suicidé pour lui, son seul souhait pour l'amour des Demi-dieux.

Pendant ces derniers mois, ça avait été l'objectif d'Annabeth et Percy. C'était le moins qu'Annabeth puisse faire pour sa famille.

« Clarisse, je sais ce que je fais. » Dit-elle me sortant de ma rêverie.

« Non, Annabeth, tu ne sais pas. Poséidon est en colère. » Murmurai-je. Je mis ma main sur son épaule. Elle la regarda, puis se tourna vers les vagues.

« Il me manque aussi, Poséidon, » murmura-t-elle. C'était presque inaudible. Les vagues s'écrasèrent encore plus fortement sur les rochers et le sable. Je devenais nerveuse. Je me suis dit que c'était quelque chose qu'elle devait faire.

« Je vais le retrouver. Je vous promets. Je vais le retrouver, alors je vais vous prouver ma fiabilité. J'aime la mer, aussi, Poséidon. J'aime Percy, tout comme vous, » dit-elle parlant plus fort. Les vagues étaient de plus en plus fortes jusqu'aux deux dernières phrases. Quand elle eu fini, les vagues s'aplatir. Le brouillard s'amincit.

La mer était encore triste, mais elle n'avait pas autre choix que de faire confiance à Annabeth. La mer aime Percy autant qu'elle.

Elle se retourna, ses yeux vides larmes pour la première fois ce matin.

« Je suis désolé, Clarisse, » dit-elle.

« Ne le sois pas, » dis-je, m'emparant enfin de sa main. Je l'ai trainée sur le sable.

« Je ne peux pas te dire comment je me sens, » murmura-t-elle. Elle semblait apeurée-ce que me surpris plus que sa réponse. J'étais un peu confuse, mais décidais de ne pas forcer.

« Très bien, » Ai-je hoché la tête. « Dit le moi quand tu seras prête. » Je devais choisir mes mots avec soin, car elle se tairait pour de bon, si je ne le faisait pas.

« Pouvons-nous ... pouvons-nous retourner au camp ? » A-t-elle demandé. Elle ressemblait à un enfant. Ses magnifiques yeux gris étaient rouges et gonflés. Ses lèvres étaient pâles, tout comme sa peau qui est bronzée d'habitude.

« Bien sûr, chérie, » lui dis-je doucement. Je n'ai jamais, _jamais_, appelé quelqu'un chérie. Annabeth semblait tellement fragile à ce moment que ça m'échappa. Ses yeux s'agrandirent un peu puis elle sourit doucement.

« Faut-il courir ? »

« Oh que non ! » Ai-je presque crié. Plus besoin de courir ! On se calme. Elle sourit et rit d'un rire creux.

« Très bien, marchons alors. » J'ai hoché la tête et, ensemble, nous sommes retournées au camp.

Annabeth est une bonne personne. Mais les mauvaises choses arrivent toujours aux bonnes personnes.

Peu importe qui lui qui a fait ça va sentir la colère d'un enfant d'Arès.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV Annabeth.<strong>

Je ne pouvais pas le faire. J'étais trop vulnérable, ce matin, et lui confesser tout cela allait me pousser hors bord.

Elle a compris. Clarisse est vraiment une très bonne amie.

Nous marchâmes jusqu'au camp, où Malcolm paniquait. Il faisait face à Chiron.

« Comment pouvons-nous ne pas nous inquiéter pour elle? Elle pourrait être en difficulté ! » A-t-il crié, son visage rouge de frustration. J'étais choquée. Malcolm était le plus mature dans notre cabine. Il m'a prouvé le contraire par ses cris face à Chiron devant nos frères et sœurs et le reste du camp. Le visage de Chiron était tendu, comme s'il ne voulait pas briser son masque.

« Je suis désolé, Malcolm, je ne peux pas te laisser partir. Annabeth est assez vielle pour mener ses propres recherches, » dit-il.

« Elle n'a que quatre mois de plus que moi, centaure ! » A-t-il crié, « Si quelque chose lui arrive, ça sera sur ta conscience si et quand Percy reviendra. » Il parti au loin. Chiron semblait mal. Je suis entrée dans l'arène de combat. Chiron m'a vu et a grogné, comme pour dire «oh, et c'est maintenant que tu arrives».

« J'étais à la plage, » Lui ai-je expliqué. Il hocha la tête, un air peiné sur son visage. Il se retourna et s'éloigna.

« Ne fait pas de bêtises, Annabeth. Je ne-Je ne supporterai pas de perdre un autre de mes élèves, » murmura-t-il et il partit au galop, une unique larme tombant sur son visage.

« Je n'en ferai pas. Pour l'amour de Percy, je n'en ferai pas. » Me suis-je promis.

« Je dois y aller. Mon frère Alec a besoin de moi. » Dit tristement Clarisse.

« Ce n'est pas grave. J'ai besoin de temps seule, tu vois ? » Lui ai-je dit. « Je dois m'y habituer, » rit-je avec cynisme.

Elle tressaillit. « Tu sais où me trouver, Annabeth. » J'ai hoché la tête et elle couru jusqu'à son frère cadet.

Je marchais sans but dans le camp, en évitant les cabines et le lac. Tout ceux qui passèrent près de moi m'adressèrent des regards plein de compassion. Certaines des filles d'Aphrodite pleuraient. Elles ne pleuraient parce qu'elles l'aimaient. Elles pleuraient pour la perte d'une autre personne.

Un autre héros perdu, un autre membre de notre famille que nous n'étions pas sûrs de voir revenir.

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et me dirigea vers les cabines.

Je vis celle où je redoute tant d'entrer. Peut-être que certaines de mes questions pourraient y trouver une réponse.

La cabine de Percy.

La cabine des enfants de Poséidon: la numéro trois.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voila ! Vous aimez toujours ? :) Laissez moi vos impressions ! Et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos qestions, vos remarques,... tout ! <strong>

_**Réponses aux reviews:**_

**_Elena34:_ Merci beaucoup, et non, pas vraiment d'autres points de vue autre que celui d'Annabeth... De temps en temps, il y a des courts PDV (comme ici avec Clarisse) mais non, c'est essentiellement basé sur Annabeth. :)**

**_alex:_ Merci ! La fiction se continue après la quête de Jason oui. D'ailleurs après plusieurs chapitres, il y a une ellipse qui permet d'arriver directement au retour de Jason. :)**

**_Ludiw:_ Bonjour ! (ou bonsoir plutot) Je suis comment dire ? Ravie de tes reviews ! Elles me font vraiment plaisir ! Elles me remontent un peu le moral à vrai dire... Tu es une des rares à laisser tes impressions. Pour la phrase "Parfois, un coup après un autre coup peut nous préparer pour le prochain. D'autres fois, le coup suivant frappe plus fort que le précédent.", je m'y suis peut etre mal prise, mais ça veut effectivement dire que le destin nous prepare en quelque sorte au prochain coup dur à chaque fois mais que des fois on ne s'y attend vraiment pas et que du coup on est 2fois plus touché. Je suis claire ? :/ Oh et, le "MI" veut dire "Message Iris", je pensais que c'etait evident puisqu'ils en parlent ainsi dans les livres mais peut importe voila ! :) J'aimerais bien discuter avec toi, ça serait sympa ! (tant que tu continu à me poster tes super reviews ! ^^) Tu peut prendre mon adresse sur mon profil si tu veux ! :)**

**Voila, voila... A la semaine prochaine ? :D**

**Bisous Bisous **

**L.**


	5. Chapter 5

Share

**Cette histoire appartient à annabethjackson121 et les personnages à Rick Riordan, moi je ne fais que traduire... **

**Bonne lecture =)**

Pour ce chapitre: **gras:paroles de la chanson. **_italique: souvenirs et pensées (un peu)._ Normal: le présent

* * *

><p><strong>PDV Annabeth<strong>

J'étais debout sur le porche de la cabine. C'était un bâtiment délavé bleu clair et les rideaux étaient d'un vert tendre, mais ce n'était pas comme si Percy les utilisés. Ses stores étaient toujours fermés.

J'ai pris une inspiration tremblante et ouvrit la porte. Sa chambre étais toujours pareil, ce qui-je-suppose me fit plus mal que si c'était anormal.

**I always needed time on my own (**j'ai toujours eu besoin de temps seule**)**

**I never thought I'd need you there when I cry (**je n'ai jamais pensé que j'aurais besoin de toi près de moi quand je pleure**)**

_« Percy! Laisse-laisse moi tranquille. Je vais bien. » Ai-je refusé qu'il entre dans mon dortoir. J'avais eu une journée horrible. Un pervers m'avait touché les fesses quand je marchais à coté de sa table, puis avait dit à ses amis que je l'avait dragué._

_« Annabeth! Tu ne vas pas bien! Tu es au bord des larmes ! » Il posa sa main sur la porte de chêne, essayant de l'ouvrir. Ses yeux verts plongèrent dans mes yeux gris. Il me plaidait silencieusement de le laisser m'aider. Je n'ai pas besoin de son aide._

_« Percy, enlève ta main, » lui ai-je commandé farouchement. J'étais sur le point de craquer, mais je ne pouvais pas le faire en face de lui. Il a enlevé sa main à contrecœur._

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe, Annie ? » Me demanda, Sarah, ma compagne de chambre. J'ai grimacer au surnom. Je ne me suis pas tournée vers elle, mais je savais qu'elle portait probablement un T-shirt au décolté plongeant, dans l'espoir d'attirer l'attention de Percy. Il ne la regarda même pas. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur moi._

_« Je vais bien, pour la huitième fois. Percy-ah, Sarah, peux-tu nous laisser un moment ? » Lui ai-je demandé en me retournant et confirmant mes soupçons: elle affichait sa poitrine qui était plus grande que la mienne d'un bonnet et demi._

_« Bien sûr, » a-t-elle bredouillé, et retourna en balançant ses hanches jusqu'à son lit. Je me tournai vers Percy. Il n'avait pas fait attention à elle. Il s'avança vers moi, saisissant mon visage entre ses mains douces. J'ai perdu mon souffle pendant une seconde._

_« Je veux aider, Puits de Sagesse, » me dit-il, ses lèvres à moins d'un millimètre des mienne. Sa douce haleine s'écrasant contre ma bouche, me faisant frissonner. Je sorti de mon vertige et me recula un peu. Il roula des yeux et donna un coup dans la porte, créant un fort BAM! qui résonna dans le couloir. J'ai grincé des dents face à sa force._

_« Merde, Annabeth ! » A-t-il crié. « Tu sais quoi? Très bien, je ne t'aiderais pas. Tu peux t'enfermer ici, face à ton problème et satisfaire ta fierté. Ne t'embête pas à m'appeler ce soir ou demain. Parfois, tu peux être si stupide. » A-t-il chuchoté/hurlé. Il se retourna et s'éloigna, frapper le mur à sa gauche à mi-chemin dans le couloir. Il n'a même pas regarder en arrière avant de descendre l'escalier._

_J'ai tellement pleuré cette nuit. _

Je marchais vers son lit après avoir fermé la porte. Son lit était fait, soigné. Comme s'il n'avais jamais dormi dedans la nuit dernière. Je ne me suis pas assise, mais resta debout au bout de son lit, le regardant fixement.

**And the days feel like years when I'm alone (**et les jours semble être des années quand je suis seule**)**

**And the bed where you lie is made up on your side (**et le lit où tu dors n'est pas défait**)**

J'ai regardé l'horloge numérique, lisant 11:48. C'est pas possible. Ça ne peut pas être ça ! Je pense qu'à force de penser les heures ce sont étirées ! Je me suis forcée à ne plus regarder l'horloge.

Son lit me donnait horribles pensées.

Était-il parti avant d'aller dormir ? A-t-il fait son lit ce matin, avant de partir ? A-t-il fait son lit avant de décider de partir ? Savait-il qu'il partait ?

_Oh dieux ..._

Il y avait tant de souvenirs concernant ce lit. Nous n'avons jamais eu de rapports sexuels, mais si nous avions du le faire, ça aurait été surement dans son lit. Les semaines qui suivirent la guerre, je tellement dormi à côté de lui, me blottissant dans son flanc. Tout s'est arrêté lorsque Clarisse à mentionner devant Chiron m'avoir vu sortir de la cabine de Percy, et les enfers se déchaînèrent.

Le lendemain matin, après la taquinerie de Clarisse au pavillon, Chiron pris d'assaut la chambre à quatre heures du matin, a menacé notre séjour au camp et m'a traîné à MA cabine, où Mal était censé «garder un œil sur moi».

Voyant son lit vide était comme un coup donné au visage. J'ouvris la bouche face à la douleur dans ma poitrine. Je me suis allongée sur le lit, faisant face à la majorité de la chambre.

**When you walk away, I count the steps that you take (**quand tu t'éloigne je compte les pas que tu fais**)**

**Do you see how much I need you right now ? (réalise** tu a quel point j'ai besoin de toi maintenant**)**

_« Cervelle d'Algues ! Attend ! Aie, stupide branche. Percy, arrête toi ! Je suis désolée ! » Appelais-je. Il était loin. Je lui avais dit, dans une discussion animée sur mon couteau que j'utilise toujours, que je le gardais parce que j'aime toujours Luke. Je voulais dire comme un frère, mais il ne l'a pas compris. Ça a toujours été un sujet sensible pour lui._

_Il se retourna brusquement, la jalousie et la colère transformant ses yeux verts en une teinte sombre de noir._

_« Quoi, Annabeth ? Tu viens me dire tout ce que Luke t'avais promis ? A quel point il était __courageux et héroïque, même quand il a essayé de me tuer ? Combien ça t'a coûté de le voir mourir, après toutes les promesses qu'il n'a pas tenu ? » Il s'approcha de moi, haletant à de la colère. « Ou tu vas me dire que tu es fière qu'à la fin, tu étais la dernière chose qu'il voulait voir, à qui il voulais dire au revoir ? Comment pense-tu que Thalia se sentait ? Regarder son ex-petit ami qu'elle aime encore devenir maléfique et te faire les yeux doux ? Il ne voulais pas d'elle; il te voulait toi ! Tu as tellement insister qu'il était gentil, que tu m'as fait souffrir, Annabeth._

_« C'est logique que tu utilises encore ce couteau. Il te l'a donné pour ta protection. Il l'a fait quand il se souciait de toi, à l'époque où il pensait ce qu'il disait. Même après lorsque nous l'avons vu dans le Princesse Andromède, tu n'y croyais toujours pas. Pourquoi ? Parce que tu as toujours eu le béguin pour lui ? Tes émotions te rendaient-elles folle ? Tu agissais comme si Luke était la seule raison pour laquelle tu ne faisais rien avec moi. C'est comme ça que Luke savait que toi, la toujours confiante, fille catégorique et volontaire, aurait pitié de lui. A quoi tu pensais ?_

_« Comment pense-tu que je me sens, Annabeth ? » A-t-il terminé, haletant. Il avait crié, effrayant les oiseaux dans les arbres et fait fuir une nymphe. J'ai senti les larmes couler sur mon visage. Je n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchit à comment il se sentait._

_Il a vu mon visage et c'est un peu adouci. Il devait m'expliquer, cependant, il c'est donc encore un peu plus approché de moi._

_« Comment te sentirais-tu si je parlais d'Ogygie ? De Calypso ? » Murmura-t-il, en essayant de me regarder dans les yeux. J'ai tourné la tête, refusant de le laisser voir les nouvelles larmes qu'il avait déclenché en disant cela._

_Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'éloigne à nouveau. J'ai accroché mon bras autour de son cou et le tira près de moi._

_J'ai pleuré. Et pleuré. Il a pleuré un peu aussi. J'ai eu le sentiment étrange que c'était à propos de Calypso._

_« S'il te plaît ne t'en vas pas comme ça, » le priai-je. « Tu es le seul que j'aime. Luke était comme mon frère, tu le sais. Ne t'en vas pas. Je t'aime. » Murmurai-je à son oreille. Il me serra encore plus fort._

_« Je te le promets. Je t'aime aussi. » M'a-t-il dit._

Une autre promesse non tenue. _Percy_, pensais-je, _ne sais-tu pas combien de promesses m'ont été faites et ont été brisées ? Pourquoi t'es-tu ajouté à la liste? _

J'ai recommencé à pleurer. _C'est maintenant que j'ai le plus besoin de toi, Cervelle d'Algues, s'il te plaît, reviens._

**When you're gone (**quand tu es parti**)**

**The pieces of my heart are missing you **(tu manques à chaque partie de mon cœur**)**

Mon cœur souffre tellement. C'est comme si quelqu'un déchirait ma poitrine, et poignardait à plusieurs reprises mon cœur. C'est irrévocable.

**When you're gone (**quand tu es parti**)**

**The face I came to know is missing too (**le visage que j'ai connu me manque aussi**)**

Son beau visage. Ô dieux, la fontaine verte clair -asséchée, bizarrement- me rappelle son visage. Ses cheveux en bataille noirs, qui rebondissaient toujours sur son front quand il marchait. Ses sourcils noirs le rendaient toujours facile à lire. Il avait une tache de rousseur au-dessus de son sourcil gauche. Son nez était parfait: droit, pas trop grand et pas trop petit. Ses lèvres étaient douces, grandes et si agréables embrasser. Elles semblent toujours sourire. Ses dents étaient un blanc immaculé. Elles étaient droites et symétriques des deux côtés de sa bouche. Sa mâchoire était carrée, lui donnant un air plus âgé. Il serrait la mâchoire pendant les moments d'émotion. Sa peau était bronzée des heures innombrables à l'extérieur.

Ses yeux. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert profond. Ce sont ses yeux qui attiraient toujours l'attention des gens en premier. Ils ont une couleur sombre et profonde, et pourtant ils sont assez doux pour vous faire sourire. Quand il me regardait avec ces yeux, je fondais à tous les coups.

Je ne savais pas que quelqu'un pouvait être si parfait.

**When you're gone (**quand tu es parti**)**

**The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it okay (**les mots que j'ai toujours besoin d'entendre pour passer la journée et aller bien**)**

_« Puits de Sagesse, pouvons-nous aller quelque part ? » Murmura Percy une semaine après la fin de la guerre. Nous étions assis à la table de Poseidon -une chose risquée à faire, mais que voulez-vous nous aimons le risque- et le dîner venait de finir. Le soleil n'était pas encore couché, donc nous pouvions encore nous promener dans le périmètre du camp. Il rougit un peu quand je le fixais droit dans les yeux. Je me suis trompée sur ses intentions._

_« Ma cabine ou la tienne ? » Dis-je en haussant un sourcil. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il rougit plus._

_« Autant que je le veux ... Non, non, Annabeth, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. » Il sourit timidement. J'étais confuse. Je me sentais un peu -d'accord, beaucoup!- embarrassée._

_« Oh, eh bien. Où veux-tu aller ? » Ai-je demandé, en regardant la table, en évitant son regard._

_« La plage, » dit-il. « Je pense, que nous avons environ une heure et demi jusqu'au coucher du soleil et la plage serait un endroit agréable pour se promener. » Il se frotta les pouces ensemble. Je n'avais aucune idée pourquoi il était si gêné._

_« Tu y as pensé ? » L'ai-je taquiné. J'étais impressionnée. Il avait l'habitude de tout faire à l'instinct. « Bien sûr, allons-y. » Lui ai-je dit, me levant. Il y avait plein de monde autour, donc je n'ai pas surpris beaucoup de regards._

_Nous avons marché à l'est, nous étirant avant de courir._

_« On fait la course ? » Ai-je proposé._

_« Bien sûr, » sourit-il de son sourire de travers que j'aimais. Nous avons compté jusqu'à trois et __avons décollé. Vingt-une minutes et cinq kilomètres plus tard, nous avons atteint l'océan. Nous étions haletant. Percy s'est effondré sur le sable. Je me suis posée à côté de lui._

_« J'ai gagné, » dis-je haletante. Il sourit, trop fatigué pour discuter. Je me suis tournée sur mon côté pour lui faire face. Il me regarda du coin de l'œil. Il sourit. Il était à ma gauche, donc il se redressa sur son coude droit vers moi._

_Il s'avéra que, les calculs de Percy étaient faux. Quelle surprise. Le soleil se couchait à l'ouest, dans mon dos. Il me regarda dans les yeux, respirant de nouveau correctement. Je respirais fortement, mais ce n'était pas à cause de la course. Je dois toujours me rappeler de respirer quand il est là._

_Il pris ma joue dans sa main et me donna un baiser passionné. Il était doux, affectueux et significatif._

_Il se recula un peu, me regardant de nouveau dans les yeux._

_« Je t'aime, Puits de Sagesse, » me dit-il. C'était la première fois qu'il me le disait. Mon cœur s'arrêta, puis recommença à battre rapidement._

_« Je t'aime aussi, Cervelle d'Algues, » lui murmurai-je en réponse. Il m'embrassa passionnément, cette fois mettant tous les sentiments qu'il avait en lui._

_Il m'avait montré à quel point il tenait à moi dans ce baiser._

_Ses paroles, son amour, c'est pour ça que je vis._

**I miss you (**Tu me manques**) **

Les souvenirs étaient presque trop lourd à supporter. J'étais sur son lit, pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps. J'ai besoin de lui. Il me manque.

**I've never felt this way before (**je n'ai jamais ressenti ça avant**)**

**Everything that I do reminds me of you (t**out ce que je fais me fait penser à toi**)**

Notre amour avec Percy est incroyable. Il est vrai. Éternel. Infini. Authentique.

Quand je dis que j'aime Luke, je veux dire que je l'aime comme un frère. À un moment donné dans ma vie, je pensais que je l'aimais plus que la normale. Je me suis trompée, induite en erreur par Aphrodite.

Mon amour pour Persée Jackson était le vrai amour, et Aphrodite elle-même serait d'accord.

Nous imitions l'autre parfois.

_« J'ai fait un cinq, Cervelle d'Algues ! Mets mon pion sur l'avenue St Charlie, » demandai-je. Il le fit à contrecœur. Il grinça des dents à chaque mouvement qu'il faisait avec mon pion, comme si ça lui faisait mal._

_« J'ai l'impression qu'Annabeth se déchaine, chéri, » dit Sally à l'oreille de Paul. Il haussa les épaules, en décidant de garder un masque sur son visage._

_« Tu veux, euh, l'acheter ? » A-t-il demandé. Je l'ai acheté, l'ajoutant à mes cartes. Il grinça des dents. Il fit un sept, débarquant à St Charlie avec moi._

_« Je suis fauché, » dit-il, après m'avoir donné sa promenade en échange d'un passage. Il me donna juste une autre possession. Je lui souris gentiment._

_« Et pourquoi ? » L'ai-je taquiné. Sally et Paul nous regardaient comme s'ils suivaient un match de tennis. Il marmonna quelque chose._

_« Je suis désolée, tu disais ? » Ai-je souri. Percy grogna._

_« Tu blesses ma fierté, Annabeth, » A-t-il protesté._

_« Tu as accepté que tu le dirais si je gagnais, » Ai-je dit._

_« Mais ma mère et Paul sont encore dans le jeu ! » A-t-il dit._

_« Oh, ce n'est pas grave. Ils te rejoindront bientôt, » dis-je en balayant cet argument d'un geste de la main. Sally et son mari haussèrent les épaules, d'accord avec moi._

_Percy plissa les yeux. « Tu rends tout ça si dur. »_

_« C'était le marché, non ? Tu agis comme d'habitude et je te rends tout dur ! » Lui ai-je rappelé._

_« Je pensais qu'il y avait plus de détails que cela, » murmura-t-il._

_« Oh, eh bien, les baisers ne m'aide pas du tout au Monopoly, Perce. » Ai-je ri. Sally sourit et secoua la tête à notre débat._

_« Dois-je vraiment le faire? » Gémit-il._

_« Oui. »_

_« Très bien. Annabeth Chase, tu gagnes. Tu es plus intelligente que moi, et je crains à ce jeu. Comme tu es la fille d'Athéna, déesse de la stratégie, moi, Persée Jackson, fils de Poséidon, «Souverain des poissons», comme tu le dis, ne devrait pas te défier à un jeu où je viens de perdre lamentablement, » récita Percy, feignant la déception._

_Je me suis levée et j'ai commencé à faire une petite danse autour de la table, en chantant « j'ai gagné, j'ai gagné ! Percy a perdu contre sa petite amie ! J'ai gagné ! ». Paul se mit à rire et Sally tapota l'épaule de son fils, le réconfortant._

_« Annabeth, tu agis de plus en plus comme lui tous les jours. » Ai-je entendu une voix derrière moi me gronder. Je me retournais vivement et vis mon amie Thalia, debout dans l'embrasure. J'avais oublié ce qu'elle devait venir à New York ce week-end. Elle avait insisté, car elle ne croyait pas que j'étais toujours vierge. Personnellement, je pense qu'elle avait juste besoin d'une excuse._

_« Thals ! » Criais-je, sautant dans ses bras. Ses cheveux courts noirs hérissés, ses yeux bleu vif et son arc et son carquois sanglés à son T-shirt «Meurs, Barbie, meurs!». Elle était magnifique. Elle était plus jeune (physiquement) que moi. C'était bizarre._

_« Hey, Annabeth, comment vas-tu ? » Rit-elle, me poussant un peu pour m'inspecter. Elle hocha la tête d'approbation à mon pull rouge en col V et mes jeans. Elle se tourna vers la table._

_« Face de Varech ! » « Tête de Pignon ! » Hurlèrent en même temps Thalia et Percy, se tendant leurs bras. Thalia ne faisait qu'environ 1m65, 3cm de moins que moi, alors qu'elle était plus petite que Percy de 15cm. Il y avait moins d'amour et plus de Je-t'ecrase-à-mort-espece-d'idiot dans leur étreinte !_

_Thalia lâcha Percy et serra la main de Sally et Paul._

_Elle tourna la tête vers moi._

_« Il a déteint sur toi, Puits de Sagesse, » sourit-elle._

**And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor (**et les vêtements que tu as laissé trainent sur le sol **)**

**And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do (**et ils sentent comme toi, j'aime ce que tu fais**)**

Ses jeans et T-shirts étaient éparpillés sur le sol. Je me suis assise, me penchant pour en prendre un, et respirais son parfum céleste.

Il sentait comme l'océan. Il sentait comme Percy.

**I miss you (**tu me manques**)**

Percy avait disparu. J'étais dans sa cabine, sanglotant parce que tout allait si mal. Les dieux étaient silencieux pour une raison quelconque. Percy avait disparu. Les dieux savent où il est, j'en suis sûre. Ils n'aiment pas à partager ce genre d'info importante, ce qui me laisse dans le noir.

Je ne savais même pas si ça allait. S'il était vivant.

Il est parti sans laisser de trace. Aucun indice. Aucun adieux. Il a tout simplement disparu.

J'ai besoin de lui.

Il me manques.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, Hello tout le monde ! Comment allez vous ? Moi je crois que j'ai bu -encore une fois- trop de café... Il va vraiment falloir que je pense à me calmer ! Que pensez vous de ce chapitre ? Moi je l'a-do-re ! Tous ces petits flashbacks sont trop mignons je trouve ! :D <strong>

**Là, les choses serieuses commencent... Les chapitres vont commencer à être de + en + long. Par exemple, le chapitre 8 fait 18 pages office ! Donc voila... N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, c'est très important pour moi et l'auteur ! :)**

_**Réponses aux reviews:**_

**_evermore04:_ d'abord merci pour ta gentille review ! :) Alors, pour l'instant la fiction a 13 chapitres, j'en ai traduit 10. Sur les 13 qui existent, il n'y a pas de PDV de Percy... Mais après, il se peut (mais j'en doute, quand même), qu'il y ai un PDV de Percy dans la suite... :) **

**Bon week-end et bonne semaine tout le monde !**

**Bisous et à la semaine prochaine ! :D**

**L.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Cette histoire appartient à annabethjackson121 et les personnages à Rick Riordan, moi je ne fais que traduire... **

**Bonne lecture =)**

* * *

><p><strong>PDV Clarisse<strong>

_Les gentils meurent toujours jeunes_, pensais-je au déjeuner. Je ne savais pas d'où cette pensée m'est venue, mais ça m'a effrayé. Elle m'envoya des frissons dans tout le corps, me faisant cligner des yeux plusieurs fois pour évacuer ce sentiment.

Je levais les yeux et rencontrais les yeux brun de Chris. Il haussa un sourcil vers moi. Je lui adressa un petit sourire. Il hocha la tête et continua à manger.

Chris Rodriguez. Mon petit-copain.

J'ai tellement sacrifié pour lui et moi. J'étais près de perdre ma santé mentale quand il avait déjà perdu la sienne. Ce fut le moment le plus dur de ma vie.

Annabeth avait obtenu sa quête, emmenant Percy, Grover et Tyson dans le Labyrinthe. J'avais eu peur pour eux tous les jours. Ils sont plus jeunes que moi de deux ans. J'ai instinctivement eu peur pour eux.

Puis Annabeth est revenue seule. Elle était dans un état horrible. De la terre et des feuilles étaient collées à ses cheveux et ses yeux étaient rouges. Ses vêtements étaient un peu déchirés. Je savais que Percy serait deux fois pire qu'elle. Il l'était toujours, à toujours la protéger sans arrière-pensée.

Ma première pensée a été: _Aider Annabeth._

Elle n'a pas voulu de mon aide. Elle a pleuré, et pleuré ces deux semaines. A chaque repas, elle se retournait pour regarder à la table de Percy et craquait. Chiron la réconfortait autant qu'il le pouvait, mais il souffrait aussi.

J'avais entendu une dispute entre eux deux.

_« Chiron, je _sais_ qu'il est là-bas, » lui criait-elle._

_« Annabeth, nous ne pouvons pas être sûr. Il est très rare qu'un héros atterrisse là-bas, » avait-il secoué la tête._

_« Au cas où tu n'auais pas remarqué, Percy-n'est-pas-normal. » A-t-elle articulé. Des larmes tombaient en chute libre sur son visage. Elle regardait les alentours de la Grande Maison, à la recherche de tout oreilles indiscrètes. Elle ne me remarqua pas._

_« Je sais ça. Ne t'inquiète pas à ce sujet. » A dit Chiron sévèrement. De nouvelles larmes tombèrent._

_« Ça fait une semaine et demie, Chiron. Et si il avait choisi de rester ? Si il avait décidé d'éviter la prophétie ? Pour quitter le camp pour de bon ? » Elle chuchota la dernière question, « Et si il voulait me quitter et avait choisi de rester avec-avec Calypso ? »_

_« Aie foi en lui, mon enfant, » furent les seules paroles réconfortantes qui lui offrit avant de trotter au loin. Annabeth tomba au sol sur ses genoux en sanglotant._

_Je me suis promis que je ferais mal à Percy pour lui avoir fait ça._

C'était pire maintenant.

Annabeth a perdu toute sa foi, son espérance.

Il eu un déclic dans ma tête: _Les gentils meurent toujours jeunes_. Silena. Elle m'a donné le meilleur conseil que j'ai jamais eu. Je devais le passer à Annabeth.

Silena serait fière, de là où est son âme.

Je savais qu'elle était dans l'Élysée. Elle le méritait, avec Charlie. Ils ont mérité l'éternité ensemble.

Mon cœur se serra, la douleur de leur mort toujours vive. Je grimaçais à la douleur. Annabeth doit probablement se sentir bien pire.

Je finis de manger. J'avais à peine touché à ma nourriture. J'avais perdu mon appétit après avoir vu Annabeth quitter la cabine de Percy, en pleurant.

C'était juste un rappel douloureux de Silena. De la folie de Chris. De la perte.

Après avoir été congédiée du pavillon, je suis allée à sa recherche car elle n'était pas là au déjeuner.

J'ai frappé à la porte de la cabine Athéna. J'ai entendu un « entrez » assourdi.

Annabeth était sur son lit, travaillant sur son ordinateur portable. Distraction. ça ne résout pas les problèmes.

« Hey, » murmurais-je.

« Salut, » croassa-t-elle. Son visage était blanc et ses yeux rouges. Les stores étaient baissés, ce qui rendait la pièce sombre. Je pouvais encore voir les rapporteurs, compas, et autres choses que les _gens intelligents_ ont sur leurs bureaux.

« On doit parler, » lui dis-je. J'appuya sur l'interrupteur du mur. Elle cligna des yeux à la soudaine clarté.

« Très bien ... » répondit-elle lentement.

« C'est à propos de te faire sortir de ton lit et de te faire faire quelque chose, » lui ai-je dit. Elle sourit.

« Ah, je vois. Bien, alors. »

« Lève-toi, nous allons marcher. Pas courir. J'ai encore une crampe, » grognai-je. Elle sourit, se leva et ferma son ordinateur portable.

« Suis-je correcte ? » Me demanda-t-elle. Je pinça mes lèvres, regardant son apparence. Elle avait l'air horrible, mais je n'allais pas lui dire ça.

« Je suis une fille d'Arès, pas d'Aphrodite. Mais ça va. » Lui ai-je dit au lieu de la vérité.

« Très bien, » dit-elle, croyant clairement à mon mensonge. Elle passa ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux. Ils étaient blonds, mais je vis une mèche de gris. C'était une mèche partant de sa tempe -étant une enfant d'Athéna, marquer sa tempe serait une horrible grossièreté- et elle était aussi longue que le reste de ses cheveux. J'avais entendu une histoire par un jeune d'Apollon, mais je n'étais pas certaine qu'elle soit vraie. Elle me surpris à regarder et tressaillit au souvenir.

« J'ai tenu le ciel sur mes épaules pendant trois jours, » dit-elle avec fierté, mais j'ai reconnu quelque chose d'autre dans sa voix. De la peur.

Porter le ciel est quelque chose que toutes les personnes les plus courageuses dans le monde ont fait.

« Artémis a pris ma place avant que je ne puisse m'écrouler sous le poids, » reprit-elle avec un regard distant. Je savais que le souvenir ce rejouait dans son esprit. « Percy a pris sa place pour que sa douleur cesse. Porter le ciel te marque, Clarisse. C'est un rappel permanent que tu es hors de l'équilibre. L'amour du ciel et de la terre. Artémis et moi sommes marquées. Percy l'est aussi. La marque d'Artémis est dans la raie de ses cheveux. Ses cheveux sont blonds aussi, donc c'est à peine perceptible. On ne voit pas vraiment la mienne. C'est marqué sur ma tempe pour se moquer de moi. Un enfant d'Athéna, ayant un rappel là où sa tête est la plus faible. Celle de Percy est au centre de sa tête. Elle tombe sur le côté... » Termina-t-elle, en regardant la porte, presque comme si elle s'attendait qu'il arrive et lui dise: « Hey, je reviens de chez McDonald's. Tiens tes frites. »

« Tu es courageuse. Percy aussi. Je suis sûre qu'il est parti pour une bonne raison. » Ai-je laissé échapper avant de penser. Elle tourna la tête vers moi, ses yeux terriblement sombre.

« Ne l'excuse pas pour juste _être parti_, Clarisse, » dit-elle sèchement. J'ai grincé des dents à sa férocité.

« Marchons, » dis-je.

Elle hocha la tête et je l'ai conduit au Poing de Zeus. Bien sûr, c'était un mauvais endroit, rempli de souvenirs. Mais là encore, quel lieu ne l'est pas ? Percy a été partout ! Même dans un rocher! (Littéralement.)

J'ai commencé à parler, tout comme Silena l'avait fait dans l'arène une fois pour moi.

« Quand Silena est morte, c'était tellement douloureux. Mon cœur me fait toujours mal quand je pense à elle. Elle a été l'une de mes meilleures amies. Elle était _tellement aimante_. Elle était plus, beaucoup plus, qu'une Barbie, comme le sont ses sœurs et frères. Elle savait que l'amour fait tourner le monde, et elle a contribué à le faire tourner plus vite. C'est drôle de penser que, avec tout l'amour qu'elle a distribué, elle ne s'est pas rendue compte qu'elle aimait Beckendorf. Ils sont tombés amoureux. Elle était belle. Toi et Percy reveniez tout juste du Labyrinthe. Lorsque Percy les as vu s'embrasser, je crois qu'il a sauté en l'air, les félicitant. Il était tellement fier qu'il ai remarqué leurs sentiments avant que eux le fassent. Comme tout le monde bien sur, mais il ne l'a pas remarqué, je suppose.

« Silena savait que l'amour est la chose la plus puissante dans le monde. Je le sais aussi maintenant. Quand Chris était à l'infirmerie, il n'y avait rien que je pouvais faire. Il se détériorait. » Je fermai les yeux, laissant quelques larmes tomber. Je me suis appuyée contre les rochers. Annabeth se tenait debout devant moi, les yeux fixés sur le bois. Elle aimait aussi Silena. J'ai continué. Je le devais. Pour Annabeth. Pour Silena.

« Chris était dans une telle douleur physique et mentale que ça me faisait mal de le regarder. Il babillait et pleurait. J'étais seule. J'étais en colère. J'étais désespérée. Silena, étant la personne aimante et incroyable qu'elle est, m'a aidé. Elle m'a amené ici, pour faire face à l'entrée du labyrinthe. Elle m'a dit que c'était toujours mieux de regarder son ennemi dans les yeux et croire qu'on est meilleur que lui. C'était une chose dangereuse à dire, mais elle l'a dit. Elle m'a parlé de sa mère, la déesse de l'amour. Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment parlé à Aphrodite, mais sa mère l'aimait tellement, qu'elle lui avait promis le meilleur type d'amour dans sa vie et sa mort.

« Elle m'a parlé de Luke. Comment il était si gentil avec elle. Elle était son amie. Rien d'autre. Elle était blessée quand il est parti, bien sûr, mais elle a survécu. Elle me l'a dit. »

« Je l'ai perdu, Clarisse. Il est parti. Sans un au revoir. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ces choses arrivent toujours? » A-t-elle crié vers le ciel, m'interrompant. Un éclair résonna à distance, ce qui semblait être la seule interaction de Zeus depuis des mois.

« L'espoir est tout ce que nous avons parfois. Silena me l'a appris, » dis-je doucement. Elle avait l'air d'avoir été giflée. « Quand l'amour semble aller mal, tout semble perdu. C'est ce que Silena m'a dit. Elle m'a appris que l'espoir est tout ce que nous avons, tout le temps. Tu étais là quand Percy a été tenté de renoncer à l'espoir, dans la boîte de Pandore. Il ne l'a pas fait, pourtant. L'espoir c'était tout ce qu'il avait. C'est tout ce que tu as maintenant. Mais il est parti, donc tout ce qu'il te reste c'est l'espoir qu'il a laissé derrière lui, Annabeth. »

Je me dirigeais vers elle, saisissant ses épaules, la forçant à me regarder. Des larmes tombèrent de nouveau, les faisant paraître sans fin. Elle m'a regardé dans les yeux, et j'ai été tentée de pleurer avec elle.

« Silena m'a beaucoup appris. Elle est décédée comme une héroïne, une enseignante, amoureuse. Elle est morte comme une personne extraordinaire. Elle est morte sans espoir, sans Charlie. Je sais qu'elle est avec lui maintenant. ça doit être comme ça. Tout comme Chris et moi. Toi et Percy. N'abandonne pas l'espoir, Annabeth. »

J'ai repris un souffle fragile, prête à mettre fin à cette discussion, pour honorer Silena.

« Fait ça pour Silena. » Murmurai-je. Des sanglots éclatèrent dans ma poitrine. Annabeth me serra fortemement dans ses bras.

« Je le ferai. Je ne vais pas perdre espoir. Pour Percy. Pour Silena. Tu veux me promettre quelque chose, Clarisse ? » Murmura-t-elle à travers ses larmes. Ma tête était sur son épaule et la sienne sur la mienne.

« Quoi ? » Pleurais-je.

« Promets-moi que tu ne changeras pas, jamais. Que tu aimeras Chris jusqu'à la mort. Que même après la mort, tu l'aimeras. Ne change pas. Reste comme tu es, Clarisse La Rue. Je te donne même l'autorisation de faire du mal à Percy quand il reviendra. Après que je l'ai fait, bien sûr. Ne change pas. Sois le point d'ancrage de ce camp, comme l'étaient Beckendorf et Silena. Honore Silena et Beckendorf de cette façon. » A-t-elle plaidé.

« Je te promets. Aussi longtemps que toi et Percy restez les leaders de nous tous. » Ai-je dit. Elle hocha la tête dans mon épaule.

La leçon de Silena est la leçon la plus importante de ma vie.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà... Le chapitre 6... Très déprimant et court, je sais ! <strong>

**En me relisant, je remarque qu'il y a certaines fautes de syntaxes et j'en suis vraiment désolée, mais je n'ai pas trop le temps de les corriger ce soir... Si elles vous gènent vraiment, dites le moi et je les corrigerai au plus vite :). Il y a quelque chose qui est bizarre, c'est que j'ai l'impression que les derniers chapitres que j'ai traduit sont de meilleure qualité que les premiers... Etrange !**

**Bon, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, vous aimez ? N'hésitez surtout pas à me faire part de vos questions, reflexions,... Tout ! :)**

**Passez un bon week-end,**

**Bisous Bisous :D**

**L. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Cette histoire appartient à annabethjackson121 et les personnages à Rick Riordan, moi je ne fais que traduire... **

**Bonne lecture =)**

-: Il y a un nouveau prenom dans ce chapitre, Rocio. Il se prononce d'après l'auteur "Roh-si-oh"

* * *

><p><strong>PDV Annabeth<strong>

Après que Clarisse m'ai parlé, je sentais un peu mieux. Je sais que ça a dû être difficile pour elle de me transmettre la leçon de Silena. Elle a raison, j'ai besoin d'espoir. C'est probablement tout ce que j'ai.

C'était l'heure du coucher dans la cabine Athéna. Extinction des feux à dix heures, mais nous allions toujours au lit à neuf heures. C'est simplement comme ça que nous, les enfants d'Athéna, agissons. Mal était en charge dans un premier temps, jusqu'à ce que je l'arrête.

« Mal, c'est bon. Je peux faire mon boulot. » Lui ai-je dit après qu'il ait grondé Matt. Il se tourna vers moi, ses sourcils haussés.

« Je vais bien... C'est ce que j'ai à faire. » Lui ai-je dit, n'y croyant pas vraiment. Mal savait que c'était juste un rôle, que je devais prétendre que les choses allaient bien.

« Très bien. Appelle-moi si tu as besoin. Je suis sérieux. » A dit-il avant d'emmener nos frères dans la salle de bains.

« Très bien. Maintenant, les filles, au lit. » Ai-je annoncé au reste de la cabine qui n'était pas coincée dans la salle de bains, à se brosser les dents. Je pouvais entendre les disputes entre Matt et George. J'ai soupiré.

« Euh, Annabeth ? » Dit ma sœur de treize ans, Rocio. Je levai les yeux. Elle était debout à côté de ma table de chevet, se tortillant les doigts. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise, j'en suis sûre. Elle parle à peine. Elle se réserve pour pouvoir beaucoup penser. Elle n'a pas beaucoup d'amis, seulement un garçon d'Hermès que me rend nerveuse. Une d'habitude.

« Oui, Rocio ? » Demandai-je. Son visage est devenu rouge d'embarras. J'ai entendu Alice, une de nos sœur de quatorze ans qui taquine beaucoup Rocio, rire.

« Aurais-tu un euh, tampon ? » Demanda-t-elle, son visage rouge tomate. Dire que je suis étonnée, serait un euphémisme. Je regardais ma sœur brune. Elle était en quelque sorte une excentrique. Elle avait des cheveux de son père et les yeux de notre mère.

« B-bien sur. Tiroir du bas, » ai-je bégayé après un long moment sans rien dire. Depuis quand était-elle dans la _puberté _? Où ai-je été ?

« Euh, merci. Et, euh, je suis sûr que nous allons le retrouver. Il suffit de garder les yeux ouverts pour une catastrophe naturelle, non ? » Rit-elle maladroitement, prenant ses choses dans mon tiroir. Mon cœur eu mal à ses paroles. J'ai souri, quand même. Je le retrouverai.

« Vrai. » Ai-je ri. Mes sœurs me regardaient bizarrement. Je ne les blâme pas. J'ai pleuré toute la journée et rire semblait impossible aujourd'hui.

« Bon, les filles, vous avez déjà brossé vos dents. Au lit. » Elles firent ce que je leur avais dit. Certaines avaient des pyjamas que je portait habituellement: pantalon bleu avec un T-shirt noir qui dit: « Je suis trop intelligente pour te parler. » Je ne porte plus ces pyjamas maintenant. J'ai l'habitude de me glisser dans mon lit avec l'un des T-shirts de Percy et un de ses joggings. Seul Mal sait à qui ils appartiennent. Il s'énerve quand je les porte. Il est très protecteur. Je suppose que ça fonctionne comme ça dans la famille.

« Bethy ? » Une petite voix me sortie de ma rêverie. Les garçons sortaient de la salle de bains, suivis par les cris de Mal.

« Et on ne mets _pas_, par un quelquonque moyen,_ une brosse à dents dans les toilettes_, » a-t-il grondé. Quelques filles se levèrent en sursaut et coururent à la salle de bains pour voir à qui était la brosse à dents. Mal tenta de les rassurer, que c'était celle de George, mais elles ne l'écoutèrent pas.

J'ai regardé Macey, qui avait été couchée par Mal il y a 30 minutes. Elle était si petite dans ce lit. Ses cheveux blonds étaient relevés n'importe comment sur le dessus de sa tête. Il me semblait qu'ils étaient censés être attachés.

« Oui, Macey? » J'ai demandé gentiment, m'asseyant sur le bord de son lit. Elle se redressa. Elle rampa sur mes genoux et enlaça ma taille. « Qui a coiffé tes cheveux? » Demandai-je.

« Malcolm, » elle eut un petit rire.

« J'avais deviné, » murmurai-je. Malcolm haussa les épaules, ne le prenant pas mal.

« Pourquoi les gens partent ? » Me dit-elle tout bas. Tout le monde la regarda, craintif. Stephen, un de mes frères de six ans, lui a adrassé un regard qui disait: « pourquoi as-tu posé cette question ? ». J'ai dégluti. Ma gorge et mon cœur se serrèrent.

« Annabeth ... » Commença Mal. Il était un bon frère. Il se souciait des sentiments de chacun. Confort et amour sont sa politique dans notre cabine. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent. Les recherches de Mal étaient un échec -comme prévu- et ça touché tout le monde fortement. Percy était son ami, à lui aussi. Merde, Percy était l'ami de _tout le monde_.

« Non, Mal, c'est bon. » Lui dit-je. Il hocha la tête, tirant ses couvertures sur de lui. Il s'allongea et fit face au mur. J'ai entendu quelques reniflements. George et Matt étaient tranquilles pour une fois, me regardant.

« Bethy ? » Dit Macey, me regardant. Je l'ai regardé. Elle était si jeune, mais elle savait ce que c'est de se sentir abandonnée. Son père l'a emmené à la colline des Sangs-mêlés et est partit, laissant Will de la cabine Apollon la trouver dans la matinée. Ses yeux étaient pleins de larmes et sa lèvre inférieure tremblotée.

« Les gens partent parce qu'ils ont à le faire ... Parfois, ils se disent qu'ils le doivent, d'autres fois ils le savent. Parfois, c'est la chose la plus difficile qu'une personne doit faire, Mace. » Lui ai-je dit, refoulant les larmes.

« Oh. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Macey, nous allons le trouver, » dis-je, essayant de convaincre plus moi qu'elle. Elle hocha la tête à contre-coeur et se rallongea.

« Tu peux dormir avec moi s'il te plaît ce soir ? » Demanda-t-elle. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie. J'avais besoin d'être seule. Enfin, du mieux que je le pouvais dans notre cabine.

« Macey... » Ai-je commencé.

« Je vais dormir avec toi ce soir, Miss Mace, » a déclaré Rocio. Le visage de Macey s'affaissa un peu, mais elle aimait bien Rocio.

« Très bien, » dit-elle. Je l'ai embrassée sur le front et me leva.

« Je te retourne la faveur, Annabeth, » sourit Rocio. J'ai souri et hocha la tête. Je me dirigeai vers le mur du fond et me tint près du l'interrupteur.

« Bonne nuit, les gars. Je vous aime, » dis-je d'une voix cassée. Je leur dit ça tous les soirs, mais ça semble signifier quelque chose de plus cette nuit.

Vous ne savez jamais quand vous allez perdre quelque chose qui compte beaucoup pour vous.

« Bonne nuit, Annabeth. Je t'aime, » me dirent-ils tous en même temps. Ils rirent comme ils parlaient à l'unisson pour la deuxième fois ce jour-là. J'ai appuyé sur l'interrupteur et ai grimpé dans mon lit.

Le sommeil m'a frappé dès que j'ai mis ma tête sur l'oreiller.

J'ai rêvé d'Héra. Elle était debout devant moi, dans ma cabine.

_« Annabeth, fille d'Athéna, » Me salua-t-elle._

_« Héra, » dit-je avec dégoût. Des flammes éclatèrent dans ses yeux, mais elle se calma. Elle avait tressé ses cheveux bruns sur son dos. Elle était grande, laissant son étole en soie tombée jusqu'à ses pieds invisibles._

_« Sais-tu pourquoi je suis ici ? » A-t-elle demandé, l'amusement scintillant dans ses yeux. Mon cœur s'est arrêté._

_« Vous pouvez m'aider ? » Laissais-je échapper sans penser. Elle pencha un peu la tête._

_« Peut-être. Demain tu dois voler vers le Grand Canyon. Tu trouveras la réponse à ton problème là-bas. Cherche le garçon avec une chaussure, il aura deux compagnons:Une jeune fille nommée Piper et un garçon nommé Léo. Ils sont...spéciaux. » Dit-elle. Sa voix était étouffée, comme si elle cachait quelque chose. Probablement la vérité._

_« Est-ce si facile ? » Demandai-je avec incrédulité._

_« Rien n'est jamais facile, mon enfant. Toi, de toutes les personnes, devrait le savoir. » Dit-elle avec de la férocité dans ses yeux. Je sentis mon cœur tomber pour la millième fois ce jour-là._

_« Sont-ils des demi-dieux ? » Demandai-je. Elle retroussa ses lèvres de dégoût à ce mot._

_« En effet. »_

_« Ont-ils un protecteur ? » Demandai-je._

_« Gleeson Hedge. Il est très courageux, celui-là, si je peux me le permettre. » M'a-t-elle répondu. J'étais celle qui a donné Gleeson cette mission. Je ne pensais qu'il n'y avait que deux demi-dieux. Oh bien._

_« Très bien. » J'ai hoché la tête. Elle me fusilla du regard._

_« Vous devez patir demain matin. » Exigea-t-elle et disparu._

Je me suis réveillée en sursaut. J'ai regardé autour de moi. Tout le monde dormait. Macey était blottie dans la poitrine de Rocio et Mal serrait son oreiller avec une expression troublée sur son visage.

Je suis sortie de la cabine me dirigeant vers la grande maison. J'ai cogné à la porte à plusieurs reprises.

J'avais un indice, une piste. J'avais l'espoir.

« Annabeth ? Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? » Murmura Chiron, ouvrant la porte. Il portait une chemise à carreaux. Je portais un T-shirt vert de Percy et un jogging gris.

« Héra est venue à moi dans un rêve. » Ai-je haleté. Il se réveilla pour de bon.

« Entre. J'ai le sentiment que nous avons beaucoup à parler... » Dit-il en ouvrant la porte pour que je puisse entrer. Je suis entrée, sachant que c'était le début d'un parcours très douloureux.

* * *

><p><strong>Et... Tadam ! <strong>**Voici le chapitre 7 ! :)**

**Je pars en vacances demain pour 1 semaine. Vous aurez donc le chapitre 8 quand je rentrerais. Je vous previens, si j'ai bien réussi à traduire le chapitre 8, vous allez avoir besoin d'un paquet de mouchoirs ! **

**L'auteur a posté le dernier chapitre aujourd'hui, il y aura 14 chapitres donc à cette fiction. :)**

**J'ai remarqué que plus personne ne laissait de reviews, vous n'aimez plus ? Vous voulez que j'arrete ? Il faut me le dire... Ecoutez, on va faire un deal; je ne posterais le chapitre 8 que lorsque quelqu'un aurra laissé un review pour ce chapitre. En général je desteste les personnes qui postent que contre des reviews, mais là, je me sens un peu délaissée vous voyez... Je vois pas l'interet de me casser le c*l si personne ne reconnait mon travail...**

**A bientot mes petits choux !**

**Bisous Bisous**

**L.**

**Ps: Je l'ai oublié la dernière fois lors de mes reponses aux reviews,**

**_MissCarlieSwan_: Merci ! :) Et non, je ne crois pas que ce Alec là soit un clin d'oeil à Twilight... Désolée !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Cette histoire appartient à annabethjackson121 et les personnages à Rick Riordan, moi je ne fais que traduire... **

**Bonne lecture =)**

* * *

><p><strong>PDV Annabeth<strong>

Cela fait deux semaines que Percy avait disparu. J'ai arrêté de pleurer constamment avec l'aide de Clarisse. Qui aurait su qu'elle serait d'une telle aide ? Je suis plus allée vers elle que je ne suis allée vers Thalia, ce qui en dit long. Je me souviens quand Thalia est arrivée au camp il y a une semaine.

_(Flashback)_

_Elle marchait vers la table Athéna dans le pavillon dans toute sa fureur. Avant qu'elle ne s'arrête, elle regarda un centaure très surpris et hurla son mécontentement._

_« Tes mesures de sécurité sont has-been, Chiron, » A-t-elle crié par dessus les tables._

_Les campeurs étaient bouche bée de son audace. Le centaure secoua la tête en signe d'incrédulité. Je me demandais ce que M. D aurait fait si il avait été là pour l'entendre. Il aurait probablement rit._

_« Thalia, s'il te plaît ne réagis pas aussi violemment- »_

_« Ne pas réagir violemment ? » Cria-t-elle. « J'ai reçu un MI de Clarisse qui m'a raconté toute l'histoire, j'ai quitté le Colorado, rencontré mon frère, aidé mon frère. SAUVE LE CUL D'UNE DEESSE. Et j'arrive ici, en colère contre la-dite déesse, prête à trouver Percy et renvoyer son cul à l'Atlantide et tout ce que tu dis, c'est «ne réagis pas aussi violemment» ? » A-t-elle crié. Chacun appréciait sa sécurité trop occupé à rire ou sourire. Elle portait un pantalon noir avec un T-shirt noir avec une lune sur laquelle on pouvait lire «Je peux faire voler ton cul jusqu'à la lune». Il était approprié pour la saison de chasse à Percy. Elle aime terrifier les gens._

_Elle a bien dit FRERE ?_

_Elle se tourna vers moi, laissant le centaure bouche bée. Son visage s'adoucit._

_« Nous allons le retrouver. Et quand nous l'aurons fait, je vais lui botter le cul. Je vous laisse seuls pendant deux mois et je reviens pour ça ? Je _savais_ que vous deux seuls à New York c'était une mauvaise idée. Mais noooon. Vous aviez besoin de «temps seuls après la guerre.» Ce n'est pas une assez bonne excuse pour avoir la paix avec moi ! Puis il s'évanouit dans la nature les dieux- enfin Héra sait où ! Je suppose qu'il ne se souvient pas de ma dernière visite. Je lui ai dit, que s'il te faisait du mal, physiquement ou psychologiquement, je m'assurerais qu'il ne puisse jamais avoir d'enfants. Ce garçon a du cran, pour fuir Zeus-euh, Héra sait où. » Se justifia-t-elle._

_Le sang me monta au visage. Seuls Clarisse, Malcolm, et Chiron savait ce que le «physiquement me faire mal» laisser entendre. Malcolm avait les poings serrés et son visage était rouge. Chiron avait l'air d'avoir été giflé. Percy n'oserait pas prendre ma petite fleur, non? S'il vous plaît. C'est un adolescent de seize ans. En plus, j'aurais du le tenter. Clarisse souriait comme une folle à la menace de Thalia. Elle était clairement d'accord._

_Un garçon brun, une belle jeune fille et un garçon à l'air courageux vinrent se placer à côté d'elle._

_Jason, Piper et Léo_

_Je me levais, étreint Thalia et la gifla à l'arrière de la tête._

_« Que t'ai-je dit à propos de proférer des menaces contre Percy comme ça ? » Ai-je sifflé. Elle __haussa les épaules. Les autres campeurs partirent, voyant que cela devenait une réunion des "Conseillers en-chef"._

_« Franchement, je m'en fiche. Quoi qu'il en soit, chérie, tu es horrible, » elle me jeta un regard sympathique et m'attira dans une étreinte. Je pris une inspiration fragile et Piper grimaça quand elle me regarda. Elle me rappelait Silena, là, debout, à souffrir d'une douleur causée par l'amour perdu de quelqu'un d'autre._

_« C'est ce qu'il parait, » murmurai-je. J'aurais voulu ne pas dire ça dès que les mots sont sortis de ma bouche._

_« Tu parles comme Percy, » dit-elle, les larmes s'accumulant dans ses yeux. Ma gorge se serra, mes yeux me piquèrent. Piper recula à nouveau._

_« Jason, » me tournai-je vers lui, ignorant ma meilleure amie en larmes. Je m'attendais à ce que Jason revienne avec des réponses, pas plus de problèmes. Thalia n'aime pas me voir mal. Elle dit que ça déséquilibre le monde. La tête de Jason pivota vers moi. Il me rappelait Thalia avec son air fier, royal sur le visage._

_« Nous avons beaucoup à parler, Annabeth, » me dit-il. Mon cœur chuta. Chiron trotta vers nous._

_« Les enfants, s'il vous plaît, allons à la salle de jeux pour discuter de ces sujets. » Dit-il d'une voix tendue._

_Ce n'était pas comme si je m'attendais à ce que Jason me ramène Percy. Non, Percy serait à des kilomètres de lui. C'est juste que, eh bien, je m'attendais à ce que Jason revienne avec des résultats satisfaisants._

_Au lieu de cela, il revint avec des résultats qui me font encore plus peur._

_(Fin flashback)_

J'ai appris l'histoire de Jason et Thalia. J'ai eu mal au début. Pourquoi ne m'avait-elle rien dit ?

J'étais dans la cabine Héphaïstos avec Léo. Seule. J'étais inquiète au début. Léo fait les yeux doux à chaque fois qu'il est avec des filles. J'ai vite compris qu'il aimait tout le monde. Les filles en particulier. Je l'ai pris comme une phase. Bientôt, heureusement, il arrêta de me regarder rêveusement.

Nous travaillions sur le bateau qui nous amènera au camp de la Légion.

Tout ça me laissait confuse. Percy avait échangé sa place avec Jason et pourtant, Jason est celui qui s'en est rendu compte.

Ne vous méprenez pas, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Percy aie de nouveaux souvenirs jour après jour, comme Jason, mais je pensais qu'il allait au moins se souvenir de moi comme Jason se rappelait Reyna.

« Annabeth? Yo, Annabeth, reviens sur terre. Nous préparons l'Argo II, et tu pense que je suis extrêmement ennuyant. Ah, tu te souviens. Super, » a déclaré Léo sarcastique, me sortant de ma rêverie. Ses mots me firent mal. Je ne voulais pas être cynique et grossière. J'ai beaucoup dans mon esprit.

« Léo, » ai-je croassé. Ma voix était tendue. Léo a l'habitude, pourtant. J'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec lui, pour la construction de l'Argo II. Il était la personne avec Mal et Clarisse qui m'aie vu autant pleurer. « Je ne pense pas que tu es ennuyant. Je suis juste... J'ai beaucoup en tête en ce moment. » Ai-je soupiré. Excuse pourrie. Léo est agréable, chaleureux. Il sourit.

« Vrai. Ton copain a disparu. Ta meilleure amie a un nouveau frère magique. Il y a un clan de demi-dieux dans les environs de là où tu habitais avant. Beaucoup de choses dans ta tête. » Me rappela-t-il. J'ai grimacé à la dureté de ses paroles. Il avait raison.

« Ouais ... Quoi qu'il en soit, regarde ces couchettes. Elles prennent trop d'espace. Je sais que tu penses que ça va aller parce que c'est toi qui les a mis là, mais ... »

Nous avions terminé les plans en quatre jours, surprenant tout le monde. Ça faisait exactement deux semaines que Percy avait été porté disparu. Nous avons un visiteur inattendu.

Il est arrivé à pied du milieu des cabines, à la recherche de quelque chose. Ses yeux noirs scannèrent les campeurs faisant la queue pour aller déjeuner. Il passa la cabine de Zeus, et les yeux Thalia s'écarquillèrent. Jason avait l'air confus. Clarisse cessa de crier des ordres et regarda le garçon sorti de l'ombre.

Nico di Angelo revenait pour la première fois depuis la guerre.

Il m'aperçu et son expression s'adoucit. Il avait environ treize ans, mais il paraissait beaucoup plus âgé. Il fait environ quinze/dix-sept ans déjà. Il couru vers moi.

Il me surpris en me serrant très fort dans ses bras. Dire que j'ai été surprise, c'est un euphémisme. Il ne serre JAMAIS les gens dans ses bras. Il s'écarta au bout de trois secondes.

« Je suis tellement désolé, je n'ai pas venir plus tôt. J'ai eu quelques, euh, trucs à faire, » a-t-il admis timidement, en se frottant l'arrière de la tête.

« C'est bon. C'est bon. Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse, Nico ? » Lui ai-je demandé, en sortant de ma rêverie. Les sourcils de Malcolm se froncèrent à la proximité de Nico. Il n'a que treize ans.

« Le monde souterrain se secoue. Les géants remuent dans le Tartare, secouant tout. Hadès est agité. Il ne me laisse pas dans le palais. Je suis parti. J'ai eu le MI de Thalia et je suis venu ici aussi vite que j'ai pu, mais je devenais de plus en plus faible. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas en enfer, Annabeth. Les morts sont troublés. J'avais si peur. » A-t-il dit, ses yeux noirs remplis de crainte.

Si Nico di Angelo, fils d'Hadès, a peur, il doit ce passer quelque chose de terriblement mauvais.

« Va attendre en face de ta cabine. C'est l'heure du petit déjeuner, Nico. » Lui ai-je dit d'un ton monotone. Tellement de problèmes.

Il fit ce que je lui ai dit. Nous allâmes prendre notre petit-déjeuner, et j'ai essayé de profiter du mieux que je le pouvais.

Macey était beaucoup trop calme ces derniers temps. Ça me faisait peur. Elle a été durement touchée par la disparition de Percy. Elle portait son drachme qu'il lui avait donné partout avec elle.

Après le petit déjeuner, les conseillers en chef se retrouvèrent dans la salle de jeux. Le couteau de Clarisse était encore coincé dans la table de ping-pong depuis cet été. Personne ne l'a enlevé. La peur, le respect, et peut-être même la culpabilité les a arrêtés.

Clarisse, Nico, les frères Alatir, Katie Gardener, Will, Léo, Thalia et Jason (ils ne pouvaient pas se décider. Ils étaient tous les deux importants, de toute façon), Malcolm et moi y étions. Piper se tenait un peu sur le côté. Elle est conseillère en chef de la cabine Aphrodite maintenant. Elle a remplacé Drew, l'allumeuse du camp. Ça m'a rendu heureuse et triste.

Silena a été remplacée par quelqu'un comme elle. Je ne sais pas si Piper est une aussi bonne personne que l'était Silena, mais elle est comme elle en de nombreuses manière. Ça me fait flippé.

« Les enfants- » commença Chiron.

« Accouche centaure. Va à l'essentiel. » Trancha Thalia. Thalia avait l'habitude de casser les gens, et depuis que sa cible habituelle, Percy, avait disparu, elle avait choisi Chiron. Chiron le pris comme un homme-hum, un cheval.

« Oh, Thalia, » soupira Chiron. « La construction de l'Argo II est en cours. Il devrait être prêt dans six mois environ. Pour le solstice d'été. Maintenant- »

« Chiron, Percy est là, dehors ! Surement à ce-ce _Camp de la Légion_, » dis-je avec dégoût. « Nous devons nous dépêcher! Percy a besoin de nous! Il doit se souvenir! Il pourrait être en danger. Je ne fais pas confiance à ces Romains avec la vie de Percy, » lui dis-je. Jason se renfrogna et Malcolm posa sa main sur mon bras. J'ai explosé assez tôt à cette réunion. J'ai exposé mes préjugés contre les Romains, mais ce que j'ai dit est vrai.

« Percy ne se rappelle rien, Chiron. S'il te plaît, nous devons nous dépêcher. » Le priai-je. Ma vision se troubla et après tout ce que je savais, c'était que je sanglotait dans la poitrine de Mal. Il est une si bonne personne. Je n'ai pas pleuré cette dernière semaine, et chaque rappel de Percy me frappait plus fort que le précédent. Ce fut mon point de rupture... à nouveau.

Je pleurais et j'entendais les « chuts » de Mal. J'ai entendu Thalia renifler et quelqu'un tapoter le dos de quelqu'un. Je levai les yeux.

Le visage de Piper fut la première chose que j'ai remarqué. Il était pâle, et ses yeux lointains. Je savais qu'elle se sentait mal à propos de Jason. Will regardait au loin, par la fenêtre, dans les bois. Clarisse était à côté de Chris, qui est venu malgré la demande des frères Alatir. Les jumeaux regardaient le couteau que Clarisse avait planté l'été dernier par colère. Léo était mal à l'aise, pas sûr de ce qu'il devait faire. Jason tapotait le dos d'une Thalia en sanglots.

Nous étions la famille de Percy. Nous étions en deuil.

« Je suis désolée... » Réussis-je à dire. Ils ont tous levé les yeux vers moi, attendant. Qu'est-ce qu'ils attendaient, je ne sais pas. « C'est juste ... je déteste ne pas savoir. » Ai-je ri faiblement. Thalia sourit à travers ses larmes. Elle ne connaissait pas Percy aussi bien que moi, mais elle savait qu'il était probablement en danger.

« C'est bon, A. C'est de famille, » dit Malcolm en riant, mettant son bras autour de mon épaule.

« Annabeth, je suis désolé, mais le camp ne voudra pas d'un navire rempli de Grecs volant au dessus de la barrière. » Dit Jason, sonnant comme si il n'était pas du tout désolé. « Surtout avec quelqu'un qui n'a pas confiance en nous, » dit-il sèchement.

Malcolm fit un pas menaçant vers lui, la main sur le fourreau de son épée. « Tu ne comprends pas, Grace. »

Jason s'avança vers lui avec la même attitude. « Non, ta sœur ne comprends pas, mon _neveu_. Je veux aller à ce camp, moi aussi. J'ai plus de raisons qu'elle en a. » Jason regarda Piper, qui évitait son regard. Il était à trois centimètres du visage de Mal. « Je pensais qu'elle était assez intelligente pour comprendre cela. »

Ça fait mal.

Mal poussa Jason, sur la table de ping-pong. « Tu ne sais _rien_ à propos Annabeth, mon _oncle_. Tu ne connais pas Percy. Si tu étais l'un de nous, si tu étais un Grec, tu comprendrais pourquoi nous nous inquiétons autant. C'est moins barbare d'aimer que de se battre. »

Jason chargea vers Mal. Tout le monde semblait être perdu à les regarder.

Sauf Clarisse.

« ASSEZ! » Cria-t-elle si fort, que l'Olympe l'a probablement entendu. Elle était entre les deux garçons. Elle n'avait pas peur de la longue épée tranchante. Mal avait sorti son épée, et Jason était sur le point de lancer sa pièce.

« Vous savez ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois nous avons eu ce genre de dispute. Nous n'allons pas laisser ça se répéter, n'est-ce pas ? » A-t-elle demandé, en les désarmant tous les deux à elle seule. « Réfléchissons sur _le sort du monde_, maintenant, » a-t-elle grogné. Je la regardais avec admiration. Mal revint s'asseoir à côté de moi. Thalia fusillait Mal du regard, et je suis sûre que je faisais la même chose à Jason.

« Je ne peux pas croire que je dis ça. Que Percy puisse me pardonner de le dire, mais Clarisse a raison. Je suis d'accord avec elle. » Se leva Connor Alatir, l'air fort. Clarisse sursauta à ses paroles.

« Je prends ça comme des excuses et une trêve pour la fois où Percy et toi avez rempli mon oreiller avec du fumier, » dit-elle à contrecœur. Travis Alatir étouffa un rire ainsi que moi. Je me souviens de ça.

« Chiron, » interrompit Jason, regardant le centaure les yeux écarquillés. « Vous les laissez agir aussi... puérilement ? »

« Nous sommes une famille, Jason. C'est ce que nous faisons », a-t-il répondu avec fierté. Thalia avait l'air d'être confuse.

« Jason, est-ce que tu te rappelles des choses ? » A-t-elle demandé. Jason semblait être pris entre deux feux. Il cachait quelque chose.

« Héra a dit qu'elle nous rendrait nos souvenirs si nous faisions ce que nous sommes censés faire. Elle a dit qu'au moment où nous commencerons à voler, nos souvenirs seront tous revenus. » Dit-il timidement. Piper regarda comme si elle avait été frappée.

Clarisse était furieuse. Bon, je lui _ai dit _de ne pas changer.

« Et tu avais décidé de garder ça pour toi-même ? Percy en sait probablement autant que toi ! Nous avons besoin de savoir ce que _tu _sais, pour que nous puissions savoir ce que Percy sait. » A-t-elle presque crié. Jason avait un air coupable sur le visage. Il a de quoi. Thalia semblait mal, comme si elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il allait garder un tel secret.

S'il te plaît, Thalia, de plus gros secrets ont été gardé. Comme toi qui as un frère ? J'étais en colère contre elle pour ça.

« Eh bien, pour commencer, je, euh, me rappelle de certains campeurs. » Il regarda Piper, qui lui rendit son regard, blessée. « Je me souviens de Bobby, Gwen, Dakota, Hazel... et Reyna, » il prononça doucement le dernier prénom. « Elle, elle et moi avons été, um- »

« Mec, t'avais une copine et tu me l'as même pas dit ? » Demanda Léo. Les yeux de Piper pleuraient. Je me suis levée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu te souviens d'eux? Que sais tu sur tes relations avec ces campeurs? » Demandai-je, désireuse d'une réponse.

« Je... Je sais que Reyna et moi étions, euh, des amis proches. Je sais que Bobby est un fils de Mars- »

« Ares », Corrigea Clarisse.

« Chut. Dakota est un enfant de Mercure. Ne me corrigez pas. Hazel est une fille d'Helios. Et Gwen est un fille de Minerve. Elle est un peu comme toi, Annabeth. Reyna est un fille d'Arès, aussi, comme Bobby. » Il ferma les yeux, se souvenant.

« Rien d'autre ? » Poussa Chiron. Jason hocha lentement la tête. J'ai réalisé que j'étais penchée sur la table vers lui. Je me redressais, un peu embarrassée de mon empressement.

« Je me souviens que des autres... pas Reyna. Junon rend ça difficile pour moi. Elle m'a dit qu'elle le ferait. Elle a dit que ça me rendrait... impatient. Elle aime jouer avec les nerfs. Elle m'a donné ce souvenir... » Continua-t-il. Quelques larmes tombèrent de ses yeux par frustration. Il a frappé la table de ses poings.

J'étais si près d'apprendre comment Percy allait quand Thalia coupa.

« C'est bon, Jason. Tu peux arrêter maintenant, » dit-elle en lui caressant le dos. Il était appuyé contre la table, haletant de colère. Comment Thalia pouvait-elle dire ça ?

J'ai entendu un _BANG! _et le visage Macey apparut à la fenêtre.

« MACEY ? » Malcolm et moi avons crié en même temps. Tout le monde sourit.

« On doit arrêter de faire ça, » avons-nous dit à l'unisson. « STOP ! » Avons-nous dit à nouveau ensemble. Nous avons levé au ciel nos yeux gris.

« Je pensais que nous étions grave, Connor, » Dit Travis en riant. Le reste d'entre eux se moquaient de nous, et regardaient vers la fenêtre.

« Macey, viens ici, » dis-je doucement. Nico ricana à ma voix, mais mon regard le dissuada rapidement.

J'ai entendu un «non» étouffé de la fenêtre. Mal échappa un soupir.

« Macey... » A-t-il commencé.

« Viens ici, » lui dis-je un peu plus durement. J'ai obtenu la même réponse. Je devenais un peu frustrée avec elle.

« Macey Jacobs, fille d'Athéna, viens ici _tout de suite_, » demandai-je. J'ai entendu les feuilles voler à l'extérieur et j'ai regardé vers les autres.

« Je me sens mal pour tes enfants, Annabeth, » Dit Léo très sérieusement. Je grimaça, ne sachant pas comment répondre à ça. Thalia me regarda les yeux écarquillés, puis se mit à rire.

« Elle sera le «méchant flic» et Percy sera le «bon flic». » Rit-elle. Je sentais mon visage devenir chaud. « Mais, sérieusement, je ne pense pas que tu seras en mesure de t'occuper d'enfants... »

« Ouais, tu as déjà Percy ! » Connor Alatir finit pour elle. Tout le monde rit, y compris Mal. Oh, nous ne l'avons même pas fait.

« Bon, ça suffit. » Ai-je dit, en souriant un peu. Je n'ai que seize ans ! Je ne suis pas -et Percy certainement encore moins- prête à avoir des enfants. Ils ne se sont pas calmés.

« Les gars... » Ai-je commencé un peu plus sévèrement. Personne ne s'est arrêté.

« Oh, oh ! » A commencé Thalia, se tenant le ventre à l'idée de Percy comme père. « Connor, rappelle toi de la fois où M. D avait taquiné Percy pour ne pas avoir manger ses brocolis ? Percy a chouiné le reste de la nuit, assis à sa table jusqu'à ce qu'il les finisse ! Ou ... ou ... Oh, les dieux, qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'autre ? »

« Que dirais-tu de la fois où Annabeth et Percy ont dépassé le couvre-feu quand ils sont allés dans l'océan. Chiron a eu une crise cardiaque cette nuit là juste à penser à une Athéna en colère ! » Hurla Connor. Tout le monde rit.

« Pourquoi Athéna serait en colère ? » A demandé Jason, ayant l'air de ne pas en avoir la moindre idée.

«Mec, tu ne connais peut-être pas Percy, mais à entendre tout cela, tu peux imaginer à quel point un enfant ferait _désordre _si il était le fils d'un fils de Poséidon et d'une fille d'Athéna ? Athéna les assassinerait tous les deux ! Non, elle assassinerait Percy deux fois ! » Se mit à rire Nico.

« OKAY ! FINI DE RIRE A MES DEPENDS LES GARS, » ai-je crié, ils se calmèrent et me regardèrent. « J'ai seize ans. Je ne pense pas à avoir des enfants. » Leur ai-je dit avec sévérité.

« Je parie que tu penses à autre chose. Ou du moins, je sais que Percy le fait... » Dit Will. Mon visage était chaud et celui de Malcolm et Thalia était devenu rouge.

« Pas si j'ai quelque chose à voir avec ça, » dirent-ils à l'unisson. « Je le tuerais. » Ils se regardèrent et acquiescèrent de la tête. Ils n'ont même pas réagit à leur unité ! Bientôt, ils seront en train de planifier la mort de Percy, si jamais il essaie.

« Ah, quels bons moments, quels bons moments, j'aimerais que Percy soit ici... » a déclaré Travis bêtement. Il a plaqué sa main sur sa bouche quand il a réalisé ce qu'il avait dit. Je sentis mes yeux s'humidifier.

J'ai remarqué que Macey était debout à côté de Chiron, accrochant une de ses jambes pour se protéger. Je m'accroupis en face de ma magnifique petite sœur. J'ai ignoré les regards de mes amis de toujours.

« Chérie, » ai-je commencé.

« Waw ! Annabeth peut être douce ? Je dois le dire à Percy ! » Travis -ou alors Connor- dit. J'ai entendu le claquement d'une peau contre une autre peau. Je pense que Clarisse l'a frappé.

« Chérie, pourquoi étais-tu en train d'espionner ? » Ai-je demandé sévèrement. Du coin de l'œil, j'ai vu Mal de pencher et tendre ses bras à notre sœur. Elle lâcha le centaure et vola dans les bras de Mal. Nous nous sommes redressés. J'ai remis mes cheveux derrière mon oreille et caressé le dos de Macey.

« Écoute, Miss Mace, tu dois nous dire pourquoi tu espionnais. As-tu quelque chose à dire ? » Dit Mal à voix basse. Elle plongea son nez plus profondément dans le creux de son cou.

« J'ai la drachme que Pe-Per-Percy m'a donné, » dit-elle, en bégayant son nom. Elle leva la tête et regarda Jason.

« _Mace, __si tu as un jour jamais, _jamais_, besoin de moi, il suffit de m'envoyer un message, d'accord ? _»

« Qu'est-ce que c'était, Annabeth ? » Me demanda Chiron. J'ai réalisé que je l'avais dit à haute voix.

« C'est ce qu'il a dit à Macey quand il lui a donné la drachme. » Ai-je dit, croisant le regard de Mal. Il avait compris.

« Nous pouvons lui envoyer un message, » conclu Macey avec un soupir de tristesse. Je la serrais dans mes bras et l'embrassa. Mal lui baisa le front.

« Jason, » ai-je dit, me tournant vers lui. « Est-ce que Lupa accepterait un message de moi ? »

J'avais de l'espoir. Peut-être un peu trop.

« Non, elle voudra un chef. Elle voudra Chiron. »

« Donc, il pourrait la mettre au courant? » Ai-je deviné. Il se moqua.

« Lupa a probablement deviné tout cela il y a une semaine. Elle est intelligente, » dit-il trop complaisamment.

« Si ce que tu dis est vrai, alors elle sait probablement moins. Tu es celui qui a eu la quête pour libérer Héra. Percy en sait autant que toi sur ses souvenirs. Donc, techniquement, Lupa est encore dans l'obscurité. Percy est plus intelligent que laisser échapper l'emplacement du camp des Sang-Mêlé aux campeurs. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne lui aura pas dit grand-chose. Chiron doit le faire, » répondis-je.

« Peut-être que tu ne devrais pas l'MI. Percy est probablement avec Gwendolyn. Elle est une fille de Minerve, ou Athéna. Elle aime que les garçons se sentent, euh, _confortable_, au camp. Comme Drew, mais en pire. Elle sait comment faire un plan. Elle est une vraie stratège, surtout quand il s'agit de garçons. » Dit-il, s'appuyant sur son dossier avec satisfaction. Il leva les sourcils, arrogant.

Une seconde où je vis tout rouge par colère et ensuite je me retrouve nez à nez avec Jason Grace. Mon couteau -celui de Luke- était pressé contre son cou. Quelqu'un tira sur mon bras à contrecœur. C'était Connor car il était le plus près de moi. Il avait la tête penchée sur le côté comme pour dire «allez, tu ne veux pas faire ça». J'ai appuyé le couteau contre son cou à nouveau. Thalia, que je voyait du coin de l'œil, me regardait, incrédule.

Je pense qu'elle ne peut tout simplement pas comprendre l'amour.

« Prend garde, Jason Grace. Ou tu verras à quel point les enfants grecs d'Athéna peuvent être stratégiques, » l'ai-je menacé. J'étais terrifiée de mes paroles. Je le pensais, ce qui sembla faire peur à Jason. J'ai poussé le couteau sur sa gorge de nouveau, laissant une marque rouge, et me reculais. Ses yeux flambés de colère.

« Je vais le faire pour le bien du monde, et non pas parce que tu le veux », a-t-il raillé. Il regarda Piper qui secoua la tête.

« Qui _es_-tu ? Tu n'agissais pas aussi désagréablement avant, » dit-elle sèchement.

« Il est en colère. Il veut retrouver sa mémoire. Comment vous sentiriez-vous si on jouait avec votre mémoire ? » Le défendit Thalia. Je ne pouvais pas la croire.

« Ça ne lui donne pas l'excuse d'être méchant avec Annabeth chaque fois qu'il peut, » grogna Will. Chris acquiesça. Les yeux de Thalia s'élargirent à ça.

« Les gars, sérieux. Foutez lui un peu la paix. » Dit-elle.

« Thals, c'est bon. Je suis sûr que Percy est pareil au camp, » murmura Jason. Le visage de Clarisse devint rouge de colère.

« TU NE CONNAIS PAS PERCY JACKSON ! » Hurla-t-elle. Macey gémit. « Arrête de faire le con, mets tes différences de côté et aide-nous à retrouver ton camp. Tout ce que nous voulons, c'est retrouver notre chef. » Elle respirait péniblement. Chris mit son bras autour de sa taille, et la tira sur ses genoux. Elle se calma immédiatement.

« Clarisse a raison, » admis Travis. Il sembla réaliser ce qu'il avait dit. « Percy, s'il te plaît ne me botte pas le cul quand tu rentreras. Tu sais qu'elle peut être intelligente à certains moments. J'agite un drapeau blanc, Clarisse. »

« Enfin. Je pensais que j'allais avoir à te pulvériser. Maintenant, Jason, Annabeth. Faites une trêve. » Exigea-t-elle.

Nous sommes restés là pendant quelques minutes, à se jeter des regards haineux. Je n'allais pas faire une trêve ! Je suis une fille d'Athéna ! Je suis _au-dessus _de ça.

Puis j'ai pensé au beau visage de Percy. J'ai pensé à l'époque où il m'a sauvé des Sirènes et que mon plus grand défaut était l'orgueil. Je devais faire ça pour Percy. Il serait fier.

« J'agite un drapeau blanc, » dis-je fièrement. « Pour Percy. » Ai-je ajouté. Jason me regarda, les bras croisés pendant quelques minutes de plus. J'ai soutenu son regard, ne lui permettant pas de m'intimider. Il sourit enfin d'un grand sourire et rit.

« J'_ai _été un con, » Rit-il. Il se dirigea vers moi. Je fis un pas en arrière, mais Will me poussa vers l'avant. Jason me pris dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolé, » me dit-il dans mon oreille. Quelques larmes tombèrent de mes yeux.

« J'agite un drapeau blanc. Pour les Romains ! » Cria-t-il. Ma gloire se secoua à cause de sa voix tonitruante. Il ne voulait pas lâcher ma taille. Mes bras étaient pendus à son cou et mon visage était appuyé contre son épaule. J'étais sur le point de le repousser jusqu'à ce que j'entende le cri de Connor.

« Câlin groupé ! » Plusieurs corps se greffèrent à notre étreinte. Je sentais Connor derrière moi. Un peu trop heureux.

Chiron a été le premier à se détacher. Puis, un par un, nous nous sommes reculés aussi. Les bras de Connor étaient encore enroulés autour de ma taille par derrière. Son visage était caché dans mon cou. Tout le monde étouffaient leurs rires, à part Nico.

« Euh, Connor ? Tu peux me lâcher maintenant, » dis-je, en essayant de détacher ses bras de moi. Il soupira à mon oreille. Son haleine sentait la pastèque. Hum.

« Un gars peut rêver non ? » Il eut un petit rire. Il n'avait même pas honte. C'est Connor tout craché !

« Pas de rêves éveillés, frangin. Garde-les pour ton oreiller. » Le gronda Travis.

« Garde les pour Katie ! » Contre attaqua-t-il. Travis est devenue rouge d'embarras.

J'embrassais Macey à nouveau et ébouriffa ses cheveux. « Macey, je n'oublierai plus jamais à quel point tu es intelligente. Tu éclipse certaines personnes ici, » rit-je maladroitement, en donnant un coup d'œil à Connor. Son visage se tordit dans un sourire.

Je suis allée me tenir à côté de Chiron. Will apporta Butch, Fils d'Iris, et il fit un arc en ciel. J'ai regardé la drachme d'or dans ma main. On y était. J'allais enfin le voir. Après ces deux semaines angoissantes. Enfin.

« Tu veux le dire ? » J'ai regardé Chiron.

« S'il te plaît, fais-le toi-même, mon enfant, » dit Chiron. Il a dit «mon enfant». Il m'a pratiquement élevé donc ça ne me dérange pas. J'ai pris une profonde et fragile inspiration.

J'ai jeté la drachme grecque dans l'arc en ciel.

« O Iris, déesse de l'arc-en-ciel, montre-moi Lupa du camp de la Légion, » dis-je avec la peur d'un refus dans ma voix.

L'arc en ciel brilla et un loup apparu devant nous. Elle était dans une grotte, sermonnant un garçon avec de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux verts. Le garçon avait un T-shirt déchiré noir et un survêtement gris en-dessous de son armure. Son expression faciale disait : «Je sais que vous n'allez pas me croire. J'ai aussi de la peine à me croire.» Le garçon regardait le sol.

« _Regarde-moi, Fils de Neptune_, » grommela Lupa. Il leva les yeux. Il se concentra sur la louve, puis ses yeux se précipitèrent vers les miens.

Persée Jackson me regardait droit dans les yeux.

« C'est elle! C'est la jeune fille, je vous avait dit qu'elle était bien réelle! Croyez-moi ! » A-t-il hurlé, en me désignant. Lupa regarda et ses yeux jaunes s'élargirent. Percy essaya de courir dans le message.

« _Stop, Persée. C'est un message. Tu ne peux pas la toucher_, » a déclaré Lupa. Percy s'arrêta, ses cheveux noirs tombant sur son front. Il se toucha la tête et eu un mouvement de recul face à la douleur.

« Salutation Lupa, je te contacte sous trêve, » l'accueilli Chiron. Lupa hocha la tête et concentra ses yeux sur Jason. Ses yeux jaunes vacillaient. Jason rayonnait de souvenirs.

Chiron croisa le regard de Percy et ils ont partagé une conversation silencieuse. Probablement, «comment vas-tu ?» «Oh, tu sais, perdu, comme toujours», «oh, c'est bien. Reviens vite à la maison.» «Je suis impatient».

« _C'est donc vrai ? Ce garçon est vraiment grec. Est-elle vraiment derrière tout ça ? Junon ?_» Demanda Lupa, la tête inclinée. Percy regarda Jason, qui se tenait tout près de moi. Si je devais me tourner un peu, nos fronts se cogneraient. Percy fronça les sourcils.

« J'en ai peur, » a poursuivi Chiron en expliquant ce qui se passait. Tout ce temps je regardais Percy. Il était nerveux, balançant son équilibre sur ses pieds. Il était tellement hyperactif. Je faisais probablement la même chose. Il était tellement incroyable. Il regardait vers moi en rougissant et regardait ensuite vers le bas. Enfin, Chiron se racla la gorge. Ils avaient convenu de garder le secret loin des Romains. Les autres ont décidé de saluer Percy.

« Yo, Jackson, désolé, mais nous avons fait une trêve, » a commencé Travis. Connor termina, « Ne commence pas à être tout Héros de l'Olympe sur nous. _Je _l'ai fait pour Annabeth. Je prends bien soin d'elle pour toi. » Il lui fit un clin d'œil. Percy avait l'air énervé. Ses mains étaient serrées et ses mâchoires contractées.

« Oh, vous êtes la paire d'_idiots_ dont je me suis souvenu en premier. Savez-vous combien de merdes et de problèmes par lesquels Clarisse va me faire passer quand tout ça sera fini ? Je ne serai probablement plus capable de marcher ! » A-t-il dit dans une octave que je ne savais pas qu'il pouvait atteindre. « Et n'_ose _même pas, Connor. Je me souviens avoir cogné ta mâchoire la dernière fois que tu «as pris soin d'Annabeth». » Grogna-t-il. Il me regarda et rougit. C'est étrange. J'étais jalouse des frères. Percy devrait me parler à moi.

« Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, Perce. Clarisse est sous contrôle. Je pense, » rit Chris. Percy lui fit signe et hocha la tête.

« Non, elle ne l'est pas. Quand _est_-elle sous contrôle ? La dernière fois que tu as dit qu'elle l'était, Percy est revenu avec du rouge à lèvres ! Et ses sourcils étaient épilés à la cire. Oh, mec, il ressemblait à un - »

« Ouais. Je m'en souviens de parties de ça. Comme la douleur. » Répliqua Percy. Ses yeux se sont agrandis. Un souvenir espérons.

« Et il y a cette fille... » A-t-il commencé. Ça pourrait l'être. « Thalia. » MERDE. « Elle aime... me menacer. Je me souviens qu'elle m'avait MI quand j'étais ...euh, c'est flou. Oh oui ! Je me souviens, j'embrassais cette fille dans mon salon. Paul était parti avec ma mère. La fille m'a crié dessus à cause de Snooki ? » Déballa-t-il finissant d'un air confus. Tout le monde riait.

« La jeune fille... dieux, je la_ connais_, je suis sûr que c'est... non, non, je ne peux pas dire ça. Je ne sais pas. Eh bien, de toute façon, nous nous, euh, embrassions- »

« Que vous ai-je dit à ce sujet ? » Intervint Chiron. Percy se rappela quelque chose et grimaça.

« Désolé, Chiron. Quoi qu'il en soit, oui, nous nous embrassions. Oh, » il rougit. « Ouais, je me souviens. Et la fille s'est arrêtée. Elle dit qu'il y avait un MI. Elle m'a fait y répondre. » Il fronça les sourcils.

« Ça a dû être dur, non ? » Se mit à rire Chris.

« Eh bien, c'était Thalia. Attendez ! Thalia, tu es là ! A côté de la blonde... oh la blonde. » Percy semblait vraiment me regarder pour la première fois de ce message. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il rougit.

« Elle est la fille que je, euh, embrassais. » A-t-il dit timidement, en se frottant le dos de la tête. Des larmes coulaient sur mon visage. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait se souvenir? Nan.

« Thalia a vu la blonde, Anna-Anna-oh, ma tête me fait mal. Je ne pense pas Héra veut que je le sache... » Il se frotta la tête.

« Annabeth, » lui dit Jason. Percy hocha la tête. Il regarda où Jason était et le fusilla du regard.

« OUI! » A-t-il crié. Il a fait une petite danse Percy-esque et je me mis à rire. Il s'est arrêté quand j'ai ri.

« Puits de Sagesse ? » A-t-il murmuré. Il sourit, se rappelant clairement quelque chose. Je lui souris, dégustant mes propres larmes. Je sentis la main de Jason sur mon épaule de façon rassurante. Percy dévisagea sa main, comme c'était Cronos lui-même.

« Cervelle d'Algues ? » Murmurai-je en retour. Il sourit de son stupide sourire.

« Je ne me souviens qu'un peu. Comme, comme, le jour où Thalia m'a menacé de-euh, tant pis. Elle m'a dit que si je le disais elle allait me le faire. Je veux avoir des enfants un jour. » Il tressaillit. Nous avons ri. Les yeux de Percy se fixa sur moi.

« Je me souviens de ton sourire quand ta mère t'a dit que tu serais l'architecte de l'Olympe. Aussi, lorsque tu étais au pavillon et... oh, merde, Héra ! » A crié Percy vers le ciel invisible. Il murmura dans un souffle. Oh Percy.

« Mec, tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai dit en août dernier ? » L'interrompit Malcolm. Cervelle d'Algues avait presque l'air blessé. J'étais confuse, mais Percy semblait comprendre.

« Malcolm ... tu le sais, J-Je-Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher ! » A-t-il protesté. Le visage de Mal se rembrunit. Il ressemblait tellement à notre mère.

« Tout est juste à l'amour comme à la guerre, » dit-il. Percy me regarda, ses yeux suppliants. Ce n'était pas la réunion que je voulais, non plus, Cervelle d'Algues.

« Mal, je n'ai pas dit quoi que ce soit à mon petit ami en deux semaines, et tu es déjà en train de le menacer ? Arrête, s'il te plaît, » Dis-je en fusillant mon frère du regard. J'ai chassé la main de Jason de mon épaule.

« Petit ami ? AH! Ma tête... Ouais, je me souviens de ton caractère, Puits de Sagesse. Il me fait peur. » Admis Percy timidement. Je lui ai souri gentiment. C'était tellement doux-amer.

« Attend juste la prochaine fois où tu me verra, Face de Varech. » Gronda Thalia. Ses yeux bleus étaient incendiaires. Il tressaillit au souvenir qu'il avait de sa colère. Il se débarrassa de sa crainte dans l'instant. Il était toujours lui-même.

« Je t'attends Tronche de Pignon, » sourit-il. Jason dévisagea Percy, mais Thalia juste rit. Nous aurions dû insérer une autre drachme, mais comme Butch était là, nous n'avions pas à le faire. Discussion illimitée, permission de la maman de Butch.

« Percy ? » Dis-je doucement. Il me regarda, puis fronça les sourcils. J'étais muette. Venait-il de faire une grimace dans ma direction ?

« Dé-Désolé. C'est juste, que tu es la seule dont je ne me souviens pas très bien. Tu es toujours une étrangère. » A-t-il dit timidement. Mon cœur s'est serré comme jamais. J'ai commencé à sangloter et comme mes amies n'étaient pas vraiment près de moi. Jason m'a serré dans ses bras. J'ai pleuré dans son épaule. Je ne savais pas que c'était lui au début. Je pensais que c'était Connor, parce qu'il fait la même taille que moi. Mais non, c'était Jason. Je me sentais mal.

« Tu es Jason ? » Ai-je entendu Percy demandé d'une voix contrôlée. Je me mis à pleurer encore plus à ça. Je me sentais quelques personnes caresser mon dos. Connor ne m'aime pas pour de vrai, il fait juste ça pour taquiner Percy. Cervelle d'Algues sait que nous sommes amis. Je connais Connor depuis qu'on a huit ans.

Connor me tira loin de Jason et j'ai changé d'épaules pour pleurer. Je me suis sentie humiliée. Je pleurais tellement, passant d'épaule à épaule. Connor me tapota la taille, là où il avait ses mains et tenta de me calmer.

« Oui, je suis Jason, » ai-je entendu répondre Jason sur le même ton que Percy.

« Je vérifie juste. Comment tiens-tu ma forteresse ? » Demanda Percy d'une voix encore plus tendue. Je devrais être dans les bras de Percy. Pas de Jason. Pas de Connor. De Percy.

« Quelque chose sur la façon dont Percy vient de dire forteresse me fait penser à beaucoup plus que le Camp des Sang-Mêlés, Annie, » chuchota Connor dans mon oreille. J'ai souri dans son épaule. Hey, mêmes les imbéciles ont leurs moments.

« Elle est forte, Fils de Neptune. » Dit Jason, approuvant la 'forteresse'.

« Elle est à moi. Au moins, je pense qu'elle l'est-euh, je veux dire le Camp des Sang-Mêlés est à moi. » Dit maladroitement Percy.

« Ils ne parlent _tellement _pas du camp, Annie, » rit doucement Connor dans mon oreille. J'ai essuyé mes yeux avec le mouchoir que Travis me tendit. Je murmurai un merci. Connor enleva ses mains de ma taille. Voyez, il ne m'aime pas. Nous sommes de vieux amis.

« Annabeth est ici, tu sais, » grommela Nico à l'arrière du groupe. Le visage de Percy s'éclaira pour ensuite s'assombrir quand il a vu Nico.

« Nico di Angelo. Je me souviens de toi et ta sœur... Je me souviens qu'elle était l'une des personnes les plus courageuses que je connaisse- »

« Tu me l'as dit des milliers de fois, Perce. Je vais te le dire encore une fois, je te pardonne. Bianca est morte avec honneur. Elle me manquera toujours, mais j'ai une nouvelle famille. » A dit Nico, les yeux un peu remplis de larmes. Il se détourna une seconde, puis nous fit face à nouveau.

« Je te remercie. C'était dans mon esprit depuis quelques jours maintenant. » Soupira Percy, assis sur un rocher. « Hey! Nico, espèce de petit démon, je ne parlais pas d'Annabeth! Je, euh, parlait du camp ! Ouais, c'est ce que je faisais. »

« Tu as toujours été un horrible menteur, Percy Jackson, » ricanais-je. Il me regarda, rougit et baissa les yeux.

« Je me souviens très bien de nos quêtes, Annabeth. Je me souviens de ta voix, de ton sourire, mais je ne me souvenais pas de tes yeux. Ou de ton nom. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a tué le plus. » Dit Percy, ses yeux dans mes yeux. Mon visage était un peu chaud et mes yeux pleuraient.

« Percy... » dis-je la voix rauque.

« Oooh ! » La petite voix de Piper se fit entendre à l'arrière. (**T/N: Il y avait un jeu de mot avec Piped et Piper mais j'ai rien trouvé pour le traduire**)

« Ouais ! » Murmurèrent ensemble les frères Alatir, Chris, Will et Thalia. « C'est Percy. Guimauve et tout le tralala. » Nous avons tous ri.

« On doit arrêter ça. Tout le monde. » Rit Thalia. Jason sourit un peu.

« Tu connais, euh, Reyna ? » A demandé Jason, en se frottant le dos de la tête. Le visage de Percy pâlit un peu.

« Ouais. Je la connais. » A-t-il dit, monotone.

« Elle t'as donné un accueil chaleureux ? » Ricana Jason.

« Tu appelles m'électrocuter pour avoir des réponses un accueil chaleureux ? »

« Oui, » hocha la tête Jason. « C'est une fille intelligente. »

« Elle est maléfique, j'en suis sûr, » murmura Percy. Il secoua la tête, clairement troublé. Je préfère être électrocutée plutôt que Percy me dise que je suis une étrangère.

« Hey! Non, elle ne l'est pas ! Elle est une bonne personne ! Elle est la meilleure guerrière- »

« Ouais, garde ça pour quand je la respecterais. Elle est une fille d'Arès. Ça en dit assez. » Grogna Percy. Clarisse eut un petit rire, amusée par comment elle a teinté le respect de Percy pour les enfants d'Arès.

Je le regardais pendant dix minutes, mémorisant les environs, ses vêtements, ses cheveux. Ses yeux. Chiron me sorti de ma rêverie.

« Annabeth ? » Il a du le dire au moins quatre fois avant que je sois de retour au camp des Sang-Mêlés.

« Veux-tu parler avec Percy en privé ? » Demanda-t-il doucement.

« Oui, » dis-je, réalisant que je pleurais encore. Chiron hocha la tête et conduit la plupart des campeurs hors de la salle. Clarisse et Thalia restèrent.

« Tu es Thalia ? » A pris finalement la parole Percy après que Lupa se soit éloignée. Les yeux bleus de Thalia brillaient.

« Tu te souviens de_ tout _ce que je t'ai dit ? J'ai spécifiquement dit que si tu blessais Annabeth je m'assurerais personnellement- » Tempêta Thalia.

« Je vais te faire mal, Jackson. » Grogna Clarisse, croisant les bras. Les yeux de Thalia se remplirent de larmes et Clarisse essayait de combattre les siennes.

« Clarisse, » sourit Percy. « Je n'aurais jamais pensé que je serais si heureux de te revoir ! »

« Je vais te faire mal, Jackson, » répéta-t-elle, une larme tombant. « Tu as presque fait perdre espoir à Annabeth. » Les yeux de Percy se firent lointains. Thalia sortie de la salle, sa petite main couvrant sa bouche. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter ça. Elle a juré de renoncer à l'amour, et franchement, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle gagne ici une autre raison de le faire. Il sembla se rappeler quelque chose, mais ça devait être vague, parce qu'il semblait toujours confus.

« Le dernier Olympien... La boite de Pandore. La guerre. Cronos. Un gars nommé Luke, » Dit-il sa voix lointaine, ne regardant rien en particulier. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de frayeur et il me regarda.

« Je sais pourquoi Héra ne me laisse pas me souvenir de toi, Annabeth, » murmura-t-il. Mes yeux accrochèrent les siens et son visage magnifique s'adoucit.

« Pourquoi, Cervelle d'Algues ? » Demandai-je, lui adressant un sourire plein d'espoir. Il se leva, se tenant comme le brave, courageux héros, je connais et que j'aime.

« Parce qu'elle sait que je donnerais n'importe quoi pour revenir vers toi. Elle m'accorde cette connaissance, mais elle ne me dira pas _pourquoi_. » Il frappa le mur de la grotte de frustration. Il pleurait.

« Percy, je comprends- »

« NON ! » Cria-t-il avant de parler doucement. « Tu ne comprends pas ce que ça fait. Foutez un peu la paix à Jason. C'est difficile pour nous. Héra m'a enlevé quelque chose qu'elle sait que je ne peux pas vivre sans. Je ne connais pas les détails de notre relation, ou les souvenirs, mais je _sais_, bon sang, que j'ai besoin de toi. Je sais que je t'aime. » M'a assuré Percy, des larmes coulant sur nos deux visages.

Ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Je voudrais qu'il soit _là_. Pas dieux-savent-où, avec «Gwendolyn».

« Ne pleure pas, Percy. S'il te plaît, ne pleure pas. » Le priais-je. Le bras de Clarisse serré autour de mon épaule. Percy secoua la tête.

« Dis le moi, » a-t-il demandé avec acharnement. « Dis-le moi pour que je sache que c'est vrai. Laisse moi savoir pour quoi je souffre autant. S'il te plaît. Dis je t'aime. » Me pria-t-il, de nouvelles larmes tombant. Il a perdu tous ses souvenirs à l'exception des problèmes. Héra doit s'assurer qu'ils vont coopérer, donc elle leur a pris quelque chose, par exemple, pour qu'ils le fassent.

Elle a pris les souvenirs de moi. Ça me fait un peu plaisir, de savoir que Percy m'aime autant. Ça me met aussi en colère. De quels droits fait-elle ça ? J'ai regardé Percy. Il semblait inquiet, ne sachant pas comment j'allais réagir. L'ancien Percy, celui sur de lui que connais, ne devrait pas avoir cet air inquiet. Il sait à quel point je me soucie de lui.

Mais je ne suis qu'une étrangère qu'il seit qu'il aime, mais dont il n'a aucune preuve.

« Je t'aime, Cervelle d'Algues. Je t'aimerais toujours, peu importe où tu es. Je vais te faire revenir, » Sanglotais-je. Percy se mit à pleurer, essuyant son visage avec sa chemise. Il sourit, et murmura un «merci», manifestement trop bouleversé pour le dire à haute voix.

« Je t'aime aussi, Puits de Sagesse. Je veux, non, j'ai besoin de te retrouver. Je ferai ce que dit Héra pour toi, » promis-t-il.

Il sait qu'il m'aime. C'est ce que je voulais, non ? Je devrais me sentir mieux, non?

Je ne l'étais pas. Je me sentais tellement impuissante. Je me sentais mal. Je suis égoïste, me posant avant la sécurité du monde. Au moins, aux yeux de Percy, je le suis.

Alors, pourquoi je me sentais si... désespérée ?

* * *

><p><strong>Et voila ! Le chapitre 8 ! Je ne pense pas avoir réussi à le traduire comme j'aurais aimé, pour pouvoir faire passé toutes ses émotions... Vous les avez ressenties ? Il y a vraiment 2 chapitres qui sont importants du point de vue des émotions, et celui ci en fait parti. Alors s'il vous plait, pour ces chapitres, j'aimerais, non : j'ai <em>besoin <em>que vous donniez vos impressions, c'est vraiment très important pour moi. :)**

**Bon, vous aimez ce chapitre ? Vous aimez les "retrouvailles" entre Percy et Annabeth ? Vous vous attendiez à ça ? Ce chapitre est long en tout cas. Là, on attaque les gros chapitres, je vous préviens !**

**Je remercie vraiment de tout coeur les personnes qui ont reviewé, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir et honnetement, j'en avais besoin. **

**J'ai passé une semaine de vacances completement pourrie sous la pluie et je suis restée bloquée 12h dans les bouchons, alors...**

**Bonne nuit !**

**A la semaine prochaine **

**Bisous !**

**L.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Cette histoire appartient à annabethjackson121 et les personnages à Rick Riordan, moi je ne fais que traduire... **

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

><p><strong>PDV Annabeth<strong>

Je pourrais vous dire combien ça a été doux et remontant pour le moral d'entendre Percy dire qu'il m'aime.

Mais je mentirais.

Je n'aime pas mentir. Ça... brise les gens. Comme avec Luke, ça nous a briser Thalia et moi. Mais j'essaie de ne pas penser à ça.

Ma conversation avec Percy fut courte après que Thalia et Clarisse soient parties. Percy me regarda longtemps, un air troublé sur son beau visage.

_(Flashbaaaack.)_

_Le regarder était presque trop dur à supporter. Je me serait sentie mieux si il m'avait parlé de cette Reyna qui l'a attaqué lors de sa première journée au camp romain. Au lieu de cela, ses orbes vertes étudiaient mon visage, mon corps et mon âme. Ou du moins, c'était ce que ressentais. Enfin, il fit un bruit._

_« Il y a ce... » Il soupira. « Ce truc agaçant au fond de mon cerveau. Il me dit, «souviens-toi, rappelle-toi». Mais je ne peux pas. Il me dit «Tu la connais, tu l'aimes.» Mais pourquoi ? » Gémit-il de frustration, il se leva de son rocher et frappa la paroi de la grotte de nouveau. Il se tourna vers le message et ses yeux se sont agrandis._

_« Oh, Annabeth, je ne voulais pas que ça sonne comme ça ! Non, non, NON. Dieux, Annabeth, ne pleure pas. » A-t-il supplié. J'ai essayé de ne pas pleurer, mais ce qu'il avait dit était un peu accablant. J'ai essuyé mon visage et prit une profonde inspiration._

_« Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes...obligé, Cer-Jackson. » J'ai lutté pour que les mots sortent. « Je tiens à ce que tu te rappelles quand le moment sera venu, et pas que tu te forces à te souvenir. L'esprit est puissant. Il peut t'amener à croire ce que tu veux. Je ne veux pas... » J'ai étouffé un sanglot. « Je ne veux pas que tu te force a te rappeler les souvenirs de nous. Je ne veux pas te faire croire des choses. Ça ne serait pas pareil. Elle joue avec toi, Jackson. Elle te fait souffrir pour que tu fasses ce qu'elle dit. C'est seulement là qu'elle te retournera tes souvenirs. Ne créé pas tes propres souvenirs. Ne créé pas notre relation dans ta tête, Persée Jackson. »_

_Sa réponse: me regarder pleurer pendant cinq minutes._

_J'étais malade de ce jeu qu'Héra avait créé. J'ai essuyé mon visage durement, me débarrassant des larmes. J'ai mis mon masque de courage. J'avais besoin de faire comprendre à Percy à quel point il était compliqué pour lui de me voir._

_« Le monde est en danger, Percy, » ai-je commencé. Il hocha la tête, attendant que je continue. « Héra joue un jeu comme aucun autre dieu, Percy. Elle est presque illisible. Elle a ses secrets. Ses mensonges... Ses plans. Je ne lui fais confiance. Pas le moins du monde. Je ne te dis pas de te révolter, d'essayer de revenir. Mais de ruiner son plan en jouant ta seule carte: la méfiance._

_« Ça ne servirait à rien, de toute façon. Le monde a besoin qu'on...que tu souffres. » J'ai pris une autre profonde respiration. Il interrompit mon baratin._

_« Tu souffres, toi aussi, Annabeth. Je peux le voir. Clarisse et Thalia peuvent le voir. Jason peut le voir. C'est pour ça qu'il s'en prend à toi. En te rendant cette situation...difficile, il se réconforte ._

_C'est presque comme si il le disait à Reyna. Tu comprends ? Non ? Eh bien, c'est comme si... parce Reyna et toi êtes si semblables, selon Héra. Jason peut faire de toi, une version grecque de Reyna, donc en gros, arrête de souffrir. Il ne connaît que l'amour à la dur (*), Annabeth. Il s'assure que tu sais que tu devrais arrêter de souffrir. Arrête de pleurer. Arrête ton deuil. En étant si dur avec toi, Annabeth, il pense que Reyna va le savoir. C'est un peu pervers, mais j'espère que tu comprends. »_

_Il prit une grande inspiration. « Jason te fait du mal pour qu'il se sente mieux face à la souffrance de Reyna. Il voudrait, autant que moi, que vous arrêtiez. Arrête d'essayer. Ne perds pas espoir. Mais ne part pas de ton coté pour arrêter Héra. Laisse tomber, dans un sens. Jason ne comprend pas que tu n'es pas Reyna, mais tu es en quelque sorte sa remplaçante. Mais il sait qu'il ne peut pas te traiter comme elle. Il sait qu'il ne peut pas te réconforter -pas plus qu'il ne le peut pour Reyna- et te dire d'oublier ton chagrin. C'est sa façon de montrer qu'on va y arriver. C'est son amour à la dur (*). »_

_Il me regarda. Je tremblais. C'est sa façon de me dire quelque chose. Il voulait me faire arrêter de pleurer. Comment pourrais-je ? C'est facile pour lui: il ne se souvient pas. Je savais que ça arriverait._

_« Alors ... en gros, Jason m'utilise comme Reyna, me dit de prendre sur moi, parce qu'il ne peut pas vraiment lui dire lui-même. Je suis comme un substitut, bien que me crier dessus en permanence ne résoudra rien. » Résumais-je bien mieux que lui. « Je suis son punchingball. Il m'utilise pour évacuer sa frustration de ne pas être en mesure de conforter Reyna. Ça lui donne l'impression qu'il fait quelque chose. »_

_« Annabeth, tu ne comprends pas... C'est plus que difficile d'être loin de celles qu'on aime. » Dit Percy. « Je te prom- »_

_« NON. Non, Percy, ne fait pas une autre promesse. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais. » L'ai-je arrêté_

_« Je sais ce que je- »_

_« Non, non, tu ne sais pas ! » Criai-je. J'étais sûre que le pavillon pouvait m'entendre, n'étant qu'à vingt mètres de la salle de jeux._

_« Persée Jackson, tu ne te souviens __pas. Tu ne sais rien sur toutes les promesses que j'ai connu. Il y en a eu trop qui ont été brisées. Ma famille... » Je regardais à travers mes larmes mon petit-ami sans souvenirs. J'ai continué à crier. « Le garçon dont je suis tombée amoureuse n'essaierait PAS de faire une promesse qu'il ne pourras pas ENCORE UNE FOIS tenir. » J'ai entendu la porte grincer et je vis Thalia à la porte, flanquée par le reste des chefs de cabines. Jason se cachait derrière Thalia, regardant fixement Percy, qui me regardait d'un air incompréhensif. Je me suis calmée, parlant entre mes dents._

_« Le garçon dont je suis tombée amoureuse s'excuserait de ses actions, même si elles ne sont pas de sa faute. Alors je pourrait lui dire que tout va bien, que je viendrais et le récupérerais le plus tôt possible. Mais je ne peux pas. » Ai-je grogné. « Le héros de l'Olympe que je connais depuis que j'ai douze ans, ne s'excuserait pas pour JASON. Il serait à mi-chemin d'ici, prêt à lui botter le cul. » Ai-je crié. Je m'en fichais de savoir que cette personne était là. Ça devait être dit._

_« Mais je ne veux pas que tu mette en péril le sort du monde pour moi. Tu l'as fait une fois, et cela a fonctionné. Je suis sûre que ta chance ne fonctionnera pas cette fois. S'il te plaît. Ne fais pas de choses stupides cette fois. Ignore moi. Ignore la tentation. Ne créé pas tes propres souvenirs. Ils vont détruire tous nos VRAIS, ceux que j'ai. » Des larmes coulaient sur mon visage plus __rapidement. Percy avait l'air peiné. Il ressemblait à l'enfant de douze ans, que j'avais soigné. Puis, en un instant, il se transforma en l'héros de l'Olympe, rayonnant de la possibilité de détruire l'ennemi. Son visage s'est transformé en un visage pale, sans expression. Ses yeux étaient durs, illisibles._

_« T-Tu-Tu es en train de rompre avec moi ? » Bégaya-t-il. J'étais choquée. Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire. J'avais l'impression de me prendre une claque au visage rien qu'à la pensée de le quitter._

_« NON ! Non. Dieux, non. C'est juste que je ne veux pas que tu risque le sort du monde à cause de _moi_. » Ai-je clarifié. Ses yeux s'adoucirent, son visage encore impassible._

_« Je ne le ferais pas. Je le veux, mais je ne le ferais pas. » A-t-il promis, malgré mes avertissements de ne pas me faire de promesse. Je secouais légèrement la tête._

_« Percy... » Il se tendit._

_« Il y a des gens derrière toi, » a-t-il remarqué. J'ai regardé derrière moi. Je savais qu'ils étaient derrière moi, mais je pensais qu'ils auraient eu la décence de partirent. Ah, ils ne l'ont pas eu._

_« Annabeth... » Thalia marcha vers moi pour me serrer dans ses bras. Je l'ai arrêtée d'un geste de la main. Elle fronça les sourcils et détourna les yeux, blessée. Jason regardait Percy, ayant probablement une autre conversation télépathique._

_« Non Thalia, pourquoi êtes-vous tous ici ? » L'ai-je cassé. Il n'y avait que Clarisse, Chris, les Alatir, Thalia, Jason et Mal. Chiron n'était pas la, ce qui me troublait un peu. Il m'a pratiquement élevée._

_« Tu es ma meilleure amie ! » M'a-t-elle dit, ses yeux bleus féroces s'humidifiant. « C'est quoi le _problème _avec toi, Annabeth ? Tu parles à Percy ! Je pensais que c'était ce que tu voulais. »_

_« Je te parlerais plus tard, Thalia Grace. » Ai-je dit, me tournant vers Percy. Un son de tambour est venu de l'extérieur de son camp. Il jura en grec ancien._

_« Je... Je dois y aller. C'est l'heure de la rixe. Je les ai toutes gagné ces deux dernières semaines, Annabeth, » dit Percy avec un sourire. « Je suis invincible. Quelque chose à propos de batons... » (__**T/N: c'était un jeu de mots entre « sticks »:batons et « Styx » mais impossible à traduire en français alors faites comme si**)_

_« Eh, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu vas te souvenir, » Nico haussa les épaules. J'ai ri d'un rire nerveux, en espérant que Percy allait changer de sujet._

_« Nico, mon pote, je me souviens totalement de toi. Il y a deux mois on s'est faufilé hors de mon appartement et on a fait irruption dans Goode High School pour récupérer mon livre de mathématiques. Nous nous sommes presque fait prendre. Oh, les bons moments. » Soupira Percy. Le tambour a roulé plus fort en arrière-plan. Il fronça les sourcils. Il concentra ses yeux sur les miens. Notre conversation fut... émotionnelle. Je ne suis toujours pas sûre s'il a bien compris ce que je disais._

_« Je vais...je vais faire de mon mieux, Annabeth. Je ferai ce que je peux. Je vais me taire, » a-t-il promis. Chaque mots piquèrent, en rappel de toutes celles qui ont été brisées. « Je le fais pour toi, pas pour Héra. Reste forte. »_

_Il regardait nerveusement quelque chose derrière le message. Il se mordit les lèvres, et pendant un instant, j'ai souhaité que j'aie été là pour mordre sa lèvre. J'oubliais cette pensée aussi vite._

_« Nous allons travailler aussi vite que nous le pouvons, Perce. » Ai-je dit. « Je ... je te reparlerais bientôt. Sois prudent. » Lui dis-je. C'était tellement difficile de dire réellement «au revoir». Ça fait tellement mal juste à y penser._

_« C'est drôle, tu me dis d'être prudent alors que je suis invincible et que je te dis d'être forte alors que tu es la personne la plus forte que je connaisse. » S'amusa Percy sans grand enthousiasme. « Je... Je t'aime, Puits de Sagesse. » Dit Percy, en rougissant un peu. J'ai entendu certains ricaner derrière moi et il fronça les sourcils._

_« Je t'aime aussi, Cervelle d'Algues. » Je lui ai donné le plus beau sourire que j'ai pu. Ma voix était étouffée, quelque chose qui semblait arriver beaucoup ces derniers temps. Percy m'a donné son sourire idiot une dernière fois et nous avons passé nos mains à travers le message._

_J'étais plus effrayée de le laisser combattre dans un camp Romain, une rixe semi-amicale que je ne l'étais quand il se battait contre Cronos, le Seigneur du Temps._

_(FIIIN du Flashback.)_

Une semaine c'est passée depuis notre discussion. J'ai parlé à Percy il y a deux jours. Nos conversations étaient pour la plupart sur Lupa et les Romains. Il semble se rappeler de tout le monde...sauf moi. J'étais blessée par ce fait, mais ça va de mieux en mieux. J'ai Clarisse. Jason a Thalia. Percy a... Je ne sais pas qui il a. Il n'a jamais vraiment eu besoin de quelqu'un pour les émotions comme ça. Et par «ça» je veux dire les fin-du-monde, genre d'émotions.

J'étais au cours de tir à l'arc, ce qui est stupide, parce que Will sait que j'ai déjà obtenu ma maitrise du cours. Genre, il y a deux ans. Il y a cinq niveaux à passer pour l'obtention de la maitrise, et après quatre ans, Percy est encore au niveau 1. Au moins vingt campeurs ont terminé le cursus cet été. Et c'était leur première année.

J'étais dans un arbre, hors de la vue de tout le monde sauf Will. J'ai tiré sur la corde, en visant la cible rouge à côté du poing de Zeus. Je laissa la flèche s'élever dans les airs, et frapper dans le mille.

« OUI ! Annabeth, c'était fantastique ! Il t'a fallu huit ans pour le rendre presque parfait, tout de même. » M'appela Will. Je le vis me faire un clin d'œil à une centaine de mètres. Je souris et lui adressa un pouce levé. J'ai vu une flèche d'argent voler vers moi. Elle arriva tellement vite que je n'ai même pas eu le temps de réagir. Une seconde je l'ai vu, puis une demi-seconde plus tard, elle était plantée dans l'arbre où j'étais, dix centimètres au-dessus de ma tête. Une fois remise de ma mini-crise cardiaque, j'arrachais la flèche de l'écorce.

On pouvait y lire:

_Annabeth, on a besoin de parler._

_Ton amie, Thalia_

Ça me fit un peu peur qu'elle n'aie pas signé «ta meilleure amie.» Je suppose que je lui ai fait croire que nous n'étions plus des meilleures amies. Je veux dire, ouais, j'étais assez énervée après elle. Après tout ce que nous avons vécu, elle ne m'a même pas parlé de son frère. Elle le défend au lieu de me défendre. Je suis jalouse. Jason est un con.

J'ai sauté de l'arbre, remis mon arc et mon carquois à une jeune fille de la cabine Apollon et me dirigeais rêveusement vers le pavillon. Je n'avais pas beaucoup vu Chiron ces derniers jours. Il était toujours à la Grande Maison, ou à aider Léo. Piper était à peine vue parmi les campeurs, elle aussi. Je savais qu'elle était mal vis à vis de Jason. Les pouvoirs de la brume lui ont fait croire qu'elle et Jason avaient eu quelque chose. Il pourrait y avoir quelque chose maintenant, mais c'est difficile à dire. Il est toujours avec Thalia.

Je me suis assise à ma table, laissant mon regard loin de la table de Poséidon. Je me suis souvenue des vacances de Thanksgiving. Percy et moi, eh bien, nous, euh...

_(Flashbaaack)_

_Il eu un «toc-toc» discret et calme à ma porte. Sarah, mon allumeuse de colocataire, vola vers la porte, même si je lui ai dit que c'était surement Percy. Elle portait son court short de pyjama -bien que «court» semblait être un euphémisme- et un T-shirt trop grand qui disait «Kiss me, I'm Irish. »_

_Elle arrangea un peu ses cheveux, ignorant mon haussement d'yeux. Son eye-liner avait séché, faisant ressortir ses yeux bruns et ses cheveux roux. Elle ouvrit la porte en grand._

_« Oh-Mon-Dieu ! Percy ! » Hurla-t-elle. Il ne l'a même pas regarder. Il hocha la tête et regarda par-dessus son épaule et me sourit. Derrière lui, il y avait Sally et Paul. Ils agitèrent la main. J'étais gênée pour ma colocataire. Elle était habillée de façon provocante alors que je portais mon uniforme scolaire: une jupe longue jusqu'à mi-cuisse rouge, une chemise blanche avec un blazer rouge par-dessus et une petite cravate. Ils sont venus tôt pour venir me chercher. Je venais de commencer à préparer mes affaires. L'école n'était finie que depuis un quart d'heure !_

_« Oh. » Sarah fut mortifiée quand elle se rendit compte des invités supplémentaires et de l'indifèrence de Percy. Elle attrapa un sweat-shirt sur sa chaise de bureau et dépassa la famille pour aller dans le dortoir de Brittany, notre voisine. Sally fronça les sourcils quand elle vit Sarah. Percy se dirigea vers moi et serra ses bras autour de ma taille._

_« Hey, Puits de Sagesse. » A-t-il murmuré à mon oreille. J'ai ri à son bonheur. Nous avions une semaine et demie pour nous. En fait, pour nous, sauf le jeudi suivant. Je me suis tirée hors de son étreinte, quittant sa chaleur. Je fis un geste vers Sally et Paul pour qu'ils entrent dans mon dortoir. C'était une grande pièce, de cette façon je ne suis jamais sur le chemin de Sarah. Les murs étaient rose pale et les bureaux en cerisier foncé. Mon côté de la chambre était impeccable, sauf pour mon bureau. Des plans d'architectures pour l'Olympe que Sarah serait incapable de lire étaient éparpillés sur mon ordinateur portable et mes livres. Percy sauta sur mon lit jaune, atterrissant en position couchée. Il releva sa grosse tête avec sa main. Sally lui lança un regard désapprobateur qu'il ignora._

_J'ai serré Sally et Paul dans mes bras. « Je vous remercie beaucoup de m'avoir invitée pour Thanksgiving, M. et Mme B. » Ai-je souri._

_« Annabeth, arrête de dire merci, ils le savent déjà, » grommela Percy. Il était couché sur le dos, jouant avec ses pouces. J'ai levé les yeux au plafond à son commentaire._

_« Tu es toujours la bienvenue, Annabeth, » dit Paul. Ils ont regardé les alentours de ma chambre maladroitement, ne sachant pas quoi faire. C'était leur première fois dans mon dortoir. Je leur ai vite donné les chaises de mon bureau pour s'asseoir. Ils me sourirent à nouveau. Je me tournai vers __mon petit-ami chantonnant._

_« Mets tes chaussures hors de sur mon lit, Cervelle d'Algues. Je viens de le faire. » Grognais-je les mains sur les hanches. Il ricana, et haussa un sourcil comme pour dire «Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire si je ne le fais pas ?» Je me dirigeai vers lui, lui tordant la cheville. Il dit, « Oh, oh, oh ! ». Il se redressa._

_« Juste pour que tu le saches, je l'ai fait pour t'amuser, » dit-il en riant. Je lui claquais l'arrière de la tête. Il tressaillit pour « m'amuser »._

_« Je viens de commencer de préparer mes affaires. Je vais finir rapidement. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous veniez si tôt, » avouai-je à ses parents. Ils ont partagé un coup d'œil et ils se mirent à rire._

_« Percy nous a embêté pendant, quoi, deux heures, alors on est venu plus tôt pour le faire taire, » Rigola Sally. Paul secoua la tête en souriant. J'ai regardé Percy, qui rougissait. Il avait l'air de trouver mon crayon mécanique très intéressant, le regardant très attentivement._

_« Huum. ». Fut ma réponse. J'ai attrapé mon sac et suis entrée dans mon placard. J'ai entendu Percy siffler ses plaintes à Sally pour me l'avoir dit. Je choisis de beaux vêtements, pas trop flashy, mais pas trop modeste. J'avais un peu plus d'une semaine seule avec Percy. Je n'allais pas gâcher cette occasion de pouvoir me serrer dans ses bras. Je me suis assurée que j'avais pris ma robe mi-longue argentée pour jeudi, qui était dans six jours._

_Je suis retournée dans la pièce, fourrant les vêtements dans le sac. Je suis re-entrée dans le placard, me saisissant de mes sous-vêtements en dentelle. Je suis revenue vers Percy qui jeta un coup d'œil à ma tenue._

_« Tu vas porter ça toute la journée, Puits de Sagesse ? » Il se mit à rire. Je le foudroyais du regard._

_« Non, je vais porter ça toutes les vacances, » répondis-je avec ironie. J'ai attrapé la tenue que j'allais mettre et alla dans la salle de bain pour me changer. Je suis sortie, portant un jeans foncé et un T-shirt gris clair avec une chouette dessus. Percy hocha la tête et sourit pour la chouette._

_« Oh, tu es sournoise, subtile demi-déesse, » m'a-t-il taquiné. Il était si bêta que je ne pu pas m'empêcher de rire. Je fourrais mes affaires de toilette dans mon sac et rangeais mes plans pour l'Olympe. Je mis un sweat, qui s'avérait être le vieux sweat bleu de Percy ._

_« Est-ce que c'est celui de Percy ? » a demandé Sally, se levant pour partir._

_« Euh, ouais, » ai-je dit maladroitement, évitant le grand sourire de Percy. Il porta mon sac pour moi. Je pris mes clefs sur bureau et dit au revoir à Sarah. Elle m'a probablement entendue, mais a décidé de m'ignorer. Bien._

_Nous sortîmes de mon école et avons conduit jusqu'à l'appartement. Percy et moi étions assis sur la banquette arrière, nous faisant des grimaces plus stupides les unes que les autres. Nous étions en train de craquer._

_« Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle derrière ? » a demandé Paul, en regardant dans le rétroviseur._

_« Oh, rien, » a réussi à dire Percy, ce qui me fit rire encore plus fort. Nous arrivâmes à l'appartement, nous tenant le ventre. Percy porta encore une fois mon sac, comme un gentleman._

_Sally ouvrit la porte et Percy me fit signe d'entrer d'une manière très théâtrale._

_« Milady, » dit-il, balayant l'intérieur d'un geste du bras. Je lui claquais l'arrière de la tête. Je suis entrée dans le salon, allumant la lumière. J'étais tellement à l'aise dans cette maison, tout comme Sally le voulait._

_« Souhaitez-vous une visite de l'appartement, Milady ? » A demandé Percy, battant des cils. Paul rit de l'idiotie de Percy. Sally et Paul se dirigèrent de l'autre côté de l'appartement._

_« Bien sûr. Tant que tu cesses d'être aussi stupide, » acceptais-je. Il sourit et me saisit par le bras. Nous avons couru à la cuisine, où nous fîmes un court arrêt. Il m'a dit ce que c'était, puis me parla alors de la salle à manger quand nous y sommes arrivés. Nous avons couru jusqu'à la salle de bain et il me dit ce que c'était. Nous ne sommes pas allés dans la chambre de ses parents parce qu'ils étaient à l'intérieur, à faire les-dieux-savent-quoi. Nous avons traversé toute la maison et il s'est finalement arrêté devant sa chambre. Il se tourna vers moi, haussant frénétiquement ses sourcils. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire._

_« Et c'est, Milady, l'endroit où vous dormirez. » A chuchoté Percy, dangereusement près de mon oreille. Il a ouvert la porte derrière moi, m'a traînée à l'intérieur, et m'a poussée contre la porte, ses bras me serrant la taille. Il enfouit son nez dans mon cou. J'enroulais mes bras autour de son cou. Je ris quand il a commencé à tracer des chemins de baisers jusqu'à ma clavicule. Il soupira dans mon cou, m'envoyant des frissons dans le dos. Il ricana à ce fait._

_Il a bougea son front sur le mien. « Je ne pouvais plus attendre pour ces vacances, Annabeth. Ma mère et Paul vont travailler _tous les jours_ sauf jeudi. Ce sera comme ça tout le temps quand ils seront partis. » M'a-t-il promis. J'ai poussé son visage vers le mien, désireuse de l'embrasser. Nous nous sommes embrassés doucement d'abord, nous délectant du fait que nous avions autant de temps ensemble. Puis tout à coup, et je ne savais pas que je pouvais être aussi exigeante, j'ai poussé Percy vers le lit et je me suis assise sur ses genoux, mes jambes enroulées autour de sa taille. Je pouvais le sentir sourire à travers nos violents, avides baisers._

_Je jouais avec ses cheveux et les mains de Percy sont allés sous mon T-shirt, ses doigts frôlant mes côtes. Il se rapprochait de mes seins à chaque frôlements. J'étais en charge maintenant. J'ai léché sa lèvre inférieure et ses lèvres s'entrouvrir, laissant ma langue se glisser dans sa bouche. Nos langues luttèrent pendant quelques instants, chacun de nous demandant le contrôle. Je cédai et le laissa prendre le dessus. Sa langue étudia ma bouche. J'entendis un gémissement et je ne pense pas que c'était de moi. Je pouvais sentir Percy sous moi. Ah, il commençais à ... être à fond. Je me suis reculée, haussant les sourcils. Son visage s'empourpra et il retira ses mains de ma peau. Ma peau frissonnait la où ses douces mains étaient._

_« Percy, tes parents vont commencer à se poser des questions. Je veux dire, nous sommes ici depuis au moins dix minutes. Je suis sûr qu'ils t'ont entendu me pousser contre la porte, » murmurai-je. Il sembla réfléchir au problème. Il croisa mon regard et il sourit malicieusement. La minute suivante, j'étais couchée sur son lit et il se tenait au-dessus de moi. J'étais contente qu'il porte un pantalon de survêtement. C'est si désagréable quand il porte des jeans. Il pressa son corps contre le mien et sourit. Je secouai la tête._

_« Tu ne comprends pas les avertissements, n'est-ce pas, Percy ? » Demandai-je. Il embrassa mon cou. Il était encore «à fond». Mais j'ai décidé de l'ignorer pour le moment. Je poussai un doux gémissement quand ses lèvres frôlèrent ma clavicule. Son souffle chatouilla mon cou quand il se moqua de moi._

_« Je ne rirais pas si j'étais toi, Capitaine Désir, » grommelais-je, le frappant tout près de sa, heu, chose. Il gémit un peu._

_« Annabeth. C'est pas juste. » Murmura-t-il, ses lèvres sur mon oreille. « Tu sais ce que je dois faire maintenant ? » J'ai décidé de la jouer idiote pour une fois._

_« Non. » Répondis-je, en secouant la tête. Percy se releva dans une position assise sur mon ventre. Il ne mis pas tout son poids sur moi, ce qui était gentil, mais le poids qui était sur moi me faisait du bien. Il a tiré mon T-shirt par-dessus ma tête. Je l'ai aidé à ôter le sien. J'ai tiré son visage vers moi, et nous nous sommes embrassés plus profondément qu'auparavant. Nous étions aux prises avec nos langues, encore une fois. De temps en temps, je me retirais, et il prenait le relais. Puis, quand il s'y attendait le moins, je reprenais l'assaut. Il gémit doucement mon nom à quelques reprises, mais pas assez fort pour que ses parents l'entendent._

_Ses mains allaient partout, maintenant qu'il était moins nerveux. Il était certainement plus à l'aise à laisser errer ses mains. Mes doigts remontèrent son torse. Ses abdos étaient parfaitement dessinés. Je gémis un peu. Percy m'embrassait de ma clavicule à ma poitrine quand nous avons été interrompus._

_« PERCY ! » Nous avons entendu une voix crier. C'était Grover, sa voix une octave plus haute que d'habitude. Percy est pratiquement tombé par terre, tellement il a été surpris. J'ai attrapé un oreiller et me suis couverte. Je glapit quand j'ai vu Nico marcher à côté de Grover. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent puis se refermèrent. J'ai regardé, impuissante Percy, qui a été récupérer mon T-shirt sur le plancher. Il me le tendit, son visage rouge comme le mien, et je suis entrée dans son armoire pour remettre mon T-shirt. J'ai décidé que j'étais trop gênée pour montrer mon visage à Grover et Nico avant longtemps. Je veux dire, je me suis pratiquement exposée devant le meilleur ami de mon copain et un garçon de douze ans. Je n'avais qu'un soutien-gorge de dentelle noire sur moi, ce qui était pas trop mal au moins. Je me suis approchée du lit, debout à côté d'un Percy torse nu._

_« Euh, Salut les gars, » ai-je dit très maladroitement. J'ai réalisé que je tenais toujours l'oreiller en face de moi, alors je l'ai jeté sur le lit. Nico ne me regardait pas et Grover foudroyait Percy du regard._

_« Nous avons pensé que nous pourrions vous dire «salut» depuis le camp. Mais je suppose que vous nous battez dans les fêtes de retrouvailles. » Gronda Grover. Nico hocha la tête._

_« S'il te plaît, » se moqua Percy. « Comme si tu ne profitais pas de Genièvre. » Il sembla réaliser son choix de mots et le visage rouge de Grover. « Je veux dire-oh, merde. J'ai vraiment dit ça ? Nico, qu'est-ce que t'as compris ? »_

_Nico avait l'air désemparé. « Je viens de voir Annabeth torse nu. Je ne veux pas parler de filles, Percy. Je me sens violé. » Dit-il. J'étais un peu vexée. Quoi, je ne suis pas attirante sans T-shirt ? Puis j'ai réalisé à quel point cette question était stupide. Nico a douze ans !_

_« Mec ? » A demandé Percy avec méfiance, « Tu es... euh, gay ? » A-t-il demandé. Je le regardais avec horreur._

_« PERCY ! » Nico et moi avons crié en même temps._

_« Quoi ? JE ME DEMANDAIS JUSTE ! » Se défendit-il. « Je veux dire, j'ai eu douze ans aussi, une fois. Je n'aurais pas été «violé» de te voir torse nu. » Il haussa les épaules. Les yeux de Nico rétrécirent et __je frappai l'épaule de Percy._

_« Je ne suis pas gay, Perce. » Gronda Nico, ses yeux sombres. « Je trouve les filles jolies. Annabeth est comme ma sœur. C'est pas correct de penser à elle comme ça. »_

_Percy hocha la tête. « Bon, eh bien, quoi de neuf ? »_

_Je l'ai interrompu. « Je vais, euh, aller aider ta mère à préparer le diner. » Percy me regarda d'un air qui disait , «Oh, nous allons reprendre ça plus tard.»_

_« Dès que ça devient intéressant, quelqu'un interrompt... » murmura-t-il presque inaudible. Je sortie de la chambre me dirigeant vers la cuisine. Sally et Paul étaient là, coupant des tomates et des concombres pour la salade. Quand ils m'ont vu, ils firent de leur mieux pour ne pas sourire. Paul a échoué, il quitta donc la cuisine, en riant. Je sentais que mon visage devenir chaud. Je suis restée là, maladroitement, à regarder un sourire naitre sur le visage de Sally puis disparaitre. Une fois qu'elle eu finie, elle se retourna, accoudée au comptoir._

_« Vous avez fini de, hum, célébrer vos retrouvailles ? » A-t-elle demandé, ayant l'air d'être sur le point d'exploser de rire. J'allai d'un pas mal assuré m'assoir sur un tabouret de bar. J'ai réussi à grimper sur un et j'ai appuyé mes coudes sur le comptoir._

_« Euh ... ouais. » J'ai évité son regard amusé. « Qu'est-ce que vous avez entendu, exactement ? » Demandai-je. Sally a fermé les yeux, en riant doucement de ce qu'elle avait entendu._

_« Je sais que vous vous embrassiez contre la porte. Tu te plaignais qu'il t'ai poussé trop fort contre la porte, » dit-elle, soudain grave. Elle semblait veiller à ce que son fils ne pas un peu trop dur avec sa petite amie. Je m'en fiche. J'aime bien quand il est comme ça. « Je n'ai pas entendu tout ce que vous avez dit, par contre. J'étais dans la salle de bains, pour prendre un tampon. Je t'ai entendu dire: «bon sang, Percy, comment te sentirais-tu si tu étais écrasé contre une putain de porte ?» Oh, c'était inestimable. » Elle secoua la tête et ouvrit le réfrigérateur. Elle saisit deux bouteilles d'eau et m'en lança une._

_Elle poursuivit : « Son lit est très bruyant, tu sais. Je peux te dire quand est-ce que vous avez déménagé dessus. J'ai pensé que vous n'aimeriez pas que je reste dans la salle de bain trop longtemps, alors j'ai pensé que ma chambre serait un bon endroit. Oh, que je me suis trompée. Les murs sont très minces. » Elle avait un fou rire maintenant. J'étais heureuse que Paul ne soit pas là pour partager ce qu'il a entendu. « Je ne vais pas entrer dans les détails, parce que je suis venue ici pour échapper à vos murmures l'un pour l'autre. Je peux totalement te dire que vous étiez en plein préliminaires, par contre. » Elle se retourna pour découper un peu de laitue. Mon visage était chaud, mais c'est vite passé. Je vis pratiquement avec Sally le week-end. Les discussions génantes ne le sont plus autant._

_Percy marcha dans le couloir. Il me fit un clin d'œil. Il était toujours torse nu. Mon visage était chaud de nouveau. Il ne se souvient probablement pas de son T-shirt vert qu'il a laissé sur le plancher de sa chambre. « Hey, maman, » sourit Percy, donnant à sa mère un bisou sur la joue. Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule vers moi. Elle m'envoya un sourire, un sourire entendu. J'ai détourné le regard. Je me demandais combien d'autres fois nous sommes sortis de sa chambre et que Sally et Paul savaient exactement ce que nous faisions là-bas et que nous agissions de manière lisse et clichée. Et dire que nous pensions que nous étions _discrets_._

_« Hey, Percy, » l'a salué Paul, entrant dans la cuisine avec encore un sourire sur le visage. Il fit un regard aller-retour sur le torse nu de Percy et repartit en riant._

_« Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ? » Percy m'a regardé, un air confus sur le visage. Je fis signe vers son torse et il baissa les yeux, réalisant enfin ce qui était si drôle. Curieusement, au lieu de courir dans sa chambre pour mettre son T-shirt, il se mit à rire._

_« Et voilà pour vouloir être circonspects, hein, Puits de Sagesse ? » Il sourit. Il me refit un clin d'œil. Sally Blofis secoua la tête, en riant doucement du manque de pudeur de son fils. Paul revint dans la cuisine, en essayant de garder un visage impassible._

_« C'est un grand mot que tu as là, Cervelle d'Algues, » Ai-je hoché la tête, approuvant le hasard de son intelligence « Tu as raison, si nous avons ces deux _oreilles indiscrètes_ ici, nous allons devoir travailler sur notre subtilité. » Ai-je ri._

_« Hey! Nous ne sommes pas des oreilles indiscrètes ! » A protesté Sally._

_« Hey, maman, c'est bon. Je suis d'accord pour le travail subtil. » A hoché la tête Percy, volant une tomate du saladier, la mettant dans sa bouche et fit une grimace bizarre au goût._

_« Ne me fait pas de clowneries, Persée Jackson, » le gronda légèrement sa mère. Percy feint le choc, posant sa main sur sa poitrine, comme s'il était blessé._

_« Mais, maman, Annabeth et moi sommes un couple de personnes hilarantes ! » Lui a-t-il dit. Les yeux de Sally s'élargirent et elle frappa l'arrière du crane de Percy. Il eut un petit rire et esquiva, m'adressant un rapide clin d'œil entre les deux. Elle l'a pourchassé dans l'appartement jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui fasse mettre un T-shirt._

_Ce fut la fin de la discussion sur les «clowneries», mais ce ne fut pas la fin de celles-ci._

_(Fin du flashbaaaaack)_

« Annabeth ! » Ai-je entendu crier Thalia, me sortant de ma rêverie. Je relevais les yeux, car le groupe de mes plus proches amis marchaient vers moi. J'eus un mauvais pressentiment.

« Il est temps, Thalia, » grognais-je alors qu'ils s'asseyaient tous autour de moi. Thalia assise en face de moi, Mal et Clarisse de chaque côté de moi. Les Alatir, Rachel (quand elle est-elle revenue, je ne sais pas), Katie Gardner, Nico, Grover et Genièvre. Même Will était là. J'ai remarqué Jason debout derrière Thalia, flanquant sa droite. J'ai pensé qu'il était juste là pour le plaisir.

« Pourquoi? Tu étais en train de rêver ? » Ai-je entendu Léo me taquiner, marchant pour s'asseoir à côté de Will. Piper s'installa péniblement, lentement à côté de lui. Léo avait son bras autour de son épaule, ce qui fit Jason se crisper. Il n'y avait rien, cependant, c'était clair. Piper avait l'air malade. Elle posa sa tête sur la table presque immédiatement.

« Non, » ai-je menti. « J'étais juste impatiente. Qu'est-ce que tout le monde fait ici ? » Demandai-je, sentant très, _très, _mal ce que ça annoncé.

« Chérie, » a commencé Thalia, sur une mauvaise note inconsciemment. « Arrête de faire la grimace. Nous sommes là pour toi. » Elle saisit mes mains, les plaçant entre les siennes.

« Annabeth, nous voulons juste nous assurer que tu vas bien, » dit doucement Mal, me frottant le dos. J'ai regardé autour de moi. Même les Alatir étaient solennels. Travis avait son bras enroulé autour de la taille de Katie, ce qui était nouveau. Ils étaient un peu rouge. J'étais heureuse pour eux.

« Ce n'est pas une, euh... » ai-je commencé.

« Il s'agit d'une intervention, Annabeth Chase. Nous sommes ici pour parler. » Grogna Rachel, visiblement impatiente d'en arriver au point.

Une intervention ? Qu'est-ce que je suis ? Une droguée ?

« Une _intervention_ ? Les gars, vous voulez rire, non ? » Ris-je nerveusement. J'ai réalisé à quel point je sonnais comme Percy. Chaque visage montré quelque chose à ce sujet: de la pitié, de la sympathie, de l'empathie, de la déception (pas envers moi, j'espère, Rachel) et juste de la tristesse profonde de la part de Piper. Dieux, elle est tellement comme Silena, que ça fait mal de la regarder.

« Ah, je vois, » J'ai hoché la tête. « Vous ne plaisantez pas... » J'ai regardé autour de moi mes amis, mes camarades. La plupart d'entre eux avaient fait la guerre avec moi. Certains avaient fait un aller-retour pour l'enfer avec moi-littéralement.

« Eh bien, voyons où cela nous mène. Commençons ce truc à la con pour que je puisse retourner à l'Argo II, » murmura Léo.

Tout le monde sembla prendre une grande respiration avant de se tourner vers moi.

_Que _ma_ rixe commence, Héra_, pensais-je avec amertume.

* * *

><p>(*) L'expression anglaise est "Tough love", mais je ne connais pas et n'ai trouvé aucune traduction précise de cette expression. Alors j'ai essayé de traduire l'idée générale. "Tough love" parle en gros d'un amour qui est "difficile", à la dure... On pourrait peut être le traduire comme "amour vache" mais j'en doute... Ce qui est sur, c'est que ça correspond en gros à l'expression "Qui aime bien, chatie bien."<p>

**Et maintenant, _Hello_ ! :D**

**Comment vous allez tout le monde ? Moi je pète la forme ! :) J'ai eu 2 adorables reviews sur le dernier chapitre, et j'en suis ravie ! Elles m'ont donné le courage de commencer le chapitre maudit: le chapitre 13. Car voyez-vous, ce chapitre fait 35 pages office... Ce qui est enorme ! Mais bon, j'ai calculé vite fait mon truc avec tout ce que j'ai à faire chez moi (soit dormir, assister à mes cours de rattrapage en allemand, faire à manger, profiter de ma piscine pendant les brèves éclaircies, etc.) et normalement en 5 jours je devrais l'avoir bouclé ! Donc, au pire ça va.**

**Sinon... Oui ! Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Vous aimez ? :) Je vous le rappelle encore et toujours, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, vos questions et tout et tout !**

**Bon week-end mes abricots, ils annoncent beau jusqu'à jeudi prochain, alors profitez en bien ! ;)**

**A la semaine prochaine ! (VL: Je poste tous les vendredis, sauf si il y a un problème ! ;) )**

**Bisous Bisous**

**L.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Cette histoire appartient à annabethjackson121 et les personnages à Rick Riordan, moi je ne fais que traduire... **

**Bonne lecture :)**

**/!\ **Chapitre à contenu légèrement sexuel **/!\**

* * *

><p><strong>PDV Annabeth<strong>

Je me suis toujours demandée comment ces interventions fonctionnaient. Je veux dire, je savais que c'était comme l'enfer pour le patient, mais merde, je ne m'attendais pas à _ça_.

« Nous sommes inquiets, Annabeth. » Murmura Thalia de l'autre coté de la table. Il y a eu quelques murmures en accords et des hochements de tête.

« Pourquoi es-tu inquiète, Thalia ? » Ai-je demandé sèchement, tordant mes doigts ensemble. J'ai basculé ma tête sur le côté. Thalia tressaillit comme pour dire, «Oh merde, je dois l'expliquer ? Oh, C'EST une intervention... zut». Mal pris la parole, prenant la chose en charge comme un de mes véritables frères. Ses yeux gris plongèrent dans les miens, me donnant l'envie de courir loin de tout le monde.

« Ça fait trois semaines, A. Nous partons tous dans deux jours pour retourner à l'école. Nous voulons juste nous assurer que tu vas bien avant de retourner à la maison. » Dit Mal doucement.

« Je vais dans la City, Mal, et non pas Frisco. » **(T/N: «City»=New York et «Frisco»=San Franscisco.) **Ai-je répondu, ma voix un ton au-dessus de la sienne. Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent de moi, bon sang ?

Mal soupira. « Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, et tu le sais. » J'ai haussé les épaules. Nico m'étudia.

« Tu restes à l'internat, Annabeth ? » Demanda doucement Nico.

_(Flashbaaaaaaack)_

_C'était la deuxième journée de vacances de Thanksgiving. Percy était devenu un peu plus ouvert avec notre intimité: se blottissant avec moi sur le divan quand ses parents étaient là, me coinçant dans le hall pour un baiser. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose. J'aimais ce côté confiant de Percy. Sa maladresse me manquait un peu. Il l'avait abandonné il y a peu, dès que nous avions fait un pas de bébé dans notre relation. Puis il s'est tu._

_Sally venait de partir pour une réunion avec son éditeur. Paul a dû aller à une réunion pour toute la journée pour Goode High School. Comme Sally passait la porte, Percy prit sur lui pour me retourner contre le comptoir. Ses mains étaient sur mes hanches, me poussant contre le comptoir. Son bassin était penché sur le mien. C'était _très_ distrayant._

_« Bye, Mme Blo- » J'ai été coupée par a) le claquement de la porte qui se ferma avec le verrou qui se recliqua à sa place et b) Percy m'embrassant. Il se dégagea rapidement. Trop rapidement. J'étais reconnaissante de son Polo rouge foncé à ce moment. Je l'attrapa par le col et l'attira dans un long baiser. Nous nous éloignâmes à contrecœur. Je n'étais même pas encore habillée, je ne m'étais que brossée les dents pour pouvoir dire bonjour à Percy._

_« Je dois aller prendre une douche, Perce, » Gémit-je. Il enleva ses mains de mes hanches et gémit un peu. Il s'éloigna avant que je puisse le tirer dans un autre baiser._

_Je pris une douche et suis sortie, m'enveloppant avec une serviette autour de moi. Percy m'avait tellement distraite que j'avais oublié de prendre mes vêtements dans sa chambre. J'ai dormi là-bas pendant qu'il dormait sur le canapé._

_« Perce ? » Ai-je appelé._

_« Yo ! » A-t-il répondu._

_« T'es où ? » Demandai-je._

_« Dans le salon, pourquoi ? »_

_« Oh, comme ça », ai-je menti, courant hors de la salle de bain, dans le couloir jusqu'à sa chambre. J'ai fermé la porte et ai attrapé mes sous-vêtements les enfilant rapidement, juste au cas où il décide de débarquer. Effectivement, dès que j'ai eu fini de mettre mes sous-vêtements, la poignée bougea. J'ai hurlé._

_« Persée Jackson, n'entre pas. Je n'ai pas de vêtements. » Ai-je dit sévèrement. Je pouvais presque entendre les engrenages se mettre en mouvement dans sa grosse tête. Il était silencieux. La poignée secoua à nouveau. La porte n'était même pas verrouillée!_

_« Ahh ! » Ai-je glapit. « Non, Percy. Je suis juste dans mes sous-vêtements. » Ai-je admis. La poignée cessa de trembler. Elle tournait !_

_J'ai claqué la porte pour la fermer. J'ai dit à Percy d'arrêter, mais il m'écoutait à peine, trop occupé à rire. Il ouvrit la porte sans effort, en dépit de mes efforts. J'ai ramassé ma serviette et l'enroula autour moi._

_Il entra, posa un regard sur moi et éclata de rire._

_« C'est pour ça que tu es venu ici ? » Ai-je grogné. Il s'arrêta de rire et ces yeux firent contact avec les miens._

_« Quoi ? » A-t-il demandé, perplexe._

_« Tu es venu ici pour te moquer de moi ? » Ai-je demandé, en essayant de mon mieux de me couvrir et d'utiliser le langage du corps pour montrer à quel point j'étais frustrée. Il secoua la tête en riant doucement. Il était à environ quatre pas de moi._

_« J'aime vraiment quand tu as les cheveux mouillés, Annabeth, » a-t-il dit d'une voix rauque, faisant un pas en avant. J'ai dégluti. Il a fais un autre pas. « Ça.. cascade dans ton dos. » Un autre pas franchi._

_Je regardais vers lui, perdu dans ses maléfices. « Ah ? » Fut tout ce que je pus prononcer._

_« Certainement. » Murmura-t-il, réduisant la distance entre nous. Il prit mon visage dans ses mains, et se pencha pour me donner un doux baiser, comme celui que je lui ai donné au mont St. Helens. Seulement à l'époque, je n'étais pas à moitié nue, et j'étais aux commandes. Là j'étais totalement dans les mains de Percy._

_Le baiser se transforma en quelque chose de plus. Il est passé de doux et aimant à dur et affamé. Ma serviette était sèche -grâce à Percy- donc elle était comme une couverture entre nous. Je fus __poussée contre la porte pour la deuxième fois en deux jours. La serviette tomba et je n'aurais pas pu moins m'y intéresser. Percy gémit en regardant mon soutien-gorge blanc en dentelle et ma lingerie. Percy m'avait déjà vu en soutien-gorge et pantalon, mais à ce moment, j'étais en soutien-gorge et culotte. J'ai souri contre ses baisers fougueux, ce qui le fit me pousser encore plus durement contre la porte. J'ai enlacé mes bras autour de son cou, jouant avec ses cheveux emmêlés. Ses bras poussaient mes hanches vers les siennes, tout en poussant le reste de mon corps contre la porte._

_Nos bassins étaient alignés et je pouvais sentir Percy travers son jean. J'ai entendu un gémissent-le mien probablement. Je tirais sur le T-shirt de Percy. Il s'écarta, ignorant mes gémissements._

_« Annabeth... » Il haletait, ayant l'air de vouloir plus de baisers. « Je n'aurais pas du venir ici. Je ne veux pas te pousser à quoique ce soit. » Il commença à partir. J'ai réduit la distance entre nous et l'entraîna vers le lit. Je l'ai poussé pour qu'il soit couché sur le dos. Ses yeux s'écarquillent quand il m'a vu prendre les devants. Eh, il aurait du s'en douter._

_Je me suis assise sur son entrejambe, le rendant un peu fou. Il empoigna mes hanches jusqu'à ce que je lui enlève son T-shirt. Il échangea nos places en un rien de temps. Percy mit sa langue dans ma bouche, ignorant toute politesse. Je me suis reculée, le laissant planer au-dessus de moi pendant un moment. Il étudia mon visage. Mes cheveux étaient secs, grâce à son toucher magique. Son visage s'adoucit._

_« Annabeth, » gémit-il. Je l'ai senti se durcir. J'ai senti le sang monter à mon visage. Au sien aussi. J'ai attrapé ses épaules et le repoussa. Ses yeux s'élargir, blessé. Il pensait probablement que j'avais fini de l'embrasser. Nan, je ne l'étais pas. Loin de là. Je me suis assise sur ses genoux, mes jambes enroulées autour de sa taille. J'étais assise sur son, euh, sa chose de nouveau. Je l'ai embrassé, mes mains se battant avec sa boucle de ceinture._

_« Je ne veux pas te- » Je l'ai coupé avec un baiser. « Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, Puits de Sagesse ». A-t-il dit, tenant mon visage entre ses mains._

_« Qui a dit que je voulais avoir du sexe ? » Demandai-je. Il m'a donné le regard «Me la fait pas à moi». Je me suis un peu déplacée au-dessus de lui, ses mains poussant mes hanches plus près des siennes. « Peut-être que je veux juste... Je ne sais pas. M'amuser ? » Ai-je offert. Percy m'a regardé, d'un air absent._

_Venais-je tout juste d'être rejetée ?_

_J'eus ma réponse quand je fus poussée sur le dos et que la langue de Percy s'écrasa dans ma bouche. Je le _voulais_. Ses mains trouvèrent mes seins, et je glapit un peu quand il les toucha de la bonne manière. Ses jeans devenaient de plus en plus étroits du coté sud. Je mis ma main sur son jean, le touchant à travers son jeans. Il gémit et me mordis la lèvre. J'ai réussi à défaire la fermeture éclair, mais ce n'était pas assez rapide pour Percy. Il enleva ses jeans et les jeta sur le sol. Il portait un boxeur vert et noir. Je m'en rappellerai._

_Nous étions finalement arrivés à l'étape des sous-vêtements. Je pouvais sentir Percy à travers le tissu mince de nos sous-vêtements. J'ai murmuré son nom dans son cou, pendant que je l'embrassais, ce qui le fit me tirer légèrement les cheveux. Il m'embrassait partout sur ma poitrine, même si mon soutien-gorge n'était pas vraiment enlevé._

_Je sentais un tirement sur ma culotte. Percy leva les yeux, attendant que je lui donne ma réponse. J'ai hoché la tête, il haletait, désireux de faire les dieux-savent quoi. Mes sous-vêtements étaient __trempés donc j'ai aidé Percy à les enlever et je les ai jetés sur le sol. Je ne m'étais pas rasée car je ne pensé pas que nous irions aussi loin. Il me détailla de haut en bas et il leva les yeux vers moi._

_« Es-tu sûre, Annabeth? Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes sous pression. » A-t-il dit prudemment. Il se mordait les lèvres et ses sourcils étaient tout froncés. Je l'ai tiré dans un baiser féroce, lui mordant la lèvre inférieure, puis la lécha._

_« Je t'aime, s'il te plaît, fait le. » Lui ai-je dit, ma voix un peu étouffée. Il déplaça sa tête vers mon bas. J'ai fermé les yeux. Ma gorge me piquait. Je ne pouvais pas penser clairement. Je ne sentais rien. Je sentis Percy descendre du lit, mais je n'osais pas ouvrir les yeux. J'ai entendu des bruissements de tissus et j'ai senti une terre couverture sur moi. J'ai soupiré et ai ouvert les yeux._

_Percy enfilait son jean. Son visage était dur, mais doux. Il m'adressa un petit sourire._

_« Je ne pouvais pas le faire. Tu pleures. Je ne pouvais pas te faire ça, » m'a-t-il dit, sa voix profonde. Il avait ses jeans et il était assis au bord du lit, aussi loin qu'il le pouvait de moi. Il refusait de croiser mon regard. Les choses devinrent soudain floues et je réalisa que je _pleurais_. Il me regarda d'un air blessé, et se dirigea vers mon sac. Il fouilla dans mes vêtements pendant que je sanglotais. Il mis une nouvelle tenue sur le bord du lit. Il se dirigea vers moi, et m'embrassa sur le front._

_« Je t'aime, Puits de Sagesse. Je ne pourrai jamais te blesser intentionnellement. Pourquoi tu ne t'habillerais pas et ferais une sieste ? Tu as l'air fatiguée, » a-t-il dit avec une douceur incroyable. Il prit ma joue dans sa main et essuya une larme avec son pouce. Il me donna un autre regard peiné et sortit de sa chambre, tout habillé. Les vêtements sur le sol avait été ramassés et mis dans nos paniers à linges respectif._

_Je suis restée assise là, à pleurer pendant un long moment. Enfin, je me suis habillée avec les vêtements que Percy avait spécifiquement choisi pour moi: des sous-vêtements en coton, un sweat large (le mien, pas le sien) et un pantalon de survêtement. Ce qui me fit pleurer encore plus fort. Percy voulait que je sois à l'aise. Il ne voulait pas me blesser. Il ne l'as pas fait. Il ne pouvait pas._

_J'ai changé les draps de son lit et ai rampé dans les nouveaux. J'ai pleuré sur moi-même jusqu'à m'endormir._

_Avant que je dérive complètement dans l'inconscience, j'ai entendu le grincement de la porte ouverte. J'ai vu un éclair de cheveux noirs et d'yeux verts inquiets avant que je ne dérive dans un sommeil sans rêves._

_(Fin du flashbaaack :( )_

« Je... Je ne vais pas retourner à l'appartement de Percy, comme nous l'avions prévu. Je dois rester au dortoir. C'est plus sûr pour moi, de toute façon. Je ne sentirais pas autant comme lui. » J'ai adressé un sourire à Nico. Il me l'a retourné.

« Ouais, tu _sens _comme lui. Comme du poisson, » murmura Grover. Tout le monde, à part Jason, Léo et Piper se mirent à rire.

« Chérie, » dit Thalia, soudainement sérieuse. « Tu dois parler de tes sentiments. Tu ne peux pas garder les choses enfermés à l'intérieur. » A-t-elle chuchoté, me serrant la main.

J'étais mal à l'aise. J'étais blessée. Percy n'aimerait pas ça. Je fus saisie de colère.

« Thalia, » ai-je craché. J'ai retiré ma main pour ne plus la toucher. « TU semblais aller bien pour garder le secret à propos de Jason pendant dix ans. » Ai-je claqué. Elle semblait vraiment mal. Je savais que c'était un sujet très délicat. Jason se tendit, mais le regard de Mal -ou alors de Clarisse?- l'empêcha de faire quoi que ce soit.

« C'est différent, » a-t-elle insisté, son visage blême.

« Hadès que ça l'est. » Ai-je raillé et je me leva. « Écoutez, si on n'est pas honnête les uns envers les autres, pourquoi devrais-je être la seule à vider mon cœur ? »

« Assis-toi. » Grogna Jason. Je le regarda. Il a du culot !

« Tu es la _dernière _personne que je veux entendre, Grace. Tu n'es plus à la Légion. Tu n'es pas notre chef. N'essaie pas de me dire ce que je dois faire. » Ai-je grogné. Je commença à m'en aller. Quelqu'un retint mon bras.

« J'ai fait un rêve sur ma sœur la nuit dernière, » a déclaré Mal. « Elle était sur l'Olympe, prête à se faire pulvériser par Cronos. Percy avait réussi à lui enlevé Perfide, pourtant. Il a donné le couteau à Luke. Luke s'est tué lui-même pour toi, pour notre famille. Que pense-tu de notre famille est en ce moment, Annabeth ? S'il te plaît, on a besoin de rester forts _ensemble_. » M'a-t-il supplié.

« J'ai fait des rêves à propos de Silena, Annabeth, » prit la paroles Piper. Tout le monde l'a regardée. Elle était appuyée contre Léo, son visage pâle. « Elle parle toujours de l'Élysée. Et de Charlie. Ils sont ensemble. Ils ont été séparés une fois, aussi, Annabeth. Charlie était mort. Donc pas de MI secrets. Elle l'a retrouvé dans la mort. Au moins toi tu sais qu'il est vivant. » A-t-elle dit, ses yeux rendus lointains par la douleur. « Silena parle toujours de Clarisse et Chris, Travis et Katie, et de toi et Percy. Elle invente des surnoms stupides pour chaque couple. Chirisse. Tratie. Percabeth. Oh, elle vous complimente tous les deux tout le temps. Elle pense que tu es l'une des héroïnes les plus courageuses, Annabeth. Nous le croyons tous. S'il te plaît, assis-toi. Fais-le pour Silena. La seule chose qu'elle déteste plus après le serments des chasseresses c'est les problèmes non résolus. Assis-toi. » A-t-elle dit. Elle n'était pas en train d'Enjôler. Elle parlait du fond du cœur.

Je me suis immédiatement assise. Pour Silena.

« C'est l'heure des confessions... » Déglutit Connor Stoll.

« Alors... qui veut commencer ? » Fini pour lui Travis, en regardant autour de lui.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello ! :)<strong>

**Comment allez-vous tout le monde ? Vous passez de bonnes vacances ? Moi franchement, c'est pas l'éclate cette semaine ! Mais c'est pas grave, ça va passer.**

**Alors, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Il est court, mais c'est pour compenser du prochain qui est très long, et aussi HYPER important. Donc, vos impressions ? Que pensez-vous du flashback ? Si certaines personnes n'ont pas trop compris, ne vous inquiètez pas, vous aurez la réponse dans la semaine prochaine...**

**Je voulais aussi remercier les merveilleuses personnes qui ont reviewé le dernier chapitre, ça m'a réellement fait plaisir et ça me donne du courage pour la suite (même si je dois avouer que j'ai pas touché au chap 13 depuis la semaine dernière... j'ai honte mais en même temps, j'ai été tellement mal que ça vaut peut être mieux... ne serait-ce que pour la qualité du chapitre...). **

**Au passage, je vous informe que je suis TRES pressée de poster le prochain chapitre ! Ce mon chapitre préféré honnétement. J'ai adoré le traduire même si il est long et que j'ai un peu pleuré à un moment en le traduisant... Donc, la semaine prochaine je compte avoir un max de reviews de votre part ! ;)**

_**Réponse aux reviews:**_

**_alex:_ merci, merci, merci ! j'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu et encore plus important pour moi, j'espère que le prochain chapitre va te plaire.**

**_VL:_ Oh mon dieu ! Une quebecoise ! J'en ai jamais rencontré ! Tu ressembles à quoi ? (si jamais t'avais pas compris c'etait une tentative d'humour mais je suis dans un état tellement misérable que je doute que ça ai abouti...désolée !) Je te remercie pour tes bonnes ondes, je les ai bien reçues entre 2 calmants, elles n'ont pas été utilisées pour leur utilisation prévue mais elles m'ont aidé cette semaine quand même... Crois moi, tu as bien de la chance de ne pas avoir de cours d'allemand ! Je deteste cette langue mais mes parents ne m'ont pas laissé le choix alors bon, maintenant je dois faire avec ! C'est pas avec 5,32 (je suis fière, je suis pas dernière: le dernier a 5,31 ) que j'aurais mon bac L ! Merci encore et encore pour tes gentilles reviews... :)**

**_Tomy-Chan22:_ je t'ai déja envoyé un message, mais merci encore. :)**

**_Anonyme:_ merci de t'être manifestée, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! n'hesite pas à le refaire de temps en temps... ;)**

**Merci d'être là encore et toujours...**

**A la semaine prochaine (Youpi !)**

**Bisous Bisous**

**L.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Cette histoire appartient à annabethjackson121 et les personnages à Rick Riordan, moi je ne fais que traduire... **

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

><p><strong>PDV Annabeth <strong>

La question de Travis était suffisante pour donner à n'importe qui l'envie de se casser la tête contre un mur de briques. Je doute fortement que quelqu'un aie _envie_ de parler de ses sentiments.

Je vous jure, les dieux ne sont jamais d'accord avec moi quand je suis vraiment sûre de quelque chose.

« Je vais le faire, » a déclaré Nico. Tout le monde s'est tourné vers lui, le regardant comme, ''Oh, qu'est-ce qu'il veut confesser ?''. J'ai lié mon regard avec celui de mon ''petit frère'', selon lui, et il acquiesça. Il avait l'air si courageux. Sa mâchoire était serrée, ses yeux sombres, profonds semblaient plonger dans l'âme de chacun.

« Qu'as-tu à avouer, Nico ? » A rit maladroitement Grover. J'ai eu le sentiment que nous pensions tous les trois au MI de Novembre. « Il ne s'agit pas, euh, du message que nous a envoyé à Percy... et Annabeth, n'est-ce pas ? » A-t-il demandé. Genièvre était assise sur les genoux de Grover, posant ses coudes sur la table en bois. Pendant une seconde j'ai cru voir Thalia me regarder l'air de dire, ''Merde, quand est-ce que les MI ne ruinent pas tes séances de bécotage ?''. Mais elle se détourna.

Le visage de Nico vira coquelicot, puis il secoua violemment la tête. Il ne voulait pas croiser mon regard. Grover soupira de soulagement, lançant des regards à la jeune fille sur ses genoux, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle soit au courant.

Nico bougea de façon qu'il puisse voir tout le monde. Il commença à parler, sa voix un peu plus profonde qu'elle ne l'était il y a deux mois. Euh.

« Quand Bi-Bianca... est morte, j'étais tellement en _colère_. Elle était tout ce que j'avais dans _toute ma vie_. Certains d'entre vous connaissent le sentiment de perdre un frère ou une sœur- » Nico lança un regard à Thalia qui disait, ''merci pour nous l'avoir dit d'ailleurs''- « et c'est dur. Yo, les Alatir, imaginez que vous perdez l'un de vous deux. Vous deviendriez... irrationnel. Ça fait mal de perdre quelqu'un comme Bianca. J'espère que vous pouvez comprendre ce que je vais dire. Ne me jugez pas. J'ai changé. »

Nico regarda les visages confus de notre famille. Il était nouveau dans cette famille. Ses yeux croisèrent les miens. J'ai hoché la tête, l'encourageant.

« J'en voulais à Percy. Je lui en voulais _tellement_. Je n'ai jamais considéré que ça pouvait être de ma faute, ou la faute de quelqu'un d'autre d'ailleurs. C'était de sa faute. Fin de l'histoire », a-t-il dit avec tant de certitude, que je me suis demandée si il le ressentait toujours de cette façon. « Mais maintenant je sais que ce n'est pas la faute de Percy. Percy n'a jamais voulu que je le dise à l'un d'entre vous. En particulier à toi Annabeth. Il ne voulait pas que tu penses que la mort de Bianca était de ta faute, car elle était venue pour te sauver. Nous avons parlé de sa mort quelques jours après la guerre. Je suis en bons termes avec sa mort, mais je ne savais pas que Percy ne l'était pas. Il était si triste ce soir là. Il était vraiment... bouleversé. Il pensait, malgré le fait qu'elle lui aie dit elle-même que c'était sa décision, c'était toujours de sa faute.

« Il a dit que si elle n'était pas plus courageuse que lui, elle serait encore ici. Il s'est appelé faible, misérable et indigne. S'il te plaît, ne sois pas aussi défensive. Ferme ta bouche, Annabeth, je lui ai assuré qu'il était courageux et tout ça. C'est juste que... Percy se sentait si mal à propos tous ceux qui sont morts. Il pensait que si il n'était pas né, la guerre, les blessures, les décès auraient pu être évités. Non, il n'était pas suicidaire, il _culpabilisait_. Il culpabilisait encore plus que je ne le pensais, au moment où je ne cherchais plus la vengeance. Je, pour une raison inconnue, pensais qu'il ne se souciait pas des morts. Il m'a dit qu'il n'était pas le héros de l'Olympe. Il a dit que tout ceux qui sont morts l'étaient. »

Nico a pris une inspiration tremblante, les yeux fermés. « Je voulais juste que vous sachiez tous... après ce que Percy m'a dit sur tous les déchus, tous les grands, les choses courageuses qu'ils ont fait... J'ai fait un enfer de la vie de mon père. Hé, mauvais jeu de mots. » Il ouvrit les yeux, ses yeux brillants. Tout le monde était confus, moi y compris. Katie avait sans qu'on sache comment, atterrie sur les genoux de Travis, la tête dans le creux de son cou. Ses yeux étaient lointains. Je savais que certains de ses frères et sœurs étaient morts, mais je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi triste.

« Qu'est-ce-ce que tu veux dire, Nico ? » S'étouffa Clarisse. Ses cils étaient humides, et la main de Chris lui tapotait l'épaule jusqu'à ce qu'elle déménage vers le bas pour la serrer dans ses bras par la taille. Nico souri d'un sourire italien. **(T/N: Allez savoir ce que ça veut dire...)** Il y avait un soupçon de tristesse dans ses yeux.

« Je me suis assuré que tous les héros tombés au combat atteignent l'Élysée ou soient réincarnés pour les îles des Bienheureux. » A-t-il annoncé. Tout le monde sursauta en même temps et dans l'instant, Nico était ensevelit sous les câlins, les larmes et quelques baisers. Quand tout le monde eu fini de malmener l'enfant, je m'avançai vers lui. Je l'ai tiré dans une étreinte, sa tête appuyée sur mon épaule. Je me suis écartée, des larmes coulant sur nos deux visages. J'ai mis ma main sur l'épaule du meilleur ami de mon petit-copain -autre que Grover et moi- et sourit.

« Bianca serait _si _fière, Nico. » Lui ai-je dit. Encore plus de larmes sortirent de ses yeux, il enroula ses bras autour de ma taille et il pleura doucement dans mon épaule. C'était très inhabituel, mais j'ignorai ce fait. C'était retenu depuis longtemps, j'en suis sûre.

« Je sais. Je sais, ô dieux, je sais. Elle me manque tellement... » Murmura-t-il dans mon épaule. Même Clarisse pleurait. Katie sanglotait dans le cou de Travis et il lui murmurait des «chut» avec une lueur lointaine dans ses yeux. Thalia regardait vers son arbre. La douleur me serra le cœur. Elle avait perdu son premier amour, Luke. Jason regarda froidement la Grande Maison, réalisant qu'il n'est pas à sa place, j'espère. Will jouait avec son arc et son carquois. C'était le carquois de Michael et l'arc de Lee. Connor souriait, regardant l'ensemble du camp. Il se rappelait probablement toutes les farces, qu'il y a monté sur _tout le monde_. C'était un sourire triste, cependant, qui s'accordait avec ses yeux pleins de larmes. Piper et Léo étaient enfermés dans leur conversation silencieuse. Mal regardait durement la cabine d'Athéna, se souvenant de nos frères et sœurs déchus. Clarisse murmura les noms de Silena et Charlie et tout le monde laissa encore plus de larmes tomber. Même moi, tenant un ami brisé, une fois perdu, et que je ne pourrais jamais remplacer. Je ne pourrais pas remplacer quelqu'un. Pas même Silena avec Piper. Ni Charlie avec Léo.

« Je vous aime tellement, » Ai-je dit spontanément. Ils ont tous levé les yeux vers moi, sauf Jason. Il baissa le regard. Il savait que ça ne lui était pas adressé. Ma famille sourit doucement, me murmurant la même chose et l'adressant aux autre. Je ne sais pas d'où ça venait, mais je sais que je voulais qu'ils le sachent tous. Je ne regrette pas l'avoir dit. Je le pensais de tout mon cœur.

« Je sais... » Ai-je laissé échapper. « Il y en a tant, de perdus, de déchus. Tellement nombreux, _putain_. » Ai-je juré. Beaucoup flanchèrent à ma déclaration, s'attendant bien évidemment que ça soit quelqu'un d'autre que moi qui jure. Connor se mit à moitié à rire. Il n'y a que lui pour trouver quelque chose de drôle dans une pareille situation.

« _Putain_, tu es tellement comme Percy, Annabeth. Il nous a dit exactement la même chose une fois. » Dit Connor, un sourire d'excuse sur son visage. J'ai entendu ça tellement de fois. Il déteint sur moi. Qu'est-ce que j'y peux ?

« Il parait, Connor. La famille nous fait ça. On déteint les uns sur les autre. T'as même parfois un peu de mon intelligence, » Ai-je dit. Les gens rirent, essuyant leur larmes sur le point de déborder sur leur visage ou qui l'ont déjà fait.

Connor sourit. « Les lumières de Noël sur la Grande Maison ? _Trop _mon idée, ma jolie. »

« Ne m'appelle pas Ma jolie. »

« D'accord, ma jolie. » Il hocha la tête. Je me suis rassise, et Nico s'assit à côté de moi. Je me demande parfois si je ne lui rappelle pas Bianca. Il mit sa tête sur la table et ferma les yeux.

« Qui est le prochain ? » Marmonna-t-il.

« Moi. » Thalia se leva. Ma sœur, ma chasseresse, mon arbre préféré, celle avec qui j'ai vécu tellement de _putain _de choses et qui c'est bien gardée de me dire quoique ce soit.

« Mais d'abord, je dois m'excuser... » A-t-elle commencé, regardant directement vers moi. Son visage était dur, ses yeux plaidant mon pardon. Ses cheveux étaient plats sur sa tête. Ses yeux bleus électrisants étaient éteints.

Une autre personne que j'ai fait vivre un enfer pour quelque chose qu'elle n'a pas vraiment fait. Encore des excuses inutiles.

_(Flaaaaaaaaashback. Bouyah!)_

_J'ai dormi plus que je n'aurais dû. J'ai dormi de dix heures du matin à sept heure du soir. Je suis entrée dans le séjour, portant toujours mes vêtements confortables en coton. Il faisait noir dehors et je pouvais entendre un épisode de Glee. J'ai entendu le rire étouffé de Paul, manifestement trop gêné d'être pris en train de rire aux bêtises de Rachel dans Glee. J'ai entendu deux personnes parler à voix basse, leur ton insistant. Je me suis faufilée vers la porte, me préparant à espionner._

_« Maman, je te le dis, on ne s'est pas disputé, » insistait Percy. J'ai regardé dans la cuisine. Percy était debout à côté de sa mère qui cuisinait, ses mains gesticulant, il était en colère. Elle secoua la tête. Elle portait encore une jupe crayon noire qu'elle m'avait emprunté et sa blouse bleue. Ses cheveux frappés ses omoplates à chaque fois qu'elle tournait la tête._

_« Alors pourquoi est-elle cloitrée dans ta chambre ? Que fait-elle là-dedans, de toute façon ? » A-t-elle demandé. Le visage de Percy s'obscurcit. Il recula, trébuchant sur une chaise de cuisine. Il se tint debout et grimaça au souvenir._

_Oh, je me souvient de ce qui s'est passé. J'ai dit à Percy que j'étais prête, même si ce n'était évidemment pas le cas. Il l'a remarqué avant que je ne le fasse. Il savait que ce n'était pas vraiment ce que je voulais. Il était le bon gars, qui ne pousse pas à faire n'importe quoi et j'ai été la fille stupide, précipitée._

_Il est un bon petit ami._

_« Maman », dit Percy, d'une voix maîtrisée. « S'il te plaît, arrête. Elle dort. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien. Les règles ou quelque chose. Je ne sais pas. Je ne voulais pas être indiscret. Est-ce que c'est si mal ? »_

_« Eh, je ne sais pas, Persée. Ça me paraît louche -sans offense. Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas blessé ses __sentiments ou quelque chose ? » A-t-elle demandé, pensant qu'il s'agissait d'une question innocente. Percy se tendit et il claqua ses mains sur le comptoir, nous faisant sursauter de plusieurs mètres Sally et moi._

_« Sally ? » A demandé Paul avec méfiance. « Tout va bien, Percy ? » A-t-il appelé. Sally répondit que oui et Percy était secoué par la colère._

_« Laisse tomber, merde. Je ne veux pas en parler, ok ? » A-t-il crié. Sally eu l'air blessé et le visage de Percy prit un air douloureux. Il tira sa mère dans une étreinte. « Je suis désolé, maman. Vraiment. Je ne voulais pas crier. Je suis juste frustré. Je veux juste... ne pas en parler, d'accord ? » A-t-il dit._

_Un bon fils._

_Elle hocha la tête dans son épaule et il a embrassé sa joue puis la laissa s'en aller. Il marcha vers le salon et je déguerpis dans la chambre pour continuer de faire semblant de dormir. Je me suis couchée là pendant un moment avant que je réunisse mon courage pour aller là-bas. Je suis retournée là-bas et j'ai regardé dans le salon. Percy était assis dans le fauteuil et Paul était assis sur le canapé, un sourire sur son visage. Oh, il est si facile à vivre. Le pied de Percy tapé contre le sol. Il avait son hyperactivité qui le travaillait._

_« Percy ? » Couinais-je. Sa tête se tourna vers moi mais il ne bougea pas, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Son visage avait l'air de s'excuser. Paul m'adressa un sourire et m'invita à entrer dans la pièce d'un geste de la main. Je marchais lentement dans la pièce. Je me suis assise sur le bout du divan, loin de Percy. Paul était entre nous, ce qui semblait être le dernier endroit où il voulait être. Être assis entre deux des demi-dieux les plus puissants n'est jamais une bonne chose._

_« Euh, eh bien, » Paul se leva. « J'ai faim tout d'un coup. Vous savez à quel point la nourriture de Sally est bonne. Qu'est-ce que je l'aime. A plus tard ! » Et après ce petit discours, il partit. Le groupe de Glee chantait une chanson moderne, que je n'avais pas le temps d'écouter. Percy me regardait fixement, attentant._

_Je me sentais tellement vulnérable. Je me sentais comme si j'étais nue. Embarrassée. Je vivais une mini-dépression nerveuse parce que mon copain et moi allions nous «amuser». Ce n'était pas comme si je pouvais l'oublier. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai éclaté en sanglots._

_« Percy... Je suis tellement désolée. » Me mis-je à pleurer. Je devais être assez bruyante, parce que les chuchotements dans la cuisine ont cessé et l'espionnage pas si discret a commencé. Percy sauta du bord du fauteuil et m'a enveloppé dans ses bras._

_« Chut, Annabeth, » Essaya-t-il de m'apaiser. Je sanglotais dans son épaule, sans me soucier si ses fouineurs de parents nous entendaient ou pas. « C'est bon, Puits de Sagesse, je suis la. » Il m'a aidé à me relever et me conduisit dans sa chambre. Il s'assit sur son lit, avec moi, blottie sur ses genoux. Il caressait mes cheveux. Son bras était enroulé autour de ma taille, me gardant contre lui. Sa bouche était près de mon oreille, me murmurant toutes sortes de choses rassurantes._

_« Vraiment, c'est bon. Je ne suis pas en colère, Annabeth. Oh dieux, s'il te plaît arrête de pleurer, tu me fais peur. » Ce fut sa dernière prière, avant je me sorte de son étreinte. Je ne pouvais pas supporter qu'il me touche. Il méritait mieux que moi. Il méritait quelqu'un qui saurait être à l'aise avec les changements. Quelqu'un qui serait à l'aise avec elle-même._

_« Percy, » ai-je dit, arrêtant enfin les larmes. « S'il te plaît, pardonne-moi. » L'ai-je supplié. Le vert __rencontra le gris foncé. Il était confus._

_« Il n'y a rien à pardonner, Annabeth. » A-t-il dit avec certitude. « Je devrais m'excuser. Je suis tellement désolé. Je ne sais jamais quand m'arrêter. » Il baissa la tête, honteux. J'ai attrapé son visage si beau visage entre mes deux mains._

_« Je t'ai guidé. Je t'ai fait croire que j'étais prête. Je t'ai pratiquement menti. Je suis désolée. Tu n'as pas à être désolé. Je ne veux plus t'entendre dire un autre mot. Je ne te referais plus ça, Persée Jackson, je le promets. » Ai-je dit._

_Je l'ai embrassé. Je laissai tout mon amour et mon estime pour lui transparaitre dans ce baiser. Il ne resta pas immobile, mais il ne me rendis pas le baiser avec enthousiasme. Il me laissa juste faire ce que je devais faire. Il dit ensuite quelque chose qui me démolirait un mois plus tard._

_« Je promets de ne jamais te blesser, Annabeth Chase. » A-t-il promis. « Je t'aime, tellement, Puits de Sagesse. » Je lui ai souri, croyant mon incroyable petit-ami._

_Il tenait ses promesses. Il était la seule exception._

_Il n'avait aucune idée ..._

_Oh, si seulement il savait ..._

_(Fin du flashbaaaaack. Désolée!)_

« Annabeth Chase, ma sœur, » a commencé Thalia. Je levai les yeux vers elle. Je la connais depuis que j'ai sept ans. Elle est ma meilleure amie. Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour moi. Je lui confierais ma vie. « Je suis tellement, _tellement_, tellement désolée, de ne pas t'avoir dit que j'avais un frère. Je voulais le faire. Mais j'avais l'impression que si je le faisais, je ramènerais juste des souvenirs blessants. Comme si je ramènerais ma... mère. » Elle prit une profonde inspiration. La main de Jason se matérialisa sur sa maigre épaule. J'ai senti la douleur ô-combien familière de la jalousie que je ressens toujours quand Jason fait des choses comme ça. Je regardai sa main. Ça devrait être la main de Grover, ou de Nico. De quelqu'un qui se soucie. Quelqu'un qui _sait_ ce que _ma _famille traverse.

« J'avais peur. Je l'ai dit... Je l'ai dit à Luke. Je ne pouvais rien lui cacher. Et regarde où ça m'a mené. La douleur. Je ne pouvais pas... Je ne pouvais pas te le dire, Annabeth, car ça aurait été un rappel de la cruauté des Parques. Tu devrais le savoir. » Elle me regarda, attendant. Ce qu'elle voulait, je ne voulais pas le lui donner. Je voulais rester en colère contre elle, mais je n'aime pas ça.

« Tu ne peux pas rester en colère contre elle si elle s'excuse. » Dit Jason, sa voix, ses paroles, bourdonnant dans l'air. J'ai vu Grover se tendre. Katie le foudroya du regard. Travis hoqueta. Connor marmonna quelque chose sur moi étant pire que Chronos quand je suis en colère. J'ai ignoré cette dernière.

« Excuse-moi ? » Je le foudroya du regard. De quel droit me disait-il ça ?

« Je dis juste - »

« Peut-être tu ne devrais pas ! » A craqué Mal. Jason leva les yeux au ciel. Ce garçon poussait sa chance un peu trop loin, laissez-moi vous le dire.

« Annabeth, je sais ce que tu ressens - »

« Non, tu ne sais pas. Du tout. Tu crois que je suis une - »

« Une salope ? » Offrit Jason, visiblement heureux d'avoir pu sortir cela. Mes yeux se plissèrent. La tête de Nico décolla de la table et il dégaina son épée Stygienne. Il mis la pointe sur la table et fit tournoyer la lame. Il était le garçon de douze ans le plus effrayant que je connaisse. Ses yeux sombres montraient sa haine pour Jason, à ce moment précis. Jason flancha, mais mit sur son visage une façade courageuse. Thalia était un peu énervée, c'était son moment de confession.

J'aurais pu renoncer à ce point. Je me suis demandée si, peut-être, juste peut-être, j'étais une salope. Peut-être que je suis née pour en être une, à ignorer ce que tout le monde me dit. A aller à l'encontre des attentes. A eroire en ma _famille à la con avec Luke et Thalia_.

Peut-être que je suis tout simplement stupide.

« Bien sûr. Ouais, Jason. Je suis une salope. Je n'ai aucune raison d'être si bouleversée. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, tu sais ? Étant la fille d'Athéna, l'hubris prend juste _le contrôle._ Peut-être que je devrais te laisser diriger _le camp de Percy_. Peut-être que je ne devrais pas être énervée contre ma meilleure amie pour m'avoir cacher un tel secret. Je veux dire, je devrais être habituée maintenant. Je devrais être habituée à être dans l'obscurité. Luke cachait tant de choses. Il a menti , lui aussi. Je devrais être habituée. Je devrais être en bon termes avec la disparition de Percy. Je veux dire, c'est juste une autre promesse non tenue qui s'ajoute à la liste. Je suis une salope, cependant, et je le sais. C'est tout ce que je sais ces derniers jours. » Me mis-je d'accord avec lui. Peu importe.

J'ai vu la mâchoire Mal se serrer, ses jointures blanchirent. Le sourire omniprésent de Connor avait disparu. Appelez les secours. J'ai remarqué que du genévrier apparaissait sur la table. Genièvre-la fille- regardait Jason de façon menaçante. Grover étudiait mon visage. Où était la petite fille forte qui croit en elle-même ?

J'ai peur que Percy l'ai prit avec lui au camp de la Légion.

Jason soupira, n'appréciant pas mon honnêteté. « Annabeth, je... » Il regarda nerveusement Piper, qui semblait être tout sauf en bon état. « J'ai laissé Reyna... Elle est là-bas, avec Percy. Je lui fais confiance. Il me fait confiance. Je sais pertinemment que Reyna a probablement tenté d'assassiner Percy, ce que tu es en quelque sorte en train de faire ici. Junon-euh, Héra veut que je vous dirige. Je n'ai aucun respect de la part des campeurs à cause de toi. Comme Percy est parti, tu es la chef, _d'après eux_. Ce n'est pas vrai cette fois. Héra veut que Percy et moi dirigions ensembles les camps. Je suis sûr que, si Percy est le bon gars que tu dis qu'il est - »

« IL L'EST ! » A crié Clarisse, nous surprenant tous. « Mais ce n'est pas à propos de toi n'est-ce pas, Jason ? Non, ça ne l'est pas. Nous parlerons de la ''salopitude'' d'Annabeth plus tard. En ce moment, tu devrais nous expliquer pourquoi il faut qu'on pardonne à Thalia.» Dit-elle sèchement. Les yeux de Jason se rétrécirent. Les yeux de Thalia étaient baignés de larmes et je me tenais debout, mes poings serrés appuyés sur la table.

« D'accooooord. Eh bien, de toute façon, tu n'as pas besoin d'être en colère. Je sais que tu veux l'être. Tu veux être en colère contre autre chose que la disparition de Percy. C'est donc une bonne occasion. Je sais que tu n'es pas vraiment assez cynique pour choisir contre qui tu vas être en colère, mais ton subconscient te dit qu'il pense que c'est bon. Mais ça ne l'est pas. Tu sais que ça ne l'est pas. Bientôt, tu retourneras à New York, ira en cours et Thalia devra retourner avec les chasseresses. Soyez bons les uns envers les autres maintenant. Thalia avait des raisons pour lesquelles elle n'a pas voulu te le dire, et moi, personnellement, je ne pense pas qu'elle aie besoin de les partager. » Il m'adressa un regard figé. Je lui ai retourné et il flancha. J'aurais voulu qu'il s'en aille, mais je savais qu'il ne pouvait pas.

« Très bien. D'accord. Thalia, je suis désolée, vraiment. Je suis juste... une salope. Désolée. C'est ce que je tend à faire ces jours-ci, cependant. Je suis quasiment condamnée à attaquer mon cerveau pour trouver une explication logique. Dommage qu'il n'y en aie pas une. Les dieux aiment faire les cons avec ta tête, et maintenant, je suis leur cible. Je vais essayer de me rappeler les sentiments de chacun, quand je suis contrariée. » Ai-je promis et m'assis. Le bras de Mal alla s'installer autour de mes épaules et j'ai regardé Thalia.

Peine. Honte. Pitié. Honte. Peine.

Ça ne cessait de se répéter irrégulièrement. Elle savait, quelque part au fond, que ma colère était justifiée. Ses yeux bleus brillaient avec tant d'émotion. Elle a traversé beaucoup de choses, elle aussi. Mais elle ne comprend pas l'amour aussi bien que ''Tratie'' ou ''Percabeth''. Elle est seule, pour l'éternité.

J'ai continué: « Mais Thalia, souviens-toi, que nous sommes censés être une _famille putain_. Même Luke s'en est souvenu à la fin. Mais il savait quand était sa fin. Il est mort pour notre famille. J'espère que nous n'oublierons jamais cela. Il était un héros. Je m'en fiche de ce que dit Percy. Il était une fois où nous étions une famille. » Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine. J'étais provocante. J'ai toujours été une rebelle.

J'ai blessé Thalia. Mille airs douloureux pointèrent sur son visage. Elle aimait Luke autrefois. Mais, elle n'avait que douze ans. Elle ne comprenait pas ses sentiments.

Elle ne comprenait pas Luke. Personne ne le comprenait. Et je viens de lui rappelait la mort de notre frère.

« Annabeth ... Je suis ta famille. Je... pouvais pas.. » Pleura-t-elle, son aura argentée tournant en une couleur foncée. Le diadème sur sa tête perdit de son éclat. Jason frotta son dos. Ça devrait être quelqu'un d'autre.

« S'il te plaît ne t'explique pas. » L'ai-je supplié. « Je pense que ça va nous faire plus de mal que la vérité, Thals. » Ai-je admis. Elle hocha la tête. Je sais que je devrais aller la serrer dans mes bras, mais je ne pouvais pas. Elle était toujours du côté de Jason. Elle était sur le territoire ennemi. Elle était déchirée entre la famille qu'elle a perdu et la famille qu'elle a retrouvé.

Je déchire tellement les gens.

_(C'est l'heure du Flashbaaaaaaaack, yo !)_

_Nous étions juste couchés là. J'étais en roulée boule et Percy était contre mon dos, son bras posé sur moi. Il s'était endormi, sa respiration lourde. Je m'étais réveillée une demi-heure auparavant. Nous étions dans sa chambre. Il m'avait pardonné. Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à me pardonner, toutefois._

_Quelqu'un frappa doucement à la porte. Il attendit cinq secondes -le temps qu'il faut à quelqu'un pour remettre son T-shirt si il a été enlevé- et Sally jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la pièce. Elle __me sourit et prit connaissance de la situation. Elle regarda son fils, qui faisait très enfantin à ce moment. Elle entra et ferma la porte. Elle tira une chaise qu'elle installa à côté de Percy. Je me suis ajustée pour être en face d'elle tout en restant dans les bras de Percy._

_« Il t'aime beaucoup, tu sais. » A-t-elle chuchoté. Elle a regardé affectueusement Percy. Ses lèvres étaient boudeuses et il soupira dans son sommeil. Sa mèche grise tomba sur son front. Sally grimaça. Elle avait entendu l'histoire. Son petit garçon a tenu le poids du ciel sur ses épaules. Elle brossé ses cheveux vers l'arrière et se pencha pour embrasser son front. Il sourit un peu dans son sommeil, ses rêves ayant de lui plaire. Sally avait l'air triste, mais elle sourit._

_Je me demandais si ma mère a jamais voulu me faire ça._

_« C'est qu'il dit, » ai-je répondu. Elle me sourit._

_« Paul et moi t'aimons, ma chérie. Nous voulons vous aider avec chacun de vos problèmes. Nous n'aimons pas voir l'un de vous deux blessé. » A-t-elle dit. J'ai hoché la tête. Je les aimais aussi._

_« Je vous aime aussi. Vous êtes si gentil avec moi. Percy a de la chance de vous avoir tout les deux. » Lui ai-je dit. Elle regarda son fils, ses lèvres remuèrent dans son sommeil. Elle sourit._

_« Il n'a pas toujours eu cette chance, tu sais. » Murmura-t-elle, ses yeux perdus dans ses souvenirs. Je me suis souvenue d'une chose que Percy m'avait dit une fois: «Ma mère a épousé Gaby Ugliano pour moi. Elle a tant souffert pour moi. Il était violent, elle était calme. Je ne pourrai jamais la rembourser pour cela. Je l'aime tellement, Annabeth.»_

_« Vous non plus, Sally. » Lui ai-je répondu en chuchotant. Elle eut l'air surprise. Personne ne pensait vraiment à ça de cette façon. Elle hocha la tête, admettant enfin sa douleur._

_« Oui... c'est vrai. C'était l'enfer. Mais nous sommes heureux maintenant. Nous avons trouvé l'amour. J'ai Paul, ce qui est plus que je n'ai jamais pu oser rêver, et il t'a. Ça me fait du mal quand vous n'êtes pas en très bons termes. » Elle fixa son regard dans le mien. Ses yeux étaient d'un brun doux, attentionnés. Je sais qu'elle est curieuse, mais aussi qu'elle ne veut pas vraiment savoir. J'ai baissé les yeux de honte._

_« Je suis désolée, » fut tout ce que j'arrivai à dire. Elle me regarda d'un air qui disait ''chérie, c'est bon. Pas besoin de t'excuser''._

_« Bof tu parles. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, » a-t-elle raillé. Percy se déplaça dans son sommeil, ses bras maintenant enroulés autour de ma taille, son visage dans mes cheveux et son dos face à sa mère._

_« Oh, ça, ça veut tout dire, » Dit-elle en riant doucement. Elle lissa les cheveux de Percy sur l'arrière de son crane. Je me sentais un peu inconfortable d'être comme ça en face d'elle. Pendant un moment, j'étais la fille de quatorze ans dans la voiture de Sally Jackson allant dans le Maine, écoutant des histoires d'un petit Percy nu. J'étais juste une enfant a cette époque, pas beaucoup plus âgée que je ne le suis en ce moment. Maintenant, je suis dans les bras de son fils, dans son lit pendant qu'il dort._

_« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Son dos vous fait face parce qu'il sait que vous surveillerez ses arrières. » Lui ai-je assuré, citant quelque chose que j'ai entendu Chiron murmurer alors que Clarisse marchait loin de Chris. Sally sourit doucement. Dieux, elle sait montrer son amour pour Percy._

_« Il est mon monde, Annabeth. Ça a été difficile pour moi ces quatre dernières années. Pire, pendant ces seize dernières années j'étais inquiète. C'est une sensation étrange que je ressens maintenant. Il a quelqu'un de nouveau pour l'aimer. Je dois un peu plus le laisser s'en aller maintenant. Je dois te faire confiance, Annabeth. » M'a-t-elle avoué. Elle me regarda, me plaidant d'accepter._

_« Je... je l'aime, Mme Blofis. » Ai-je réussi à dire. Les lignes d'inquiétudes sur son visage disparurent. « Il est aussi mon monde, vous savez. Il faut juste ne pas lui dire. Son sens de l'importance est déjà assez important, » ai-je ri dans les cheveux de Percy. Il frissonna dans son sommeil. Sally sourit, elle connaissait l'ego de Percy. « Je l'aime _tellement_. Je ne lui ferais pas de mal. Je ne vais pas le quitter. Nous serons toujours ensemble. Surtout si Aphrodite continue comme ça. » Je fronçais les sourcils, causant à Sally de rire en connaissance de cause._

_« Elle est toujours après vous deux ? » Gloussa-t-elle._

_« Bien sûr. Elle apparaît tout le temps. Que ce soit en biologie où elle chuchote dans mon oreille à propos d'algues ou elle déconcentre Percy pendant son cours de géométrie -au passage, je n'ai _aucune_ idée de pourquoi ils l'ont mis là. Elle est horrible! Attendez- Comment savez-vous ça ? » Déballais-je d'une traite._

_« Oh, elle vient me voir parfois, quand vous êtes au camp. Surtout quand vous aviez quatorze ans. Oh dieux, vous êtes sont son couple préféré ! » S'exclama Sally Blofis._

_« Oh, que cette femme est agaçante. » Grognais-je. Je me suis dit qu'elle ne serait pas trop contrariée parce Percy a déjà -bêtement- accepté qu'elle pourra m'habiller pour la Saint Valentin. Cervelle d'Algues..._

_« Chérie, » a-t-elle dit plus sérieusement. « Soyez bons l'un envers l'autre. » Elle se leva, les larmes aux yeux. Elle se pencha et embrassa son fils sur le front. « Mon bébé est amoureux, » a-t-elle chuchoté et elle partit, s'essuyant les yeux. Elle referma la porte avec un dernier sourire._

_Sally Blofis m'avait confié la vie de son fils. Et pourtant, je ne pouvais pas me faire confiance pour mener mon couple à la prochaine étape. J'avais peur de lui faire du mal, de devenir une personne différente. J'ai peur que nous puissions changer tout les deux._

_Je me sens tellement coupable de savoir que Percy est irrévocablement amoureux de moi et d'être inquiète qu'il change d'avis. Je suis tellement stupide parfois._

_Environ cinq minutes plus tard, j'ai entendu l'estomac de Percy et j'ai senti un petit rire contre mon cou. Je frissonnai. Il gloussa de nouveau. Je tremblai encore. Avant qu'il ne puisse réaliser le schéma encore une fois, je tirai sa tête loin de mes cheveux. Il souriait._

_Son estomac gronda. « J'ai faim, » m'a-t-il informé._

_« J'aurais pas deviné, » ai-je plaisanté. Il m'a embrassé légèrement sur les lèvres. Il était sur le point de sortir du lit, mais je l'ai tiré vers moi. Son cœur s'accéléra un peu plus quand je l'ai tiré par les cheveux pour un baiser. Ses mains caressaient mon visage. Les miennes jouaient avec ses cheveux. Nous nous sommes arrêtés pour respirer. Il avait un air coupable sur le visage._

_« C'est bon, Percy. Je suis bien avec ça. Comme on est maintenant. » L'ai-je rassuré. Il força un sourire. Il m'embrassa légèrement sur le nez. Cervelle d'Algues s'assit sur mon ventre, en veillant à ce que son poids ne soit pas entièrement sur moi. Au moment où il s'y attendait le moins, j'ai inversé __les rôles, j'étais donc au-dessus de lui. Il semblait agréablement surpris. Idiot._

_« Et comme on est là, » ai-je murmuré d'une manière séductive dans son oreille. J'ai embrassé son cou. « Je suis bien avec ça, aussi. » Il gémit doucement et me serra les hanches. Il me tira plus près de lui et j'ai continué à embrasser son cou. Son estomac grogna encore. J'ai regardé le visage rouge de Percy._

_« J'ai faim, » a-t-il dit bêtement. Je suis descendue de lui et il fronça les sourcils. Son estomac gronda encore._

_« Allons manger, Mr le romantique, » ai-je ri, lui tendant ma main. Il la saisit et avant que je puisse ouvrir la porte, il me colla doucement contre celle-ci. Il pressa son corps sculpté contre le mien et soupira dans mon oreille. Mes genoux devenaient très faibles._

_« Je t'aime, Puits de Sagesse, » Murmura-t-il. Il se recula et se mit à rire à mon expression. Je voulais qu'il repousse son poids contre moi._

_« Je t'aime aussi, Cervelle d'Algues. Fini les taquineries maintenant, ou je vais commencer à te taquiner. » Ai-je menacé. Son visage pâli. Puis il commença à rire._

_« Bien sûr, toi, Puits de Sagesse. Bien sûr... » murmura-t-il, marchant vers le salon avec moi, me traînant derrière lui._

_J'ai frôlé de mes doigts le bas de son dos et il se raidit. Je pouvais voir ses oreilles et son cou devenir coquelicot. Annabeth : Un point. Percy : Zéro. Il se tourna légèrement, me fusillant du regard._

_« Oh, dieux... » murmura-t-il. « Tu finiras par avoir ma mort. »_

_« Bien, » Ai-je chuchoté dans son oreille avant de marcher dans le salon._

_La dernière chose que j'ai entendue ce fut les grognements inintelligibles de Percy._

_(Fin du flashbaaaaaaack)_

« J'aime Katie, » a lâché Travis, sortant tout le monde de leurs pensées. Les visages de Katie et Travis virèrent au rouge betterave. Connor a ri bruyamment.

« Vraiment ? » A déclaré ironiquement Will Solace. « Nous n'aurions jamais pu le deviner, surtout depuis qu'elle est assise sur tes genoux. »

« Non, » s'est corrigé Travis, « je veux dire, je l'aime vraiment. Elle est incroyable. Elle déteste mes blagues, mais je peux encore les faire. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de toucher ses cheveux. Ils sont tellement beaux. Je pense à elle tout le temps. Je veux qu'elle soit mienne. Elle a de la patience et un sourire incroyable. Elle illumine ma journée. Et... » Il regarda Katie, dont le visage était rouge et ses yeux humides des moments forts de la journée.

« Et je l'aime, » dit-il doucement. Katie jeta ses bras autour du cou du garçon blond aux yeux bruns et l'embrassa. Les mains de Travis trouvèrent sa taille.

« Je t'aime aussi, grand imbécile. » Pleura-t-elle. Tout le monde applaudi, moi y compris. Tout le monde mérite l'amour.

Connor frappa le dos de son frère avec fierté. « Je suis heureux pour vous deux, » a-t-il dit. Nous avons tous murmuré notre accord. Les yeux de Travis étaient scellés dans un regard passionné avec les orbes brunes de Katie. Nous avons tous regardé ailleurs, les laissant dans l'intimité -autant qu'ils le pouvaient- de leur moment.

« Mes frères et sœurs me manquent, » a déclaré Will sortant ça de nulle part. Euh, il doit y avoir quelque chose dans l'eau ici. Tout le monde est impulsif aujourd'hui. « Tout le monde pense que je suis juste le meilleur archer puisque j'ai survécu alors mes frères et sœurs sont tombés. La vérité est, je ne peux pas. Ils sont trop fort. Vous ne pouvez simplement pas être à la hauteur de ceux qui sont déchus. Ils vous surpasser dès qu'ils meurent. Fin de l'histoire; ils sont les héros. Mais ils me manquent vraiment. Tous ceux qui sont tombés me manquent. Ils étaient si jeunes, et je pense que la vie est trop courte pour être en colère contre quelqu'un d'autre. Les sentiments de chacun -Trav et Katie, Annabeth et Percy, Charlie et Silena- ce genre là de sentiments, ont été exprimés quand nous pensions tous que c'était la fin. Nous ne devrions pas faire cela. Nous devrions les dire maintenant et cesser de tergiverser. J'admets les miens maintenant, » Il s'est mis debout sur la table d'Athéna -mère ne le fait pas exploser- et cria vers les cabines où les campeurs faisaient le ménage.

« JE T'AIME BEAUCOUP, JANVIER LACROSSE ! OUI, J'AIME BEAUCOUP LA FILLE DE HERMES ! » Il haletait, quand il eu fini, exhibant son sourire d'un blanc immaculé, qu'il a hérité d'Apollon, son père. Les enfants sortirent de leurs cabines, curieux de voir qui déclarait son amour à Janvier.

Janvier, qui veut dire January en français, sortie de la cabine Hermès. Elle semblait confuse, mais avec un peu d'espoir. Elle regarda Will et ses yeux bleus sombres brillèrent. Toute suite après, ses cheveux blonds fouettaient l'air, et la jeune fille de quinze ans sprintait vers la table. Will était descendu et souriait comme un imbécile heureux. Je me suis demandée si Percy avait déja ressemblé à ça. Ou pire, moi.

« Tu as toujours été un idiot, Will. » Gloussa-t-elle. Les enfants regardaient de leurs portes de cabine, pas sûr de si ils devaient quitter leur nettoyage. Will fit un autre sourire éblouissant et la serra dans ses bras. Tout le monde souriait ou était renfrogné- bon, seuls les enfants d'Hermès l'étaient.

« Hum, » Connor se racla la gorge. Le visage des tourtereaux tourna au rouge et Connor haussa les sourcils. « Nous allons avoir une petite, euh, _discussion _à propos de Janvier, n'est-ce pas ,Travis ? » Connor ne regarda même pas derrière lui pour savoir si Travis le suivait.

« Certainement, Connor. » Lui accorda Travis, sa voix plus macho que quand Katie lui parle. Janvier gémit.

« Les gars... » Se plaignit-elle. Le bras de Will se resserra autour de sa taille.

« Ça en vaudra la peine, Janvier, ne t'inquiète pas. » Lui assura-t-il, hochant la tête à ses frères. Connor fit un petit «Huuumpf» et Travis hocha la tête. Nous le respections tous, mais parfois il est pris dans le moment autour de, euh, demoiselles. Une fois, il a embrassé Janvier sans raison car ''quelqu'un devait rendre la nuit digne d'en parler''.

Tout comme son père.

Will s'est tourné vers la majorité d'entre nous. La bouche de Nico était grande ouverte, son expression voulant dire ''qu'est-ce que par l'enfer il vient de se passer ?''. Je suis sûre que la mienne était pareille.

« C'était ma confession, les gars. Je vous aime, » Et après ça, Will agita sa main et se dirigea vers les cabines avec son bras autour de la taille de Janvier.

« Putain- » commença Travis.

« -de merde. » Fini pour lui Connor. Puis, les deux à la fois, « Pour qui il se prend ? ». Ils n'ont même pas eu l'air de trouver leur synchronisation amusante.

« Yo, Connor, on va devoir avoir un entretien avec ce garçon_ bientôt_. De préférence, lorsque Jan n'est pas là. Je doute que papa va le faire. Il a trop de messages. » Dit Travis, une expression très sérieuse sur le visage.

« Il est le fils d'Apollon, » fit remarquer Grover gentiment. « Il est né avec cette confiance en lui. » Travis et Connor n'ont pas trouvé ça amusant comme le reste d'entre nous. Ils ont partagé une sorte d'accord télépathique et hochèrent la tête.

« Eh bien... » A dit maladroitement Léo. « Une autre fille enlevée au beau Pompier, la poisse. » Grommela-t-il. Nous avons tous ri. Il est parfois amoureux de chaque personne avec des seins.

« Pompier, » se moqua Piper. Sa voix était douce, et avait une jolie sonorité. « Stoplait, Léo, tu ne peux pas être aussi sûr de toi. » Elle cogna son épaule contre la sienne et il la poussa un peu, en souriant. Ils s'étaient rapprochés entant qu'amis, maintenant qu'ils sont sûrs que Jason n'a jamais vraiment été leur ami. Stupide Brume. Mais eux, ils ont toujours été amis, maintenant ils ont compris pourquoi: ils sont tous les deux décontractés, drôle et ils se préoccupe de tout le monde.

« Qu'est-ce que j'y peux ? _Todo el mundo me ama_. » Dit-il en espagnol. Chris, que je n'ai jamais vu parler en espagnol, rit.

« Tout le monde ne t'aime pas, mon grand. » Rit-il. Clarisse tenait sa main sur le dessus de la table, elle souriait.

Léo haussa les épaules. « Oh, mais beaucoup de gens, si. Peut-être pas de la façon que je les aime, mais ils m'aiment quand même. Sauf Piper. Elle peut rester mon amie. Mais pour toutes les autres _chicka_, hé, je suis célibataire. » Il nous a flashé un sourire blanc, contrastant avec sa peau bronzée. Piper l'a giflé à l'arrière de son crane.

« Oh chut. Ton ego te travaille un peu trop, Flash Gordon. » Rit-elle joyeusement. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Jason, qui grimaça à son bonheur et la douleur qu'il lui infligeait et tourna la tête. Son sourire retomba et la grimace qu'elle porte la plus grande partie du temps reprit sa place. Léo le remarqua et mis son bras autour des épaules de Piper et lui sourit. Elle le luit rendit.

« C'était ma confession, yo ! » A-t-il annoncé. Nous avons tous ri, n'attendant pas moins de la part de Léo

« T'es tellement une ''racaille'', Léo, je suis jaloux. » Dit Grover feignant la jalousie. Léo sourit.

« Hé, c'est quoi alors ta confession, l'homme mouton bizarre ? » Demanda Léo. Tout le monde éclata de rire à ce surnom. Léo regarda autour de lui, penaud.

« Je n'en ai pas. Tout le monde sait que je coure comme un poulet avec la tête coupée quand quelque chose ne va pas. A propos de Genièvre aussi. Nous sommes simple. » A-t-il dit.

« Ouais, et aussi que tu manges les meubles. » Ai-je rigolé. « Percy m'a dit qu'il t'avait envoyé un MI quand il était à l'école et que tu mangeais une chaise. Il a dit qu'il n'a même pas pu te poser sa question tellement il riait fort. »

« ... Oh oui, ça aussi. » Dit Grover, embarrassé. « Je pense qu'il avait besoin d'aide avec sa géométrie. Quelque chose à voir avec le fait que tu sois partie à une excursion avec ta cinglée de colocataire... ? » Il haussa un sourcil plus que fourni. Cinglée de colocataire ? Ah, alors il ne l'aime _pas du tout_.

« Ouais. » Dit-je.

« Puis-je avouer quelque chose ? » A demandé Mal. Nous nous sommes tous tournés vers lui. Il prit une profonde respiration. « D'accord, une fois, j'ai eu un zéro à un test. » A-t-il annoncé. Nous l'avons tous regardé comme s'il était fou, jusqu'à ce qu'il éclate de rire. Il secoua la tête. « Non, non. C'était pas ça. Je voulais juste voir comment vous alliez réagir. J'avoue que... j'ai menacé Percy. » Il a déglutit et me regarda comme si j'allais exploser. Peut-être qu'à un moment, comme cet été, je l'aurais fait. Mais je me suis habituée aux menaces pour Percy. Bonjour ? L'invincibilité ne signifie rien pour aucun d'entre vous ?

« Ouais, ouais. On le sais, » dit Clarisse. « On le sais _tous_. Tu ne nous a jamais dit à quel sujet par contre. Annabeth, évidemment, mais de quoi ? »

« Oh, eh bien... » Malcolm m'a regardé nerveusement. « Je lui ai dit que si jamais je l'attrapais à «juste consulter quelques cartes» dans ma cabine seul avec Annabeth encore une fois, j'appellerais Thalia et nous lui botterions le cul. » A-t-il dit penaud.

Nous avons tous éclaté de rire, moi y compris. Mal se rappelle du jour avant qu'on plonge dans le Labyrinthe ? Woah.

« C'est bien du Percy ! » A ri Katie. « ''Juste consulter quelques cartes''. Il est si stupide ! » Nous l'avons tous convenu. Thalia regarda Malcolm forma avec sa bouche _Mec ! Pourquoi tu as avoué ça ? Je voulais lui botter le cul !_. Mal haussa les épaules et Thalia se mit à rager.

« Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que ''consulter quelques cartes'' veut dire. » Dit Clarisse avec dégoût. J'ai senti mon visage devenir chaud à ses sous-entendus.

« C'est ce que ça laisse entendre. En fait, avant de nous rendre dans le Labyrinthe, Percy et moi parlions dans ma cabine et j'ai commencé à pleurer. Je, euh, serrais Percy dans mes bras lorsque Mal est entré et Percy a dit bêtement, « On consultait juste quelques cartes ». Il est si stupide, mais, dieux, je l'aime. » J'ai ri. Nico éclata de rire à l'idiotie de Percy. Jason avait l'air un peu troublé.

« Vous n'avez aucun respect pour votre chef, » dit-il avec dégoût. Nos rires cessèrent. Nous le regardions tous étrangement. Je sentais mes yeux se plisser dans ma colère: un sentiment avec lequel je commençais à être très familière.

« Nous aimons notre chef, » grogna Chris.

« Il est juste un grand idiot. » Clarisse agita la main dédaigneusement. Jason m'a regardé, attendant probablement que je m'énerve sur lui ou quelque chose.

« Et qu'en pense-tu ? » M'a-t-il interrogé.

« Je l'aime. Il est ma Cervelle d'Algues. La Cervelle d'Algue de mon camp. Il est un peu lent à la détende, mais dieux, il est notre chef. » Lui ai-je dit avec fierté.

« Où est votre respect envers lui ? » Demanda Jason, en essayant de ne pas nous offenser.

« Dans ton- »

« Connor, » Le repris Katie.

« Désolé. » Murmura-t-il, en baissant la tête. Katie acquiesça triomphalement, comme une mère qui vient d'apprendre à son enfant à utiliser une fourchette.

« Il se fait respecter. » Lui ai-je assuré. « Il a sauvé le monde. Nous l'aimons pour cela. »

« Ah. » C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait dire pour ruiner notre moral.

« Quelqu'un a-t-il encore quelque chose à confesser ? » Demanda Thalia. Nous nous sommes regardés et avons décidé que a) non, nous n'avons plus rien à dire et (plus subtile que a) b) Jason avait ruiné notre moral.

Ah, très constructive, a été cette réunion.

« Eh bien, cette intervention a pris une bonne tournure. » Dit Nico. « Annabeth n'a pas été maltraitée. J'en conclus qu'il y a du progrès. » La plupart d'entre nous a ricané tandis que les autres -à savoir les nouveaux- étaient confus.

« Ça fait longtemps que quelqu'un dans ''Percabeth'' n'a pas été attaqué, » a ri Katie. J'ai ri, un peu mal à l'aise. C'est bien, non ? Nous ne sommes pas en train de nous battre et je pars dans deux jours. Je vais revenir en Juin, plus prête que jamais à récupérer mon petit-copain.

« Alors... c'est probablement la dernière fois que nous sommes ensemble avant... l'été. » Dit tristement Léo. « Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, Pipes ? » Il la regarda, clairement perdu et pas trop confiant. Elle eu l'air peiné. Puis elle pensa à quelque chose et lui sourit.

« Eh bien, pour commencer, nous allons habiter ensemble avec Mme Blofis, la mère de Percy Jackson, et nous allons aller à l'école de son mari. Ça s'appelle Goode High, je crois. » Elle me regarda. Elle avait raison. Ils allaient habiter dans la maison de Percy pour être près du camp et pour des raisons de sécurité, près de moi. « Et Annabeth sera dans la même rue pour venir nous voir quand elle veut. »

« Attends, » interrompis Grover. « L'appartement de Percy n'a pas que deux chambres ? » Il me regarda. C'est très vrai.

« Ils ont prévue de déménager depuis un mois maintenant. Ils se déplacent d'un bloc. Pile dans la rue de mon école. Un pure coïncidence. C'est un à appartement quatre chambres. Il est vraiment bien. » Leur ai-je dit. Léo et Piper souriaient, visiblement contents de rester avec quelqu'un qu'ils connaissaient.

« Les parents de Percy sont cool ? » Demanda Léo « Je veux dire, est-ce que j'aurais le droit de ne pas faire mes devoirs parce que M. Bouffi est le principal ? » La main de Piper alla si vite pour frapper sa tête, que je du me faire un rappel de prendre des notes.

« Ouais. Ils sont les meilleurs. Une partie de la raison pour laquelle ils déménagent c'est que je puisse arrêter de dormir dans la chambre de Percy chaque week-end, quand je viens. » Ai-je ri. Je ravalai un juron quand je réalisai la consonance de ma phrase. Piper sourit, étant la fille d'Aphrodite et tout.

« ATTENDEZ ! C'est pas comme ça que je voulais que ça sonne ! Il dormait sur le canapé, je vous jure. En fait, sauf une seule fois... mais il ne s'est rien passé ! Ils déménagent pour que je puisse avoir une chambre. Je suppose que maintenant, je vais partager ma chambre avec Piper et Léo aura sa propre chambre. » Ai-je dit défensivement. Les yeux de Thalia se plissèrent dans ma direction, et je jure, même Nico a grincé des dents face à son regard.

« Youpi ! » Cria Piper, ravie de partager une chambre avec moi. « Je suis trop pressée ! »

« Moi aussi. Je serais là chaque week-end. » Ai-je promis.

« Je suis entre de bonnes mains, alors, » Léo sourit et me fit un clin d'œil. Une claque rapide derrière sa tête plus tard, il jurait haut et fort qu'il plaisantait. Je l'ai cru. C'est juste un crétin.

« Ouais, Mme B est géniale. » Ai-je souri. J'ai soupiré quand j'ai vu l'air triste sur le jeune visage de Thalia. Elle est censée avoir environ vingt-un ans et Luke vingt-trois. Je suis sûr qu'elle voudrait aller à l'école avec moi, être normale et avoir du plaisir. Mais elle est liée à Artémis, déesse de la chasse, et elle aime ça que plus de la mortalité.

Je suis allée la serrer dans mes bras. J'ai enveloppé mes bras autour de mon amie et j'ai pleuré un peu, pensant que je n'aurais pas toujours ce plaisir. Les larmes de Thalia imbibèrent mon épaule.

« YO, CALIN GROUPE ! » A crié Connor. Nous avons eu un autre câlin de groupe et cette fois c'était Piper qui était derrière moi. Après environ une minute, nous nous sommes tous tirés de là, souriant à travers nos larmes.

« Je vous aime vraiment les gars, » ai-je dit, la voix un peu étouffée.

« On t'aime aussi, Bethy, » a sourit Connor et il me donna un autre câlin. J'étouffaii un peu et il finit par me laisser aller. Nous avons tous ri.

« Je suppose que c'est presque un au revoir, » a déclaré Nico. Nos sourires tombèrent.

« Eh bien, je vais tous vous voir en Juin, non ? » Ai-je demandé, ma voix couinante. Je ne voulais pas laisser quelqu'un d'autre partir.

« Bien sûr! » « Duh ! » « Hé, t'es sérieuse ? » et d'autres réponses que je reçu me firent sourire.

« Bien. » Ai-je ri.

« Nous devrions retourner à nos cabines. » Dit Katie tristement.

« Ouais... » a murmuré Travis. Nous nous sommes adressés quelque brèves étreintes et nous nous éloignâmes, des larmes tombant sur nos visages.

« Au revoir, ma famille. » Ai-je marmonné pour moi-même.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voila ! Le chapitre 11 ! C'est un de mes chapitres préférés, mais surtout celui auquel je tiens le plus. Ce chapitre fait environ 9,500 mots mais c'est un des rares que j'ai traduit en une fois. J'ai passé une nuit blanche dessus. Je trouve ce chapitre vraiment touchant... Même si en français il me boulverse beaucoup moins (la faute à ma traduction un peu bancale et bourrée de fautes), la version originale est vraiment, vraiment à en pleurer. Alors celles et ceux qui se debrouillent un peu en anglais, je vous invite à aller lire ce chapitre (et la fiction en entière pendant que vous y êtes) en VO. <strong>

**Sinon, vous aimez ce chapitre ? Je vous rappelle qu'il ne faut surtout pas hésiter à me laissez vos impressions, vos questions, vos remarques, vos critiques. J'accepte les critiques tant qu'elles sont fondées et qu'elles restent dans un registre correct; Je ne suis pas prête à me refaire insulter.**

**Anyway, je remercie VL qui a reviewé le dernier chapitre (_j'espère que ton tournoi c'est bien passé et je te remercie pour la remarque sur ma conjugaison, c'est un de mes points faibles, j'ai tendance à mélanger tous mes temps. Merci, du coup j'ai fait plus attention. Merci beaucoup, vraiment, pour ton soutien_.) Je tiens aussi à vous informer que j'ai fini de traduire le chapitre 13, même si du coup j'ai du passer plus de 10h dessus hier. Il ne me reste donc plus que l'épilogue et j'aurais fini. **

**Je ne sais pas si je reprendrais une trad' ensuite, parce que bon... Je passe quand même une partie de mon bac à la fin de l'année prochaine alors il va falloir que je m'investisse à fond au lycée. MAIS ! L'auteur m'avait parlé d'une suite _po-ten-tielle_, donc: si elle écrit une suite, je la traduirais; sinon, on verra comment je m'en sors après la fin du 1° trimestre.**

**Sur ceci, je vous souhaite un très bon week-end et une bonne semaine.**

**Gros bisous,**

**L. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Cette histoire appartient à annabethjackson121 et les personnages à Rick Riordan, moi je ne fais que traduire... **

**Bonne lecture :)**

**PS: Je dédicace ce chapitre à mon petit frère Alex, car quand j'ai traduit ce chapitre, j'avais vraiment l'impression que l'auteur avait écrit la partie sur Léo en s'inspirant de mon frère faisant l'idiot devant elle.**

* * *

><p><strong>PDV Annabeth<strong>

Les adieux furent pénibles: c'était un rappel du fait que je sois seule.

Tout le monde s'est réveillé ce jour-là au alentour de six heure pour qu'on puisse faire nos bagages sans que les harpies ne nous mange vivants pour être rester. Jason restait au camp, avec Clarisse et Chris. Le couple a été diplômé l'année dernière.

J'ai fait ma valise, essayant d'ignorer le fait que Macey restait ici avec certaines de mes sœurs de treize ans. Elle est si jeune, et Chiron ne me laisserait pas faire quoique ce soit. Malcolm était particulièrement ennuyant ce matin, s'agitant autour, s'assurant que j'aie tous mes plans pour l'Olympe.

Il interrogeait George au sujet des plans du sanctuaire d'Apollon, quand je le coupai. « Mal, ferme la et range tes affaires à toi, » ai-je exigé. Étant le second en commandement obéissant qu'il est, il m'écouta.

« Désolé. Je suis juste un peu nerveux. » A-t-il admis. « Je sais que vous serez tous de retour chaque week-end pour travailler sur l'Argo II avec Léo, mais je ne veux pas que tu-euh, que quelqu'un oublie quelque chose. »

« C'est bon. » Lui ai-je assuré. J'ai zippé mon sac et tout le monde était prêt à sortir pour le petit déjeuner. La lèvre inférieure de Macey tremblait quand mes frères et sœurs passèrent près de moi en file indienne. J'ai étreint chacun d'entre eux à leur passage et leur ai dit que je les aimais. Will a raison, il faut utiliser notre temps à bon escient.

« Macey... » Ai-je commencé, ma gorge se serrant. Elle se mit à pleurer et jeta ses bras autour de ma taille. Je me penchai pour pouvoir la serrer dans mes bras et je me suis battue contre les larmes qui me piquaient les yeux. « Chérie, tu est si intelligente d'avoir pensé à envoyer un MI à Percy. Tu es vraiment ma sœur, » lui ai-je dit. Elle a du pensé que c'était le meilleur compliment que puisse lui faire et elle ouvrit en grand la bouche. Elle se dégagea et s'enfuit, criant à travers ses larmes que je pensais qu'elle était intelligente. Mal vint à côté de moi et me serra contre lui en me tenant par les épaules.

« Elle est forte. Elle va aller bien. Je vais aller à une école de Syracuse, donc je serais à environ cinq heures de route d'ici. » M'a-t-il dit. J'étais un peu choquée. Syracuse ? Cinq heures ? Il s'est cogné la tête ou quelque chose-SYRACUSE EST EN ITALIE... pas vrai ?

« Euh, hum, Malcolm ? Syracuse est en Italie. » Ai-je dit. Il rigola et ébouriffa mes cheveux, me faisant froncer les sourcils.

« Non, bêta, je veux dire Syracuse dans l'état de New York. C'est au centre de l'État. Bonne ville, pas trop de problèmes là-bas. Les monstres y sont sages, il parait. Il y a le lac Onondaga là-bas, celui que Grover va aider à nettoyer avec quelques nymphes du parc. L'école où je vais est très basée sur les sciences. J'ai un boulot au MDST en plus. Musée des Sciences et Technologies. Je suis vraiment trop content, » a-t-il dit. Ses yeux brillaient, il était clairement en plein rêve.

Syracuse dans l'état de New York me semblait familier: Grover allait là-bas pour nettoyer les deux grands lacs dans le comté d'Onondaga. Le lac Onondaga et le lac Oneida. Les nymphes et les dryades étaient vraiment sympas là-bas. Je suis heureuse pour Mal. J'espère qu'il va passé un bon moment à Syracuse. J'ai serré fort mes bras autour de la taille de Mal.

« A plus, Mal. Et je te remercie. Tu es un frère génial. Mon préféré, mais ne le dis pas à Matthew. » Ai-je ri. Mal embrassa le dessus de ma tête.

« Je serais toujours là pour toi. Je dois y aller. Mon vol quitte JFK dans trois heures. Je suis un peu pressé par le temps. » Il me regarda avec tristesse. « Ça va aller ? »

« Ouais, » ai-je menti. « J'ai M. et Mme Blofis. Et Piper et Léo. Tout sera de retour à la normale en un rien de temps. Maintenant, va. Je ne veux pas que tu sois en retard, Mal. » Ai-je ri, le poussant un peu. Nous nous sommes souri et nous sortîmes sur le porche.

« YO Malcolm ! » Crièrent les Alatir. « A plus, mon Frère! » Mal agita la main et bientôt une quarantaine d'enfants lui criaient au revoir. Il a ri et agita la main.

Il se retourna vers moi. « Reste intelligente, Annabeth. Je t'aime, » a-t-il dit. Il m'embrassa sur la joue et courut à la Colline des Sang-Mêlé. Il disparut derrière l'arbre de Thalia.

_Au revoir_, pensais-je. _A revoir, petit frère. Je t'aime, et je vais essayer de rester la même. Tu vas me manquer_. J'ai prié Athéna pour que Mal entente ces pensées.

« Yo, Annabethyyyy ! » Cria Connor, me faisant signe de le rejoindre près du pavillon avec le reste de nos amis. Je l'ai salué et ai couru vers lui.

« Qu'ai-je dis à propos de m'appeler comme ça ? » Ai-je haleté, les mains sur mes genoux. Connor sourit. Oh nan.

« Désolé, _ma jolie_. » Il gloussa face à ma mine renfrognée.

« Connor- » Mais je fus coupée.

« SALUT TOUT LE MONDE ! » A crié Léo. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il criait, mais Will et Piper se mirent à rire, alors je me suis dit que je ne voulais pas savoir. Alors que Léo grimpait au sommet d'un rocher, Piper et Will se tenaient le ventre. Léo se racla la gorge. Puis il commença à chanter. (**T/N : La chanson est Hero par Enrique Iglesias, écoutez là pendant que vous lisez, ça rends le truc vraiment drole**)

"_Would you dance, if I asked you to dance?_

_"Would you run, and never look back?" _Il chantait avec ses sentiments, tout comme Enrique, l'un des chanteurs préférés de ma colocataire. Je ne voulais vraiment pas savoir ce qu'il a fait pour devoir chanter cette chanson. Piper et Will étaient appuyés contre le rocher de Léo, pleurant de rire. Léo les fusillait du regard de temps en temps pendant qu'il chantait de tout son cœur de Latino.

_"Would you cry, if you saw me crying?_

_"And would you save my soul, tonight?_

_"Would you tremble, if I touched your lips?" _Il toucha ses lèvres et fit semblant de trembler. Il était hilarant.

_"Would you laugh, oh, please tell me this!" _A ce moment là, nous étions tous en train de rire à son accent et son choix de chanson-si c'était son choix. Je doute qu'il l'ai choisi.

_"Now would you die, for the one you love?_

_"Hold me in your arms, tonight._

_"I can be your hero, baby._

_"I can kiss away the pain." _Il envoya des baisers à Katie, qui se tenait le ventre, riant.

_"I will stand by you forever._

_"You can take my breath away._

_"Would you swear, that you'll always be mine?_

_"Or would you lie?_

_"would you run and hide?_

_"Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?_

_"I don't care...You're here tonight._

_"I can be your hero, baby." _Il serra les poings avec férocité, vraiment à fond dans la chanson. Le visage de Piper était trempé de larmes et Will courut aux toilettes.

_"I can kiss away the pain._

_"I will stand by you forever._

_"You can take my breath away._

_"Oh, I just want to hold you._

_"I just want to hold you._

_"Am I in too deep?_

_"Have I lost my mind?" _Il tapota sa tempe.

_"I don't care...You're here tonight._

_"I can be your hero, baby._

_"I can kiss away the pain._

_"I will stand by your forever._

_"You can take my breath away._

_"I can be your hero._

_"I can kiss away the pain._

_"And I will stand by you forever._

_"You can take my breath away._

_"You can take my breath away." _Il tourna la tête vers la gauche, le souffle coupé, faisant jaillir de nouvelles larmes de rires dans mes yeux. Il y avait une foule de spectateurs qui regardait Léo. Il était vraiment dedans. Il aimait l'attention, étant donné qu'il n'a jamais vraiment été le centre de l'attention de toute sa vie. Il sonnait tellement comme Enrique Iglesias. (**A/N: Je ne possède pas cette chanson**) Son accent était exactement le même et son sourire blanc nacré, aussi.

J'ai réalisé qu'il n'avait pas chanté la dernière ligne de la chanson. Il a du le réaliser aussi et ouvrit la bouche mais Piper le battit à ça. Elle se tint sur le rocher à côté de lui et prit son visage entre ses mains de manière théâtrale.

_"I can be your hero,"_murmura-t-elle. Elle avait l'air très sérieuse, étant donné qu'elle se roulait par terre trois secondes plus tôt. Ils se regardèrent comme s'ils étaient les derniers amoureux au monde et éclatèrent de rire.

Ils étaient de si bons amis. Je ne sais pas à quel point ils étaient proches avant, mais ils le sont encore plus maintenant. Piper s'accrochait au T-shirt de Léo pour ne pas tomber et le bras de Léo était enroulé gentiment autour de sa taille. Tout ceux qui étaient encore dans le camp étaient là, à rire de toute leur force.

J'ai glissé un regard à Jason, qui souriait, mais ses yeux parlaient pour lui: jalousie, tristesse et colère. Je suis sûr qu'il voudrait être proche d'eux. Surtout de Piper. Mais il a une mission. Je ne l'ai pas interroger sur sa, euh, merde personnelle.

« Oh, Pipes, ça valait de l'or, » réussi à dire Léo. Piper hocha la tête. Ils descendirent du rocher et ils vinrent à côté de moi. La main de Léo tomba sur mon épaule.

« Ne. Demande. Pas. » A-t-il dit sévèrement. « Jamais. »

J'ai hoché la tête, trop amusée pour dire quoique ce soit. Tout le monde, à part notre petit groupe s'éloigna. Will revint, riant toujours.

« Yo ! » A ri Connor, sa main sur l'épaule de Léo et Piper. « C'était inestimable. _Incroyable_. J'aimerais trop que tu sois mon frère, mon Frère. »

Léo fit un grand sourire. « Hé, nous serons toujours des frères, yo. » A promis Léo. Ils ont partagé un câlin de mecs et Piper se tint près de moi. Léo était avec les gars, s'exclamant à quel point il est incroyable. Piper roula des yeux.

« Connais-tu quelqu'un qui _aime _plus l'attention que Léo ? » A demandé rhétoriquement Piper. J'ai répondu quand même.

« Percy quand il demande à Clarisse de se la fermer, » ai-je haussé les épaules. Elle rit par politesse, mais nous savions toutes les deux qu'elle n'avait aucune autre raison d'en rire. Elle me regarda mal à l'aise et je lui souris un peu.

Chiron marcha à côté de moi et se pencha pour murmurer à mon oreille. « Eh bien, après ce petit spectacle, je ne sais pas si je suis convaincu que ce garçon doit être en classe de troisième. » J'ai ri.

« Moi aussi. » Se mit à rire Piper, nous ayant entendu. Elle marcha près de la cabine de Zeus et commença à parler avec Butch, qui lui donna un petit sac en cuir. Il semblait lourd. Elle lui sourit et il rougit.

« Eh bien, puisque tout le monde est prêt et que le petit déjeuner ne va pas être servi avant quarante-cinq minutes...» Il s'interrompit, haussant un sourcil vers moi. Oh. Je vois. Il veut que je m'occupe du camp. Il veut que je sois le leader depuis Percy est parti.

Aucune pression.

« Ok ! » Ai-je crié, ne réussissant pas à attirer l'attention de tous. Je grimpa sur le Rocher de Léo. « HEY ! » Ai-je crié. Tout le monde me regarda. Quelques enfants sourirent et agitèrent leur main.

« Oh, salut, Annabeth, comment ça va ? » Demandèrent quelques enfants. Je les ai ignorés.

« Ok, on est un peu en avance, nous avons donc peu de temps libre... que diriez-vous de juste trainer un peu ? » Ai-je suggéré comme Percy l'aurait fait. Je me suis même grattée la tête sans le remarquer. Grover me l'a fait remarquer devant tout le monde.

« OOH! OOH! Percy se gratte la tête comme ça quand il n'a pas la moindre idée de comment ou quoi faire. Ce qui est, tout le temps, » a ri Grover. D'autres rirent aussi, se souvenant des singeries de Percy. Je rougis.

« Attendez, » a dit tout haut Jason, ses mains dans l'air comme pour dire, ''c'est une blague?''. Je fronçais les sourcils et croisa mes bras. J'ai entendu quelques rires, mais je les ai ignorés. Il est vraiment obligé de faire ça ?

« Tu es sérieuse ? » A-t-il demandé, en regardant autour de lui cherchant, oh, je ne sais pas, des caméras cachées ou quelque chose comme ça. « Il y a une grande bataille qui arrive, et tu veux juste _trainer un peu_? On ne devrait pas plutôt s'entrainer, Annabeth ? » A-t-il demandé, incrédule. Thalia posa sa main sur son bras, mais il l'enleva. Elle était habillée en tenue de voyage: elle allait bientôt partir.

Je suis descendue du rocher et me dirigeai vers Jason, les enfants s'écartèrent, je n'eus donc pas à détacher mes yeux de lui. J'ai marché droit vers lui, nous retrouvant nez à nez.

« Es-tu en train de contester mon autorité, Grace ? » Demandai-je. Tout le monde était silencieux. La tension était si épaisse, qu'on aurait pu la couper au couteau. C'était une tension bizarre, et tout le monde le sentait. Pendant une seconde je me suis demandé si ce n'était pas ma colère. La respiration de Jason se saccada. Bien, je l'intimide. Il se retourna et les choses se ralentirent. Soudain, il y eu un grand _BOUM! _et beaucoup de cris. Les enfants se bousculèrent un peu pendant une seconde, mais réussirent à se mettre à terre. Chiron couru vers les plus jeunes, s'assurant qu'ils étaient sains et saufs.

J'ai regardé vers l'endroit d'où venait le bruit. Du haut de la cabine de Zeus, de la fumée montait vers le ciel. Piper gisait sur le sol, convulsant. Butch était près de la cabine d'Iris, évanoui. Je me suis précipitée vers Piper avec quelques autres. Jason arriva en premier. Il la fit rouler précautionneusement.

« Piper ! Piper ! » Il l'appela, lui touchant le front et les joues, mais il retira sa main comme s'il avait été brulé. Je me tenais au-dessus d'eux. Le T-shirt de Piper était un peu carbonisé, et son jean avait quatre trous. Sa peau était rose vif. Dur.

« Oh, dieux, elle s'est fait _électrocutée_? » S'exclama Thalia. J'ai entendu la voix de Chiron, mais elle semblait être à des kilomètres. Il disait à tout le monde de rester sous le pavillon. Un petit sourire fit irruption sur le visage de Piper.

« Aïe, » a-t-elle gémit. Elle roula sur le côté et Léo retint son souffle. Il poussa Jason hors de son chemin et prit Piper dans ses bras. Ses yeux étaient un peu mouillés. Il était spécial, comme enfant d'Héphaïstos. Il peut toucher des choses brûlantes.

« Pipes... » dit-il tristement. Elle ouvrit doucement ses yeux.

« Hé, le Pompier. » Elle sourit. Léo enleva la suie de son beau visage.

« Tu es... Tu peux... Ça va aller ? » A-t-il fini par réussir à dire. Elle rit un peu.

« Je ne vais pas mourir à cause des erreurs de Jason, Léo. » Dit-elle doucement. Des regards furieux se tournèrent vers Jason: ceux de Léo, Will, Nico, des Alatir, Katie, de Chris et Clarisse et le mien. Thalia se retourna lentement vers lui, comme si elle ne pouvait pas croire que tout cela était réel.

« Tu n'as pas osé. » A-t-elle dit. « TU N'AS PAS OSE ! » A-t-elle crié. Jason flancha et regarda Piper, qui mis son visage dans le torse de Léo. Léo grogna.

« Je-Je-Thalia- » Bégaya Jason.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » Lui ai-je crié. Il grinça des dents.

« C'est... c'est Héra. Elle m'a dit que si j'étais distrait de... mon objectif, alors l'objet de ma distraction serait... puni. Par mon père. » A-t-il chuchoté. Je le regarda d'un air menaçant. Il vit pour tout faire foirer ou quoi ?

« C'est quoi ton objectif et par l'enfer, en quoi Piper est un distraction, Jason ? » A crié Léo. Piper gémit et Will se précipita hors de sa cabine et s'agenouilla à côté d'elle. Il m'a aidé une fois. Il est doué.

« Ça va aller, Pipes. Je dois te dire, c'est pas si mal. Percy s'est fait électrocuté une fois par Thalia. Il lui a dit qu'il était content qu'elle ne puisse pas le garder sous son contrôle, bah... C'était environ la même puissance; c'était pas pire. Tu es juste un peu plus touchée parce que tu n'es pas un enfant de Trois Grands. Mais c'est tout bon. Percy a survécu. Mais encore, il est vraiment chanceux. Je ne comprends pas. Mais, hé, je blablate, c'est ce que je fais quand je dois guérir. Mais je vais m'en occuper ! » Will se mit à rire nerveusement. Piper lui flasha un grand sourire avec ses dents blanches et grimaça de douleur.

« Dépêche-toi, » l'a pressé Léo, tapotant le visage de Piper. Will hocha la tête et a commença à travailler. Nous avons tous regardé Jason.

« ALORS ? » A crié Thalia à son frère. Il sursauta.

« Mon objectif est de vous amener au camp de la Légion. » A-t-il dit, en feignant la fierté. Mais nous savions qu'il avait peur maintenant. « Piper est ma distraction, parce que, eh bien, je suis censé être impatient de voir Reyna, qui devrait être ma motivation. Mais il est difficile d'avoir pour motivation qui connaît à peine votre existence. Piper... eh bien, est ma distraction. J'ai pensé... J'ai pensé que nous pourrions vraiment être quelque chose, » a-t-il murmuré. J'ai ricané.

« ''Quelque chose'' ? Jason, tu n'arrêtes pas avec cette fille, Reyna, depuis que tu te souviens d'elle. Je pensais qu'elle était ta petite amie ? » Lui ai-je demandé. Il regarda vers le sol.

« Je n'ai jamais dit cela. Je suis-nous-elle-je tiens à elle. Beaucoup. Mais je tiens aussi à Piper, » a-t-il murmuré. « Reyna et moi avons vécu tellement de choses. Je pensais juste, une fois la guerre terminée... qu'on pourrais être ensemble. Mais ce n'est pas si facile. Nous n'avons pas ce que vous avez toi et Percy, Annabeth. » M'a-t-il dit.

Thalia leva les mains au ciel de frustration et elle s'éloigna de quelques mètres. Elle cria vers le ciel et leva sa main droite en l'air. Elle baissa les yeux, ses yeux assombris par la haine. Une tension électrique remplie l'atmosphère et de la foudre jaillit des doigts de Thalia. Nous avons tous crié et elle visa la cabane d'Héra avec son éclair. Il explosa la porte et elle pris feu. Le feu cessa rapidement. Le tonnerre gronda et Thalia pointa vers le ciel son majeur.

« Vise ça, la belle-mère, » ricana Thalia. Elle se balança un peu. Je ne l'ai jamais vue aussi puissante. Elle fit son truc de _fille de Zeus_, et, bien, ça faisait très REBEL.

« Yeah ! » Ai-je entendu applaudir Butch. Un jeune Apollon le fit taire avant de guérir ses brûlures.

« Comment Héra pourrait-elle faire ça ? » Ai-je demandé à Thalia quand elle s'assit à côté de Piper, qui allait visiblement mieux.

« Facile. Elle a probablement demandé à Zeus de faire exploser Piper, mais Aphrodite l'a sans doute supplié de ne pas le faire. Elle est la fille préférée de Zeus, tu sais, après moi et tout, » elle sourit un petit peu.

« Oh, merci, maman, » a chuchoté Piper vers le ciel. Sa tête était sur les genoux de Léo. Il se moqua d'elle.

« C'est probablement la seule action des dieux que nous aurons avant un moment, » a annoncé Chiron du pavillon.

« Oh, si je ne me sens pas spéciale, » gémit Piper sarcastiquement. Léo la poussa du coude.

« Oh, je pense que tu passes trop de temps avec moi. » A-t-il admis. Elle secoua la tête. Will respirait fortement quand il termina sa guérison avec un hymne à Apollon. Piper s'assit et aussitôt après Will s'évanouit.

Elle l'embrassa sur le front et prit la pochette en cuir que Butch lui avait donné. Elle m'a regardé avec prudence.

« Je suis tellement désolé, Piper, » Jason s'agenouilla à côté d'elle. Elle ne croisa pas à son regard. Elle tourna même la tête quand elle se releva. Les Alatir portèrent Will au pavillon. Nous les avons suivi, Jason traînant derrière. Thalia ne l'a même pas attendu. Elle était énervée.

Nous sommes entrés dans le pavillon et quelques enfants d'Aphrodite serrèrent Piper dans leurs bras.

« Ok, » attirais-je l'attention de tous. « On va tous se calmer maintenant. S'il vous plaît. Piper va bien ainsi que Butch. Vous pouvez aller traîner un peu maintenant, mais s'il vous plaît, ne pas parlez des incidents de ce matin... » J'ai pensé rapidement: « A part de la performance de Léo. Vous pouvez en discuter. » Quelques timides applaudissements et remerciements flottèrent vers moi.

Juste parce que je le pouvais, j'ai regardé Jason, « As-tu quelque chose à ajouter, Jason ? » Ai-je demandé d'un air suffisant. Jason détourné les yeux, honteux. Chiron fronça ses sourcils vers moi. Oh bien. Thalia croisa mon regard, mais ses yeux étaient impassibles.

Léo se promena avec Piper jusqu'au petit déjeuner, bavardant. Je me baladais au hasard, un tas de choses futiles dans mon esprit, comme le fard à paupières de Sarah et les chaussures de Mal.

Enfin la conque a sonné et nous avons mangé notre petit déjeuner. Après le petit déjeuner, les voitures a commencé à arriver de l'autre côté du camp des Sang-Mêlé.

Will a été le premier à partir. Il retournait à Boston pour sa troisième. Il serra les filles dans ses bras et serra la main avec des gars. Une beauté blonde aux cheveux longs l'attendait au bas de la colline. Il plongea sur Janvier, la serra fort dans ses bras et lui planta un baiser sur les lèvres. Elle était surprise au début, mais se fondit dans le baiser. Les Alatir s'éclaircir la gorge après trois minutes gênantes et ils se séparèrent. Ils rougirent. Est-ce qu'on est comme ça avec Percy ? Probablement.

Ils appuyèrent leurs front l'un contre l'autre et la dame appela Will. Il agita la main une dernière fois, embrassa Jan sur le front et sprinta vers le bas de la colline. Il était parti.

Katie partie ensuite, pleurant. Elle allait dans le New Jersey pour finir sa seconde. Elle n'aimait pas son école: il n'y avait pas de cours de botanique. Travis l'embrassa délicatement et lui dit à quel point il l'aimait, ce qui la fit pleurer un peu plus. Elle nous serra tous dans ses bras, et s'arrêta devant moi.

« Oh, il va revenir. _Lui,_- » regard insistant pour Jason « -il n'aura aucune distraction. Il t'aime trop. » Ouais, mais il ne se souvient pas _pourquoi. _« Et moi aussi je t'aime. Maintenant, sois sage. Prendre soin de ces deux rock-stars, » a-t-elle rien, gesticulant à Piper et Léo, qui regardaient autour d'eux, un grand sourire sur le visage.

« Je le ferais. Je t'aime aussi. » Lui ai-je promis. Elle sourit à travers ses larmes, embrassa Travis encore une fois et descendit la colline vers le pick-up de son père. A l'arrière du camion, il y avait des plantes de toutes sortes. Oh, Déméter, tu sais vraiment comment choisir les bons agriculteurs.

Nico fut le prochain à partir, ce qui était vraiment difficile. Il m'a enlacé pendant un long moment. Je vous jure, il doit me prendre pour Bianca, ou un peu comme elle.

« Je suis tellement fière de toi pour ce que tu as fait pour les déchus. Bianca est fière. Tu vas me manquer, Nico, » J'ai ravalé quelques larmes. Il hocha la tête dans mon épaule et se recula. Ses yeux étaient rouges. J'étais tellement fière de lui. Il a grandi trop vite, mais il s'avère que c'est un bon gosse malgré qu'il se soit élevé tout seul.

« Je vais régler le problème des Enfers. Ensuite, je botterai le cul de Percy, » Jura-t-il, nous faisant tous rire. Sauf Jason, qui adore tout simplement suivre Thalia partout. Il serra les mains les gars, serra Piper et Thalia dans ses bras et en tapa cinq à Clarisse (elle a apprécié son serment un peu prématuré). Il agita sa main une dernière fois, m'adressant un dernier regard, ses yeux sombres tristes. Il courut vers les ombres et disparu.

Grover couru hors de la forêt, prêt à dire au revoir. Genièvre se matérialisa à côté de lui, sanglotant.

« Bye les gars, il faut vraiment que j'y aille ! » A-t-il dit, reprenant son souffle. Je l'ai enlacé et il rougit. Ah, les souvenirs de Novembre. Il enlaça le reste des filles et serra la main les gars. Quoi, pas d'amour pour les gars ? Haha.

Il se tourna vers Genièvre et embrassa la jeune fille. Elle essuya ses yeux pendant qu'il courait pour atteindre son véhicule avec Argos. Il agita la main une fois et ne regarda jamais en arrière. Genièvre disparu avec ses larmes.

Grover avait une mission, nous devions respecter ça. Son Dieu favori (en dehors d'Artémis, ne demandez pas pourquoi) était Pan. Les derniers mots de Pan avant de mourir ont été pour Grover. Nous le savions tous. Il reviendra.

Le véhicule des Alatir -une Maserati rouge (volée, je parie)- arriva. Ils sourirent et murmurèrent quelque chose sur le fait que leur mère est formidable. Ils nous enlacèrent tous. Vous voyez, même les mecs aime l'amour !

« Bye, ma jolie, » a chuchoté Connor dans mon oreille. Je l'ai frappé et il rit.

« Je dois profiter de pouvoir le dire comme Percy n'est pas là pour me faire du mal, » Rit-il. Il ne m'aime pas vraiment, c'est juste une blague.

« Ouais, ouais, » murmurai-je. Travis me dit de garder la foi et bla, bla, bla. J'avais déjà entendu ça avant ce matin.

Ils ont agité la main et sont repartis dans leur école à Brooklyn.

Madame et Monsieur Blofis ne devaient pas arriver avant une heure, donc je suis allée dans la cabine trois avec mon sac.

La cabine de Percy.

Je suis entrée, ignorant les regards de Chiron.

Sans vouloir offenser le centaure, il m'a pratiquement élevé, mais il ne m'est pas d'une grande aide. Il a trop de secrets qu'il ne veut pas partager. Tout ce qu'il m'a dit c'était que je devais retourner en ville et que Piper et Léo seraient là aussi avec Mme B. Le père de Piper et le mien payaient un tiers du loyer de leur nouvel appartement, qui était plus que gentil. Sally et Paul n'auraient pas pu se permettre l'appartement sans eux. Du moins, pas avant quatre mois, jusqu'à ce que Paul ait son augmentation.

La cabine de Percy avait été nettoyée il y a deux semaines par les harpies, ce qui me dérangeait un peu. Où étaient la bonne odeur de ses vêtements et son lit à moitié fait ? Son odeur avait disparu, remplacée par du chlore, ce qui me faisait un peu peur. Poséidon était censé nettoyer la fontaine.

Je n'avais pas eu de réponses de Poséidon, depuis avoir marché dans l'océan et lui avoir promis que je trouverais Percy. Je n'étais pas suicidaire, j'étais sûre que Poséidon ne me ferait pas sauter. J'étais son dernier espoir, et je suis sûre qu'il n'est pas très heureux de ça.

J'ai fermé la porte derrière moi et me suis dirigée vers la fontaine. Je me suis assise sur le bord, enlevant mes chaussures. J'ai trempé mes pieds dans la fontaine, et me suis mis à penser. A penser. J'ai pensé à Percy.

Il m'avait seulement envoyé quatre messages depuis notre premier message. Ils ont tous été coupés court; Lupa ne voulait pas que quiconque soit soupçonneux. Nous n'avions pas parlé beaucoup. Juste au sujet de Tyson ou Grover, ou occasionnellement, Rachel. Rachel était venue et puis avait disparu dans l'intervalle de deux jours des vacances. Nous n'avions pas vraiment parlé. J'étais trop mal, et elle avait ses propres problèmes. Elle allait en enfer, dans le Connecticut: l'Institut Clarion.

Cervelle d'Algues a posé des milliers de questions sur tout le monde à part moi. J'ai supposé que c'est parce que je lui ai dit de ne pas se soucier de moi. Mais le connaissant, il le fait probablement quand il est seul.

Percy était vraiment mal à l'aise, comme si il était gêné de me dire quelque chose qu'il se souvenait. Était-ce notre premier baiser ? Ma grosse erreur en Novembre ? Mon seizième anniversaire ?

_(Flashbaaaaacck)_

_C'était le lundi des vacances de Thanksgiving. Mon anniversaire, le 21 Novembre. Je me suis réveillée tôt, mais ai décidé de rester dans la chambre de Percy et d'attendre qu'il vienne. Il m'a dit qu'il le ferait. J'ai couru à la salle de bain pour me brosser les dents juste au cas où il ait prévu __quelques ''clowneries''. Je lui ai dit la veille de ne pas me réveiller à minuit ou je le tuerais. Il m'a écouté pour une fois._

_Donc, au lieu de me réveiller, il a décidé de mettre un post-it sur mon front quand je dormais à minuit. Crétin._

_On pouvait y lire:_

Joyeux anniversaire, Annabeth! Il et minuie ! Haha, je suis trot drole. Je t'aime, mademoisel j'és-sèze-an !

_Je secouai la tête et sourit quand je me suis réveillée et ai réussi à lire le mot. Nous sommes tous les deux dyslexiques, donc ce n'est pas comme si je me souciais des fautes d'orthographe. J'espère juste qu'il ne s'est pas donné trop de mal à écrire ce petit mot._

_Vers huit heures, j'ai entendu des pas dans le salon. Il était réveillé. Il frappa à la porte de ses parents, leur criant de se réveiller. Il bondit à la porte de sa chambre et il resta là un petit moment. Environ deux minutes plus tard, j'ai entendu l'eau du lavabo couler et le bruit d'une brosse à dents. J'en était contente, son haleine du matin pue._

_Deux minutes plus tard, il ouvrit doucement la porte, regardant à l'intérieur. Ses yeux s'élargirent un peu, ne s'attendant pas à ce que je sois assise dans son lit, à l'attendre. Il sourit de son sourire stupide. Il s'approcha et s'assit sur le bord de mon lit._

_« Salut, » dit-il, en agitant sa main un peu gauchement. J'ai ri à ses pitreries et il fronça les sourcils._

_« Salut, » ai-je répondu, faisant la même chose que lui. Il compris que je me moquais de lui et il se pencha vers moi, je le rencontrais à mi-chemin et il m'embrassa doucement._

_« Joyeux anniversaire, Puits de Sagesse, » a-t-il murmuré contre mes cheveux. « Tu as seize ans, mais tu sembles plus âgée que moi. » Il rigola._

_J'ai enroulé ses cheveux autour de mes doigts et l'ai tiré vers moi. Il gloussa de nouveau. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui était si drôle, donc il m'éclaira._

_« J'aime la nouvelle Annabeth qui a seize ans, » dit-il en riant, après que j'ai léché sa lèvre inférieure. Son souffle était mentholé. J'ai claqué ses fesses, ce qui n'a probablement pas aider son rire. Il mit ses mains sur mes hanches, me tirant plus près de lui. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu être plus près de lui, sans que les choses deviennent des ''clowneries''. Dieux, je l'aime tellement._

_« Merci de m'avoir éclairée sur ce sujet, » ai-je murmuré contre ses lèvres._

_« Est-ce que cela signifie que je peux t'éclairer sur d'autres choses ? » Me taquina-t-il, son souffle dansant à travers mes lèvres._

_Les choses commençaient à être intéressantes-et par là, je veux dire, qu'il essayait de garder son contrôle-quand la porte s'ouvrit, nous avons entendu un petit couinement et la porte claqua._

_Je jurais en grec ancien, «Di Immortales. » Percy paniqua un peu, et a sauté hors du lit. Il me tendit la main et j'ai sauté aussi. J'étais encore en pyjama: un pantalon de survêtement de Percy et un de mes T-shirt, il était un peu petit, mais je m'en fichais. Je devais rouler le haut du pantalon __quatre fois pour qu'il tienne. C'était un peu ridicule, mais mignon, avec un bas trop large et haut serré. Je sais que Percy aime bien._

_J'ai picoré sa bouche et allai dans la cuisine. Sally sortait des choses du placard pour le petit déjeuner._

_« Bonjour, Sally, » ai-je dit. J'étais de bonne humeur. C'était mon anniversaire et j'allais le passer avec Percy pour la première fois. Sally regarda par dessus son épaule et son visage rougi._

_« Je ne voulais pas entrer comme ça... » dit-elle. Elle et moi savions que c'était un mensonge, mais je ne l'ai pas relevé. Quelqu'un était nécessaires pour contrôler Percy, et mon pyjama n'aidait pas ses hormones d'adolescent._

_« Oh, c'est bon, » ai-je dit balayant l'excuse d'un geste de la main. Je lui ai fait un câlin et elle m'a souhaité un joyeux anniversaire. Elle soupira un peu et Percy entra. Il étreint sa mère et lui embrassa la joue._

_« Hé, maman, devine quel jour on est ? » A-t-il demandé._

_Nous avons levé les yeux au ciel. Percy est vraiment un idiot. « Euh, le jour où Paul et moi devons conduire jusqu'à Jersey pour une réunion ? » Demanda-t-elle ironiquement. Il secoua la tête, faisant un grand sourire. Paul entra, bâillant._

_« On parle de moi ? » A-t-il demandé, regardant autour de lui. Il m'a donné une petite accolade et m'a souhaité un joyeux anniversaire. Percy a ignoré son beau-père._

_« Non, c'est l'anniversaire d'Annabeth ! » S'est-il exclamé en me serrant par la taille et m'embrassant la tempe. Je le poussai au loin et il marcha vers le frigo._

_« Percy, t'es vraiment retardé, » ai-je ri et il a haussé les épaules._

_« C'est ce qu'on me dit, » a-t-il murmuré, prenant le jus d'orange et le buvant directement au carton._

_« Persée Allen Jackson, » l'a grondé sa mère. « Ne refais plus jamais ça. Va en rechercher, » a-t-elle exigé, en versant la farine et le sucre dans un bol. Percy la regarda pensant clairement, ''Oh allez !''_

_« T'es pas sérieuse, hein ? » A-t-il demandé. Sally se dirigea vers lui, frappa son bras et lui dit: si, elle était _très_ sérieuse._

_Paul se racla la gorge et regarda Sally. Elle hocha la tête et continua sa cuisine. Percy les regarda tout les deux et plissa les yeux._

_« J'ai des problèmes ? » A-t-il demandé avec méfiance._

_« Ça se pourrait. » A dit franchement Paul. « Va t'habiller. On va aller au magasin pour acheter un peu de jus d'orange. On parlera dans la voiture. » Il sorti de la cuisine et marcha dans le couloir._

_« Allez. Va maintenant, » a déclaré Sally. Percy leva les yeux au ciel comme le font tous les adolescents et il s'éloigna, me tirant par la main dans sa chambre. Il me poussa contre la porte -je __vous jure, il en fait une habitude- et embrassa mon cou. J'ai joué avec ses cheveux et il gémit un peu lorsqu'il pressa mon corps contre le sien. Il était un peu brusque, me poussant contre la porte, mais j'ai bien aimé. Ses mains étaient douces sur mes hanches._

_Nous avons continué à faire pendant un petit moment contre la porte puis nous avons migré sur le lit. J'ai dû arrêter la, j'avais le sentiment que Percy avait déjà assez de problèmes comme ça et qu'il ne devrait pas pousser._

_« Stop, » ai-je dit, le poussant par les épaules. Il se tenait au-dessus moi et fronça les sourcils._

_« Un peu trop trop tôt ? » Son visage s'assombrit un peu, se souvenant de deux jours auparavant. Il ne voulait pas me blesser. Je l'aimais encore plus -si c'est possible- pour sa tendresse._

_« Non, » ai-je ri, embrassant son nez. « Déjà un peu trop de problèmes. »_

_Il grimaça et hocha la tête, j'avais raison. Encore une fois. Il se dirigea vers son placard et se déshabilla pour ne finir qu'en caleçon. Il fouilla dans son tiroir, attrapa quelques sous-vêtements propres et entra dans son placard, fermant la porte. J'ai ri à son exhibitionnisme. Il me demanda de me la fermer de l'intérieur de son placard._

_Il est sorti avec un boxeur bleu qui faisait très bien sur lui et je rougis._

_« Ah, tu aimes? » A-t-il demandé, content de lui. Je secouai la tête violemment._

_« Non. » Ai-je dit. Il s'arrêta et sourit._

_« Bien sûr... »_

_« Tais-toi et habille toi, Cervelle d'Algues. » Ai-je exigé. Il a jeté son boxer sale dans le panier. Il mis des jeans propre et un polo vert foncé, mon T-shirt préféré sur lui. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et bidouilla avec. Finalement, il abandonna, les laissant ébouriffés et en désordre._

_Il se dirigea vers moi et s'assit. J'ai grimpé sur ses genoux et me blotti dans son torse._

_« Hé, » me chuchota-t-il, me tapant gentiment dans les côtes. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ce soir ? » a-t-il demandé maladroitement._

_« Persée Jackson, tu me proposes un rencard ? » Demandai-je._

_« Quoi? Non-heu?-oui, mais juste si tu dis oui. Je veux dire! Euh, tu viendrais diner avec moi ce soir ? » Il bégayait. J'ai regardé son visage rouge et contint mon rire. « Tu ne me facilite vraiment pas les choses, » se plaignit-il._

_« C'était le marché. Et oui, je viendrais. Je dois m'habiller classe ? » Ai-je demandé avec une voix prétentieuse._

_« __Oui. J'aimerais beaucoup te voir dans une robe. Mais pas de taquineries. Nous serons en public, donc nous ne pourrons pas être des gens hilarants. » A-t-il dit avec sérieux._

_« Je n'ai pas de jolie robe... » Marmonnais-je. Percy me jeta sur le lit et couru vers l'escalier de secours. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et ramassa un paquet enveloppé de papier argenté._

_« Thalia m'a envoyé un message et t'a envoyé ça. Elle m'a dit d'attendre pour ce soir. Quelque chose à propos de nous laisser seuls pour quelques mois, mais qu'elle ne laissait pas pour autant passer cette chance de t'habiller. Elle dit qu'elle est désolée de ne pas pouvoir le faire elle-même, mais elle espère que ça fera l'affaire, » a-t-il dit, en me remettant le paquet._

_Il y avait une lune sur l'emballage. Un paquet envoyé par Artémis de la part de Thalia. Je ne l'ai pas ouvert._

_« Vas y. » Lui ai-je dit. Il me regarda interrogateur. « Vas au magasin avec Paul. »_

_Il sourit et m'embrassa sur les lèvres. Il sortit de la pièce et me laissa là, avec le cadeau. Je l'ai apporté dans la cuisine pour voir Paul et Percy dire au revoir à Sally._

_« A plus tard, Annabeth ! » Percy agita sa main, et sortit par la porte._

_« Bye ! » Je lui ai fait signe._

_Je me tournais vers Sally, qui avait l'air très mal à l'aise. Elle me tendit une assiette de gaufres bleues et je me suis assise pour les manger._

_« Annabeth, comment se passe ta matinée ? » A-t-elle demandé._

_Mon visage est devenu rouge, j'en suis sûre. « Oh, vous savez... »_

_« Oh, c'est vrai. Eh bien, je pense qu'il est temps d'avoir une discussion. » Elle s'assit en face de moi. Elle refusait de croiser mon regard. J'ai connecté les faits entre eux. Soit maudit mon héritage. J'ai déglutit._

_« Ce n'est pas... Ce n'est pas _LA_ discussion, n'est-ce pas ? » Ai-je couiné. Elle hocha la tête tristement. Oh merde._

_« Je pense qu'il est temps qu'on discute de votre humour. » A-t-elle dit._

Ok, cette blague va vraiment trop loin_, pensais-je._

_(le flashback ne s'arrête pas là, il continuera en italique dans le récit du présent, qui est dans les conditions normales ;) )_

Mes pieds étaient dans la fontaine, et j'étais penchée en arrière en appui sur mes bras qui étaient derrière moi. Pourquoi la vie doit être si dure pour les demi-dieux ?

J'ai entendu le grincement d'une porte ouverte et des sabots entrant dans la pièce. Je savais qui c'était, mais je n'ai pas ouvert mes yeux.

J'aime Chiron. Il a toujours été là pour moi quand il le pouvait. Mais en ce moment, dans cette situation, il n'était pas très utile.

Il aime trop Percy. Nous l'aimons tous. Mais Chiron a perdu _tant_ de héros, et ils étaient tous ses enfants. Au sens figuré, bien sûr. Ça lui fait du mal de perdre tant d'enfants. Il est habitué à ça, oui, mais ça doit être vraiment très dur à supporter.

Les Parques sont cruelles.

Les héros déchus de Chiron en sont la preuve.

Mais Percy n'est pas déchu. Il est dans le camp romain, duquel Chiron ne m'avait pas parlé. N'a-t-il pas confiance en moi ?

« Annabeth, nous devons parler, » a déclaré Chiron. Il se dirigea vers moi et se tint là, le visage stoïque, cachant tous les sentiments qui le hantent depuis son premier enfant déchu.

_Sally joignit les mains devant elle et mon appétit atteignit un seuil proche de zéro._

_« Je sais que toi et Percy êtes... ensemble. Je ne peux pas être plus heureuse. Vous deux avez traversé tellement de choses. » Elle tourna la tête. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait même pas imaginer tout ce que nous avons traversé._

« Vas y, Chiron, je sais que tu attendais d'avoir cette conversation, » dis-je doucement, en ouvrant mes yeux. Je me sentis un peu coupable de penser à son passé. Son visage s'adoucit. J'ai senti des larmes sur mes pommettes.

« Je ne veux pas te voir pleurer, s'il te plaît. » A-t-il dit, sa main repoussant mes cheveux derrière mes oreilles. « Je tiens à m'excuser. Tu as déjà vécu tellement de choses pour ton âge. Je sais que tu supportes beaucoup de choses en ce moment. »

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas parlé des Romains, Chiron ? » Lui ai demandé. Ses yeux parlaient pour lui: de la douleur, du chagrin, de la confusion, des besoins.

« Je le _voulais_, mon enfant. Je voulais le dire à la plus intelligente, à la jeune fille la plus brillante de ce camp. Si quelqu'un pouvait garder ce secret, c'était bien toi. Pour l'instant, seuls les Chef de Cabine le savent. Les autres campeurs sont là confus, mais aucune réponse n'est donnée. » Il a regardé la fontaine, en particulier mes pieds. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, comme il essayait de comprendre pourquoi je n'étais pas encore réduite en petits morceaux.

« Je... J'ai promis à Poséidon que je le retrouverai. » Ai-je dit à Chiron. Il hocha la tête, s'attendant probablement à une autre réponse.

« Je suis heureux pour toi, Annabeth. » A-t-il lâché. Ses sourcils se froncèrent encore plus. « Depuis ton arrivée au camp, aussi jeune que tu étais, tu semblais si instable. Puis tu as demandé une quête. Tu avais seulement dix ans lorsque tu as entendu la prophétie. Tu étais trop jeune pour être hantée par la mort. Trop jeune pour perdre ce que tu as perdu. » Il déglutit.

« Puis Percy est arrivé. » A-t-il dit, en regardant dans les yeux. Je n'avais jamais remarqué, mais ses yeux étaient d'un brun doux, réconfortant. J'ai détourné le regard.

« _Vous êtes très bon l'un pour l'autre. Vous l'avez toujours été. Il a tant sacrifié pour toi. » A-t-elle dit fièrement. « Je lui fais confiance. »_

« Tu attendais Percy depuis deux ans, c'était donc compréhensible que tu ais voulu l'étrangler. Oh, mon enfant, ne me regarde pas comme ça. C'était tellement évident. Tous les enfants plus âgés riaient derrière ton dos. » Oh, ça c'est gentil. « Il était ce que tu attendais. C'était clair. Tu l'as aidé à récupérer l'éclair de Zeus. Tu l'as aidé à sauver Grover, alors même que ce n'était pas ta quête. Ou la sienne. Il... il t'a sauvé. Il a sacrifié sa vie pour te sauver. Je pense que c'est là que tu as réalisé qu'il ne te blesserait pas.

« Mais quand tu as été dans le labyrinthe, il t'a, par inadvertance, blessée. Il avait foi dans Rachel quand tes connaissances ne pouvaient pas t'aider. C'est un garçon, Annabeth. Il ne savait pas pourquoi tu étais si bouleversée. Vous aviez seulement quatorze ans, pour l'amour des dieux. C'était un peu doux-amer, de regarder ce triangle amoureux se former. » Rit Chiron à ma mine renfrognée.

« Tu es tombée amoureuse d'un fils de Poséidon. »

_« Tu es amoureuse mon fils, » a continué Sally, déchirant une serviette en petits morceaux. « Je veux vous soyez heureux. Bientôt, vous serez... intimes, oh, Hadès, vous allez être sexuellement actifs, merde. » Grogna-t-elle._

_« Mais nous ne le sommes pas maintenant ! » Ai-je dit, me défendant. « J'ai plus de classe que ça, Mme Blofis ! Nous sommes ensembles que depuis quelques mois. »_

_« Oh, non, non, non. Je ne voulais pas te faire passer pour une trainée... C'est juste, vous vous connaissez depuis quatre ans, vous êtes pratiquement tout le temps ensemble. C'est toujours plus facile de se sentir à l'aise pour avoir des relations sexuelles avec quelqu'un que tu connais depuis des années. Il te fait vous sentir plus... en sécurité, plus confortable. » A-t-elle réitéré. Je la regardai._

« Vous étiez tellement inséparables quand vous étiez au camp, même si vous n'étiez pas...ensemble. C'était tellement évident que vous vous aimiez. Mais, Percy étant... ce qu'il est, il ne s'est rien passé. Dieux merci. » Dit-il en murmurant la dernière partie.

« Euh, Chiron, où est-ce que tu vas avec ça ? » Demandai-je. Je ne pourrais pas avoir LA discussion deux fois.

« Oh, je ne sais pas. Je dis juste des choses. Annabeth, je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir te dire ce que tu veux savoir. Je suis désolé de devoir te faire souffrir plus que tu ne souffres déjà. Vraiment, je le suis. Je veux que Percy revienne moi aussi. Nous le voulons tous. Mais la promesse ne peut être brisée, même pour Percy. Je suis sûr que tu espères au fond, qu'il va briser les règles pour revenir ici, mais il ne peut pas. Tu le sais, c'est pourquoi tu lui as dit de ne pas faire ce qu'il fait d'habitude: briser les anciennes règles. » Il leva les yeux au ciel en souriant.

« Je n'en reviens pas de à quel point vous êtes en synchro, l'un avec l'autre. Vous êtes si proches. »

_« Hé, Mme B, j'ai juste seize ans. Percy et moi ne sommes pas si... irresponsables- »_

_« Percy l'est. Tu le sais. Et vous êtes des adolescents. Les hormones vous rendent dingues. Vous serez bientôt prêt à avoir des relations sexuelles. Surtout que vous deux avez grandi un peu plus vite que la normale, » a-t-elle dit._

_« Mme B, vous ne comprenez pas. Je sais tout cela. Chiron a veillé à ce que Percy soit un gentleman. Oh, dieux, Paul donne le même discours à Percy ? » Je fus frappée par la réalisation. Je ne pouvais imaginer la situation._

_Elle regarda derrière elle, regardant partout, sauf moi, en face d'elle. « Oui. »_

_« Je sais tout cela. Vous n'avez pas besoin de m'expliquer, Sally. » Ai-je insisté. Elle se moqua de moi._

_« Si je dois le faire. Ça me fera me sentir mieux lorsque vous déchirerez les draps un jour. »_

_« SALLY ! » Ai-je crié. Elle rit. « Nous. N'allons. Pas. ''Déchirer''. Les draps. Avant. Un. Moment. »_

_« Oh, bien sûr que si, » elle agita sa main avec dédain._

_« J'ai une idée. Nous pouvons _prétendre_ que nous avons eu cette conversation et vous pouvez vous sentir bien pour je ne sais quelle raison, et je n'aurai pas à souffrir. » Ai-je offert. Elle me regarda comme si elle envisageait cela sérieusement. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers l'évier, et commença à laver la vaisselle._

_« Oh, ce n'est pas une bonne idée, fille d'Athéna, » me dit-elle. Je regardai son dos, vêtu d'un T-shirt de New York._

« Ouais, nous sommes proches, » murmurai-je, regardant la belle fontaine verte.

« Jason et Reyna sont probablement comme toi et Percy étiez quand vous aviez à peu près treize ans. Les Romains sont stricts, alors l'amour est lent à se construire, contrairement à nous. L'amour pour eux est difficile à voir. Jason arrive ici, voit de l'amour et de joie et il est confus. En colère. Sauver le monde est la dernière chose qu'il veut voir sur son agenda, Annabeth. »

Oh, une autre discussion ''pardonne le connard qui rend tout mille fois pire''.

« Il est confus entre les deux camps. Il sait qu'il y a une Reyna, mais seulement certains souvenirs lui sont rendus. Il se sent horrible, mon enfant. Tu ne sais pas si il a perdu autant que toi tu as perdu. » Dit Chiron.

Eh bien, dire que j'ai envisagé cette perspective serait un mensonge. Je me sentais vraiment mal. J'ai été dure avec lui.

Je ne voudrais pas faire de mal à quiconque traite Percy de la façon dont je traite Jason.

« Je... Je vais lui pardonner. » Ai-je dit. J'ai été moi-même surprise, mais je savais que ce serait la bonne chose à faire. Chiron hocha la tête comme s'il le savait tout du long.

Je suis sûre qu'il le savait.

« Il est temps de le faire, alors. M. et Mme Blofis seront bientôt là pour vous récupérer toi, Piper et Léo. Elle a déballé la plupart de ses affaires, m'a-t-elle dit, à l'exception des affaires de Percy. Elle ne sentait pas le droit de le faire. Léo et Percy ont leur propre chambre, de sorte que toi et Piper aurez à partager une chambre le week-end. Madame Blofis est très reconnaissante de l'aide de vos pères. Piper et Léo iront à Goode High et y sont inscrits. Percy ira dans une l'école secondaire à proximité du camp. Ne t'inquiètes pas, Lupa a promis qu'elle va s'assurer que Percy passe. » M'a-t-il assuré.

J'ai hoché la tête, à court de mots. J'ai continué à mettre mes chaussures.

Chiron s'approcha et se pencha et m'embrassa sur le front. C'est une personne vraiment bien, qu'est Chiron.

« Je suis désolé que je ne puisse pas faire ce que tu veux que je fasse, peut importe ce que c'est. » A-t-il murmuré et il se dirigea vers la porte. Mes chaussures mises, je me suis dépêchée dans ça direction avant qu'il puisse quitter la cabine.

Je l'ai serré dans mes bras. Il a été surpris au premier abord, mais bientôt il mit ses bras autour de mes épaules. J'ai un peu pleuré dans sa poitrine. Mais ce n'était pas à cause de Percy pour une fois, c'était parce que Chiron a été blessé trop souvent.

_« Les gens sont blessés parfois, Annabeth, » dit Sally, saisissant le bord du comptoir. « J'adorerais suivre ton idée. C'est juste... les choses peuvent être si difficile à supporter. Je le sais. L'amour est fragile, fort, mais fragile. Une chose, une seule erreur, et tout peut s'arrêter. Personne ne sait quand ça va arriver, » murmura-t-elle. Elle tourna la tête vers le côté et j'ai pu voir des larmes sur ses joues._

_Elle a été blessée par Poséidon._

_« Sally... » Je me suis levée._

_« Non, » dit-elle, en mettant sa main pour m'arrêter. Je me raidis. Elle essuya son visage et soupira. « Je croyais être amoureuse. J'étais amoureuse du fait d'être amoureuse... J'ai été blessée. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes coupable et écoutes cette discussion, » me dit-elle._

_« Je ne veux pas que quelque chose vous arrive dans votre relation avec Percy. Les choses se compliquent lorsque vous êtes sexuellement actifs. Je suis désolée de pleurer. »_

_Je me suis dirigée vers elle et ai mis mon bras autour de ses épaules._

_« Nous allons passer à travers tout ce que les Parques jettent vers nous, Mme B, je vous le promets. » Lui ai-je dit. Elle hocha la tête et s'essuya les yeux. Pour une fois, ses yeux avaient l'air âgés. La douleur avait pris sa jeunesse avec elle._

_« Je sais que vous allez le faire, Annabeth. S'il te plaît, soyez prudents. » M'a-t-elle demandé. Je n'étais pas sûre si elle faisait référence aux protections ou en général. Je n'ai pas demandé._

« Je dois y aller, Annabeth, » a dit Chiron, s'écartant. Il a repoussé mes cheveux derrière mon oreille et soupira. « Tu seras bientôt avec Percy. Puis, espérons, les choses seront tranquilles pendant un moment. »

« Dieux, je l'espère, Chiron. Je suis désolée, j'ai été si horrible avec toi ce mois ci. » Me suis-je excusée. Il hocha la tête, acceptant mes excuses.

« Adieu pour l'instant, Annabeth. Les gens partent, mais je sais que les meilleurs reviennent, » sourit-il.

« Adieu, Chiron. » Il s'éloigna. J'étais à la porte, regardant mon mentor, mon professeur, mon père adoptif marcher loin de moi.

_« Je dois partir à midi, Annabeth. Paul et moi allons dans le New Jersey. Une réunion importante. Je suis désolée que nous ne puissions pas être ici toute la journée pour ton anniversaire... »_

_« Je comprends, » lui ai-je assuré. Elle est sortie de sous mon bras et se tint dans l'embrasure. Elle me lança le téléphone de la maison._

_« Bon. Et bien, Paul et moi allons rester à l'hôtel ce soir. Nous serons de retour demain soir. Soyez sages. Surveille Percy. Et, Hadès, ne faites rien de stupide. » Elle sourit et s'éloigna de mon visage ébahi._

_« Oh, et appelle ton père, je suis sûre qu'il va avoir des choses à te dire pour ce soir, » dit-elle au loin. Ce soir ? Quoi ? Eh bien, elle était déjà dans la salle de bain, commençant sa douche._

_J'ai dit que nous pourrions gérer tout ce que les Parques jèteraient vers nous. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que les Parques le jette à l'autre bout du pays, me laissant seule._

_Les Parques sont cruelles._

Ce qu'a déclaré Chiron était un peu déroutant. Beaucoup de gens qui étaient bons sont partis et ne reviendrons jamais. Charlie. Silena. Lee. Michael. Luke...

Mais je sais ce qu'il voulait vraiment dire: seuls ceux qui comptent vraiment, qui sont loin de notre famille, reviennent. Toujours.

Et pendant que j'étais là, debout, dans l'embrasure de la cabine de Poséidon, une cabine interdite à un enfant d'Athéna, fixée par les campeurs, mes héros, j'ai réalisé quelque chose qui me cassait les pieds depuis trois semaines. Je m'en suis rendue compte avant, mais maintenant, j'en étais certaine.

Percy reviendra à la maison.

* * *

><p><strong>Coucou, coucou ! Je suis tellement désolée de poster aussi tard, mais j'ai pas eu internet de la journée, alors ce soir j'ai décidé de regardé <em>Titanic <em>(pour la 33° fois depuis le debut des vacances... Oui je sais, ça fait beaucoup !) et du coup bah le temps que je m'apperçoive que l'internet remarche et que je relise rapidement le chapitre, il est déja cette heure-ci... Je m'excuse de tout mon coeur, c'etait pas fait exprès ! Du coup, je vais faire mon petit truc vite fait !**

**Sinon, que pensez vous de ce chapitre ? Il vous plait ? Laissez moi vos impressions !**

_**Réponses aux reviews:**_

**_Kenny:_ Merci beaucoup pour ta gentille review. :)**

**_Alex:_ Je suis vraiment flattée de te procurer le meilleur moment de ta semaine... et, je vais te confier un pitit secret: quand je travaille sur les chapitres et quand je poste, ce sont aussi mes moments préférés de la semaine... En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre. :)**

**_VL:_ Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je ne te cache pas que chaque semaine j'attends de la lire avec impatience ! ^^ Je suis contente que ton tournoi ce soit bien passé malgrès ta hanche... j'espère que tu vas mieux. Je suis d'accord avec toi sur le fait que je ne devrais pas arreter la traduction (surtout que je prépare un bac d'anglais) mais le problème est que je ne veux pas m'engager dans quelque chose où je ne suis pas sure de tenir le rythme... Je suis un peu bizarre comme fille mais quand je fais quelque chose, je veux le faire correctement et dans les formes... donc je sais pas on verra ! Et, *roulement de tambour !* si jamais je recommence à traduire (en dehors de la _peut être_ suite de When You're Gone), j'avais en effet pensé à une fiction Harry Potter, car je suis aussi une grosse fan ! En fait, pour être sincère, j'ai toujours adoré les livres mais c'est qu'après la sortie de la 2° partie des Reliques de la mort -là où je me suis rendue compte que c'etait fini pour de bon- que je me suis mise à regarder les fictions HP sur ce site. J'en ai trouvé plusieurs super sympas mais le problème c'est que les meilleures sont soit déja traduites, en cours de traduction ou alors l'auteur refuse les droits de traduction ! Alors ça va pas être facile... Mais j'aime tellement ça que je vais pas me laisser faire... (je ne vais pas me relire parce que j'ai l'impression que j'ai beaucoup blablatté pour rien dire... La honte ! -_-") Mais si jamais il y en a quelques unes dont tu as entendu parler ou qui t'ont tapé dans l'oeil, dis le moi, ça pourrait reduire le large choix qui s'offre à moi ! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre (moi j'ai un peu de mal avec la fin...) ! :)**

**Bon week-end mes chers lecteurs !**

**A la semaine prochaine (si j'ai internet)**

**Bisous Bisous,**

**L.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Cette histoire appartient à annabethjackson121 et les personnages à Rick Riordan, moi je ne fais que traduire... **

**Bonne lecture :)**

**/!\ Chapitre à contenu sexuel /!\**

* * *

><p><strong>PDV Annabeth<strong>

Je me suis sentie mieux une fois après avoir accepter ce que je venais de réaliser. Ça me faisait du bien, de savoir quelque chose dans cette situation déstabilisante. C'était la seule chose dont j'étais certaine, à part l'implication d'Héra. J'ai même pensé que je savais que Jason était un imbécile.

L'univers adore me prouver que j'ai tort.

J'ai quitté la cabine de Percy, décidée à rendre les choses un peu plus stable dans mes relations avec les autres. Plus précisément avec Jason.

Mon sac à dos été jeté sur mon épaule et j'essayais d'ignorer le logo ''Équipe de natation de Goode High School: Capitaine'' sur le côté. Je ne pouvais pas être distraite pendant ma mission.

Ma mission, me demandez-vous ?

Présenter mes excuses à Jason sincèrement.

J'ai eu le sentiment que ça allait être plus difficile que de trouver l'éclair primitif de Zeus.

Je parvint à la cabine de Zeus avec mon menton relevé. Je savais que les campeurs qui trainaient encore regardaient. Diable, c'est probablement leur dernier spectacle avant que je ne revienne. Je ne les blâme pas de regarder.

Cependant, c'est privé. J'ai ma fierté à préserver, je vous remercie. J'avais déjà montré trop de faiblesse de ces trois dernières semaines.

La porte était d'une couleur pourpre -la couleur de la royauté- avec un éclair jaune vif dessus. Je me suis avancée sur une marche, me sentant comme une intruse.

Avant, quand Thalia restait au camp avec moi et qu'elle vivait ici, j'étais très familière avec cette cabine. J'y allais dans tout le temps. C'était les moments Thalia-et-Annabeth. Nous pouvions être seules, être les meilleures amies. Avoir des discussions que je voulais pouvoir avoir, comme des filles normales. Nous riions de blagues drôles ou, occasionnellement, des pitreries de Percy. J'ai même passé la nuit dans cette cabine une fois. Zeus m'a en quelque sorte-euh, tolérée, donc je n'ai pas été soufflée en milliers de morceaux.

N'importe qui d'autre, sous-entendu, Percy, aurait été carbonisé sur place.

La présence de Jason à proximité de ce camp m'a fait sentir étrangère à la cabine numéro une.

J'ai posé mon sac par terre, regardant l'endroit où était Piper ce matin, se tordant de douleur. J'ai essuyé la sueur de mon front et prit une profonde inspiration.

Avant je puisse frapper, la porte s'ouvrit, révélant un Jason aux yeux rouges. Il avait l'air blessé, fatigué et déchiré. Son visage se durcit et il se redressa un peu quand il m'a vu.

« Tu viens m'humilier un peu plus avant que tu partes, ma nièce ? » A-t-il demandé. Il m'a bloqué la vue de l'intérieur de la cabine. Je ne pouvais pas le regarder dans les yeux. Je ne le méritais pas. J'ai blessé Jason plus que je ne le pensais.

« Jason ? Y a quelqu'un à la porte ? » Ai-je entendu Thalia appeler de l'intérieur. Sa voix était contrôlée, comme lorsqu'elle sait que je ne vais pas écouter. Non pas que ça soit déja arrivé...

« Ouais. » A-t-il dit en me regardant fixement. J'ai regardé vers le sol, vraiment honteuse de mes actions envers ce garçon préoccupé de quinze ans. Thalia arriva derrière son frère et me vit. Elle sourit un peu et essaya de dépasser Jason, mais il ne bougea pas. Il fronça les sourcils dans ma direction.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » A claqué Jason. Thalia fit la grimace dans la direction du côté de la tête de Jason.

« Jason, » a-t-elle commencé à le gronder. Je l'ai interrompu.

« Il a parfaitement le droit. Thalia, si ça ne te dérange pas, je voudrais parler avec Jason, » Ai-je dit, ma voix dure et froide, mais tremblant un peu lorsque j'ai dit son nom. Momentanément, elle sembla blessée, puis elle se souvint de qui elle était et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

C'était étrange, de voir Thalia encore dans un corps de quinze ans, même si elle était censée avoir eu vingt-un ans le vingt-deux, le jour du premier message de Percy. Ça me fait très mal au cœur de la voir si jeune et brillante avec cette tiare d'argent sur la tête. Elle contraste avec ses magnifiques cheveux noirs. Elle serait toujours jeune.

Et je vieillis à chaque seconde, perdant mon temps à être en colère contre un garçon qui ne le mérite pas.

« Oh, ça ne me dérange pas, » m'a-t-elle informé, haussant un peu les sourcils. Elle était derrière son frère, regardant par-dessus son épaule. Il a bougé pour que je ne puisse plus la voir et elle émit un «hurumph».

« Th-Thalia, » ai-je bégayé, car je regardais les yeux rouges de Jason et ses cheveux en pétards. « S'il te plaît, laisse-moi parler à ton frère. » L'ai-je supplié. Elle a réussi à regarder par-dessus le bras musclé de Jason et fit contact entre nos yeux.

Je ne sais pas ce que mes yeux disaient, mais la fille de Zeus hocha la tête et poussa Jason hors de son chemin. Elle s'arrêta devant moi.

« Je ne pourrai jamais te comprendre, Annabeth. » Dit-elle doucement, touchant ma joue de ses doigts. Grâce à ce contact, j'ai senti toute la puissance qu'elle avait, étant la fille de Zeus et le lieutenant d'Artémis. C'en était presque à en devenir fou.

Ses mots me piquèrent un peu, et je pense que mon visage l'a montré.

« Thalia... » Ma gorge se serra. Elle a vécu tellement de choses.

« Je te reverrai avant que nous partions, petite sœur, » a-t-elle chuchoté et se dirigea vers le tir à l'arc.

Il ne reste plus que moi et Jason. Un peu gênant...

_(Flashbaaaaaack. Oh arrêtez, vous les adorez!)_

_Je ne savais pas ce que ''gênant'' voulait vraiment dire jusqu'à ce que je parle au téléphone avec __mon père pour mon seizième anniversaire._

_« Allo ? » A-t-il répondu dès la première sonnerie._

_« Salut, papa, » dis-je._

_« Oh! Hum, bonjour, mon ange. Joyeux anniversaire ! » A-t-il dit, l'air très mal à l'aise. Qu'est-ce que, au nom de l'Enfer, ils pensent tous qu'il va se passer ce soir ?_

_« Merci... Alors, qu'est-ce tu fais ? » Demandai-je._

_« Oh, tu sais, je teste la pression de mes pneus. Comme d'habitude. » Mensonge. Un mensonge et demi là-bas. Mon père ne bichonne JAMAIS sa voiture._

_« C'est... intéressant. Alors, tu m'as acheté des cadeaux ? » Ai-je plaisanté._

_« Je te permet de rester chez les Blofis, n'est-ce pas ? » M'a-t-il à moitié cassé._

_« Ouais, » ai-je marmonné. « Percy n'emmène dîner ce soir. » Ai-je laissé échapper. Je me suis maudite mentalement. Je doute que ce soit ce qu'il voulait entendre._

_« ...C'est bien, Annabeth, » murmura mon père. « J'ai entendu que les Blofis partaient dans le New Jersey ce soir, vous laissant ainsi seuls toi et Persée. Toute la nuit. » A-t-il presque crié._

_Ah, maintenant il s'en souci._

_« Papa, je ne sais pas pourquoi toi et Mme B êtes tellement inquiet. _Ma mère est Athéna_. Percy connait son plan s'il tente quelque chose. Papa, penses-y, tu connais Percy. » Ai-je claqué._

Merde_._

_« Oh, c'est un bon point, Annabeth-OUAIS ? » A-t-il crié à quelqu'un en Californie. « JE PARLE A ANNABETH ! OUI, JE LUI DIRAIS. QUOI? DÉJÀ? OH DIEUX ! J'ARRIVE CHERIE ! »_

_« PAPA ? » Ai-je crié. J'ai regardé autour de moi, reconnaissante que personne ne puisse entendre mon embarrassante conversation. J'ai entendu couler la douche. Ouf._

_« Oui, chérie, désolé. Ta belle-mère et les jumeaux te souhaitent un joyeux anniversaire et tu leur manque. Quoi qu'il en soit, je veux juste que tu le sache, sois prudente. Utilisez des protect- »_

_« Papa. Non. Ne commence pas ! » L'ai-je coupé._

_« Tu dois être très prudente, si vous allez faire quelque chose. Je ne veux pas tu ais seize ans et que tu sois enceinte. Tu sais, ils ont une émission à ce sujet ? Je ne veux pas que ça t'arrive. Je veux dire, peut-être que tu as raison. Persée est un gentil garçon. Il a sauvé le monde et tout. Mais si vous commencez à - »_

_« PAPA ! STOP! » Ai-je crié._

_« Je dis juste... » a-t-il marmonné. J'ai soupiré de frustration._

_« Eh bien, ne le dis pas. »_

_« Utilisez des protections, » a-t-il dit si vite que je n'ai même pas eu le temps de penser. « Je peux te faire prescrire la pilule, tu sais. C'est plus sur de cette façon. »_

_J'étais abasourdie._

_« J-J-Je ne veux pas prendre la pilule, papa. Je ne couche pas avec Percy. » Ai-je réussi à grogner. Il renifla._

_« J'ai vu le gamin. Bientôt, tes hormones vont- »_

_« Arrête, maintenant. Arrête. Je n'ai pas de relations sexuelles avec lui. Ou quoique ce soit qui ressemble à cela. On s'embrasse, et alors ? »_

_« Si tu ne veux pas prendre la pilule dis lui au moins d'aller au planning familial et de récupérer des pres- »_

_« STOP! Arrête, arrête, arrête. » Ai-je supplié. « Je suis... Je suis toujours vierge, papa. Dieux.. » Je secoua la tête. Qu'est-ce qui ce passe dans le monde pour que j'en sois à devoir dire ça à mon père ?_

_« Tu ferais mieux de l'être. » Claqua-t-il. J'ai levé les yeux au ciel._

_« Je dois y aller. » Ai-je menti. Personne n'était là, à part Sally, mais elle était occupée. Percy et Paul sont partis il y a une demi-heure et je n'ai aucune idée de quand ils seraient de retour. J'ai remarqué de paquet de Thalia sur la table et fut curieuse._

_« Oh. D'accord, chérie, » dit-il, manifestement déçu. Je me sentais mal, oui, mais c'était si gênant. Je ne parle plus qu'à peine avec mon père. Il est soit trop occupé à l'Université ou ma belle-mère lui prend tout son temps. De plus, il n'a pas vraiment été là pour moi quand j'étais enfant._

_« Bye. »_

_« Sois prudente. Utilisez des protections, » _Clic_._

_Sur ce petit conseil, mon père avait raccroché._

_J'ai soupiré et claqué le téléphone sur la table. C'était un sans fil, de sorte qu'il pouvait aller n'importe où, mais tout le monde le gardait dans la cuisine. J'ai attrapé le paquet de Thalia et marcha vers la chambre de Percy._

_La tête de Sally pointa hors de la salle de bains, ses cheveux mouillés. Elle m'a regardé et sursauta un peu._

_« OH! Annabeth, c'est juste toi. » Dit-elle et sortit de la salle de bain, enveloppée dans une serviette verte duveteuse. Elle courut jusqu'à sa chambre et ferma la porte. J'ai ouvert la porte de la chambre de Percy et ai jeté le paquet vers mes affaires. Je suis retournée dans la salle de séjour et me suis affalée sur le canapé. Trop de choses ce sont passé ce jour-là pour que je prenne soin de ma tenue._

_En-dessous, dans la rue, j'ai entendu le bip de verrouillage de la voiture de Paul. Quelques secondes plus tard, j'ai entendu quelques murmures de colère et quelqu'un bataillant avec la serrure de la porte. J'ai paniqué et me suis assise correctement._

_Mon copain trébucha dans la salle de séjour, un Paul très pâle derrière lui._

_(Fin du flashbaaaaaackkk)_

« Salut, » Ai-je dit maladroitement à Jason, qui gardait toujours la porte de sa cabine, sans doute le seul endroit où il pouvait échapper à ma colère.

« Bonjour. »

« Puis-je entrer ? » Ai-je demandé, regardant vers lui, espérant à Zeus que mes yeux montraient mes excuses.

« Bien sûr, » répondit-il sèchement, me tenant la porte ouverte. J'ai marché lentement, laissant mon sac sur le porche. Jason a dû penser que je l'ai laissé là par accident et le ramassa pour moi.

Il le laissa tomber au centre de la pièce, à côté de moi. Il se dirigea vers un lit, le sien je suppose et s'assit, regardant le sac.

« Goode High School, hein ? » Demanda-t-il doucement. J'ai changé mon poids sur mes jambes. « C'est ton école ? » Il m'a regardé, étudiant mon visage.

Il me fait la discussion ? Je l'ai humilié le matin même et il n'est pas plus en colère ? Il essaye vraiment d'être gentil avec une ''salope'' ?

Oh, dieux, pourquoi ai-je été si cruelle avec lui ? Il avait probablement peur que je le fasse exploser.

« Euh, non, » Ai-je secoué la tête. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, j'ai donc pensé que je devrait réitérer. « C'est l'école de Percy. Son beau-père est le principal. » Ma gorge se serra. La cabine était froide, comme les yeux de Zeus le jour de la guerre contre les Titans.

J'ai remarqué des photos des campeurs à côté du lit de Thalia. Elle quitte sa famille tout le temps. Elle dit au revoir comme si ce n'était rien, et j'étais là, à m'agiter sur la présence de Jason. Jason, quelqu'un à qui elle n'a jamais eu la chance de dire au revoir.

« Hé, » Rit bêtement Jason pointant le sac. « Capitaine de l'équipe de natation, hein ? C'est drôle. Pas juste pour les autres gars, mais drôle. Tu penses qu'ils ont un club de vol stationnaire ? »

J'ai ri maladroitement, reconnaissante de sa plaisanterie stupide.

« Percy faisait juste des longueurs un jour avant l'école et l'entraîneur l'a vu et l'a recruté. Je ne pense pas qu'il voulait joindre. » Lui ai-je dit.

« Alors pourquoi il n'a pas dit non ? » A demandé Jason. Il était assez évident que Jason n'était pas familier avec les écoles, ayant été élevé par un loup -littéralement- toute sa vie. Je me demandais si il n'a jamais été à l'école.

« Euh, » Ai-je haussé les épaules. « Il n'a pas vraiment eu le choix. Le coach a dit à M. Blofis que ça aiderait Percy à améliorer ses "notes catastrophique". » Ai-je dit. Les yeux de Jason pétillèrent et pendant une seconde je l'ai vu comme quelqu'un que Percy apprécierait. Percy aurait fait que Jason se sentes le bienvenu, à l'aise.

Percy est celui qui est amical dans notre relation, c'est plus qu'évident.

« Ses notes sont si mauvaises ? » A demandé Jason.

« Horribles. Elles le seront toujours, j'en ai peur, à l'exception de L'EPS. Il est toujours très bon à ça. Mais je suis sûr que tout le monde à part les enfants d'Aphrodite l'est. » Ai-je ri.

« Alors il était capitaine de l'équipe de natation ? » A demandé Jason inconfortablement. Je pense qu'il n'a jamais eu d'expérience scolaire.

« Ouais, j'allais à toutes ses rencontres et l'encourager, » Ai-je dit, marchant pour m'asseoir sur le lit de Thalia. Jason se tourna pour qu'il puisse me voir. « J'étais aussi là pour lui rappeler d'y aller doucement sur les autres gars. Pas tout le monde est un enfant de Poséidon. »

Il a ri, « Jusqu'ici, je pense qu'il est le seul. »

« Pour l'instant. On ne sait jamais avec Poséidon. » Ai-je ri avec lui.

Je l'ai regardé et le rouge disparaissait de ses yeux. Il m'a acceptée ici si facilement, j'étais un peu méfiante.

« Puis-je te demander quelque chose ? » A-t-il lâché. Il m'a regardé comme il regrettait de demander cela, mais c'était trop tard.

« Oui, vas-y. » Ai-je dit, contente de nous éloigner du sujet de Percy.

Oh, l'Univers, toi et ta petite haine envers moi.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu... Est-ce que Percy... Comment est-ce que Percy et toi êtes si proche ? Je veux dire, vous êtes presque connectés. » Il rougit. Oh, c'est un conseil en _relation amoureuse _? Ou une diversion de mon coté garce ?

J'ai ignoré mes côtés interrogatifs.

« Eh bien, pour commencer, je l'aime, » ai-je dis, me couchant et fermant les yeux.

« Ouais, je sais, mais, tu ne te réveille pas un jour et réalise que tu es amoureuse, non ? Ça ne se construit pas ? » Il posé chaque question lentement, et ça semblait lui faire du mal de demander. Il frottait des petits cercles sur son pectoral gauche. Ah, il a un chagrin d'amour.

Je n'ai pas bien pris en compte qu'il pourrait peut-être, _aimer _quelqu'un. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il voulait quelqu'un pour décorer son bras ou quelque chose comme ça. Je pensais qu'il était grossier, peu profond et cruel avec les filles. Je veux dire, Piper a presque été désintégrée ce matin.

« Qu'est-ce que Thalia t'a dis sur moi ? » Demandai-je. J'étais appuyée sur mes coudes, mes yeux ouverts et le regardant fixement depuis qu'il m'a posé sa dernière question.

« Euh, » il a changé de position inconfortablement. « Elle, euh, m'a raconté certaines de tes... luttes. » Il détourna les yeux.

Luttes ?

« Ouais, » dit-il doucement. « Luttes. »

Oh, j'ai dû le dire à haute voix.

« Quoi exactement ? » Ai-je demandé, vraiment curieuse. Il m'a regardé et semblait être sympathique.

« Que tu t'es enfuie quand tu avais sept ans, seule, jusqu'à ce Thalia et... _Luke _t'aident. Puis elle s'est transformée en arbre et après tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que tu étais toute ''yeux globuleux'' devant un certain ''imbécile de garçon-poisson''. Elle dit que tu avais quatorze ans quand elle redevenue humaine. Elle a dit que les actions de Luke t'avait affecté. Elle m'a beaucoup dit sur toi. J'essaie de ne pas juger les gens, que je ne connais pas. » A-t-il dit, attendant ma réaction.

Je me suis penchée en arrière et j'ai fermé les yeux à nouveau. Il savait. Il savait. Il savait.

Qui diable dans ce monde ne sais pas à quel point je suis dévouée à ma famille ? A ma délirante, irréelle... non, elle n'est pas délirante ou irréelle.

C'est la famille de Luke, celle qu'il a créé.

« Je n'aime pas la façon dont tu prononces le nom de Luke, » ai-je décidé. Il grogna doucement.

« Je n'aime pas la façon dont tu viens d'éludé ma question, » a-t-il rétorqué.

Être avec Jason, mon ennemi-juré d'autrefois, m'a fait réaliser à quel point j'avais réagi de manière pathétique et non-Annabeth ces dernières semaines. Je me sentais horriblement mal dans la cabine de Zeus à cet instant.

Je n'ai jamais éludé les questions. Bien, peut-être avec Percy, mais c'était parce qu'il était si direct, et pourtant si inconscient, j'aimais trop ça pour le faire se sentir à mon niveau. Niveau, que bien sûr, je sais qu'il ne pourra jamais atteindre. Trop de varech coincé dans son cerveau.

« Ouais, mais j'aime ça. C'était assez bien placé, non ? » Demandai-je.

Il rit. « Euh, non. Répond maintenant. » A-t-il exigé, joueur.

Une petite pensée surgi dans ma tête.

_Oh, alors maintenant tu es amie avec lui, Annabeth ? Tu lui as pardonné télépathiquement d'être un con ?_

Merde. Mes foutues pensées ont raison. Jason à beau être gentil maintenant, et disposé à tout mettre derrière nous, mais le suis-je ? Après tout, il a été un con plus longtemps.

Je veux dire, qui laisse sa copine se faire blesser juste parce qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de penser à elle ? Et il a toujours contester mon autorité. Il pensait que nous n'étions pas de bons combattants, car nous voulions passer du temps ensemble au lieu de s'entrainer.

Et parfois, il agit comme notre camp était une plaisanterie.

La colère gonfla dans ma poitrine et je pensais, _Au diable sa question. Nous ne sommes pas amis_.

Mais ensuite j'ai pensé Silena. Elle a donné le meilleur conseil à Clarisse, et Clarisse me l'a transmis. Silena nous aimait _tous_, même les plus agaçants du camp. Elle était la fille qu'on préférait tous aller voir pour parler. Elle était si facile à vivre, si aimable. Elle était indulgente. Elle se souciait de tous. Elle ne se souciait pas de qui était votre parent. Vous étiez son égal. Même lorsque vous ne l'étiez de toutes évidences pas.

Elle a pardonné à tout le monde à la fin, à part à elle-même. Elle a même pardonné à Luke. Luke, le menteur qui l'a trompée. Luke, celui qui a techniquement tué Charles Beckendorf, le premier et véritable amour de Silena.

Bien sûr, j'étais encore encore énervée contre Jason. Pourquoi devrais-je lui pardonner ? C'est plus facile d'être en colère contre lui. Il m'a donné tant de raisons de l'être. Tout le monde savait que je n' appréciait pas ses commentaires... ou sa présence.

J'ai pensé à ce moment, dans la cabine une, que peut-être, juste peut-être, je devrais juste partir. Oublier que nous étions gentil l'un envers l'autre. Civilisés. Je veux dire, pourquoi ne devrais-je pas agir comme les Romains barbares et être rancunière ?

Ce qui fait le plus mal dans tout cela, quelque chose que je n'aime pas trop penser, c'est que Jason m'a dit que Percy serait chanceux s'il survivait aux tests romains.

Et qu'il pourrait tomber amoureux d'une jeune fille romaine. Après tout, il a dit que certaines d'entre elles savent comment piéger les garçons.

Et je l'ai cru.

Que suis-je censée faire ? Ne pas perdre l'Espoir ? A l'époque l'Espoir était gardé par Clarisse, qui attendais que je l'attrape et que je ne le laisse pas s'en aller.

Mes doigts glissaient, et j'ai blâmé Jason pour ça.

C'est la vraie raison pour que je n'aime pas Jason. Il m'a fait douter. Douter de ma foi en les campeurs. Douter de mon intelligence. Douter de Chiron.

Douter de ma position dans le camp.

Douter de Persée Jackson, le héros de l'Olympe.

Et ça, c'est quelque chose qui ne partira jamais de ma tête, de mon cœur, de mon âme.

Comment pourrais-je pardonner à quelqu'un qui m'a fait ça ? Comment pourrais-je oublier cela ?

L'univers ne m'a-t-il pas déjà assez blessée, bon sang ?

Chiron m'a fait penser du point de vue de _Jason_, mais je doute qu'il ait pensé du mien. Je retire, je suis sûre qu'il l'a fait, mais il a dû pensé que c'était négligeable. Chiron m'a fait me sentir mal, tout comme Thalia.

Je suppose que Thalia ne peut tout simplement pas comprendre l'amour comme je le fais.

L'amour est fort. Fragile, mais fort. Il dure toujours. Il ne meurt pas, jamais. Vous le sentez quand vous êtes amoureux. L'amour est patient, gentil.

L'amour c'est serrer votre famille dons vos bras près d'un feu de camp et savoir que tout va bien. C'est savoir que des personnes sont là pour vous, et que vous êtes là pour elles. L'amour vous fait réaliser tout ce que vous avez retenu à l'intérieur. L'amour vous traite gentiment. L'amour vous traite durement.

L'amour est compréhensif. Comme Percy l'était quand je ne voulais rien faire trop tôt. L'amour est naturel, et il le sera toujours. L'amour ne peut être imité. L'amour est éternel. L'amour s'accumule, toujours, vous ne pouvez jamais aimer quelqu'un trop. L'amour est intelligent.

L'amour est ce que Percy et moi avons.

La haine est forte. Forte et froide. La haine n'a pas de fin. La haine abuse des gens, elle est sur-utilisée. La haine se construit d'elle-même. La haine vous traite durement. Elle ne vous traite pas avec tendresse. La haine est imprudente.

La haine est là, tout le temps. Vous pouvez la voir partout, comme la haine de Cronos pour ses enfants, pour le monde. La haine ne peut entacher l'amour, mais jamais le détruire. Si l'amour est vrai. La haine peut faire beaucoup. La haine peut provoquer des douleurs. La haine se nourrit des auras mal, de mauvais sentiments. La haine est imprudente.

La haine est ce que je ressens pour Jason depuis trois semaines.

Les raisons ? Les raisons sont différentes de l'Amour et la Haine. Les raisons en sont les justifications. Une raison peut être neutre, si elle n'est pas impliquée dans l'Amour ou la Haine.

Les raisons de mon amour et de ma haine ?

Oh, j'en ai beaucoup.

« Annabeth ? » Jason me sortie de ma rêverie. La colère dans ma poitrine se multiplia en entendant sa voix innocente. Je le regardai, et il grinça des dents. Dit adieu à la gentille Annabeth, Jason Grace.

« Pourquoi ? » Ai-je exigé.

« Pourquoi quoi ? » A-t-il demandé confus.

« Pourquoi as-tu été si méchant avec moi depuis le premier jour ? » Ai-je réitéré. Je n'aime pas répéter.

« Euh, » il a avalé, mal à l'aise avec mon changement d'humeur. « Eh bien, au début, je ne comprenais pas ta frustration. Puis j'ai compris. Tu aimes Percy. Ça m'a rendu jaloux. Je savais que Reyna n'agirait pas de la même façon. J'ai donc transféré ma colère sur toi, je suppose . C'était ma façon de te dire d'arrêter. Juste d'arrêter. J'aurais voulu que tu sois Reyna. J'aurais voulu la serrer dans mes bras, la réconforter. Si elle agissait comme toi. Mais je sais qu'elle ne le faisait pas. Ça m'a mis en colère. Ensuite, eh bien, j'ai pensé que tu me piquais mon travail.

« Je suis censé guider le camp des Sang-Mêlés au camp de la Légion. Mais ensuite j'ai réalisé que, toi et Percy êtes comme les parents du camp, pour ainsi dire. Le père est parti, donc la mère a prit le relais. Le camp des Sang-Mêlés agit comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Mais, pour moi, ça ne l'est pas. Les Romains sont dirigées par des hommes. Par moi. Je...Je voulais vous montrer ça. Je suis le héros d'Héra. » Il détourna les yeux, honteux.

Je le regardai. « C'est tellement sexiste, que c'en est énervant, » Ai-je fini par dire.

« Ouais, Thalia m'a dit que tu détestais le sexisme. Quoi qu'il en soit, je voulais juste dire- » il s'était mit debout, marchant vers moi quand je l'ai coupé.

« Donc, tu étais jaloux de ma position ? Des Grecs ? C'est ça ta justification ? » Ai-je craqué. Il s'arrêta dans son élan avec un air blessé sur son visage.

« Non. La vérité c'est que, » il prit une profonde respiration. Les larmes me piquaient les yeux. « Je n'aurai jamais une raison pour tout ce que j'ai fait. Jamais. Et j'aimerai en avoir une. Mes actions ont été cruelles et elles ont blessé tant de gens ici. Piper. Léo. Toi.

« J'aimerai que nous puissions oublier tout cela. Je veux être ton ami, ton confident. Je veux que tu me fasse confiance avec ta famille. Mais je sais aussi que ça va être dur pour toi de faire ça. » Il fit deux pas et me tendit la main. Je n'étais pas sûre de pourquoi je l'ai attrapée, mais je l'ai fait. Ma vision était floue. Il m'a attirée dans une étreinte.

Attendez, les Romains ne sont pas, genre, barbares ?

Les bras de Jason étaient enroulés autour de ma taille et les miens étaient autour de ses épaules.

Je n'arrêtais pas de penser alors que sa respiration rebondissait sur mes cheveux, _Silena l'ai fait. Elle l'a fait. Elle l'a fait. Sois comme Silena_.

L'hubris est une chose mortelle. Je ne devrais pas la laisser diriger ma vie, mon camp. Je dois mettre le passé derrière moi, derrière nous. Jason est là pour rester un moment. Percy a disparu. Je dois accepter ça.

J'ai senti mon collier contre épaule de Jason. Neuf perles. Neuf perles. Neuf perles.

Je dois pardonner à Jason pour le bien de ma famille. Vous ne pourriez pas comprendre, et être indigné de mes actions, mais je suppose que vous allez devoir faire avec ça.

Les personnes aimées passent en premier, pas moi.

Silena Beauregard a prouvé ça jusqu'à la fin.

« Silena, » Gémit-je. Jason se tendit un peu.

« Quoi ? » A-t-il demandé. Il me regarda, ses yeux sympathiques et triste.

Je me suis demandée si il faisait cela pour sa famille ou parce qu'il était sincèrement désolé. Je connais mes raisons. Et peut-être, un jour, je serais sincèrement désolée.

« Silena Beauregard. » Murmurai-je. Il a sûrement entendu l'histoire, sans la partie trahison. À moins que Thalia _veut _être attaquée par Percy et Clarisse.

« Oh. » Il hocha la tête. « Thalia m'a dit qu'elle aimait ce camp plus que sa vie. »

Plus de larmes tombèrent dans le T-shirt orange de Jason. J'ai ignoré le sentiment qu'il ne devrait pas porter d'orange.

« Je suis désolée, Jason, » Ai-je marmonné, sortant de son étreinte. Ses mains pressées légèrement mes hanches. J'ai pleuré plus fort, me souvenant de la douceur de Percy.

Okay, peut-être que vous pensez, ''elle n'aurait pas du s'excuser auprès de lui. Il ne le mérite pas.''

Ainsi, je vous demande, qu'est-ce qu'il mérite ? Une Annabeth indignée, peu disposée à l'écouter, même si je m'attends à ce qu'il nous conduise aux Romains ? Un acte de gentillesse, mais pas d'excuses ? Uh Uh. Non, je suis une fille d'Athéna, et de telles actions ne sont pas tolérées.

Alors, je me suis excusée. C'est en partie pour Percy, et surtout parce que je sais qu'au fond Jason et moi devrions être de grands amis. Il est le frère de Thalia, et elle semble être comme lui. Je sais que Percy l'aime bien.

« Annabeth... » A-t-il commencé, en secouant légèrement la tête. J'ai lié mon regard avec le sien.

« Non-Jason-Je- » Je ne pouvais pas continuer.

J'étais gelée avec des mots que je ne pouvait pas prononcer.

Les yeux de Jason flashèrent d'un souvenir et je savais que c'était un souvenir, car il murmura: « Je me souviens... »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu te rappelles ? » Ai-je chuchoté. Ses mains sur mes hanches se serrèrent. Tout ce que je savais ensuite, c'est que j'étais de nouveau dans ses bras.

« Je te pardonne. » A-t-il chuchoté dans mon oreille. Ses larmes trempèrent ma joue et je mis ma main sur le dos de sa main. Nous étions à la même taille, du moins, nous l'étions il y a une semaine. Il est un peu plus grand maintenant.

Il sanglota dans mon épaule comme Percy l'a fait après la guerre et que nous avions besoin de donner quelque chose pour créer une petite bulle hors du temps. Nous avions choisi des objets spéciaux qui appartenaient aux déchus. Ce fut un moment très touchant, très dur pour tout le monde. Pas une seule personne avait le visage sec.

Mon cœur souffrait pour les membres décédés de ma famille. Je savais qu'ils sont à l'Élysée. Nico s'en est assuré Pourtant, j'aurais voulu qu'ils soient là, avec tout le monde.

« Chut, dis-moi ce que tu te souviens, » dis-je doucement. C'est le frère de Thalia, longtemps perdu puis retrouvé. Il a vécu tellement de choses ce dernier mois. J'ai été une salope avec un garçon que je ne voulais pas connaître. Et maintenant, regardez, il sanglote dans mon épaule pour les dieux-savent-quoi.

« Je- » Dit-il d'une voix étouffée. « Je me souviens de Reyna. En fait, un moment, réellement. »

« Allez, » L'ai-je encouragé. Il cacha son visage plus dans mon épaule et je me sentais mal à l'aise.

Est-ce que Percy fait ça avec une fille quand il se souvient de quelque chose ?

Ma gorge se serra, et je voulais repousser Jason au loin, pour le bien de mon copain. Peut-être qu'en repoussant Jason, Percy ne sera pas attiré par une autre fille.

Mais ce serait traiter Jason comme il m'a traité.

« Elle... Elle était sur le point de mourir sur le mont. Tam... Je ne pouvais rien faire. Je veux dire, si, je pouvais, mais j'ai été trop lâche. Elle me criait d'y aller sans elle. J-Je ne pouvait pas. Je me sentais malade juste à y penser. Ses cheveux bruns étaient trempés de sang. Elle a les yeux bleus. Ils étaient tellement en colère ce jour-là. Je l'ai ignoré, et l'ai aidé à se relever. En faisant cela, j'ai mis en danger mon camp tout entier. Je n'y avais pas pensé. Mes campeurs sont tombés au sol, blessés. J-Je-Pourquoi ai-je fais ça ? » Sanglota-t-il.

Il sonne comme un certain garçon que j'aime.

« Jason, ne t'inquiète pas, elle sera là quand tu reviendras. Elle t'attends probablement. » Ai-je chuchoté.

«Non,» murmura-t-il. « Elle pense que ce jour là j'ai fait la chose la plus stupide de ma vie. Elle est une fille de Mars. Ou d'Ares. Peu importe. J'ai blessé sa fierté ce jour-là, juste pour que je puisse me sentir mieux. Je voulais qu'elle soit en sécurité. Elle ne l'a pas compris. Et je-j'était trop lâche pour lui dire _pourquoi _je voulais qu'elle soit en sûreté. J'ai laissé passer ma chance... Nous le savons tous deux. » Il semblait être en colère.

J'étais confuse. Il aime Reyna ou Piper ? Ou les deux ?

Mon vote est pour Piper. Elle est une bonne fille. Elle est aimable, indulgente... et tellement comme Silena.

« Le souvenir fait mal, » gémit Jason dans mes cheveux. J'ai continué à tapoter sa tête.

« Ne laisse pas Héra t'avoir, Jason. » Lui ai-je dit farouchement. « Ne la laisse pas te contrôler autant. Elle le fait exprès. Elle ne veut pas que tu sois distrait, induit en erreur. »

« J-Je n'ai pas le droit de pensé comme ça à propos de mon patron. » M'a dit Jason après quelques minutes. Quelle plaie cette Héra.

« Alors ne le fait pas, » claquais-je. « Tu te souviens d'autre chose à son sujet ? » Ai-je demandé, pleine d'espoir.

« Je suis désolé, Annabeth. Pour tout. J'étais tellement en colère, et j'avais tort. Je suis désolé si je t'ai blessée. » Dit Jason, ignorant ma question.

« C'est... C'est bon, Jason. Je comprends que ce doit être frustrant. Je suis sûre que Percy est probablement paniqué. » Ai-je ri légèrement. Il se détendit un peu dans mes bras

« Pour répondre à ta question, je me souviens assez de Reyna pour savoir qu'elle est un peu comme toi. Seulement en plus mortelle. Et moins intelligente. Mais elle est féroce comme toi et déterminée. » A dit Jason, après quelques instants.

Ça ne m'a pas fait me sentir si bien. C'est pour ça que Jason est attaché à moi comme une sangsue ? Est-ce que Percy est comme ça avec Reyna ?

« J'espère que ce n'est pas pour ça que tu es si gentil avec moi en ce moment, » dis-je en riant. Nous nous enlacions depuis un _long _moment. Les rires de Jason chatouillèrent mon oreille.

« Ce n'est pas pour ça. Je suis gentil en ce moment, parce que, eh bien, je dois l'être. Pour le bien des camps... » Expliqua-t-il. Oh. C'est pour ça. Pas très réconfortant, Grace.

« Et parce que tu es une bonne personne, Annabeth, » dit-il, serrant ses bras autour de ma taille. Ça n'allait pas. Je ne devrais pas être dans les bras de Jason. Que dirait Percy ? Je me suis tendue à cette idée.

« Merci, » dis-je sèchement. Je me suis raclée la gorge et m'apprêtais à m'éloigner quand j'ai entendu la voix de quelqu'un.

Quelqu'un que je mourais d'envie d'entendre depuis notre dernière conversation trois jours plus tôt.

« C'est quoi ce _bordel _? » Claqua Percy Jackson. Jason se tendit rapidement et j'ai poussé Jason loin de moi. Dire que j'étais prise de panique serait un euphémisme.

Il envoyé un MI soit à Jason soit à moi. Ce n'était pas une collecte, de sorte que nous n'aurions pas à payer. Je suppose que Percy a récupéré quelques drachmes.

Vous voyez, c'est une collecte si la personne que vous voulez appeler paie, qu'elle le veuille ou non, et la personne que vous voulez appeler doit accepter le message. Si vous payez, la personne n'a pas la possibilité d'accepter. Le message apparaît juste.

La plupart de nos amis (à part Grover et Nico - qu'ils soient maudits) nous appelle en collecte. Ce n'est pas parce Percy et moi avons plus de drachmes. Nos amis nous connaissent bien. Percy et moi pourrions être... occupés.

Percy doit avoir trouvé des drachmes, parce qu'il n'appelle pas en collecte pour une fois.

Le visage de Percy montrait: de la colère, de la confusion et de la jalousie.

Ouais, je serais jalouse aussi.

Le visage de Percy était sans aucuns défauts. Il l'a toujours été. Ses cheveux étaient en désordre, comme d'habitude. Il avait un T-shirt violet que je voulais arracher de son corps. Non pas de désir, mais de jalousie. Il devrait porter du orange. Il aurait dû être celui que je réconfortais.

Sa mâchoire était crispée et ses poings en boule. Il était dans une grotte à nouveau. Turbulence était suspendue à sa poche dans sa forme stylo. Il regardait durement Jason.

« Percy... » Ai-je respiré. Je voudrais tellement le serrer dans mes bras. Je veux ses bras autour de moi. Je le veux ici, au camp, avec notre famille.

Son visage s'adoucit quand il m'a regardé. « Tu as pleuré. Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? » A-t-il demandé, ses yeux montrant une vraie inquiétude. Son regard se précipita sur Jason, qui était à cinq mètres de moi, se frottant l'arrière de son cou.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Grace ? » Grogna Percy.

La jalousie de Percy me rendis à la fois heureuse et triste. Heureuse parce que cela signifiait qu'il a des sentiments pour moi ou plutôt, qu'il se souvient qu'il en avait. Et ça m'a rendu triste parce qu'il ne devrait pas se sentir jaloux. Il ne devrait ressentir_ rien _de tout ce qu'il a ressenti à l'époque. Stupide Héra. Toujours à mettre son nez dans mes affaires...

« Il n'a rien fait, Percy, » Ai-je dit, interrompant le regard furieux de Percy vers un Jason rougissant.

« On dirait que tu as pleuré, Annabeth, » Chuchota Percy.

« J'ai pleuré, » ai-je admis, en voulant tellement le tenir dans mes bras. « J'étais bouleversée. »

« Pourquoi ? » A-t-il demandé, ses sourcils rapprochés.

J'ai ri. Bon vieux Cervelle d'Algue. « Parce que je savais que j'étais horrible avec Jason ces trois dernières semaines. »

« Pourquoi ? » A-t-il demandé à nouveau.

« Parce que je pensais que ça me ferait me sentir mieux, » murmurai-je, jetant furtivement un coup d'œil à Jason, qui écarquillait les yeux dans ma direction.

« Te sentir mieux ? A propos de quoi ? » A encore demandé Percy, plus confus que jamais. Allez comprendre.

Je ne voulais pas lui dire au début, mais ensuite, je me suis demandée encore si des filles se jetaient sur Percy. J'ai été remplie de courage et d'intrépidité.

J'ai plongé dans le grand bain, pour ainsi dire.

« Parce que je _te _voulais ici. Pas lui. » Ai-je dit. Je pensais que Percy serait encore plus confus, mais il sourit. Ma respiration se coupa à son sourire.

« C'est génial, » Rit-il, les yeux brillants. Les épaules de Jason baissèrent un peu.

Percy peut me parler, mais Jason n'ai pas autorisé à parler à Reyna. Ça craint.

« Ouais, » Ai-je dit, parvenant à ne pas pleurer. J'arrivais à faire face à la situation beaucoup mieux qu'avant.

« Jason, » Percy se tourna vers le garçon aux cheveux blonds, essayant de ne pas grimacer. « Ok, d'abord, ne touche pas Annabeth. Non pas que je ne te fais pas confiance... Oh, Hadès, ne la touche pas. » Grogna-t-il. J'étais folle de joie.

La jalousie n'a jamais été aussi belle que maintenant.

Jason acquiesça. Il a compris.

Pourquoi ai-je donc été si méchante avec ce garçon qui voulait juste être accepté déjà ? Ah oui. Syndrome Pré-Menstruel. Je plaisante.

« Parce que, mec, c'est tout simplement pas ton travail. Malcolm peut le faire; c'est son frère. Nico peut le faire, il a quoi, douze ans, » Railla Percy. Il est sexy même quand il se moque.

« Treize, » l'ai-je corrigé.

« Ah, peut importe. » Il balaya ma déclaration du revers de la main. Bon vieux Percy. « Il y a seulement peu de gens auquel je permets de la toucher. Pourquoi ? J'essaie encore de comprendre cela. »

_BANG_. Une douleur dans ma poitrine à nouveau. Il ne se souviens pas beaucoup. J'ai espéré trop fort.

Mais là encore, il essayait.

« Par exemple, » a-t-il poursuivi, « Malcolm, Chiron, Grover, Nico et ... Tyson je suppose. Attend. » Il leva la main comme le fait Apollon quand il ''Sens un Haïku arriver''. « Pas Tyson. Il va, genre, attaquer ses cheveux. Donc je suppose que je choisis Travis. Il a Katie, non ? Ouais. Il a le droit. »

Je pensais qu'il avait fini sa surprotection (il est adorable, mais quand même), après ça, mais noon.

L'univers ne me sens vraiment pas.

Donc je suppose qu'il attendait de fixer les lois. Apparemment, je ne pouvais pas faire ça moi-même. Je n'ai pas discuté.

« Les gens qui ne sont _pas _autorisés: Franchement, toi, Will Solace -les mains de ce gamin sont trop rapide à mon goût- et Léo .Je ne connais pas Léo, mais de ce que m'a dit Thalia il y a quelques jours, je pense que non, il ne peut pas toucher Annabeth. Oh, et Connor est seulement autorisé si elle lui donne le droit. Je me souviens de lui totalement. Et de Travis. Ils sont timbrés, mais ce sont des gens bien. Connor joue juste autour d'elle pour me faire chier. » Son visage était détendu, heureux de son exploit: me protéger des gens.

Mouais, ou pas.

« Et _deuxièmement_, est-ce que tu viens juste de te rappeler quelque chose, il y a quoi, vingt minutes ? » A-t-il demandé en me regardant. Je lui ai adressé un grand sourire et il s'est visiblement détendu.

Bien, bien.

« Euh, ouais, c'est un peu pour ça qu'Annabeth et moi étions- »

Geste de la main à la Apollon de Percy. « Je veux pas l'entendre. Respecte les règles, ou quand je te vois, je te les enfonce dans ta tête, » l'a cassé Percy, à moitié sérieux. Jason rit nerveusement.

« Et bien, _même_, oui. C'était à propos Reyna, pourquoi ? » L'a regardé Jason, sceptique.

« Eh bien, puisque Héra t'as favorisée dans cette situation, » A craqué Percy. Oh, il est de mauvaise humeur. Totalement inhabituel pour lui. « J'ai pensé que si elle m'avait donné un bon souvenir, elle doit t'en avoir donné un aussi. Mais quand tu en as un, habituellement je n'en ai pas pendant quelques jours... donc ouais. C'était à quel sujet le tien ? »

Jason expliqua rapidement son souvenir. Le visage de Percy s'obscurcit.

« Je me souviens d'Annabeth prenant un coup à ma place. » A dit Percy, sa voix tendue. Il me regarda. Il y avait tant d'amour, de besoin, de passion, mais aussi de confusion dans ce regard.

C'est irrévocable combien je le veux avec moi.

« Je-Percy, » Je soupira en pensant que ça enlèverait quelque peu la douleur. Ça ne l'a pas fait.

« Non, je n'aurais pas dû te laisser faire ça. Tu pourrais être-tu pouvais- » il étouffa le reste de ses mots et regarda ailleurs. J'étais contente qu'il ne pleure pas comme Jason. Qui aurait pu le réconforter ? Personne à qui je pourrais faire confiance, c'est sûr. Je me demande si Reyna penserait la même chose si elle savait.

« Mais je ne le suis pas. » Je lui ai sourit et il sourit un peu, essuyant ses yeux verts comme la mer.

« Dieux, merci. » Gloussa-t-il.

« Ouais, merci à onze d'entre eux, » dis-je sèchement. Il m'a adressé un regard confus, puis hocha la tête.

« Héra ? » Devina Jason.

« Ouais. » Ai-je dit désagréablement, faisant rire Percy.

« Hé, c'est mon patron, vous savez, » a déclaré Jason lentement. « Je ne rirais pas si j'étais toi, Percy Jackson. »

Percy lui a donné un regard du genre _tu plaisantes?. _Il essuya son sourire de son visage dès qu'il a réalisé qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

« Percy, je rentre en ville aujourd'hui, » ai-je laissé échapper. Percy avait l'air blessé.

« Oh. » Il baissa les yeux, étudiant ses Reeboks sales. « Tu vis avec mes parents, non ? » A-t-il marmonné.

« Eh bien, j'ai un dortoir à mon école qui est sur la route de ton appartement, donc je reste chez vous le week-end... » Ai-je dis en traînant le ton, espérant qu'il finisse pour moi.

Il ne l'a pas fait. Il ne se souvient pas du tout de ça. Juste des petits aperçus qu'utilise Héra.

« Annabeth, nous étions extrêmement proches, n'est-ce pas ? » A-t-il demandé, après quelques minutes.

Étions. Passé. Ça pique, douloureusement.

« Non seulement nous _sortons _ensemble, mais nous sommes meilleurs amis, non ? » Ai-je demandé. Il soupira, soulagé.

« Je pensais que peut-être tu ne voulais plus. Je veux dire, il faut que tu attendes que je me rappelle et je vais être loin... » Il sourit, ne finissant pas.

Overdose de joie ! Il veut toujours qu'on soit meilleurs amis ! Et plus encore! J'aurais pu crier de joie !

« Percy, nous avons été amis-à-distance pendant presque toute notre amitié ! Nous avions l'habitude de faire des nuits blanches, à se parler au téléphone au moins une fois par mois. » Lui ai-je dit en rougissant. « Nous nous disputions beaucoup. Rien de méchant. Vraiment, que des trucs stupides. » Ai-je ri, me souvenant de certaines de nos stupides disputes.

« Ouais, » Dit-il en riant, se frottant l'arrière de la tête. Il rougissait. « Je me souviens d'une fois, en Septembre dernier, nous nous étions chamaillés... et euh- »

« AH ! » Jason se couvrit les oreilles. « JE NE VEUX PAS SAVOIR ! THALIA A DIT QU'ELLE DEVRAIT ME TUER SI JE DEVAIS VOIR-slash-ENTENDRE UN DE VOS ''SUPIDES MOMENTS D'ADOLESCENTS''. » A-t-il crié.

Nous éclatâmes de rire. Les rougissent de Percy avaient été remplacés par son air sur de lui que je détestais et que maintenant j'adore.

« C'est bien du Thalia ça ! » Hurla-t-il de rire. Oh, il se souvint d'elle.

Nos rires furent de courte durée car une personne frappa à la porte.

La tête de Piper jeta un œil à l'intérieur et, en voyant Percy, sourit.

« Hey, Percy ? » Elle marcha à côté de moi. Il l'étudia. Elle le regarda de haut en bas. N'importe qui d'autre matant mon copain serait pris dans une clé de tête, mais c'est Piper.

« Je ne te connais pas, » a décidé Percy. Le rire cristallin de Piper résonna contre les murs. Elle était naturellement belle, alors je comprends pourquoi Jason bave presque. Je lui ai lancé un regard pour qu'il arrête et il se reprit.

« Je te connais, » l'a taquiné Piper. Percy fronça les sourcils.

« Comment ? »

« Annabeth ne veut pas la fermer à propos de toi. ''Percy est incroyable. Percy a survécu à la fureur de Thalia jusqu'ici. Connor, Percy va te botter le cul quand il reviendra, si tu me touches encore une fois. Ou je le ferai.''. » Se moqua Piper, sonnant étonnamment comme moi.

« Hey ! » Je la poussa du coude. Les visages de Percy et moi étaient rouge. « Je n'ai pas dit ça, Piper ! »

« Beuh, » elle haussa les épaules. « C'était implicite. De plus, celébre Percy Jackson, _tout le monde _parle de toi ici. De nouveaux enfants arrivent tous les jours et la première chose qu'ils entendent c'est, ''Oh, notre chef est absent. Mais c'est bon, il va revenir. Il est génial. A sauvé le monde l'été dernier avec l'ensemble des enfants qui semblent être des durs et mystérieux. Il a un stylo sauf que ce n'est pas un stylo-c'est une épée. Incroyable, non ? TOUTES les filles pensent qu'il est mignon. A part Clarisse. Elle veut sa peau. Blah blah blah.''. » A ri Piper, sonnant étonnamment comme Will Solace.

« On dirait Will, » A remarqué Percy. J'ai rigolé à son idiotie. Ah, mon cœur se serra un peu plus. Son état d'inconscience constante m'avait manqué.

Piper fit un beau sourire naturel. Elle avait détendu l'atmosphère. Je l'aimais encore plus pour ça.

« Alors, » dit-elle, faisant trainer le 'o', « j'ai sentis une certaine tension dans cette cabine. »

Jason rougit violemment. « Percy nous a envoyé un message alors que je donnais une accolade _amicale _à Annabeth. Parce que nous sommes amis maintenant, » il sourit à Piper, ses yeux disaient tant de choses sur ses sentiments pour elle.

Elle recula, comme ce qu'il avait dit lui avait fait mal physiquement. Je me sentais mal, mais ensuite j'ai réalisé qu'elle ne voulait pas que je sois son amie. Jason a un devoir.

Percy grogna: « Ouais. Eh bien, je voulais juste m'assurer qu'Annabeth allait bien. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas tous les jours que vous vous souvenez qu'une fille magnifique et intelligente vous sauve la vie. Que puis-je dire ? »

J'ai rougis, j'en suis sûre. J'ai détourné les yeux, cachant mes joues rosées. Piper rigola.

« Oh, Percy, t'es un charmeur. Ha, selon Clarisse, il lui faut toute sa volonté pour ne pas t'assommer quand tu parle à Annabeth aux feux de camp. » Elle rit de son rire pétillant. Jason rougit.

Percy haussa les épaules. « Je me souviens parfaitement de Clarisse. Le symbole de son père est un sanglier, non ? » Il gloussa, regardant le toit de la grotte, me donnant une parfaite vue sur ses yeux.

J'aurais pu fondre.

_Annabeth !_ Ai-je crié à moi-même dans ma tête,_ Ma fille, tu es une fille d'ATHENA. Ne t'extasies pas sur Percy aussi pathétiquement._

Dans un sens, c'était vrai. J'avais été complètement obsédée par Percy ces trois semaines.

Je suppose que je me languissais de lui.

« Oh. C'est cool. » A déclaré Piper, jetant furtivement un coup d'œil à Jason. Percy l'a remarqué et attira mon attention. Il remua les sourcils et fit un sourire stupide, me faisant rire.

J'ai vu Piper me fusiller du regard du coin de mon œil, alors j'ai couvert ma bouche de ma main. Percy hurla de rire, ce qui finit par nous faire tous rire.

« Annabeth... » dit-il doucement, après quelques minutes pour récupérer notre souffle.

Je levai les yeux vers lui.

« Puis-je te parler en privé ? » A-t-il demandé, fixant ses yeux sur Jason et Piper. Mon cœur s'arrêta.

Piper hocha la tête en connaissance de cause. « Eh bien, je vais sortir. Je voulais juste que tu le sache, Annabeth, Mme Blofis a dit à Chiron qu'elle sera là dans une demi-heure. Alors, ouais. Jason, tu viens ? » Elle se tourna vers lui, essayant de ne pas croiser son regard. Il avait l'air si triste.

« Ma mère ? » A demandé Percy, confus, nous regardant tous. Piper a rapidement expliqué. Percy hocha la tête et sourit.

« On dirait bien quelque chose que ma mère ferait. » Il sourit, ses yeux lointains, mais rempli d'amour. Piper et Jason firent leur chemin vers la porte. Jason a essayé d'ouvrir la porte pour elle, mais il avait du mal avec la poignée. Piper fit simplement une grimace renfrognée à la poignée de porte quand Jason l'a maudit jusqu'au Tartare.

« Tu auras ta propre chambre, Cervelle d'Algues, » j'ai tiré la langue dans sa direction. Il sembla sourire encore plus fort.

« Cervelle d'Algues... » Rêva-t-il doucement. Puis il dit: « Oh, s'il te plaît, Annabeth, si ma quantité limitée de mémoire a raison... » il sourit. Piper m'adressa un air qui sembler dire, _Oh nan. Encore ça ? Combien de foutues histoires à propos de vous deux peut-on raconter ? _Je ne le lui reproche pas. A chaque fois qu'un nouvel enfant pose des questions sur Percy, de quelque façon une histoire -toujours une histoire embarrassante- sort à propos de nous.

« Tu vas passer plus de temps dans ma chambre que dans la tienne et celle de Piper. » Il me fit un clin d'œil, ou était-ce un tic ? Je ne sais pas. J'étais trop occupée à rougir et bégayer.

Jason gémit, « Beurk ? Sérieusement, je doit entendre au moins deux histoires embarrassantes sur toi et Annabeth chaque jour. Je veux dire, qui d'autre va écouter les plaintes constantes de Thalia sur vous deux ? Ne vous méprenez pas, elle est super heureuse pour vous deux, mais s'il vous plaît, plus de discussions sur votre vie privée. » A-t-il terminé en rougissant et Piper fit une grimace. Peut-être que la brume joue de nouveau avec sa mémoire sur eux deux.

« Pouah. Tant que ce n'est pas dans ma chambre, c'est bon, » marmonna Piper, trainant Jason hors de la cabine. Elle passa sa tête rapidement par la porte. « On se retrouve dans le pavillon bientôt, okay ? » M'a-t-elle demandé. J'ai hoché la tête. Elle regarda Percy. « Ravie de t'avoir rencontré, fils de Poséidon. J'espère que tout va bien dans le camp romain. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu entendras parler d'Annabeth bientôt. » Avec cette note mystérieuse bourdonnant dans l'air, elle parti, fermant la porte derrière elle.

Je fus laissée seule dans la cabine de Zeus avec un IM de mon copain.

« Elle semble sympa, Annabeth. » Commenta Percy.

« Ouais, elle me rappelle beaucoup Silena. » Lui ai-je dit, mes yeux piquants de la quantité de larmes que j'ai pleuré pour mon amie déchue.

Percy détourna les yeux, ses yeux me disant que le souvenir lui est douloureux. Mais il doit aussi être frais dans son esprit. Comme une claque dans le visage quand Héra lui a rendu ce souvenir.

« Je me souviens d'elle. Et de Beckendorf. Ils n'ont pas été remplacés n'est-ce pas ? » A-t-il demandé, après quelques instants. Je lui ai fait un sourire – le plus doux que j'ai pu - et son visage c'est un peu adouci.

« Piper nous rappelle tous Silena et Léo Beckendorf, » lui ai-je dit. Son visage s'affaissa. Je savais qu'il se sentait coupable de la mort Beckendorf, mais je pensais qu'il avait un peu commencé à aller de l'avant. Héra lui a rendu ce souvenir, alors Percy doit probablement tout revivre à propos de sa mort. Je déteste Héra encore plus pour ça.

« Mais, Percy, ils ne seront jamais remplacés. Jamais. » Lui ai-je promis. Nos regards se sont croisés et je l'ai entendu retenir son souffle. Il se tenait la tête et commença à se plier en deux. Je voudrais tellement le serrer dans mes bras.

« Percy ? » Dit-je en tremblant. Qu'est-ce au nom d'Hadès se passe-t-il ?

Il leva sa main à la Apollon et j'ai attendu aussi patiemment que je le pouvais. Je suis hyperactive, alors ne vous attendez pas à ce que je ne pas tape pas du pied, parce que c'est ce que j'ai fait.

Après ce qui semblait être des années, mais en réalité seulement une minute, Percy leva les yeux vers moi, ses joues rouges de honte.

« Je viens de me rappeler, Puits de Sagesse, » me dit-il. Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre. « Je viens de me rappeler ton anniversaire. » A-t-il dit, ayant l'air d'être très fier.

Mon anniversaire ? Oh, ce jour-là. J'aime ce jour-là.

_(Flashback. Vous l'attendiez, n'est-ce pas ? Il m'a fallu des jours pour l'écrire. Alors, review!)_**(T/N : Et moi des jours pour le traduire!)**

_Peut-être que vous dire que Percy et moi n'avions pas vraiment eu de rapports sexuels, était un petit mensonge. Je veux dire, bien sûr, j'ai toujours ma petite fleur et lui aussi, mais nous les avons presque perdu._

_Donc je suis sûre que vous pouvez comprendre mon embarras quand j'ai entendu Percy dire qu'il se rappelle de _ça_._

_Percy a pratiquement couru dans sa chambre après avoir trébuché dans le salon. Paul eut un petit rire, mais il ne me regarda pas. Je m'en fichais. Je ne voulais pas avoir une conversation silencieuse avec lui de toute façon à ce moment là._

_Au lieu de cela, sur le chemin vers sa chambre, il dit en riant, « Je pense que je lui ai fait peur. »_

_Nan sans blague ? Merci._

_« De rien ! » S'est-il exclamé de loin. Oh, zut, je l'ai dit tout haut._

_J'entendais Percy bousculer des choses dans sa chambre. J'ai entendu un bruit sourd suivi par un grognement. Puis j'ai entendu un tiroir claquer et un sac en plastique se faire rouler en boule._

_Un sac en plastique ?_

_J'ai entendu la porte grinçante du placard de Percy claquer et Percy grogner de nouveau. Dans des circonstances normales, j'aurais ri de ses actions à la Cervelle d'Algues. Dommage, il ne s'agissait pas de circonstances normales._

_Après quinze minutes à l'entendre grommeler et grogner de frustration dans sa chambre, Sally est sortie habillée suivie par Paul._

_« Eh bien, il presque le temps d'y aller. » Paul regarda sa montre. « Tu peux aller prendre une douche. Vous allez dîner au restaurant ce soir, non ? »_

_« Ouais ...? » Ai-je dit d'une manière effrontée. Il travaille dans une école remplie de filles en pleine puberté, alors il a jeté mon attitude par la fenêtre._

_« Alors tu ne veux pas sentir, non ? » Ses yeux étincelaient d'amusement. En tant que fille d'Athéna, je n'allais pas le laisser s'amuser à mes dépens._

_« Vous voulez dire que je sens mauvais, Pablo ? » Ai-je claqué. Il sembla être pris entre deux feux. Percy l'appelle Pablo pour l'embêter._

_Sally étouffa un rire et marcha dans le couloir, mettant ses boucles d'oreilles._

_« Euh-gah-Anna-euh-beth, tu sais que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. S'il te plaît arrête de me regarder comme si j'étais tu-sais-qui. » Murmura-t-il, en se frottant l'arrière de la tête._

_J'ai continué à le regarder avec ce regard juste parce que je le pouvais. « Qui ? » Ai-je demandé, en inclinant ma tête. Je savais exactement de qui il parlait. Pablo, son nom en espagnol, s'agita._

_« Tu sais, mon vrai nom c'est pas Pablo. Percy m'appelle simplement comme ça des fois... » Changea-t-il de sujet._

_« Oh, vous parlez de Cronos. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous regarde pas comme si vous étiez Cronos. J'avais la permission de le détruire. » Ai-je ri avec cynisme. Il secoua la tête et s'éloigna, très mal à l'aise._

_Je l'ai entendu marmonner dans sa barbe, « Maudite fille d'Athéna. Elle et son intelligence mal placée. »_

_J'ai souri triomphalement. Sally entra dans le salon, transportant deux sacs pour cette nuit._

_« Bon, chérie, » a-t-elle soupiré, « nous allons y aller. Les clés de la voiture et de la maison sont sur la table de la cuisine. S'il te plaît, ne conduit pas. Laisse Percy le faire. Je sais que tu peux, mais il a son permis. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une autre amende. Amusez-vous bien ce soir. » Elle me fit un clin d'œil et je détournais les yeux._

_Les parents. Pff, toujours le nez dans nos affaires._

_« Je m'assurerais que la maison n'explose pas ou quoi que ce soit. » Ai-je promis._

_« J'espère qu'aucun monstres ne vous attaqueront ce soir. » A-t-elle dit inquiète._

_« Oh, la plupart d'entre eux sont dans le Tartare. » Ai-je haussé les épaules. « De plus, j'ai ma dague et Percy a toujours Turbulence. »_

_Elle sembla se détendre un peu. « Ok. » Elle enfila ses chaussures. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient laqués et bouclés. Elle faisait très jeune et jolie._

_« Vous êtes très jolie, » ai-je dit gentiment. « Magnifique, même. »_

_« Merci, Annabeth. Tu es superbe en ce moment, toi aussi, même si tu es encore en pyjama. Tu es toujours magnifique. » Elle sourit avec gratitude._

_« Merci. » Ai-je dit, me levant. J'ai tiré mes cheveux en une queue de cheval haute. Sally se leva aussi, et s'approcha de moi._

_Je l'ai serré dans mes bras. Elle soupira et secoua la tête. « Percy est probablement en train de réunir son courage pour sortir de sa chambre. Il peut insulter le Titan du Temps, mais il peut pas faire face à sa petite-amie. » Elle pinça les lèvres._

_« Je ne comprendrai jamais ce qui l'a pousser à insulter Cronos. » Ai-je rigolé. Elle rit aussi._

_Pablo revint, son manteau enfilé et ses chaussures attachées._

_« Hé, Pablo, » Ai-je souri. Il fronça les sourcils._

_« Attention, Annabeth. » Me taquina-t-il. « Nous allons partir maintenant. »_

_« D'accord. Amusez-vous dans le New Jersey. » Ai-je dit, en souriant. « Je vais essayer d'arrêter Percy de faire quelque chose de dangereux. Comme mettre la maison en feu. Ou insulter les dieux et les titans. Oh, et aller dans les Enfers. » Ai-je énuméré, gloussant._

_Ils ont ri. « Ouais, comme si _c'est_ notre plus gros problème ce soir. » Dit Sally sans pitié._

_Je fronçais les sourcils. « Partez. » Grognai-je. « Vous rendez cette situation ridicule. Ma mère n'approuverait pas vos sous-entendus. »_

_Ils ont haussé des épaules simultanément, comme si avoir la Déesse de la stratégie guerrière comme ennemi n'était pas important. « Bah. » A dit Paul, ouvrant la porte d'entrée. Sally tripota ses boucles d'oreilles avant d'embrasser mon front. J'aurais voulu que ma mère puisse le faire pour moi. Je ravalai la jalousie que je ressentais pour Percy, à ce moment._

_« PERCY ! » A crié Sally. Pile dans mon oreille. « Désolée, chérie, c'était pas fait exprès. PERCY JACKSON ! SORS TON CUL HORS DE TA CHAMBRE ET VIENS DIRE AU REVOIR A TA MERE ! »_

_Après son hurlement, l'appartement était d'un calme surprenant. Ensuite, nous avons entendu un grognement venant de la chambre bleue et une porte claquer. Ensuite, des bruits de pas colériques venant vers le salon._

_Percy apparut, une grimace sur son visage, ses cheveux encore en désordre et ses mains dans ses poches, en boule. Sa colère était très visible à toute personne qui ne le connaissait pas, mais pour moi, il faisait juste sa crise. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas rire quand Sally toucha sa joue avec amour et qu'il se dégagea, ses lèvres boudeuses. Et à croquer. Elles sont définitivement à croquer._

_Elle gifla sa joue un peu durement/gentiment quand elle fit contact avec elle de nouveau. Elle tourna son corps vers la porte, « Bye, Percy. Ne fait rien de stupide. » Dit-elle en souriant._

_Les yeux de Percy s'élargirent et il grommela dans sa barbe. J'ai essayé de croisé son regard, mais il m'ignora. Ça pique. Je veux dire, qu'est-ce qui se passe d'aussi grave pour qu'il ne veuille pas me parler ?_

_« Peut importe, maman. Je suis l'incarnation de la stupidité. Tu te souviens ? » Claqua-t-il. Elle fit un pas en arrière et fut hors de l'appartement._

_« Tu n'es pas l'incarnation de la stupidité, Percy. » Dit-elle doucement. Il détourna les yeux, indigné. J'ai essayé de prendre sa main, mais il l'a retiré avant que je puisse refermer mes doigts autour des siens. Ça pique aussi._

_Percy ne me regarda même pas. « Peu importe. Bye. » A-t-il dit, il fit un signe de la main et ferma la porte. Nous avons entendu leurs pas dans les escaliers. Percy s'appuya contre la porte et ferma les yeux. Après un moment, il glissa sur le sol et mis sa tête entre ses genoux. Il poussa un soupir._

_Je ne savais pas quoi faire pour une fois. Ok, peut-être pas pour une fois, mais vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Je me suis tournée sur mes talons sèchement et me suis éloignée. J'ai entendu Percy gémir derrière moi, puis se précipiter vers moi avant que je ne puisse fermer la porte de la salle de bains. Il s'est glissé à l'intérieur avant que je ne puisse claquer la porte. La porte s'est cliqué à sa place et je me suis retournée, ignorant le garçon qui vient de rejeter sa mère et moi. J'ai décidé d'agir comme si il n'était pas là, assis sur le meuble, à me regarder._

_C'était difficile. J'avais besoin d'entrer dans la douche. J'ai levé mon T-shirt pardessus ma tête et j'ai entendu Percy marmonner quelque chose. J'ai essayé de défaire mon soutien-gorge sous mon débardeur quand j'ai senti des mains attraper les miennes par derrière._

_« NON. » Grogna Percy. C'était la première chose qu'il me disait depuis qu'il était revenu. Il n'a même pas ramener du jus d'orange avec lui ! N'était-ce pas la raison de leur départ ? Non, c'était une façade. La vraie raison c'était que Paul devait avoir avec Percy LA discussion._

_« Peu importe. » J'ai poussé sa main de mon poignet et ai détaché mon bas de pyjama. Je l'ai fait glisser avant que Percy ne puisse m'arrêter. Je l'ai entendu descendre du meuble._

_Il a attrapé ma taille et me fit faire volte-face. Il mit mon visage dans ses mains, mais je me suis poussée. Il ne voulait même pas me toucher avant. Je n'ai même pas compris ce que j'ai fait de mal._

_Il soupira et me regarda suppliant. Je regardai la douche, copiant ses actes de plus tôt. « J'essaie de prendre une douche. » L'ai-je informé. Il leva ses yeux magnifiques au ciel._

_« Sans blague. » A-t-il dit. J'ai tiré mon débardeur pardessus ma tête et restai en soutien-gorge en dentelle et culotte. J'ai vu les yeux de Percy contempler mon corps et il serra la mâchoire. Il était très beau dans ce T-shirt vert._

_Je n'avais pas l'intention de l'allumer. Je pensais qu'il serait mal à l'aise et partirait. Je veux dire, nous venons tout juste d'avoir LA discussion. Il serait de bon sens d'éviter toute intimité, non ?_

_L'univers me déteste._

_Vous pourriez penser que Percy était totalement différent de lui quand il a fait ce qu'il a fait ensuite, mais je m'en fiche. Il m'a surpris. Il l'a fait et, de l'air que ça a, n'y a pas réfléchit deux fois. Je m'en fichait sur le moment. Ou même maintenant, d'ailleurs. C'était sexy._

_Il m'a tiré vers lui et a pratiquement enfoncé sa langue dans ma gorge. Non pas que ça me dérange. C'était sexy. Ses mains étaient enroulées fortement autour de ma taille, l'une d'elle remontant, tirant sur mes cheveux. J'étais tellement absorbée par le baiser, rien d'autre n'importait. Et tout d'un coup, mes jambes étaient enroulées autour de sa taille, et sa main me remonter par mes fesses et son autre main était dans mes cheveux. Mes bras étaient enroulés autour de son cou, le tirant encore plus près de moi, si c'était encore possible._

_Tout le reste n'avait pas d'importance. LA discussion semblait à mille kilomètres. Nos parents, ils ne traversèrent pas nos esprits. Le camp ? Quel camp ?_

_Nous étions vraiment en symbiose à ce moment. Percy semblait lire dans mon esprit, la salle de bain n'était pas un endroit approprié pour ce genre de chose. Quelle qu'elle soit. Nous – en fait, Percy marcha, moi enroulée autour de lui comme une ventouse. Percy s'assit sur son lit, et me tira plus près._

_Ses baisers étaient affamés, avides, et très, _très_, agréables. Il était doux - il l'est toujours - et je l'aimais encore plus pour cela. Nos baisers se calmèrent pendant un moment, et nous avons repris notre souffle. Nos fronts se touchaient, et le doux souffle de Percy tourbillonnait dans ma bouche à chaque expiration. Ça me rendait extatique. Ses longs cils étaient baissés, jetant une ombre sur ses pommettes. C'est mon gloss sur les lèvres ? Putain, oui. Mes bras étaient toujours autour de son cou, et je tortillais ses cheveux. Je pouvais le sentir. Il était dur et la seule chose entre nous, c'était ma lingerie en dentelle rose et son boxeur et son jeans.  
><em>

_J'ai commencé à réclamer des compliments. J'en avais besoin. Je veux dire, j'étais en sous-vêtements. Je ne me sentais pas spécialement jolie._

_« Tu penses que je suis jolie ? » Ai-je haleté. Il leva les yeux et étudia mon visage, probablement pour voir si j'étais sérieuse._

_Il m'embrassa sur le front, puis a commencé à descendre ses baisers sur ma joue. Je me suis poussée avant qu'il atteigne ma bouche. Il enfouit son visage dans mon cou._

_« Je pense que tu es magnifique, Puits de Sagesse, » murmura Percy contre mon cou. J'ai combattu mon envie de frissonner. Il n'a pas besoin de savoir qu'il peut m'attraper quand je suis déshabillée ET me faire frissonner. Oh que non._

_« Tu penses que je suis plus jolie que ma colocataire ? » Je me mordis les lèvres. Il leva la tête, m'étudiant à nouveau. Ses sourcils étaient froncés ensemble, et il semblait agité._

_« Qui ? Ta-ta colocataire ? » A-t-il demandé. Il bégayait. Pourquoi bégaie-t-il ? Il est dégoûté de ma question ?_

_« Oui. Sarah. »_

_« Cette salope ? » Il fit une grimace. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait jamais appelé quelqu'un comme ça, mais je suppose qu'il ne l'aime vraiment pas. J'ai fait la moue._

_« Elle est jolie. » Ai-je insisté._

_« Mais tu es _magnifique_, » dit-il, picorant mes lèvres doucement. Il a continué. « Et tu es un génie. Tu es ma meilleure amie. Tu es juste, peu importe pour quoi. Tu es fidèle. L'issue de la Guerre des Titans est le résultat de ta fidélité .Tu crois en toi-même; tu es confiante. Tout le monde te respecte au camp. Tu es ma confidente, ainsi que celle des autre. Tu es plus que ce que je ne mérite. » Il embrassa mes lèvres à nouveau, tendrement. Je frissonnai. Il le méritait._

_Il sait vraiment comment me faire sentir comme un milliard de drachmes d'or._

_« Percy, » ai-je respiré contre sa bouche, laissant mes mains masser ses épaules avant de tirer sur les extrémités de son T-shirt. « Ne dis pas toutes ces choses sans que je ne te corrige. Tu mérites plus que _moi_, héros de l'Olympe. Quelqu'un qui ne t'a pas fait autant de mal, » dis-je en tremblant. Il est tellement incroyable. Il est parfait. Il est mien._

_Il leva mon menton avec sa douce main. « Tu ne peux pas me blesser, Annabeth. Tu es parfaite comme tu es. Juste comme tu es. » Ses yeux me plaidaient de comprendre. Je ne pouvais pas. Je lui ai fait mal une fois. Je l'ai fait souffrir quand j'avais confiance en Luke._

_« Oh, Percy, » Me suis-je étouffée. Il m'a embrassé et la quasi-fontaine disparu à son touché. Et ce n'était pas ses pouvoirs en tant que fils de Poséidon._

_Il m'embrassa tendrement, caressant mon visage alors mes mains se baladaient sous son T-shirt. D'une certaine manière, son T-shirt avait disparu. Nous sommes bon à ça. J'ai poussé Percy sur son dos et ai commencé à embrasser son cou comme si c'était mon boulot. Je suppose, que ouais, ça l'est._

_Il gémit et me rapprocha de lui en me tirant par mes hanches. Je pouvais le sentir un peu plus au sud. Sa ceinture et son jeans me gênaient. J'ai arrêté l'embrasser et il gémit._

_« Pourquoi tu as arrêté ? » Gémit-il. J'ai ri à sa demande. Je me suis assise à côté de lui et ai commencé à défaire sa ceinture. J'étais tellement concentrée sur cette ceinture à la con, que je n'ai pas entendu les avertissements de Percy. Ses mains arrachèrent les miennes de la ceinture._

_Je l'ai regardé dans les yeux. Le gris frappa le vert. « Tu es sure ? » A-t-il demandé avec méfiance. Je réfléchis rapidement à ça. J'aime Percy. Avec ma vie, et plus encore. Je lui fais confiance. Samedi matin a été une preuve de à quel point je peux lui faire confiance. Je le veux. Je le veux vraiment. Il me rend folle. Je l'aime. Et franchement, c'est tout ce qui compte._

_« Oui. » Ai-je dit fermement. Ses yeux s'adoucirent un peu plus, puis il m'a lentement aidé à retirer sa ceinture. Une fois sa ceinture défaite, j'ai baissé son jean. Je suis remontée sur Percy à nouveau et je l'ai embrassé passionnément._

_Quand je me suis reculée il souriait. « Je t'aime, Puits de Sagesse. Je veux que tu saches que je ne te blesserai pas. » Mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre._

_« Je t'aime aussi, Cervelles d'Algues. Tu ne- tu ne me blesseras pas. » Ai-je dit, en lui souriant. Il a attiré mon visage plus proche du sien._

_« Je l'espère. » A-t-il dit. Il n'était pas sarcastique. Il doutait de lui-même._

_Je l'ai embrassé pour m'assurer qu'il sache que je lui faisais confiance. Nos baisers devinrent bientôt de nouveau affamés._

_Je me suis souvenue de la Mer des Monstres. Des Enfers. Je me suis souvenue à quel point la vie de Bianca a été courte. Elle a été volée, elle a été mise dans le Casino du Lotus. Je me suis souvenue du Labyrinthe. Nous avons été extrêmement chanceux de ne pas être devenu fou quand nous l'avons quitté._

_J'ai eu des visions de la seconde Guerre des Titans. Je me suis souvenue que notre temps aurait pu être limité. A quel point nos vies nous ont semblé courtes à ce moment-là._

_La vérité est, vous ne savez pas ce que vous réserve l'avenir. Et en tant que fille d'Athéna, ça me perturbe._

_Je ne sais pas à quoi il pensait, mais j'ai eu le sentiment que c'était à près similaire._

_Je l'ai embrassé comme si c'était la dernière chose que j'allais faire. Parce que vraiment, je ne sais pas si ça l'est._

_Percy nous a basculé, et il plana au-dessus de moi, ses lèvres exploraient ma clavicule. Ça me rendait extatique. Je respirais difficilement. Ses parents n'existaient pas à ce moment-là. Ni les miens. Chiron était un être inconnu. Malcolm ? Grover ? Qui ?_

_Il n'y avait que Percy et moi à ce moment-là._

_J'ai fermé mes yeux et bientôt je sentis les doigts fins de Percy sous mon soutien-gorge. J'ai ouvert les yeux et il rougit. J'ai hoché la tête pour lui dire que ça allait. En fait, je l'ai même aidé à le retirer pour la première fois. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il déglutit. Il m'a regardé et rougit encore plus. Il est si mignon._

_« Désolé... » murmura-t-il. Je secouai la tête, mes cheveux battant l'air sauvagement. Ses yeux restèrent fixés sur mes cheveux pendant une seconde de plus que la normale. Il hocha la tête, content de mon approbation et commença à embrasser mon cou pendant que mes mains massaient son torse._

_Finalement, ses baisers arrivèrent à mes seins. Il m'a regardé une seule fois pour mon approbation avant de commencer à déposer de légers baisers sur ma poitrine. Je frémis au touché ses lèvres._

_Il caressait un sein tout en suçant délicatement l'autre. Je ne pouvais pas faire autre chose que pousser sur l'arrière de sa tête pour l'amenée plus près de moi. Il me fait me sentir si bien, comme si il n'y avait que nous dans le monde. C'était incroyable. Il s'est déplacé sur mon autre sein et fit de même pendant quelques minutes atrocement incroyable._

_Quand il eut fini, il m'a regardé, souriant avec son sourire. J'avais BEAUCOUP de mal à respirer. J'ai seize ans aujourd'hui. Je suis jeune, mais je suis sûre que je suis prête. Ainsi que l'est Percy._

_Il enroula ses bras autour de moi doucement et coucha sa tête sur ma clavicule. Il était encore dur, et j'en ai déduit qu'il se montrait patient. J'avais juste besoin de reprendre mon souffle avant de pouvoir lui faire plaisir ._

_Soudain, un paquet rose apparut sur la table de nuit. J'ai tendu mon bras gauche sur et le ramassa. Il y avait des cœurs rouges dessus, et c'était de la taille d'une Game Boy. Je l'ai secoué et Percy leva la tête. Il m'a regardé dans les yeux._

_Aphrodite._

_Il défit un de ses bras d'autour de ma taille et le prit de mes mains. Pour certaines raisons, je savais qu'il savait ce qui était à l'intérieur. Il déglutit avant d'ouvrir un coin, puis la referma d'un claquement. J'ai sursauté un peu. Il la plaça délicatement sur la table de nuit et s'est excusé à nouveau. J'ai une assez bonne idée de ce qui est dans la boîte, et de ce qu'il a acheté au magasin. Des préservatifs. Aphrodite a vraiment un œil sur nous._

_Je suis un enfant d'Athéna, vous savez, mais je n'ai pas eu besoin de mon intelligence naturelle pour deviner ça._

_Je l'ai poussé hors moi, et sur son dos. Je suis allée au bout du lit et le regardai. Le sang me monta au visage. Il haussa un sourcil, et s'est appuyé sur ses coudes._

_J'ai tiré ses boxeurs vers le bas. J'ai osé lever les yeux sur lui et _son_ visage était rouge. Il les enleva, essayant de ne pas me donner des coups au visage. Je ne vais pas entrer dans les détails au sujet de la _chose_ de Percy, mais je vais vous laisser savoir qu'elle est grande. Assez dit._

_« Annabeth, tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça, » couina Percy. Par le son de sa voix inhabituellement aiguë, je savais que c'était un mensonge. Il le voulait. Je secouai la tête._

_Avant que je commence, j'ai rampé pour faire face à Percy et lui embrassai la bouche. Il me rendit le baiser, mais il était impatient._

_« Oh, tu veux TROP que je le fasse. » Ai-je ri contre son cou. Il déglutit et rit un peu maladroitement._

_« Tu m'as vu nu, maintenant, Annabeth. » Murmura-t-il. Je souris._

_« Je suis honorée, Percy. » Ai-je ri._

_« Montre le-moi, » a-t-il chuchoté séductivement dans mon oreille. Je l'ai embrassé une fois de plus avant de retourner au bout du lit._

_Je ne vais pas entrer dans les détails extrêmes, ne vous inquiétez pas. Mais, techniquement, je lui fait une fellation. Yep. La fille d'Athéna a fait au fils de Poséidon une fellation. Je pouvais entendre Percy gémir en disant mon nom, donc je suppose qu'il a apprécié._

_« Euh, Annabeth ? » Dit Percy paniqué. Il essaya de m'atteindre et de m'arrêter, mais je claquai sa main._

_« Je pense que tu devrais, aah, arrêter. Aaah, bientôt. » A-t-il dit paniquant à nouveau. Je savais ce qu'il voulait dire, mais que pouvais-je y faire ? Je le voulais, et lui aussi. Il n'avait tout simplement pas envie d'être embarrassé. Je ne porte pas de soutien-gorge, et il est embarrassé de quelque chose dont je vais vite devoir faire l'expérience._

_Cervelle d'Algues protesta de nouveau. Je l'ai ignoré et il était un peu nerveux. Il était si inquiet._

_Il a aspiré une énorme quantité d'air, puis soupira. J'ai avalé ce qui est, euh, arrivé et il retomba sur les oreillers. Je me suis levée et enfila le T-shirt qu'il avait enlevé il y a quelques minutes. Il était encore chaud de sa chaleur corporelle._

_Je me suis blottie à ses côtés et mis mon bras autour de sa taille. Il respirait fortement. Hé, c'était la première fois qu'on faisait quelque chose comme ce qu'on viens juste de faire. Nous allons prendre notre temps pour nous y habituer, je vous remercie._

_Je pouvais encore sentir son goût dans ma bouche. Ce n'était pas un mauvais goût, c'est nouveau, étranger. Pourtant, j'ai bien aimé. J'ai fermé mes yeux et Percy commença à caresser mes cheveux._

_« Je pense que je ne vais jamais oublier ça. » a-t-il murmuré._

_J'ai ouvert mes yeux et fronçai les sourcils dans sa direction. Son visage était un peu rouge et ses yeux verts étaient doux. « Je l'espère, Cervelle d'Algues. » Ai-je ri._

_« Tu-t'as-euh, t'as trouvé que c'était dégoûtant ? » A-t-il demandé prudemment. Dégoûtant ? Lui ? Ou...?_

_« Je ne comprends pas. » Ai-je admis. Je me mis au-dessus de lui et enfourcha sa taille. Il grogna et s'ajusta confortablement._

_Il déglutit et regarda ailleurs. « Tu voudras refaire ça ? Ou suis-je trop... dégoûtant en-bas ? »_

_« Dégoûtant ? » J'ai plongé mon nez dans son cou._

_« Ouais. Genre, est-ce que tu trouves que c'était bizarre ? » Je me suis reculée et le regarda. Il rougit encore plus._

_« Non. » Ai-je dit simplement._

_Il me regarda pendant quelques instants avant que le soulagement déferle sur lui. « Ouf. Pendant une seconde, j'ai pensé que tu n'avais pas aimé ça. »_

_J'ai ri et ai embrassé son nez. « Je ne l'ai fais pas pour _moi_. Je l'ai fait pour toi. Par ailleurs, tu te débrouille assez bien. » J'ai regardé derrière moi, et il était encore dur. Je souris. J'étais encore dans ma culotte en dentelle blanche et dans le polo vert de Percy. J'ai embrassé sa bouche durement, juste parce que je l'aime._

_« Mmm, » marmonna Percy de satisfaction. J'ai soupiré. Bien sûr, j'ai bien aimé. Beaucoup aimé. Probablement trop. Mais je voudrais plus. Pour moi._

_« Qu'est-ce qui va pas, mon amour ? » Demanda doucement Percy. Il mit mon visage entre ses mains et m'attira dans un doux baiser. Tout ce qu'il faisait était si doux. Je suis surprise qu'il aie pensé qu'il allait me faire mal._

_« Rien. » Ai-je dit, m'allongeant à côté de lui._

_« Mensonges. » Il me donna un coup dans les côtes. Il s'assit et trouva son boxeur vert. Il l'enfila et commença à me câliner. « Dis-moi. Je ferai n'importe quoi. »_

_« N'importe quoi ? » Ai-je couiné. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, puis la referma. Il me retourna et plana au-dessus de moi. Il sourit triomphalement et se pencha pour murmurer à mon oreille._

_« Je peux le dire quand tu es jalouse, Puits de Sagesse. Tes yeux deviennent gris très clair. Et en ce moment, je suis plus que disposé à t'aider. De plus, je sais ce que tu veux. » Dit-il avec confiance. Ouais, sur que Percy est une personne confiante. J'ai haleté quand il a mis ses mains sous mon T-shirt et a commencé à embrasser mon cou. Je l'ai tiré au plus près de moi par la nuque._

_Une autre boîte rose apparut dans le coin de mon œil. C'était la même boite que tout à l'heure. Je l'ai ignoré._

_Percy retira ses mains de sous mon T-shirt et abaissa son corps le long du lit. Sa bouche était contre mon nombril et mes cuisses parallèles à son torse. Ma respiration s'accrocha et je ne pouvais plus penser clairement. Maudit soit ce garçon pour me faire me faire ressentir ça !_

_Il embrassa mon estomac, sa main retenant un peu mon T-shirt. Il a commencé à embrasser plus bas: le bord de mes sous-vêtements. Je ne m'étais toujours pas rasé, j'avais prévu de le faire aujourd'hui, mais il s'est mis à être tout sexy et à me distraire. J'ai senti son doigt tiré sur le bord de ma culotte et il m'a regardé._

_« Hum. » Fut son truc intelligent à dire. J'ai trouvé ça très Cervelle d'Algues dans le genre et j'ai juste hoché la tête. Il déglutit avant de tirer sur mes sous-vêtements. Son expression était encore mieux à regarder que quand j'ai enlevé mon soutien-gorge. J'ai ri et il sourit._

_« Allez. C'est pas la première fois tu me vois. » J'ai tourné la tête, cachant –essayant du moins- mon rougissement. Percy hocha la tête solennellement._

_« C'est pas faux, » a-t-il dit._

_Je l'ai regardé: il transpirait un peu, sa poitrine et ses épaules brillaient. Ses yeux étaient prudents: ils voyageaient sur de nouveaux horizons. Il croisa mon regard et remonta vers moi. Il mettait tout son poids sur moi, mais je me sentais bien. Il m'a embrassé et glissa sa langue dans ma bouche. Nous étions totalement absorbés dans ce baiser. Il était très beau. Il était aimant, impatient, et inestimable._

_Je ne pourrais pas décrire - maintenant ou à ce moment-là - à quel point je l'aimais à ce moment précis. Et l'amour se construit toujours, encore plus fort. Et personne ne peut nous l'enlever._

_Percy avait complètement oublié _ma_ partie-sud, et déchira mon T-shirt pardessus ma tête. Comment se fait-il qu'un seul d'entre nous est nu et que l'autre ne l'est pas ? J'ai atteint le sous-vêtements de Cervelle d'Algues et le retira, mais mes mains ne pouvaient pas descendre trop loin._

_« Annabeth ! » Gronda Percy. Ses yeux étaient paniqués. « Tu es- je veux dire, tu es sûre de vouloir ça ? » A-t-il demandé, ses yeux plongeant dans les miens. J'ai hoché la tête et il déglutit. « Je ne veux pas te faire de mal... » Il détourna les yeux, remarquant la boîte rose._

_Il la ramassa et l'étudia, son boxeur bas sur ses hanches. J'ai réalisé ce qu'il voulait dire: perdre sa virginité __fait _mal_ pour une fille. Je me suis souvenu de ce qu'a dit Paul à propos d'effrayer Percy. Ça m'a un peu fâchée. Je peux le faire, non ? J'ai combattu le Seigneur du Temps, pour l'amour de Zeus !_

_J'ai tendu la main et enleva la boîte des mains de Percy. « Vire moi cette chose. »_

_Les yeux de Percy s'élargirent. Il planait au-dessus de moi maintenant. « Mais Annabeth- »_

_« Utilise ceux que tu as acheté au magasin. » Ai-je demandé. « Je veux le faire. Je t'aime. De plus, je pense qu'ils sont sans doute piégés. Genre, nous les utilisons et l'ensemble de l'Olympe est au courant. »_

_Percy rougit. « Ce serait l'enfer. Hey! Comment sais-tu que Paul les a acheté au magasin ? »_

_« Je suis un Puits de Sagesse, que puis-je dire ? » Ai-je haussé les épaules. Percy hocha la tête et tira sur le tiroir de la table de nuit et en sortit la boîte. Il la posa sur la table de nuit et se pencha pour m'embrasser._

_« Je t'aime aussi. » Murmura Percy contre mes lèvres. Mon cœur se gonfla. C'est tout. Ça allait arriver, malgré les avertissements de Thalia et Chiron. Oh, et de tout ceux qui pensent que Percy peut être bête parfois. Donc... de tout le monde, vraiment._

_Cervelle d'Algues ôta son boxeurs et me regarda une seule fois pour se faire rassurer. Ce que j'ai fait volontiers. Nous étions en train de faire quelque chose de complètement irresponsable, prématuré et quelque chose que nous voulions tous les deux._

_Et puis le téléphone a sonné. Non, pas le téléphone de la maison. Mon téléphone _portable_. Et seulement mon père, Sally, Paul et les campeurs du camp des Sang-Mêlés connaissent le numéro. Et il n'est utilisé que pour les urgences._

_J'ai gémi et Percy soupira. Il haussa un sourcil. J'ai claqué l'arrière de sa tête - oui, même au lit, je le frappe encore pour sa stupidité._

_« On _doit_ y répondre. Ça pourrait être important. » Lui ai-je dit._

_« Rien n'est plus important que toi, » dit Percy, planant toujours au-dessus de moi. Je le voulais tellement._

_« Répond. » Grognai-je. Il a ri et enfila un boxer. Il me lança son polo._

_Il se dirigea vers son bureau et décrocha le téléphone. « Bonjour ? » A-t-il répondu. Je me suis frappé le front. Il parlait comme s'il allait faire une bêtise, d'un ton espiègle et secret. J'espère que ça ne sera pas quelqu'un qui fera attention à ses intonations._

_Stupide univers._

_Les yeux de Percy s'élargirent. « Connor ? » Oh merde. « Quoi-non ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, imbécile. » Il évitait ma grimace. Super. Connor Alatir. Pile-poil la personne que je voulais pour interrompre quelque chose. Il m'a laissé en suspens. Et c'est douloureux._

_« Je te hais, » grommela Percy, les yeux plissés. Je n'ai même pas envie de savoir. « OK ! OK ! OK ! » A crié Percy, « Peace, mon frère. » Il ferma le téléphone et soupira._

_Cervelle d'Algues se dirigea vers le lit et me poussa par les épaules contre sur le lit. Il se blottit dans mon cou. Pour moi, l'ambiance s'était calmée, mais vu que Mini-Percy était toujours excité, je suppose qu'il est toujours d'humeur. Il m'a embrassé peu après, et je lui ai rendu._

_« C'était à quel sujet ? » Ai-je demandé, après quelques minutes._

_Percy a du être surpris par un oubli ou quelque chose comme ça car il s'est exclamé, « Oh merde ! Va vite sous la douche ! » Il m'a traîné et m'a poussée hors de la chambre, juste vêtue d'un T-shirt et de mes sous-vêtements._

_La sonnette retentit._

_« Merde ! » Chuchota Percy. Il eut trois coups impatients frappés à la porte. Percy m'a poussée dans la salle de bain et d'un geste de son poignet, de l'eau fumante sortie du pommeau de douche._

_« Percy ! » Ai-je chuchoté avec urgence, « Dis-moi ce qui se passe. »_

_Il regarda derrière son épaule. Il me donna un rapide baiser. « Nous allons devoir continuer plus tard, mon amour. En ce moment, les Alatir sont à la porte et ils ont des soupçons. Maintenant, dépêche-toi, dans la douche ! » Il claqua la porte et je pus l'entendre courir dans sa chambre. La porte de son placard claquée et il courut dans le salon._

_« Hé, les gars ! » L'ai entendu saluer, totalement cool. Idiot. Il gloussa nerveusement et j'aurais voulu courir là-bas et le frapper. Il m'a laissée frustrée, -ce qui est à peu près le pire sentiment que vous pouvez ressentir dans un moment intime- et puis s'en va là-bas, en agissant de manière suspecte._

_Mais je n'y suis pas aller. Au lieu de cela, je me suis déshabillée et suis entrée dans la douche._

_« Oh, je vois, elle t'a taillé une pipe. » (_**T/N : Je sais que c'est hyper vulgaire mais j'ai bien peur d'y être obligée**_) A ri Travis -ou Connor ?. Mon visage devint chaud. « OKAY, okay, calme-toi. Si c'est le cas, je vais aller demander à Annabeth- AIE ! Ne me frappe pas! AIE ! Pourquoi on chuchote ? »_

_« FERME LA ! » Ai-je entendu Percy crier._

_« JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE, ANNABETH ! » Crièrent les frères en synchro, « DE LA PART DU CAMP DES SANG-MELES. NOTAMMENT D'UN CHIRON SUSPICIEUX. TREEEEES SUSPICIEUX ! OUILLE ! »_

_Je te remercie, l'univers. Tu ne m'as jamais laissé tomber._

_(Fin du flashback. Merde, c'était long! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? XD)_

Je n'avais pas réalisé, mais je suis en train d'hyperventiler ! Pourquoi Héra lui a-t-il donné ce souvenir ?

Percy avait dit mon nom à plusieurs reprises, et je ne l'avais même pas le remarquer. « ANNABETH ! » A-t-il crié.

« Hein ? » Je secouai la tête pour me libérer de toutes... pensées tentantes. « Ouais ? »

« Je ne peux pas croire que Connor et Travis aient saccagé ton dîner d'anniversaire. Cela devait être spécial ? » Il pencha la tête sur le coté, son visage encore rose.

Spécial ? C'était censé être _notre _nuit. Genre, au-delà de spécial. C'était censé être LA nuit, celle où on peut se détendre, être seuls, sans la fin du monde qui nous attends au coin de la rue.

« Ouais, » A-je lutté à dire, ravalant ma peine, « c'était censé être spécial. »

« Oh. Eh bien, je suis content de m'en souvenir. Connor m'a envoyé un message et a essayé de me convaincre que je lui avais donné la permission d'utiliser ma cabine quand il veut. » Il leva les yeux au ciel, ne réalisant pas la douleur que je viens de revivre, à nouveau.

Je viens juste d'avoir une rediffusion flippante de ce matin-là, prise de panique de ce_ ''ça'' _qu'il se rappelait, et qu'il ne se rappelait pas en fait. Il se souvenait de la partie avec les Alatir.

« Ouais... » J'ai regardé autour de moi. J'étais encore dans la cabine de Zeus. Des questions se bousculaient dans mon esprit.

Pourquoi Jason m'a-t-il pardonné si facilement ? Thalia a mentionné une fois qu'il pardonne facilement... mais, bon, je ne pensais pas qu'il pardonnait _aussi _facilement. Et puis, d'après Luke, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de confiant. J'ai même accusé Mal, pour l'amour de Zeus.

Quand est-ce que les parents de Percy allaient-ils arriver ?

« Quand pars-tu du camp ? » Demanda Percy, son visage un peu vide. Il déglutit et détourna les yeux. « Tu pourras continuer à me parler loin du camp ? J-Je veut beaucoup te parler. Je veux dire, tu es la clé de mon passé. Je-Je- » Il s'arrêta, essuyant son visage.

« C'est juste _tellement_ difficile de ne pas savoir. » A-t-il fini, ses poings en boule le long de son corps.

J'ai ri. « Percy... » J'ai bloqué mon regard avec le sien et son regard dur s'adoucit. « Je suis une fille d'Athéna. Ne pas savoir est mon pire cauchemar. » J'ai repensé au moment où Percy était sur l'île de Calypso.

« Ouais, » a-t-il ricané.

« Je serai en mesure de t'envoyer des messages tout le temps. » Ai-je promis. Puis j'ajoutai vivement: « Je veux dire, si tu veux. »

« Bien sûr que je veux ! » Il éclata de rire. « Promets moi juste que tu ne ressens pas quelque chose pour Jason. »

Son visage était sombre et dur encore une fois. Il ne se souvient pas assez de moi pour connaître ma loyauté. Des piqures traversèrent mon corps, mon âme. « Jason ? Non, tu es le seul pour moi. » Ai-je laissé échapper, sans réfléchir.

Il fit un énorme sourire. « Grover m'a dit que nous avions la meilleure des relations. »

Grover lui a dit ? Oh, il ne le sait pas de lui-même. « C'est ce qu'ils disent. » Ai-je souri.

« Quand je reviendrai, je me souviendrai ! » A-t-il dit sévèrement. J'aurais voulu le croire.

« J'espère. » Ai-je dit. L'image scintilla. Percy fronça les sourcils.

« Lupa m'a donné une bourse de drachmes. Je ne devrais pas les gaspiller si rapidement. Je te reparlerai bientôt. Dis à ma mère que je l'aime et qu'elle me manque. A Paul aussi. Sois prudente. Adieu, Puits de Sagesse. » Dit rapidement Percy, réajustant son T-shirt violet et m'adressant un grand sourire.

« Oh-OH ! Bon, eh bien, au revoir. Et je le ferai. Je te reparlerai plus tard, Cervelle d'Algues. » Il fit un signe de la main et me fit son sourire habituel. Il tourna le dos et déglutit. Il fit quatre pas et l'image disparue.

« Je t'aime et tu me manques aussi, Cervelle d'Algues, » ai-je murmuré pour moi-même alors que l'image de mon copain perdu s'effaçait, me laissant seule dans cabine froide et intimidante de Zeus.

« Plus que tu ne pourrais le penser. » J'ai essuyé mes yeux et me suis reprise. Je suis sortie, laissant cette conversation brève et maladroite derrière moi.

* * *

><p>Quand je suis arrivée au pavillon, Clarisse avait le visage rouge et hurlait à un gamin.<p>

Hé, je lui ai dit de ne pas changer, d'accord ?

« Et c'est _pour ça _que je ne voulais pas laisser ma quête à Cerfeuil ! » Elle souffla un fois qu'elle eu finie. Tout le camp était là, les restants du moins. Ils avaient tous les yeux écarquillés, sauf les enfants Arès.

Le gamin m'aperçut et soupira. « Enfin ! Une personne saine d'esprit ! » Il s'enfuit. J'ai marché vers Clarisse, qui était flanquée de nos amis.

« Hé, la Mer des monstres ? » Ai-je demandé, haussant un sourcil et en essayant de ne pas sourire.

Elle leva les yeux et grogna, « Grover s'est senti _obligé _de raconter ça à tout le monde au feu de camp d'hier soir ! »

« Oh. Eh bien, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit d'autre ? » Mes oreilles rougissant, pensant au stupide, et pourtant étonnant satyre.

« Il voulait raconter l'histoire de la Seconde Guerre Titan ! » Grogna-t-elle, « Mais je l'ai pas laissé faire. J'ai dit que tu leur raconterai ! » Sourit-elle, et les enfants applaudirent. Piper et Léo avaient l'air curieux, prêt pour une histoire qui serait fiable.

« Clarisse, tu sais que je ne peux pas raconter... »

« Sans Percy. Ouais, on le sait tous. » Dit-elle sèchement. « Mais, hé, tu sais qu'il voudrait que tu le fasses. De plus, vous racontez l'histoire ensemble juste parce qu'il aime rajouter des trucs. Comme ses ''énormes, muscles impressionnants sur lesquels Rachel et Annabeth se sont disputées'' .» Dit-elle d'une voix qui ressemblait beaucoup à celle de Percy.

Les enfants se mirent à rire, mon visage brûlait.

« Clarisse ! » L'ai-je grondé. « Tais-toi ! » Les enfants rirent encore plus fort. Elle haussa les épaules. « Bien je vais raconter. » Ai-je dit, les enfants applaudirent. Ils s'assirent à leurs tables, leurs visages impatients, même ceux des anciens.

Je me suis assise sur la table principale et prit une profonde inspiration. « Par où commencer ? » Demandai-je. Plusieurs suggestions ont flotté jusqu'à moi: la première année de Percy, le retour de Thalia, l'arrivée de Nico, le Labyrinthe. Jason a crié: « Le commencement. »

Je pense que c'est le mieux. J'ai soupiré, me promettant que je ne craquerai pas en racontant ça sans Percy.

Nous sommes une équipe, mais nous avons été séparés. Nous sommes un tout. On fait ce genre de choses ensemble. Mais je suis seule, et je dois raconter l'histoire sans lui.

« Je suppose que, pour moi, tout a commencé lorsque j'ai du nourrir Cervelle d'Algues à la cuillère il y a quatre ans de ça... »

J'ai raconté l'histoire. Nous avons tous pleuré à certains moments. Nous avons tous ri de certaines choses. Comme, par exemple de la stupidité de Percy. Chiron avait les yeux brillants. Raconter cette histoire a été plus long que je ne le pensais. Il m'a fallu une heure et demie.

Sally doit être paniquée.

J'ai terminé, « Nous avons vaincu le Seigneur du Temps, Cronos. Comme une famille. Et nous allons tous supporter ça comme une famille. » Les enfants applaudirent, Clarisse étant la plus bruyante. « Je dois partir, mais je serai de retour avec Piper et Léo quelques fois par mois. Adieu ! » La foule me dit au revoir et se dispersa.

Je me dirigea vers Chiron, flanquée de mes amis proches. « Je suppose que c'est un au revoir, Chiron. »

Il soupira, ses yeux humides: « Oui, ma chère. C'en est un en effet. Je me souviens quand tu étais ici toute l'année... »

« Le bon vieux temps. »

« Oui. »

« Adieu, Chiron. Je te reverrai bientôt. Je sais que tu déteste dire au revoir. » Je lui ai souri et lui aie donné une accolade. Il me caressa les cheveux doucement.

« Adieu, mon enfant. » A-t-il murmuré, en me donnant un de ses regards tu-es-vraiment-speciale-tu-peux-le-faire. J'ai combattu mon envie de pleurer. Thalia s'avança à côté de moi et partagea le même regard avec Chiron. J'ai senti son bras autour de ma taille.

« Soyez prudent, Chiron. » Lui dit Piper, en lui donnant une accolade. Léo lui donna une poignée de main. Clarisse m'arracha mon sac de mes mains et me donna un coup d'œil me disant de ne pas protester.

Nous avons marché jusqu'à la colline, regardant en arrière vers notre camp. C'est ma maison.

Nous avons atteint l'arbre de Thalia. Elle soupira et en toucha les branches. Il semblait se tendre dans sa direction pour elle. Jason l'a touché aussi, fasciné par l'arbre.

J'ai vu Sally Blofis faire des allers-retours au bas de la colline, Paul essayant de la calmer. Elle m'aperçue et s'y repris à deux fois. Elle commença à appeler mon nom. J'ai agité la main et elle soupira, soulagée.

Thalia agita la main et Piper et Léo agissaient comme des petits enfants; nerveux.

Thalia m'attira dans une étreinte à broyer les os. « Je suis tellement désolée. J'aimerai comprendre, vraiment. Et la prochaine fois, plus de secrets, okay ? Je t'aime. Je serai de retour en Juin. Mes chasseresses ont besoin de moi: Artémis est partie, silence radio. »

Les larmes brisèrent la barrière que j'avais construite et roulèrent le long de mon visage. Elle revient en _Juin _? Elle dit au revoir, encore une fois. Je ne vais pas le lui reprocher, c'était juste comme ça qu'elle est. Elle est une autre personne qui part. Je devrais être habituée à être seule, non ?

« Je t'aime aussi. Sois prudente. Pas de secrets. Et ce n'est pas grave, » Lui ai-je promis, le pensant vraiment. J'ai serré Jason dans mes bras ensuite.

« Bye. »

« A bientôt. » A-t-il dit, s'approchant de Piper. Elle hésita d'abord, puis s'écrasa contre lui, le serrant étroitement dans ses bars. Sa respiration était haletante, et ses yeux étaient fermés.

L'amour craint.

Léo fit un câlin à Clarisse et moi. Il en tapa cinq à Chris et Jason. Il haussa un sourcil à Thalia et elle lui mis un coup de poing dans le bras et il sourit. « Meeeeerde. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Clarisse regardait fixement Piper et Léo. Elle semblait blessée. C'était comme dire au revoir à Silena et Beckendorf encore une fois.

Chris l'étreignit de manière rassurante. Après qu'ils se soient séparés, j'ai serré Clarisse contre moi.

« Tu m'as appris la leçon la plus importante de ma vie, » murmurai-je. Elle retint son souffle.

« Je t'aime, Annabeth. Et j'ai juste essayé de rendre justice à Silena et Beckendorf. Si c'est possible. »

« Ça l'est. Je t'aime aussi. » Je l'ai relâchée, pour voir ses pleurs. Léo le souligna et il y gagna une rapide gifle de la part de Piper.

« Bye, les gars. » Ai-je dit, liant mon bras à celui de Piper et me saisissant de mon sac. Piper et Léo n'en avaient pas.

« Adieu, n'oublie pas la leçon de Silena. » Dit Clarisse.

Thalia agita la main et hocha la tête. Jason fait un geste de la main, son bras autour de Thalia.

Les larmes coulaient sur nos visages. Retour au monde réel. Retour au fait d'être complètement seule. Retour à la peine. Retour au sentiment d'être utilisée par les dieux.

Nous avons regardé en arrière, et nous vîmes Clarisse dans les bras de Chris et Thalia dans ceux de Jason.

Maintenant c'était officiel, Piper, Léo et moi étions partis, livrés à nous même, dans le monde.

L'arbre de Thalia était délicatement couvert de neige, miroitant sous le soleil, tout comme Thalia. L'expression royale de Jason était douce. Clarisse pleurait. Chris avait une lueur floue dans ses yeux.

L'univers hait tous les demi-dieux, je suppose.

* * *

><p><strong>Et bien... C'était un long chapitre... Il fait + de 19,000 mots ! C'est le chapitre le plus long de la fiction... J'espère que vous l'avez aimé... Il a été <span>TRES<span> long à traduire et aussi un peu _bizarre_, je veux dire, j'ai pas l'habitude de traduire des fictions M (même si c'est très soft par rapport à certaines choses qui m'est arrivée de lire dans certaines fictions...) et bon... c'était _bizarre_. **

**J'en reviens pas, la semaine prochaine ça sera fini... Le prochain chapitre sera l'épilogue... **

**Laissez moi vos impressions, vos questions, etc.**

**Je remercie Kenny et Aoquesth pour leur gentille review. :)**

**A la semaine prochaine !**

**Bisous Bisous**

**L.**


	14. The End: Empty

**Cette histoire appartient à annabethjackson121 et les personnages à Rick Riordan, moi je ne fais que traduire... **

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

><p><strong>PDV Annabeth<strong>

Quand je suis arrivée au bas de la colline, Sally s'écrasa contre moi, me serrant fermement comme si j'allais devenir poussière.

« Annabeth, oh, je suis tellement heureuse que tu ailles bien. » A-t-elle chuchoté. J'ai caressé son dos. Je devais être forte. Je dois continuer à croire qu'il va rentrer.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas tant pour moi. Vous allez bien, Sally ? » Lui ai-je demandé, l'écartant à bout de bras.

Elle sourit tristement, les larmes aux yeux. « Tu sais, ce n'est rien de vraiment nouveau pour moi. Percy part à l'improviste, Annabeth dois faire face à tous les grands problèmes, Percy se retrouve dans les ennuis avec un dieu, ils sauvent le monde. Je dois juste garder espoir. »

« Nous le faisons tous. » Dit Paul, s'approchant de moi pour un câlin.

Je me suis arrachée à l'étreinte et Léo se racla la gorge regardant partout, à part dans notre direction.

« Oh, Paul, voici Léo Valdez et Piper McLean. Ils ont tous les deux quinze ans. » Je fit signe vers eux. Léo tendit la main à Paul et Piper serra Sally dans ses bras. Piper ne semble pas avoir l'habitude de recevoir de l'affection maternelle. Elle va devoir s'y habituer.

« Ravie de vous rencontrer, » dit poliment Piper.

« De même, » lui sourit Paul.

« Allons-y. » Ai-je suggéré. Je devais surmonter tout ça, je devais être forte et montrer le chemin. Je ne peux pas me sentir désolée pour moi-même. Je ne peux pas penser à Percy 24/7.

Nous sommes montés dans la Prius bleue et avons roulé pendant une heure et demi pour rejoindre le nouvel appartement. Il était à deux pâtés de maisons de mon école et au cinquième étage d'un immeuble très joli. Le père de Piper a certainement aidé au financement.

« Pas mal. » A sifflé Léo. Piper le regardait poliment. Elle a certainement vu plus des endroits plus grands, plus intéressants.

Paul sourit. « On a pu se l'offrir grâce à ma promotion, mais c'était juste. Piper, ton père est un homme très généreux. »

Piper semblait fière. « Il a ses moments. » Haussa-t-elle les épaules.

« Léo, mon chéri, » a souri Sally. « On m'a dit que tu n'avais pas beaucoup d'effets personnel, alors je suis sortie et j'ai acheté beaucoup de vêtements et de chaussures de sport et de trucs pour toi. Aphrodite a du m'aider, car je savais quel style tu aimes. »

Léon resta bouche bée. « Wow, vous n'auriez pas du. Je vous remercie, Mme Blofis. Je-oh, wow. Merci. Je n'ai jamais vraiment, vous savez, eu des trucs comme, euh,- »

« De rien. » Sourit-elle. « Et Piper, ton père a envoyé ta garde-robe. J'ai tout ranger dans vos chambres. »

« Merci. »

Nous avons montés les escaliers et nous sommes arrivés dans un corridor vert clair. Quand nous sommes arrivés au 5C, Paul ouvrit la porte.

« Je vais faire ça dramatiquement. Allez voir votre nouvelle maison ! » Il souriait bêtement. J'ai levé les yeux au plafond gentiment et entrai dans l'appartement. L'appartement faisait trois fois la taille de l'ancien.

« Je l'adore ! » Leur ai-je dit. « Le tracé est idéal pour une famille typiquement citadine. Le design des chambres est un nouveau concept. Quelqu'un du New Jersey doit l'avoir conçu, parce que la place des- »

« Annabeth, » A ri Léo. « Ne me tue pas avant que Gaïa le puisse. »

Piper pâlit un peu avant de réaliser qu'il plaisantait. J'ai ri. « D'accord. »

« Ok, » A commencé Sally, en prenant de la farine et du chocolat dans les placards. « Je dois demander, Piper, Léo, est-ce que vous êtes ensemble ? »

Piper et Léo se mirent à rire comme si l'idée était ridicule. « Non, ma'ame. » Dit Léo avant un accent Texan. Piper étouffa un rire et secoua la tête.

« Très bien. Moins bizarre pour nous. Léo, ta chambre est à gauche de la mienne et celle de Percy est au bout de ce couloir. Annabeth, Piper, la vôtre est à la droite de la mienne. Tout est bon ? » A-t-elle demandé, haussant un sourcil.

« Ouais. » Léo hocha la tête.

« Ok, » soupira Sally, se reprenant. Elle était manifestement stressée. « Maintenant, qui veut des cookies au chocolat ? »

« Je vous aime déjà. » Cria Léo depuis le couloir. Nous avons ri.

* * *

><p>« Pourquoi sont-ils <em>bleus <em>? » Me demanda Léo.

* * *

><p>Piper et Léo ont fait comme si ils étaient des étudiants venant de l'ouest dans le cadre d'un échange scolaire. J'ai agi comme une fille heureuse, qui est fière de son petit ami car il s'est proposé de lui même pour cet échange scolaire.<p>

Ça faisait plus de trois mois que nous étions en ville.

Percy me manque toujours, et il m'envoie un MI au moins une fois toutes les deux semaines. J'ai pu remarquer quelques changements dans son comportement, mais il était quand même là. J'étais nerveuse cependant.

Il semblait avoir du mal à agir comme le Percy que je connais.

Cependant, je ne veux pas réfléchir à ça et me blesser.

Je suis forte maintenant. Ou du moins, j'essaie de l'être.

* * *

><p>Le temps passe si vite quand vous êtes endormis. Ce serait également mon cas, si jamais je réussissais à m'endormir. Je me réveillais souvent, les cauchemars me hantant. Je savais qu'ils étaient envoyés par Gaïa.<p>

Je m'étais jetée à corps perdu dans mes études. Quand je n'étais pas plongée dans mes livres, j'étais au camp, dessinant les plans pour l'Argo II.

Ma vie est devenue réglée à la minute près, répétitive, vide. Je ris seulement quand il le faut, et pourtant je ne trouve jamais vraiment quelque chose qui en vaille la peine.

Léo et Piper sont géniaux. Ils sont drôles, gentils et décontractés. Je les aime. Ils font partis de ma famille maintenant.

Je repense souvent à la guerre, au Labyrinthe, contre à tout ce que j'ai du lutté. Je me rappellerai un jour, mon combat présent qui pourra désormais être regardé avec du recul.

Parce que je sais Percy va revenir. Le Percy que _je _connais.

Et je sais que ma famille va surmonter ça.

Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la fin du monde ou quoi que ce soit, non ?

* * *

><p><strong>Et... C'est fini ! :( <strong>

**Croyais moi ça me rend très triste parce que j'aime cette histoire et j'aurais aimé qu'elle dure plus longtemps ! (De plus que cet épilogue me laisse un peu sur ma faim... Pas vous ? :/)**

**Donc, je veux remercier _annabethjackson121_ pour avoir écrit cette sublime histoire, mes 3 dicos qui m'ont grandement aidés pendant les longues heures où je bloquais sur des mots ou des tournures de phrases, et évidemment toutes les personnes qui m'ont lu, qui ont reviewé, qui m'ont mise dans leurs favoris, etc. Ca a vraiment été extraordinaire de travailler sur cette fiction... **

**L'épilogue est court mais que ça ne vous empeche pas de me laisser quand même vos impressions ! ;)**

**Comme j'en avais parlé précédement, je vais commencé la trad' d'une fiction Harry Potter. Il y en a plusieurs qui m'ont tapé dans l'oeil et j'aimerais vous demander votre avis (même si vous ne la lirez pas, juste pour que je fasse le meilleur choix possible) sur laquelle je devrais traduire.**

**Alors, il y a:**

**The Engagement: Il n'y a pas de résumé (-_-") mais en gros, c'est une fiction alternative. _Ron ne s'est jamais assis avec Harry dans le train donc il ne sont pas amis et Harry n'a jamais cotoyé les Weasley. Tout ce qui s'est passé dans les livres est arrivé mis à part que Harry n'est ami que avec Hermione. Il est toujours le parrain de Teddy et Fred n'est pas mort. Un jour Harry lassé des demandes persistantes de la presse pour savoir si il a une petite amie, ment en disant qu'il va se marier. Sur ceci, il attrape par le bras la fille la plus proche de lui en disant que c'est sa fiancée. Et il s'avère que cette fille est Ginny et ça entraine plein d'evenements._ Perso je trouve le script bancal (bah oui ! comment tout ce qui s'est passé dans les livres a pu arriver sans Harry connaissant les Weasley et sans être ami avec Ron ?) mais c'est de la guimauve en concentrée et c'est mignon...**

**Fred's Gift: _La nuit avant la bataille de Poudlard, Fred se rend à la chaumière aux coquillages pour essayer de raisoner Harry, à la place il se met à l'aise avec Luna Lovegood ! Après sa mort George est en colère et amer. Mais Fred a laissé derrière lui, un cadeau qui va pousser Luna dans la vie de George !_ Alors, moi j'adore cette fiction ! Elle est magnifiquement bien ecrite je trouve et pouf ! Mais je ne sais pas encore si l'auteur voudra bien me laisser traduire... Cette fiction est assez dure d'une certaine façon car tout le monde se retrouve blessé physiquement ou mentalement à cause de la guerre, mais... **

**Laissez moi savoir laquelle vous trouvez la + interessante ! :D Sachant, que je ne posterais surement pas avant les vacances d'octobre... Mais si mon emploi du temps est cool et que je ne rame pas trop en cours, je posterais avant ! :)**

_**Réponses aux reviews:**_

**_Kenny065_: Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'étais doutée que c'était toi ! Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews, elles m'ont vraiment fait plaisir et je suis contente que tu aies aimé cette histoire. :)**

**_Aoquesth:_ Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews ! Et oui... J'ai galèré à traduire le chapitre 13 ! -_-" Mais il en valait la peine alors bon, je ne regrette pas tout le temps que j'ai passé dessus... Je te remercie pour les compliments que tu m'as adressé, même si je trouve que tu exagère un peu. ^^ Je suis contente que tu aies aimé cette histoire, c'est un peu mon bébé en quelque sorte... :)**

**Merci à tout le soutien que vous m'avez manifesté, vous avez vraiment été geniaux ! :)**

**Je vais vous dire à bientot sur la prochaine fic' que je traduirais mais si jamais quelqu'un a envie de me parler ou a besoin d'aide pour quoique ce soit, je rappelle que mon adresse mail est sur mon profil... ;)**

**Bisous,**

**L.**


End file.
